My Eternal Love
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Chapter 11 : The Ending. Finally COMPLETE! Not a blood scene, but still need guidance for kid under 15. Rate M for thriller genres. Review? Concrit? Flame? :D
1. The Beginning

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Jika Tuhan melarang kita memiliki perasaan dan hubungan ini, kenapa Dia menciptakannya?

.

* * *

**SMA St. Michael**

.

Seperti namanya, SMA Saint Michael, atau SMA St. Michael adalah nama umum dari sekolah-sekolah katolik. Sama seperti disini, di ujung sebuah tebing pulau terpencil di wilayah Konohagakure. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda antara SMA St. Michael dengan SMA-SMA katolik lainnya. SMA St. Michael adalah sekolah asrama putera yang dikelilingi oleh dinding-dinding beton, berujung kawat yang runcing, tak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri, karena tepat dibawah tebing SMA St. Michael terdapat kumpulan batu-batu tajam dan hempasan ombak yang dijamin bisa mengikis tubuhmu jika kau berniat mencoba kabur dari SMA tersebut.

.

Berlebihan?

Itu terserah kau yang mengartikannya. Jika tak percaya, kau boleh mencobanya. Bersekolah di sebuah SMA megah yang dibangun diatas lahan seluas 10 hektar, kemudian kau merasa jenuh, dan mencoba kabur dari sana.

.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

.

Semua menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat di gereja yang terdapat di samping bangunan utama sekolah. Mendoakan arwah Pastur SMA St. Michael yang telah mengabdi selama 62 tahun, dan meninggal 2 hari yang lalu dengan dinyatakan sakit oleh pihak sekolah dan kepolisian. Namun ada yang menganggu pikiran pemuda tanggung berusia 17 tahun, bermata biru sapphire, dan memiliki rambut spike berwarna kuning terang ini. Ia mungkin berdoa, namun tidak sekhidmat biasanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan kematian Pastur Jiraiya.

.

"Hei, ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?" tanya Sai setengah berbisik.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh sekilas ke pemuda berwajah tirus yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sedikit."

"Masih tentang kematian Pastur Jiraiya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh dengan kematian Pastur Jiraiya. Seolah masih ada misteri yang menggelayuti pikiranku."

"Menyerahlah, Naruto. Bahkan pihak kepolisian menyatakan bahwa Pastur Jiraiya meninggal." Sai mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Apakah kalian tahu, gereja adalah tempat untuk berdoa? Bukan tempat untuk berdiskusi membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Suara dingin itu, menghentikan pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sai. Sai hanya tertunduk malu setelah melihat siapa yang menegur mereka. Namun beda halnya dengan Naruto. Ia justru memicingkan mata untuk melihat orang yang menegurnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa berdosa karena telah menyela pembicaraan kami, TUAN Sasuke yang terhormat?" desisnya sembari menekankan intonasi pada kata 'Tuan' yang justru membuat pemilik nama balas memicingkan matanya.

"Apa kau berani menentangku, kuning?" desis Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Aku hanya tak berani menentang Tuhan, Teme bodoh." Naruto mengatupkan tangannya lebih erat. Ia tak perduli pemuda raven yang terus memandangnya itu marah-marah kepadanya, atau mengatakan macam-macam hal yang bisa membuatnya beringas. Ia ingin, sekali ini, berdoa dengan tulus dan khidmat untuk Pastur Jiraya, tanpa pikiran macam-macam.

.

* * *

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa kelas dua yang dengan ajaib bisa menduduki posisi kepala asrama, posisi paling penting yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh siswa kelas tiga yang memiliki prestasi paling cemerlang di antara siswa-siswa yang lainnya. Latar belakang pemuda ini sangat tak bisa ditebak. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang orang tuanya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara ia dibesarkan, yang diketahui oleh seluruh siswa adalah Sasuke memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bekerja di kepolisian.

Tak heran jika pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam onyx ini sangat populer di kalangan siswa lainnya. Mungkin jenis kelamin mereka sama, namun tak menutup kemungkinan, bahwa ada beberapa siswa yang menyukai Sasuke. Wajahnya nggak jelek, dia cerdas, dan aura misterius yang bikin orang lain penasaran, melekat padanya.

.

"Kau masih mau disini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara, saat acara doa bersama usai.

"Ya. Aku masih ingin disini." Naruto menjawab dengan pasti. Matanya memandang patung kristus yang besar di altar.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggumu di kantin, Naruto." Lee menepuk pemuda pirang yang masih memandang kosong mimbar tempat Pastur Jiraiya memimpin doa.

"Ya. Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Sai, dan anak-anak lainnya berjalan perlahan keluar dari gereja. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk memandang altar dan mengenang masa-masa saat ia dan Pastur Jiraiya bersama. Naruto menganggap Pastur Jiraiya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Setiap hari ia meluangkan waktu bercerita pada sang pastur, sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya, namun sangat ia sesali, ia masih menyembunyikan sebuah fakta dari 'ayah'nya tersebut. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia telah menentang ajaran Tuhan. Ia telah berdosa karena melakukan larangan Tuhan. Sejujurnya, ia merasa hina, namun ia tak dapat menentang nafsunya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus merenung?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto segera menyeka air matanya.

"Kau masih disini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi dengan anak-anak yang lainnya."

"Hn."

"Hhh... Entahlah. Hanya saja, masih berat bagiku kehilangan Pastur Jiraiya. Aku seperti kehilangan sosok ayah untuk kedua kalinya." Naruto menutup wajahnya.

"Hn. Aku mengerti." Sasuke segera mengambil tempat disamping Naruto, dan ikut memandang altar kemudian langit-langit gereja bergantian.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Ayahku dibunuh oleh kawanan perampok 10 tahun yang lalu." Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, aku tak pernah tahu." Naruto kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan lebih, tentang jati diri pemuda yang telah dekat dengannya 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Apakah cerita itu patut dibicarakan?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku."

"Hn."

"Jadi, karena itu kakakmu menjadi polisi?"

"Hn. Aniki ingin membuktikan pada Kaa-san bahwa ia bisa melindungi keluarga setelah Tou-san tiada."

"Oh, terus kenapa kau tidak masuk ke asrama Polisi saja?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terdampar disini?"

"Ibuku yang memintaku. Ia tak ingin aku berakhir seperti ayah. Mati dalam tugas. Dulu ayahku seorang polisi. Makanya aku ingin menjadi sepertinya." Naruto menceritakan semuanya dengan sebuah senyum terkembang. Senyum yang tak pernah ditampakkan oleh Sasuke. "Jadi, kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Sasuke terdiam memandang Naruto sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jendela mosaik yang terpampang di sisi kiri dan kanan ruang berdoa.

"Tak satupun menjadi urusanmu, Dobe."

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjambak rambut biru Sasuke yang selalu dibanggakan pemiliknya itu. Jawaban apa itu? Tapi Naruto berusaha tenang. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam demi menghadapi makhluk ini.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu?" Naruto makin penasaran dengan masa lalu Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Apakah ini sebuah wawancara untuk menguak masa laluku?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lupakan." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat sepatunya yang hitam, terkadang memainkan jas seragamnya, ataupun menghela napas karena tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

.

_30 menit berlalu…_

.

Dan masih belum ada yang mau mengalah untuk membuka mulut dan mencairkan kesunyian. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hhhh..."

Hanya desah napas berat yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto ini. Sesekali ia memandang wajah stoic pemuda disampingnya. Hingga ia bosan menunggu, dan memulai pembicaraan,

"Ne~ Teme..."

"Hn."

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggung ini, tapi aku rasa beliau tidak meninggal karena sakit. Kurasa ia—"

"Dibunuh." Sasuke tidak memindahkan pandangannya yang masih menatap altar dengan lekat.

"Jadi kau merasa begitu, Teme?"

"Hn." Mata onyx pemuda itu tertutup. "Dan jangan panggil aku Teme lagi, usoratonkachi."

"Okay, pantat ayam. Jadi, darimana kau tahu kalau ia dibunuh?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang kesalnya.

Diam adalah jawaban yang dipilih Sasuke.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Apa kau tadi memanggil pantat ayam? Sayangnya, itu bukan aku, bodoh."

"Argh! Terserah kaulah Teme. Mau berbagi informasi ya syukur, nggak juga nggak rugi. Kalau sudah nggak ada urusan, sana pergi!" cetus Naruto gusar.

"Hn. Kau ngambek, Dobe?"

"Menurut lo?"

"Hn."

Kini mereka kembali dalam suasana bernama keheningan. Naruto merasa kesal, merasa marah ketika Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia ingin segera menemukan kepastian dan melonggarkan pikirannya tentang kematian Pastur Jiraiya.

"Eng, lalu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis untuk dilihat mata. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa Pastur Jiraiya dibunuh, Teme?"

"Apa kau tidak aneh, ketika kita tak diperbolehkan melihat wajahnya setelah ia meninggal? Dan jika ia memang benar sakit, kenapa pihak kepolisian ikut campur dalam masalah ini?"

"Ya. Itu aneh, dan karena itulah aku memikirkannya."

"Karena separuh wajahnya hilang."

Naruto tercekat. Rasanya ia baru saja kejatuhan batu gunung yang longsor ke atas kepalanya. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke segera memegang lengan sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

"Hi-hilang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi Naruto lebih fokus pada keadaan Pastur Jiraiya.

"Maaf, bukan hilang. Hanya wajahnya ditebas hingga hampir terbelah dua. Tulang hidungnya sempat terlihat. Aku sempat lihat fotonya saat pertama kali ditemukan." Sasuke menatap mata biru sapphire itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bilang padaku, kau melihat dokumen kakakmu yang menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Hn."

"Ck, itu sama saja dengan mengintip, Teme. Itu tidak baik."

"Jadi? Apa aku berdosa? Jika ya, kau juga ikut kena dosanya, Dobe. Kau juga tahu informasi yang orang lain tak tahu."

Naruto terdiam menelan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar. Aku... entah bagaimana mengatakannya, aku sedikit lega karena tanya itu telah dijawab. Tapi, aku tak bisa lega sepenuhnya, saat aku tahu bahwa dugaanku benar." Naruto mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, Dobe. Atau kau akan menjadi sepertinya!" ujar Sasuke menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"Heh! Kau kira aku sepenakut itu?" sahut Naruto gusar.

"Hn. Semua juga tahu."

"Teme kurang ajar! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku—"

Sebuah nada dering singkat memutus orasi Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke dengan gesit mengambil hp berwarna biru dongker dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau mau ikut aku kembali ke asrama atau—"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Hari ini terasa terlalu berat.

"Aku ikut saja. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Hn. Oke."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan ke kantin dulu. Nggak enak sama yang lain." Naruto memainkan tangannya di saku jas.

"Hn. Oke. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia sayangi telah dibunuh dengan sadis.

* * *

**Kantin SMA St. Michael.**

**.**

"Yo, guys!" seru Naruto mendatangi teman-temannya.

"Yo, Naruto. Lama sekali baru kau kesini." Kiba menyambutnya dengan salam khas antara mereka.

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit urusan di gereja." Naruto mencoba menutupi kenyataan yang ada.

"Ramen?" Lee menawarkan semangkok pada Naruto. "Aku yakin kamu pasti ceria lagi kalau makan Ramen."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Paman, Ramennya dua. Yang bayar Shika ya..."

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tertohok. "Heh? Kenapa harus aku? Mendokusei..."

"Hehehe, sorry ya Shika. Uangku ketinggalan dalam asrama. Kapan-kapan aku ganti deh. Ya? Ya? Ya?" sahut Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Cih. Merepotkan."

Semua tertawa, tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia hampir melupakan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. "Oh ya, tadi kepala asrama datang ke gereja."

"Oh ya, lalu?"

"Lalu ia…. Ia…. Pergi lagi. Dia cuma memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci. Setelah itu ia pergi lagi." Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengundang seluruh sekolah untuk melihatnya.

"Sangat tak penting," desis Gaara. Entah kenapa, kelompok ini tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke.

"Eh, aku dengar gosip, katanya ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini." Kiba berkata dengan pelan, namun sukses membuat Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, dan Naruto tersedak.

"Gila lu ngomongin begituan pas lagi makan siang." Sai menepuk kepala Kiba dengan ujung sedotan.

"Kan aku bilang, denger gosip. Namanya gosip juga belum tentu bener. Kalian kenapa sih?" Kiba mulai bersungut. Ia paling benci kalau tak semua orang tak setuju dengannya.

"Hanya saja, tabu membicarakan hal itu disini. Sama tabunya dengan membicarakan percintaan sejenis yang katanya sering menjadi rumor di sekolah ini." Lee berkata dengan santainya, dan ia sukses membuat Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba menyemburkan apa yang di mulut mereka ke arahnya.

"ASTAGA, TUHAN!" teriak Lee menyeka wajahnya yang tertutupi kunyahan tak sempurna. "Tuhan, maafkanlah teman-temanku yang telah berdosa kepadaku."

"LEE!" seru Sai, Shika, Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba barengan.

"Jangan pernah ngomongin hal kayak gitu. Rumor itu nggak bener." Sai mewanti-wanti Lee dengan alis bertaut.

"Ya. Ya. Rumor itu salah. Menjijikkan sekali. Dasar merepotkan," sahut Shika menimpali.

"Iya deh. Perasaan, dari tadi aku salah mulu kalau ngomong sama kalian," rutuk Lee yang masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi, semua tertawa.

.

"Wah, udah hampir satu jam setengah kita disini. Kelas sore jam berapa?" tanya Sai melihat jam tangan Rolex yang baru saja dikirimi oleh orang tuanya.

"Jam 5. Sekarang jam berapa sih?" sahut Shika agak malas.

"Setengah dua. Masih ada dua jam setengah lagi," jawab Sai simpel.

"Kalian pada mau kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku mungkin bakalan ada di perpustakaan. Mau tidur-tiduran disana," jawab Shikamaru sambil membetulkan kunciran nanasnya.

"Aku mau balik ke kamar. Aku agak capek. Kamu, Gaara. Ikut?" sahut Naruto pada Gaara, teman sekamarnya.

"Iya. Ada yang mau aku kerjakan." Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju pada Naruto.

"Aku juga mau balik ke kamar. Mau menggambar. Oh ya, kalian lihat Haku nggak?" Sai menyeruput tetesan terakhir jus jeruknya.

"Haku... teman sekamarmu?" tanya Lee.

"Iya. Dia beberapa hari ini nggak kembali ke kamar, dan dia juga jarang muncul di kelas." Sai membenarkan pertanyaan Lee.

"Mungkin dia mencoba kabur dan mati." Akamichi Choji, seorang pencuci piring yang dipekerjakan oleh SMA St. Michael tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil perkakas kotor yang masih terhampar di atas meja. Semua berpandangan, dan masih berusaha untuk tidak merasa kaget atas kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. "Tolong gelas kotornya."

Sai memberikan gelas kosong yang masih dipegangnya. Sementara itu, Choji segera beranjak pergi ke dapur kantin.

"Balik yuk, nyeremin disini…" usul Kiba yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

.

Sepeninggal Sai, Shika, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, dan Lee, Choji dengan gesit membersihkan meja mereka sembari mendesis,

"Dasar anak-anak orang kaya yang bodoh. Munafik."

.

.

"Ng... tadi itu siapa sih? Ngomongnya sengak banget." Lee berjalan malas.

"Kalau tak salah, dia Akamichi Choji. Orang yang dipekerjakan dengan bayaran bisa bersekolah disini." Shikamaru memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hahahaha, bayarnya nggak pakai uang dong?" Naruto membenarkan dasinya.

"Pemilik sekolah yang menunjuknya langsung." Shika menguap malas.

"Pak Kakuzu? Pantes…" Sai tertawa. Semuanya bertatapan sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang. Ada berita apa?" sapa Kak Deidara—pembina asrama—di ujung koridor menuju kamar para siswa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kak. Kakak lagi apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Hum, sebenarnya setelah ini Kakak mau kasih makan merpati. Ada perlu dengan Kakak?" Seperti biasa, cowok _bishie_ yang menjadi incaran cowok-cowok lain ini menampakkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tidak ada. Boleh aku ikut, kak?" tanya Kiba. "Aku mau memandikan anjingku."

"Boleh saja. Sekarang?"

Kiba mengangguk.

.

Setelah kepergian Kiba dan Kak Deidara ke kandang hewan para siswa, Naruto dan yang lainnya menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing, termasuk Lee yang segera ke ruang cuci untuk mencuci baju kotornya selama seminggu ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sai tertunduk. Bibirnya gemetar. Tak ada yang dapat mengartikan getaran pada bibir pucat pemuda berwajah datar tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu apakah ia sedang berdoa, gugup, atau ketakutan akan sesuatu.

* * *

**Kamar Sai.**

**1:45 p.m**

**.**

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyuruhku menunggu?" tegur seorang pemuda ketus.

Sai terkejut, namun ia berusaha tetap terlihat kalem.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak. Lalu apa maksudmu mengundangku kesini?"

"Entahlah. Aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dengan ekpresi yang datar Sai mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Hm, lalu? Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Nyawaku. Tubuhku. kau boleh mengambilnya," jawab Sai mantap.

"Buktikan padaku, kalau kau memang layak untuk jadi milikku."

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Oh…Sssshhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…" desahan Sai terdengar sangat jelas saat kejantanan pasangannya memasuki liang belakangnya.

Pemuda tersebut semakin menghentak-hentak pinggulnya, sehingga membuat Sai semakin keras mencengkram seprai merahnya. Berulang kali Sai merasakan bahwa pinggulnya terasa lepas. Ia menitikkan air mata ketika hentakan pasangannya terasa makin keras di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan mengejang parah, saat pasangannya memainkan dua titik kecil di dadanya, membantunya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Permainan mereka semakin panas, melebihi suhu kamar di siang yang terik ini.

* * *

.

**4:30 p.m**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan sembari menikmati angin sore yang sejuk di belakang asrama. Namun di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian di atas sebuah pohon mangga. Ah, itu sosok menyebalkan Sasuke-si-Pantat-Ayam. Apakah yang dilakukannya di atas sana?

"WOI, TEME!" seru Naruto menendang batang pohon mangga itu hingga Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau, Dobe?" balas Sasuke nggak kalah keras. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Ngapain lo disana?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa urusan lo?" balas Sasuke.

"Nggak ada. Aku lupa kamu bakal menjadi monyet berambut pantat ayam." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh! Jaga bicaramu, jelek." Sasuke turun dari pohonnya dan segera menatap lekat-lekat pemuda blonde di depannya. "Apa kau masih marah karena telah kalah dariku, Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. "Hm? Kalah? Aku tak merasa kalah apapun darimu, Teme!"

"Hn? Apa kau lupa? Di malam tiga hari yang lalu?"

Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya berubah merah.

"TEME! Jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu!"

Ucapan kemarahan Naruto hanya dibalas dengan seringai oleh pemuda Uchiha ini. "Tidak akan. Sebelum kau menang dariku, Dobe."

"Teme!" seru Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu lari menuju kelas sore.

.

.

Sore ini hanya belajar agama saja. Sasuke yang memang tidak menyukai guru agamanya, lebih memilih untuk smsan di balik buku cetak yang ia berdirikan.

"Heh, Teme!" seru Naruto pelan, bahkan terlalu pelan untuk pendengaran normal manusia. Otomatis yang dipanggil nggak nyahut-nyahut. Karena kesal, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif mengirimkannya SMS.

_._

_[ Heh, Teme! Rikudou-sensei melihatmu terus tuh ]_

_[Hn. Lalu?]_

_[Angkat kepalamu. Nanti dia sadar loh.]_

_[Hn. Biar. Ada yang lebih penting yang mau kubicarakan denganmu.]_

_[Apa?]_

_[Nanti malam, datanglah ke kamarku ]_

_[ _Geez, _bahkan saat seperti ini, kau masih memikirkan itu? ]_

_[Hn.]_

_[Oke. Oke. Nanti malam aku datang.]_

_._

Sebenarnya sedikit prihatin untuk guru yang mengajar agama pada sore hari. Karena seluruh siswa sudah mulai lelah dan bosan, meskipun ada jeda untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai kelas sore. Akhirnya, tak tertahankan lagi, sebagian besar siswa mulai tidak fokus dengan materi yang diberikan oleh Rikudou.

"Yak, anak-anak. Pelajaran telah usai. Segeralah kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Jangan keluar sembarangan. Saya tak mau ada yang menghilang lagi. Terima kasih." Rikudou membereskan bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba bersemangat itu.

"Sai." Kiba menepuk punggung lelaki kurus itu. "Haku masih belum kembali ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin Choji benar . Jangan-jangan Haku sudah—"

"Lee!' potong Naruto. "Tolong jangan membuat yang lain khawatir. Lebih baik, kita berdoa agar Haku cepat ditemukan."

"Konyol," desis Sasuke yang melintas di sebelah mereka. Di belakangnya ada Choji yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aneh." Gaara mendesis pelan, setelah sosok dua manusia tersebut tak ada.

"Apanya?" tanya Shika.

"Apa kalian tak dengar tadi Choji bilang apa?"

Shika, Sai, Lee, Naruto dan Kiba hanya menggeleng.

"Dia bilang 'munafik'. Aku tak tahu siapa yang ia nistakan. Hanya saja—"

"Itu cuma anak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera mengikuti pesan Guru Rikudou deh," sahut Kiba yang lagi-lagi diiyakan oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

**Kamar Sai.**

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu." Pemuda itu bersungut.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku muak."

Sai membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ia puja itu. "Eh? Apa itu artinya kau—"

"Tak apa. Jadilah anak baik yang selalu menuruti apa yang aku katakan."

Sai mengangguk pasti. Namun raut keyakinannya berubah ketika pemuda itu memberikan sebutir kapsul padanya.

"A-a—"

"Minumlah sebelum tidur. Aku tahu kau tidak sehat."

"Ya, anemiaku kumat." Sai menggenggam kapsul itu dan mengangguk.

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai menahan lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku ada urusan."

Pemuda itu menepis tangan Sai dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras saat keluar dari kamar itu.

.

* * *

**10:00 p.m**

**.**

"Oh… Oh… Sas..uke… Ahhh…" Naruto menggeliat ketika bibir pemuda raven itu menyentuh dua titik kecil di dadanya secara bergantian.

Sasuke semakin bergairah memainkan titik-titik kecil yang semakin menegang itu setelah mendengar desahan dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Beruntunglah, di luar hujan badai, dan ombak yang pasang semakin keras membentur karang-karang di bawah tebing.

"Oh… Sashh… Akhh.. Stop.. Ahhh…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala kekasih rahasianya itu.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, kekasih abadiku."

Naruto membuang pandangannya. "Sas, _please_. Jangan berka—"

Bibir mungil Naruto terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke yang segera 'melumat'nya. Tak ada suara lain selain suara desahan yang tertahan, permainan lidah yang semakin panas, sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu pindah ke leher jenjang Naruto.

"Jangan menyangkal, Dobe. Kau tahu itu benar."

"Akh… Oh… Ahhh.. Ahh… Ta-tapi… Akhhh…" Naruto bergelinjang menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang asyik menggigit puting dadanya dengan gairah.

"Tapi apa? Terlarang?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aksinya, disertai dengan elusan di perut Naruto.

"Ahh.. Ah… I-iyahhh… Oh…." Naruto menjambak Sasuke tak kalah bergairahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di ruangan yang temeram ini. "Naruto, pernahkah kau berpikir, jika Tuhan melarang kita memiliki perasaan dan melarang hubungan ini, mengapa Ia menciptakannya?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Entah. Kurasa Tuhan punya rahasia yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh kita, para umatNya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya memilin puting Naruto yang kian menegang. "Jadi, apa kau mau berhenti?"

"Akhhh… Sasuke… Sasuke… Oh…. Tolong hentikan… ahhh…" pinta Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kurasa tubuhmu belum ingin berhenti, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum jail sembari meremas kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeras.

"Oh... Sasuke… Ah…"

Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam permainan panas, dengan desahan-desahan yang teredam bunyi gemuruh di luar asrama.

.

.

"Kau masih tetap payah, Dobe."

"Cerewet kau, Teme. Sakit tahu. Punyamu semakin besar saja."

"Kau saja yang terlalu lemah."

"Cih. Untung saja besok sabtu, Teme. Kurasa aku tak bisa jalan kali ini."

"Hn." Sasuke mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekali lagi. "Ayo tidur. Kau perlu itu."

"Iya. Iya. Makasih sudah khawatir."

"Jangan geer. Kalau kau tidak tidur, mungkin kau akan 'mengerjai'ku saat aku tidur."

"Cih. Siapa juga yang niat ngerjain kamu? Oyasumi, Teme!" seru Naruto memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hn. Oyasumi."

* * *

**12:00 am**

**.**

Pintu sebuah lemari di gudang yang terbengkalai dibuka. Di dalamnya tampaklah sesosok pemuda berkulit putih yang beberapa hari ini dicari-cari oleh pihak sekolah. Pemuda itu terlihat lemas karena 80% oksigen dalam hidupnya telah terbuang tanpa bisa tergantikan. Jika ia masih bisa mengingat, ia akan mengingat bahwa ia sudah disekap dalam sebuah lemari tua dengan tangan terikat selama 5 hari. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Bangun!" seru pemuda yang membuka pintu itu dengan dingin.

Haku membuka matanya. Rambutnya berantakan tak karuan. Matanya sembab karena ia kurang tidur. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan tangan terikat dan di dalam ruangan kedap udara? Dijamin, kau pasti akan sangat 'nyenyak' dalam tidurmu.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Haku dengan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kau telah mengadu hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi itu kesalahan. Yang kau lakukan dengannya adalah dosa." Haku tertohok karena setiap kali ia bersuara, tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebilah parang dari balik punggungnya. Haku terbelalak.

"Satu-satunya dosa adalah karena kau mencampuri urusan orang lain." Pemuda itu mengangkat parangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan bunuh aku. Tung—"

JLEB.

Satu tusukan tajam mendarat tepat di dada kiri Haku. Parang itu telah menusuk jantungnya. Melepaskan ruh dari raganya.

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin berkata, 'tidurlah bersama Bapa, Haku'. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada pendosa sepertimu."

Seolah tak puas membunuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian melubangi perut Haku dan mengeluarkan hatinya.

"Bapa, maafkan hambamu yang penuh dosa ini. Kupersembahkan hatinya padaMu untuk Kau sucikan. Terimalah, Bapa." Pemuda tersebut melemparkan hati Haku ke lautan lepas melalui jendela kecil yang terdapat di gudang, sebelum ia membawa Haku ke kamarnya.

"Berbahagialah, wahai hamba yang penuh dosa. Aku masih memberimu tempat yang lebih layak untuk kau tidur."

.

* * *

**07:45 a.m**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk melalui ventilasi dan menerpa wajah pucat seorang siswa bernama Danzou Sai. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya menyambut pagi yang cerah. Tak ada yang akan percaya, jika semalam telah terjadi hujan badai. Karena pagi yang indah ini telah menghapusnya.

Sai merasa memeluk seseorang, namun ia juga mencium bau yang aneh. Akhirnya, ia fokuskan penglihatannya pada objek yang ia peluk.

"Ha-haku, kau kembali?" Ia mendesis perlahan. Sampai ia sadari ada yang aneh dengan Haku.

Bukan hanya kulit Haku yang semakin pucat. Tapi juga bau aneh yang berasal dari balik bantal merah yang menutupi perut Haku.

"Ba-bau apa ini?"

KLANG

"Hah?" Sai tercekat. Dilihatnya sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah kering terjatuh dari tempatnya tidur. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, kini ia hanya bisa meratapi kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah kering.

"A-aa... A-aa..."

Sai dengan sigap menyingkap bantal yang menutupi perut Haku. Sai hanya bisa tertohok melihat sebuah lubang besar yang berbau anyir terdapat disana.

"A-apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**A/N :**

**.**

Holla, Minna.

Ini adalah fic yang sesuai dengan "Genre" saya.

Bagaimana? Apakah Fic ini diperbolehkan di publish di FFn? Karena ini adalah fic thriller pertama saya. Di FFn. Saya sudah tanya beberapa orang di FB, dan mereka (yang juga member FFn) mengatakan boleh. Jadi, saya publish disini.

Jika memang ini menetang peraturan FFn, akan segera saya hilangkan.

Dan, apakah cerita ini pantas dilanjutkan?

Ataukah dihentikan saja?

.

Please, **Review ** or **FLAME.**


	2. The Concerns

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Tidak selamanya kecemasanmu akan menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

.

Sai tertohok melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ya. Lubang besar di perut Haku yang mulai mengeluarkan bau menusuk yang biasa dikenal dengan nama 'busuk' mulai mengusik indera penciumannya. Dengan cepat Sai pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membuang rasa mualnya.

Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk membuang rasa yang menusuk ulu hati dan dadanya itu, ia kembali ke kamar dan menatap jasad Haku yang semakin mengeras. Dengan gugup, disentuhnya wajah Haku yang punya pucat dan dingin tersebut. Disentuhnya leher Haku yang sebagian tertutup darah kering.

"Haku-chan.."

Ia menelan ludahnya. Tangannya bergetar mengangkat tubuh mungil yang sudah dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Dengan hati-hati Sai meletakkan jasad Haku di dalam lemari baju, dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Concerns**

**

* * *

**

.

"Nghh..." pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak mau matanya menjadi buta sejenak akibat terkena radiasi matahari yang tajam dan hangat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Dobe. Bisa segera minggir dari lenganku? Berat, tahu!" sapa seorang pemuda bermata Onyx yang menatap dengan dingin.

"He. Ohayou, Teme." Pemuda pirang ini seolah tak mengerti arti death glare yang diberikan oleh kekasih rahasianya itu.

"Hn." Dengan malas, pemuda raven itu menatap langit-langit kamar. "Bisa minggir dari lenganku, Baka?"

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dengan tatapan tanpa dosa dan terkekeh pada objek yang dimaksud. Perlahan ia menggerakkan badannya dari lengan pemuda raven yang ditidurinya dari semalam itu.

"Gomenne..." ucapnya saat melihat kekasihnya meregangkan lengan dengan tatapan malas.

"Hn."

Hening melingkupi kamar kepala asrama SMA St. Michael ini sejenak.

"Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut. Nanti rejekimu dipatuk ayam lho." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih manyun dan setengah meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Pagi? Jam setengah sebelas kau bilang pagi?"

"APA? Jam setengah sebelas? ? Aku tidur selama itu?" Naruto terkejut. "Aku harus cepat kembali ke kamar sebelum Gaara—"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia merasa limbung. Ia merasa tulangnya lepas dan tenaganya hilang saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di lantai ruangan yang didominasi warna biru tua itu. Beruntung, uluran tangan Sasuke menahannya agar tidak jatuh dalam posisi yang tidak elit.

"Kau tak apa, Dobe?" tanyanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Yang Diatas tahu bahwa pemuda Uchiha ini mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Ng.. I-iya.. Arigatou, Teme," jawabnya terbata.

"Jangan kau paksa kakimu untuk jalan, Usoratonkachi." Sasuke segera menarik Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. "Kamu mau pergi ke kamarmu, kan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"TE-TEME! TURUNKAN! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto di sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya. Naruto sudah meronta meminta agar diturunkan. Namun semakin dia meronta, pegangan Sasuke makin kencang ia rasakan.

"Jangan berisik, Dobe. Apa kau tak lihat kita jadi perhatian mereka? Teriakanmu seperti anak perempuan mau diperkosa, tahu!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Dasar Teme bodoh! Gara-gara kau menggendongku seperti ini mereka memperhatikan kita!" elak Naruto sambil menjambak rambut kebanggaan kekasihnya itu.

"Diam kau bodoh! Kalau kau berhenti teriak seperti perempuan, mereka tidak akan memperdulikan kita!" Sasuke meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun tetap terdengar seperti desisan yang tajam.

Semua mata siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor asrama hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kepala asrama yang notabene dingin dan jauh dari siswa lainnya—bahkan ada yang menganggapnya sengak—kini menggendong seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Mr. Ceria disana.

"Dasar Tuan-pantat-ayam-sok-tahu, mereka itu memperhatikan kita karena kamu menggendongku seperti ini," protes Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, dan diam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, putera kedua keluarga Uchiha itu melepaskan apa yang digendongnya.

"Adaw! Dasar bodoh!" seru Naruto saat pantatnya dengan sukses mencium lantai secara tidak elit akibat ulah Sasuke. Sementara sang pelaku 'penjatuhan' hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan terkesan tidak bersalah. "Awas kau, Te—"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyeret kerah T-Shirt orange yang dikenakannya. Membuat mata sapphire yang dimilikinya membelalak dengan cukup lebar.

"TEME! SAKIT, BODOH! AKU BUKAN GEROBAK!" seru Naruto saat Sasuke menyeretnya di sepanjang koridor. Membuat siswa-siswa lain yang tadi terbelalak, kini tertawa.

"Hn. Cerewet."

.

* * *

.

Naruto ingin membunuh Sasuke saat itu juga, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa Tn. Pantat Ayam yang menyebalkan ini adalah kekasih rahasianya, orang yang ia cintai, kepala asrama tempat ia bersekolah, sahabat sejak SMP, sekaligus rival yang tak akan ia temukan dimanapun. Oleh karena itu ia memilih diam dan memandang ke sekeliling.

Rasa kesal Naruto lenyap untuk sejenak saat ia melihat Sai dengan tergesa-gesa melewati mereka berdua dan pergi ke arah ruang cuci. Namun rasa penasarannya hilang tatkala Sasuke setengah melemparnya dengan tak hormat ke hadapan Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Itai!"

"Jaga si berisik ini ya, dia sedang sakit." Sasuke berkata dengan dinginnya pada pemuda berambut merah yang membantu Naruto berdiri.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dikenal dengan nama Gaara itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap lurus pada Sasuke.

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat ekpresi Gaara yang datar. Oke, bagi kebanyakan orang, tak ada yang berubah dari Gaara. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, entah kenapa, ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan teman satu kamarnya itu.

Sasuke dan Gaara memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Gaara.

Naruto memandang Gaara lekat-lekat. "Aku bisa melihat kecemasan di matamu."

Sasuke merubah ekspresinya menjadi stoic. Ia merasa aneh dengan dadanya yang memanas. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka dengan cara Naruto mencemaskan Gaara yang menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Oke. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," pamit Sasuke dengan penekanan kata di akhir ucapannya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, sementara Naruto dengan polosnya berkata, "Oke. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Gaara masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mereka melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, pergi. Namun Sasuke tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pintu itu dengan tajam, tatkala pintu itu telah tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Sai masih gemetaran. Sesekali ia menoleh ke jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang cuci. Namun waktunya lebih banyak digunakan untuk menoleh ke arah tangannya. Kejadian yang mengejutkan itu sudah berlalu selama 5 jam lamanya. Namun ia masih ingat bagaimana bau darah itu saat menempel di tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan getar ketakutan saat ia menyadari bahwa Haku telah tewas. Tewas dengan perut berlubang. Di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan disampingnya ada sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah kering. Tanya berkelebat di benak pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini.

"Kenapa... Kenapa aku nggak ingat apa-apa? Kenapa Haku ada di tempat tidurku? Kenapa Haku dalam kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa, aku membunuh Haku?"

Berulang kata 'kenapa' terucap dari bibir pucat Sai. Ia terus menggumam tak jelas. Pandangannya kosong dan lurus menatap lantai, mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan.

"Danzou Sai?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuat jantung Sai hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Pro-profesor Sasori?" balasnya terbata.

Profesor muda berwajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Sai. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sentuhannya di bahu Sai dapat membuat Sai terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya. "Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Ng-nggak kok, Prof. Sa-saya baik-baik saja," jawab Sai dengan nada yang aneh karena Profesor Sasori memegang kedua pipinya.

"Hm..." Ia menatap wajah salah seorang siswanya lekat-lekat. "Aneh. Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Me-menyembunyikan apa, Prof?"

"Entahlah. Kecemasan yang sangat da—"

"Profesor Sasori!" potong Kak Deidara yang muncul di ujung ruang cuci. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Profesor Sasori terhadap Sai.

"Hm? Ada apa, Dei?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tapi tidak disini," balas Kak Deidara tak kalah dingin.

Profesor Sasori hanya mengangguk dan ia mengikuti Kak Deidara keluar. Meninggalkan Sai dalam kelegaan. Ia takut, apa yang ia sembunyikan jadi ketahuan. Karena menurut rumor, Profesor Sasori bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi itu hanya sebatas rumor. Kebenaran sesungguhnya, belum ada yang bisa memastikan.

.

Sepeninggal Kak Deidara dan Profesor Sasori, Sai menatap lurus kakinya yang tak memakai alas. Ia tersenyum kecil, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sandal yang tak pernah ia lepaskan, kecuali saat tidur dan sekolah itu? Sebuah sandal yang diberikan oleh Haku saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan ditempatkan di satu kamar yang sama.

Bagian otak Sai yang bernama kenangan berputar bak sebuah film tua. Sai masih ingat benar bagaimana dia dan Haku saling berbagi tentang perasaan rindu mereka pada orang-orang rumah. Sai ingat benar bagaimana mereka saling berantem, dan saling memasang senyum palsu. Dan Sai tahu benar, bagaimana cemasnya dia saat sosok Haku menghilang.

Tapi semua kini berubah.

Wajah yang biasa tersenyum itu, kini mematung. Mata yang selalu memandang ceria seperti Naruto itu kini menatap kosong. Kulitnya yang putih kini berlumur darah kering.

"Dan kini, aku yang merenggut semuanya darimu."

'_Terima kasih, Danzou Sai. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman selamanya.'_

"Haha.." Sai tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya tatkala ucapan Haku terngiang di telinganya. "Itu pasti, Haku-chan."

Sai kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke arah jam dinding dan bergumam, "Apa kabarmu di dalam sana, Haku?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamar Sai**

Seorang pemuda menyeringai saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sesosok mayat di dalam lemari baju yang telah kosong, ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut tua yang tebal. Dan yang membuat pemuda ini menyeringai lebih lebar adalah karena Sai menimbun kapur barus dalam perut Haku yang berlubang.

Dan disaat yang sama, Sai masih sibuk menyingkirkan noda yang menempel pada seprai dan perlengkapan tidur lainnya di ruang cuci.

.

* * *

.

**Kantin SMA.**

**12:35 p.m**

**.**

Suasana kantin agak ramai siang hari ini. Naruto kebingungan mencari meja yang kosong untuk dia dan teman-temannya makan. Hanya ada satu meja. Ya, hanya satu meja yang pengunjungnya sepi. Meja si kepala asrama. Tak ada yang berani duduk di tempat yang disiapkan khusus untuk kepala asrama St. Michael itu. Apalagi pemilik meja sedang asyik menyantap salad tomat kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disitu aja?" usul Naruto.

"Kau gila? Dia kan paling sukar didekati," tukas Lee.

"Hei, kalau kita tidak mencoba, kita tak akan pernah tahu, kan?" sahut Shika yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi kau yang bicara ya, Shika." Naruto terkekeh.

"Cih. Tidak mau. Merepotkan," tolak Shika.

"Biar aku yang coba." Kiba maju duluan untuk 'mengganggu' makan siang Tuan Uchiha yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa.

.

"Permisi, Uchiha-san…"

"Hn." Death glare menyambut sapaan Kiba.

"Anou, kami ingin duduk di meja ini. Bo-bolehkah kami gabung?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah asik memakan salad tomatnya. Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto dan angkat bahu. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk turun tangan menghadapi manusia sengak ini.

"He, Tuan Uchiha! Aku dan teman-temanku mau duduk disini. Boleh, gabung atau tidak?" bentak Naruto sambil menggebrak meja hingga membuat semua yang di kantin menoleh.

Uchiha Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya dan menatap tajam pemuda pirang yang menggebrak mejanya tersebut.

"Hn. Lain kali, bisa lebih sopan, kan?"

"Bisa. Jika kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain, Jelek." Naruto segera mengambil tempat duduk, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Hn. Dasar Usoratonkachi," desis Sasuke.

Naruto segera memesan ramennya. Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, ia mendesis tajam pada Sasuke, "Kali ini saja, kumaafkan kau memanggilku begitu. Tapi tidak lain kali."

"Seharusnya itu _line_-ku, kuning."

"Sayangnya, aku mendahuluimu, Tuan sengak."

Kiba, Gaara, Shika, Lee, dan Kiba hanya memandang heran tingkah kedua orang yang daritadi beradu mulut. Mereka penasaran dengan hubungan sebenarnya antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Naruto bisa 'seakrab' ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menutup diri pada sekelilingnya ini?

"Hei, apa yang kalian tunggu? Makanan kita sudah datang. Apa kalian tidak ingin makan?" tegur Naruto membuat mereka segera menggeleng dan menyantap makanan mereka. Sepertinya, mereka harus menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

"Eh, apa kalian melihat Sai hari ini?" tanya Naruto disela suapan ramennya.

"Belum," jawab Lee singkat. "Kalau kalian?"

Mereka yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Kuharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya." Naruto berkata sembari menyeruput kuah terakhir di mangkuk ramennya. "Huff, kenyang."

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah berubah ya, Naruto. 3 mangkuk ramen baru kenyang." Kiba bersungut sambil memainkan sumpit di atas piringnya yang kosong.

"Hei, sepertinya orang yang kalian cari berdiri di ujung kantin," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kiba dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah yang disebut oleh Sasuke, dan mereka melihat Sai sedang berdiri disana. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai menuju Sasuke.

"Selama ini kau mendengarkanku, Teme?"

"Hn. Kau terlalu ribut, Dobe." Sasuke pun mengencangkan _earphone _yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya.

"Sai... Kesini!" teriak Lee yang segera disambut anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

Sai yang tadinya semangat melangkah ke meja teman-temannya, kini memperlambat langkahnya setelah melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke di kumpulan teman-temannya.

"U-Uchiha-san?" sahut Sai setengah terkejut.

"Hn?" Yang disebut namanya hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian kembali asik dengan _gadget_ di tangannya.

"Sai, kau kenapa?" tegur Naruto yang melihat wajah Sai berubah pucat.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa." Dengan gugup Sai duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong di meja itu, tepat di samping Uchiha Sasuke. "Hanya sedikit heran."

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan pandanganmu? Aku muak melihatnya," tegur Sasuke saat ia sadar bahwa Sai masih menatapnya keheranan.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Tadi kita tak dapat tempat, makanya kita numpang disini," sahut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa Haku sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu terbelalak, terutama Sai. "Kudengar kau adalah teman sekamarnya."

"Eng, i-itu..." Sai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bibirnya gemetar. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana kondisi Haku pagi ini. Ia masih bisa mencium bau anyir dari perutnya yang terbuka. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana dengan takutnya ia menyembunyikan jasad Haku di dalam lemari.

"Sai, kau mau makan apa?" tegur Naruto yang membuat Sai terkejut.

"Eng, tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang," tolaknya halus.

"Oh ya sudah," sahut Naruto. Ia sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Sai.

.

"Eh, hari senin nanti, hari kunjungan ya?" sahut Kiba.

"Um, sepertinya begitu." Shika memagut dagunya sendiri dan berpikir.

"Eh, sudah waktunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitu saja kalian heboh," desis Sasuke datar dan lebih memilih mendengarkan I-pod tua kesayangannya.

Sebagai informasi, SMA St. Michael adalah sekolah asrama yang kesannya mirip penjara. Seluruh siswanya dilarang untuk pergi ke luar lingkungan sekolah, tidak boleh mendapat kunjungan selain pada waktu yang ditentukan dan tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan penduduk di luar sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Pendiri St. Michael menempatkan sekolah ini diatas pulau terpencil dan dikelilingi tebing curam, ngarai yang tajam, serta berada di tengah-tengah laut dengan ombak yang ganas.

Namun, tidak hanya itu. Sebagai gantinya, para siswa dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka suka di lingkungan sekolah. Hampir semua fasilitas terdapat di dalam sekolah. Supermarket, toko buku, pusat olahraga, game center yang boleh dimasuki pada saat-saat tertentu, Wi-Fi area, serta ijin penggunaan HP di dalam sekolah.

Beberapa siswa merasa nyaman dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada, namun sejak 85 tahun sekolah ini berdiri, tercatat rata-rata 15 siswa yang mencoba kabur setiap tahunnya dengan alasan rindu rumah dan keluarga. Oleh karena itu, 20 tahun yang lalu sekolah ini membuat peraturan baru, bahwa pihak keluarga maupun kerabat siswa dapat mengunjungi siswa St. Michael 3 bulan sekali pada hari yang ditentukan. Mereka diperbolehkan bertemu dan melepas rindu maksimal selama 5 jam.

.

"Siapa yang akan mengunjungi kalian nanti?" tanya Kiba sembari menyusun piring-piring kotor di tengah meja.

"Sepertinya kali ini ayahku yang akan mengunjungiku." Lee mengangguk.

"Bukannya memang selalu ayahmu?"

"Oh iya ya, haha..." Lee terkekeh. "Kalau kau Sai?"

Yang ditanya malah melamun dan menatap ke depan dengan kosong.

"Sai?" tegur Kiba agak keras.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang akan mengunjungimu nanti?"

"Oh, hahaha.. Mungkin seperti biasa, ayahku yang akan datang." Sai memasang senyum palsunya.

"Oh. Ehm, kau kenapa sih? Kok melamun?" tanya Shika datar.

Sai hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Naruto berceloteh,

"Ne~ Sasuke, siapa yang akan mengunjungimu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian ia mendengus,

"Siapapun yang mengunjungiku, itu bukan urusanmu."

Nauto hanya menggumam tak jelas. Ia tak ingin ribut dengan Sasuke di depan teman-temannya. Kesal? Itu pasti. Sedikit menyesal Naruto telah bertanya.

.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian ceritakan pada orang tua kalian jika mereka datang kesini?" tanya Choji yang tiba-tiba datang dan membereskan meja mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu kan?" sahut Kiba dingin.

Choji tersenyum sinis, "Apa kalian akan mengakui tindakan kalian selama bersekolah disini?"

"Tindakan? Apa maksudmu?" cetus Lee.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Kau, pemuda yang berambut merah. Kau selalu mencuri waktu untuk menelepon secara diam-diam, 'kan? Aku sering melihatmu. Kau yang memasang muka ngantuk, aku tahu kau ada hubungan dengan cowok yang memakai _hoodie _ini. Kau yang berambut pirang, kau sering beberapa kali tidak tidur di kamar—"

"CUKUP! Akamichi, jaga bicaramu. Jangan menuduh mereka yang tidak-tidak!" seru Sasuke. Ia mulai eneg dengan semua ucapan Choji. Tapi yang bersangkutan justru melempar senyum sinisnya.

"Jangan kira, dengan melindungi mereka, pikiranku berubah tentangmu. Aku tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan," desisnya dingin sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. "Permisi."

Tatapan kebencian mengiringi Choji saat meninggalkan meja itu.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Naruto & Gaara.**

**11:30 p.m**

.

"Menyebalkan sekali sih anak itu. Sok tahu!" seru Kiba yang masih kesal akan ulah Choji tadi siang.

"Astaga, kau masih memikirkannya? Merepotkan." Shikamaru bersikap acuh seperti biasa. Matanya masih asik membaca buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia mau bicara apa," sahut Naruto yang sudah menguap.

"Tapi apa kau tak kesal Naruto? Seharusnya orang seperti itu musnah saja!" cetus Kiba setengah merutuk.

"KIBA!" tegur Shika, Naruto, dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kita tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Kata Ibuku, Tuhan tidak pernah mengajarkan umatNya mendoakan orang lain agar celaka," sahut Naruto. "Lagipula, jika kita berpikiran seperti itu, kita sama saja dengan pembunuh. Seperti orang yang—"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ingatannya tentang tewasnya Pastur Jiraiya kembali dalam benaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya memanas. Sadis. Sekali lagi ia harus menerima 'ayah'nya meninggal dengan sadis. Dan kali ini berada di dekatnya.

"..To..Naruto.." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto hingga tersadar.

"Eh? Ya?" Ia malah menoleh ke tiga temannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ucapanmu." Kiba menunggu Naruto.

"Tadi sampai mana?"

"Tadi kita ngomongin soal pembunuhan. Dan kau berhenti pada kalimat 'Seperti orang yang—', maksudmu apa?" ucap Shika.

"Oh, maaf. Aku teringat ayahku yang tewas 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia seorang polisi, dan tewas saat melakukan pengejaran terhadap penjahat kelas kakap. Maksudku, kalau kita berpikir seperti itu, mengharapkan seseorang mati hanya karena membencinya, kita tak ubahnya seperti pembunuh itu sendiri." Naruto mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucap kata 'pembunuh'.

Ketiga temannya saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak menyukai momen seperti ini. Saat mereka harus berbagi rasa sakit karena kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Eh, malam ini cerah sekali ya. Tidak seperti kemarin.." Kiba mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, meskipun ia hanya yakin ide ini 30% berhasil.

Naruto ikut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. "Apa benar kemarin badai?"

"Iya. Kau tak dengar?" tanya Gaara.

"Eng, tidak. A-aku.. Aku lupa." Naruto terkekeh. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu hubungan terlarang antara dirinya dan Sasuke karena pada malam berbadai itu ia dan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat lubangnya perih.

"Dasar kau ini," sahut Kiba.

Naruto masih terkekeh, namun Gaara tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh teman sekamarnya ini. Lama mereka terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga pintu dibuka oleh Kak Deidara.

"Lho, kalian masih disini. Tidak tidur?" tegurnya pada Kiba dan Shika.

"Eh, Kak Deidara. Iya, ini sudah mau balik kok." Kiba terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Shika.

"Ya sudah. Kalian berdua tidurlah. Selamat malam semuanya," sahut Kak Deidara sambil menutup pintu setelah memastikan Shika dan Kiba keluar.

"Selamat malam, Kak." Naruto dan Gaara mengangguk.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto merebahkan diri di bawah selimutnya. Bibirnya terucap sebuah doa. Untuk keselamatan ibunya di rumah, ayahnya di surga, sahabat-sahabatnya di Konoha dan di sekolah, serta keselamatan untuk kekasih rahasianya.

"Oyasumi, Gaara."

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan takut. Tidak selamanya kecemasanmu akan menjadi kenyataan." Naruto menutup matanya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang melamun.

.

* * *

.

**Belakang Asrama.**

**3:04 a.m**

**.**

Suhu udara yang dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit pucat ini. Dengan kemantapan hati, ia menggotong tubuh—mantan—teman sekamarnya menuju pagar pembatas. Disingkapnya selimut merah yang menutupi wajah—mantan—teman sekamarnya itu. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, ia mengelus pipi itu sebelum melemparkannya ke laut di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku, Haku-chan. Aku... tidak ingin dipenjara."

Pemuda itu membuang koper beserta pakaian Haku ke laut. Kemudian ia terduduk dan meratapi kepergian—mantan—teman sekamarnya itu sejenak. Tanpa tahu, bahwa seorang pemuda berperawakan besar telah mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Pemuda gendut itu tersenyum, seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi gossip terpanas, ia merasa bangga merasa menang.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu senang."

BUAGH!

Sebuah _batter_ _baseball _seberat 3 kg menghantam tempurung kepala pemuda itu. Beruntung, struktur tulang pemuda gendut itu besar, jadi hanya menyebabkan sedikit retak dan lecet hingga darah membasahi wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku harus mengamanakanmu. Dasar merepotkan." Seorang pemuda lain yang menjadi dalang pemukulan terhadap pemuda gendut itu hanya menyeringai.

.

* * *

.

"_Gaara... Kenapa?" _tegur sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Gaara terbelalak.

'Ne-Neji-kun? A-aku…'

"_Apa salahku hingga kau menembakku, Gaara? Aku hanya ingin kau menyerahkan diri."_ Neji mulai menutup matanya yang tak berpupil.

'Aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa!'

"_Itu..." _Neji menunjuk pada sosok di belakang Gaara sebelum menghilang.

Gaara menoleh. Disana ada sosok Haku yang memandangnya sendu.

'Ha-Haku?'

"_Gaara..." _Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari bibir Haku. Sedikit demi sedikit darah itu membanjiri lantai tempat mereka berdiri, menggenangi hingga mata kaki. _"Aku dibunuh..."_

Gaara kembali terbelalak.

"_...olehmu."_ Haku menunjuk tangan Gaara sebelum menghilang.

Gaara menoleh ke arah tangan kanannya. Sebuah pedang panjang berlumuran darah dipegangnya erat. Dan di tangan kirinya terdapat pistol yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Neji.

'BU-BUKAN.. BUKAN AKU!'

.

Gaara tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian berpaling ke arah teman sekamarnya tertidur.

'Huff, mimpi yang aneh.' Gaara membatin.

TES

TES

Tetesan air mengalir dari tempat tidur Naruto. Air apa itu? Apakah Naruto mengompol? Ataukah sedang bermimpi basah? Dengan penasaran, Gaara mendekati tempat air itu jatuh. Matanya kembali terbelalak. Cairan pekat yang berbau ini. Dia mengenalnya. Ini darah.

"Gaara... Kembalikan…" Naruto berkata dengan getir. Sebuah seringai terpampang dari wajah Naruto yang bersimbah darah.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Kembalikan mataku!" serunya geram seraya menunjukkan mata kanannya yang kosong.

Gaara tercekat. Ia merasa ada yang bergerak di tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi terkepal. Ia pun membuka kepalannya, dan sebuah bola mata dengan iris biru seperti batu sapphire melirik ke segala arah di dalam sana.

"AAARRGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan keringat ketakutan bercucuran dari dahinya. Mimpi buruk dalam mimpi buruknya. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Gaara menoleh ke arah tempat Naruto tidur. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Naruto menggigit bantalnya sambil meracau. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi memakan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen buatan Paman Ichiraku yang terkenal di kantin itu.

Gaara menundukkan kepala, memandang tangannya yang bergetar. Sedikit bayangan dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya kembali terngiang. Kenapa harus Haku? Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa harus... Neji, orang yang ia sayangi?

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit pencerahan."

Gaara menggumam pelan kemudian mengambil jubah tidur merah kesayangannya. Ia memandang Naruto sejenak, kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat di pagi yang buta ini.

.

* * *

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**10:30 a.m**

**.**

"Hyuuga disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya saat menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke HP-nya.

"_Neji-kun?" _balas si penelepon yang ternyata Gaara.

"Gaara? Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Neji.

"_Aku bermimpi aneh lagi. Kali ini aku melihatmu. Mimpiku buruk sekali. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan semuanya," _jawab Gaara pelan.

"Gaara, itu hanya mimpi. Tak semuanya bisa terjadi, kan? Lagipula, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Neji menenggak Cappucino-nya dengan malas.

"_Kau… Kau... Hati-hati ya, Neji-kun." _

"Gaara, dengar.."

"_Tetap hidup, Neji-kun..." _

"GAARA! DENGARKAN AKU!" potong Neji agak keras.

Gaara terdiam. Neji mengatur napasnya.

"Kau jangan cemas. Hati-hati ya.." sahut Neji lembut. Sepertinya ia mulai tenang sekarang.

"_Ya. Arigatou, Neji-kun_._"_

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bersama-sama memutuskan hubungan pembicaraan mereka. Neji menghela napas panjang. Ia sadar Gaara punya kemampuan untuk 'melihat' meskipun jarang terjadi. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada yang terjadi dengan kekasih rahasianya itu.

"Habis berantem sama pacar lagi, Hyuuga?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja datang.

"Bukan urusanmu 'kan, Uchiha. Lagipula, darimana saja kau baru datang?" balas Neji agak ketus.

"Wah... Wah... Masih tetap tak bisa diajak bercanda. Aku heran, kenapa gadis manis seperti Ten-Ten mau berpacaran denganmu." Itachi meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi dan tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kupotong lidahmu!" seru Neji tajam.

"Aku akan diam kalau begitu," sahut Itachi membuka amplop coklat yang berisi undangan.

Neji melihat kop yang tertera di amplop exclusive berwarna cream yang dipegang Itachi. Itu lambang SMA St. Michael. Ia yakin benar.

"U-Uchiha? Apa isi surat dari SMA itu?" serunya membuat Itachi sedikiit terkejut.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Ini undangan." Itachi menunjukkan isi amplop tersebut.

"Undangan?"

"Hn. Akan ada hari kunjungan di SMA St. Michael. Semua siswa boleh dikunjungi oleh kerabat dan keluarganya. Asalkan undangan tersebut dibawa."

Neji membaca tulisan latin diatas undangan tersebut.

_Kepada Yth. Kerabat Uchiha Sasuke_

"Jadi senin nanti kau akan mengunjungi adikmu?"

"Hn." Itachi mulai mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Neji menatap lurus.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat di bawah undangan."

Neji menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat pojok bawah undangan.

_Undangan hanya berlaku untuk satu orang._

"Oh, ternyata ini..." sahut Neji kecewa.

"Maafkan aku ya, Hyuuga. Aku ada sedikit perlu disana. Aku harus kembali mengambil milikku yang 'dipinjam tanpa izin' oleh Sasuke." Itachi membetulkan _ponytail_-nya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, barang apa yang diambil adikmu itu?"

"Kau tentu masih ingat kan? Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolah itu. Satu lembar foto korban diambilnya saat aku lengah. Dia tidak pernah berubah." Itachi memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Foto? Maksudmu foto Pastur yang wajahnya terbelah dua itu?"

"Iya. Sudah kuduga dia pasti tak akan bisa diam."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau tak segera mengambilnya?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah," jawab Itachi sambil tertawa. Membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Neji.

Itachi hapal betul bagaimana Sasuke selalu menguntitnya saat ia masih bersekolah di akademi kepolisian dulu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke selalu menatapnya saat ia tengah serius memikirkan kasus di depan matanya. Oleh karena itu Itachi diam saja saat tahu Sasuke mengambil foto itu. Namun sekarang, Sasuke harus mengembalikannya. Karena Itachi tak mau adik yang paling ia sayangi itu berurusan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berkeliaran di dalam sekolah.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha..." tegur Neji.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana penyelidikan kita disana? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Entahlah, sahabatku belum mengirimkan laporan terbaru…" Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku saja yang ditugaskan disana. Aku bisa minta bantuan serangga-seranggaku untuk mengintai gerak-gerik siswa dan seluruh penghuni sekolah di St. Michael itu." sahut Shino yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan Itachi dan Neji.

"A-Aburame?"

Itachi tersenyum dan sedikit melengos. "Hm.. Maaf ya, Aburame. Aku rasa, kita akan membutuhkanmu di tugas yang lebih sulit daripada kasus ini."

Shino membenarnya letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, hyuuga, kenapa kau ingin sekali kesana?" tanya Itachi.

"Karena ada hal penting yang harus aku pastikan," jawab Neji dalam.

"Oh, apakah ada sahabatmu disana?"

"Bisa dibilang. Tapi mungkin lebih tepat jika aku bilang 'dia orang yang ingin kulindungi'. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Itachi dan Shino mengangguk ngeti.

.

* * *

.

**SMA St. Michael**

**1:43 p.m**

.

"Huff, kenyang!" seru Naruto menepuk perutnya.

"Hari ini lima mangkuk." Shika bersungut.

"Rupanya cacing-cacingmu semakin besar, kuning!" sindir Sasuke—yang entah sejak kapan selalu bergabung dengan 'rombongan' Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, pantat ayam!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, namun pemuda Uchiha ini tak perduli. Ia masih asik dengan _gadget_ di tangannya.

"Hei, apa kalian sadar?" tanya Kiba yang membuat teman-temannya memfokuskan pandangan padanya.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini aku tak melihat sosok menyebalkan si tukang cuci piring itu."

Semua tersentak. Kiba benar, ada satu lagi yang terlupakan. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Akamichi Choji hari ini.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..." Lee menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sendiri tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan prasangkanya.

Naruto melihat Gaara yang wajahnya berubah pucat. "Gaara, kau kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng dan berdiri. "Aku kembali ke kamar duluan."

Tanpa banyak suara, sosok Gaara telah menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Tatapan Naruto masih belum lepas dari pintu dimana sosok Gaara terakhir terlihat. "Ada yang aneh dengan Gaara."

Sasuke hanya memicingkan mata menatap pintu kantin.

.

* * *

.

**Rumah Gaara.**

**6:52 p.m**

**.**

"Selamat sore, Temari-san." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menundukkan kepala hormat kepada pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Lho, Hyuuga Neji. Ayo, silahkan masuk. Kebetulan sekali," sahut Temari dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Dengan sejuta rasa penasaran, Neji mengikuti Temari.

KLOK

Suara keran bambu yang bersentuhan di kolam ikan yang terdapat di halaman samping keluarga Sabaku ini sedikit membuat Neji terkejut. Saat ia menyadari secangkir teh hijau terhidang di depannya, diangkatnya kepala untuk memandang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Maaf, Temari-san, sebelum saya menyampaikan maksud kedatangan saya kesini, saya ingin bertanya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kebetulan'?" sahut Neji.

"Hihihi... Kau masih saja bersikap formal. Begini Hyuuga-kun, apakah kau mau menolongku?" tanya Temari.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Ini." Temari mengeluarkan amplop yang sama dengan yang dipegang Itachi pagi ini. Undangan untuk hari kunjungan ke St. Michael. "Aku ingin kau yang mengunjungi Gaara."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Neji. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap bisa datang kesana, namun ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"Karena besok ada rapat para guru, jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong pada Kankuro, tapi bahkan hingga saat ini dia belum pulang ke rumah. Tadinya aku bingung, mau minta tolong pada siapa, jadi aku berpikiran untuk meminta tolong padamu, sebagai orang yang cukup akrab dengan Gaara."

Terjawab. Semua pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Neji sedari tadi terjawab.

"Lalu, ada apa kau datang mengunjungi kami, Hyuuga-kun?" tanya Temari.

Neji menyeruput teh hijau yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Tadinya aku mau menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu mengunjungi Gaara. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan disana," sahut Neji mantap.

Temari membelalakkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ho, kebetulan sekali ya, Hyuuga-kun."

.

* * *

.

**Gudang tua SMA St. Michael**

**2:21 a.m**

**.**

"Hhhh… Hhhh…" seorang pemuda gelagapan mengumpulkan oksgen tatkala penutup kepalanya dibuka.

Hampir 24 jam ia terkurung dalam sebuah tempat dan dipasangi penutup kepala, agar ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa atau mencium apa-apa. Matanya memandang silau lampu 8 watt yang masih menyala terang di ruangan sempit yang cukup kotor itu.

"Apa kabar, gendut?" sapa seorang pemuda dingin.

Pemuda gendut itu menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum sengak. "Cih, kau kira bisa melumpuhkanku dengan cara seperti ini?"

Pemuda lainnya menyeringai. "Kau tahu terlalu banyak. Dan bicaramu sudah kelebihan. Bagaimana kalau lidah ini kupotong saja?"

Secepat kilat pisau cutter yang dibawa pemuda dingin tersebut memotong lidah pemuda gendut hinggaia ia menggelepar di lantai. Jika saja ia tidak terikat, mungkin ia akan melawan pemuda yang semakin menyeringai saat dirinya menggelepar.

"Memohon ampunlah, meskipun aku takkan mengampunimu."

ZRAAAT.

Dalam hitungan menit, tubuh pemuda gendut itu tecacah menjadi puluhan bagian yang menjijikkan. Sementara pemuda yang memiliki tatapan dingin itu menjilati pedang yang dicurinya dari ruangan kendo.

"Darahmu cukup manis juga, bocah gendut."

Ditariknya usus milik pemuda gendut yang dikenal sebagai Akamichi Choji ini dari rongga perutnya. Kemudian dia memecahkan tempurung kepala bocah gendut itu dan mengambil otaknya. Dengan sigap ia meletakkan seluruh anggota tubuh itu di dalam karung dan menyembunyikannya dalam tempat sampah.

"Sempurna."

.

* * *

.

**Hallway utama pintu masuk SMA St. Michael**

**9:13 a.m**

**.**

Beberapa keluarga dan kerabat siswa sekolah SMA St. Michael sudah memasuki ruangan aula setelah menjalani pemeriksaan undangan dan bawaan oleh pihak security St. Michael, Zabuza dan Pein. Namun Gaara masih menunggu keluarganya datang. Karena semalam ia di SMS oleh kakaknya yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menggantikannya. Gaara penasaran dengan pengganti kakaknya itu. Ia harap yang menggantikan Temari bukanlah Kankuro, kakaknya yang bahkan jarang pulang dan mengurus rumah itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Boleh saya periksa undangannya?" tanya Pein.

"Silahkan. Saya kerabatnya Gaara," jawab pemuda itu tegas.

Gaara terkejut mendengar suara orang yang akan menggantikan Temari dan mengunjunginya itu. Ia pun berdiri untuk memastikan apa yang diduganya tidak salah.

Ya, benar. Gaara memandang pemuda berambut cokelat tanpa pupil di matanya itu sedang diperiksa oleh Zabuza, takut kalau-kalau ia membawa barang berbahaya ke dalam sekolah. Bibir Gaara bergetar, menyebut nama pemuda yang selalu ia cemaskan itu,

"Ne-Neji-kun?"

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Review Reply :**

.

**+ Aoizawa QD**

Thanks buat review and supportnya. Saya masih ragu, karena saya masih newbie disini. Jadi malu-malu gitu deh.^^

Terima kasih buat sarannya. Akan D perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.

.

**+ Chic-kun**

Thanks buat reviewnya ya, Chi.. Ini sudah update kok. Semoga suka. ^^

.

**+ Yuuri van Bielfield**

Thanks for review, yuuri. Namanya juga newbie, jadi takut ngelanggar peraturan di FFn. Makanya chapter 1 kemaren jadi percobaan. Btw, chapter 2 sudah publish. Semoga suka.^^

.

**+ NhiaChayang**

Thanks for review. Oh, yang di kamar Sai itu seorang pemuda.

*geplaked

Pembunuhannya Haku itu nggak seberapa sadis, soalnya saya biasa biasanya bikin yang lebih parah. ==

*author sarap

.

**Namikaze lin-chan**

Thanks for review. Ng? namanya juga anak baru, jadi mesti tanya dulu, 'kan? Lagipula senior2 saya kan banyak. ^^

Ah, soal itu memang sengaja aku buat supaya orang penasaran. Lalu bagaimana? Setelah baca chapter ini, sudah tau siapa pembunuhnya? ^^

.

**+ ShiMizu**

Thanks for review. Ng? Ampun~ jangan ancam saya. Saya anak baik!

*disambit Tobi

Masalah ehm2nya Sai bisa diliat nanti. Saya usahakan adegan bloody-nya nggak kena Naru, tapi kalau dia keserempet, jangan salahkan saya. Jadi, apakah di dalam chapter ini adegan bloody-nya kurang? O.o

.

**+ L****ovelylawliet**

Thanks for review. Ini sudah update kok. Saya pasti melanjutkan cerita ini kalau memang bisa diterima. Wah, pemuda misterius itu? Saya juga tak tahu.

*sarap

Hehe, just kidding. Jawabannya akan ada di akhir cerita. Mengenai lemon… Gomenne! Chapter ini tidak ada lemonnya T^T

Saya harap chapter ini masih bisa diminati reader, meskipun yaoi-nya tidak ada.

.

**+ Sasuchi ChukaCukhe**

Thanks for review. Udah update kok. Semoga suka^^

.

**Murasaki Sakura**

Thanks for review. Wuooh Sugoooi! Go DarkSakura!

*dibunuh

Ini udah update kok. Selamat menikmati .^^

.

**+ Gummy Cherries**

Thanks for review. Ah? Terima kasih ya, tapi pohon saya sudah ditebang ^^a

Ini sudah update kok, meski nggak kilat.

*kabur sebelum digergaji

Semoga suka~~

.

**Assassin Cross**

Thanks for review.

Wowowowowowo

*cengok liatin Neko.

Ma-makasih ya, Neko. Ini udah update, meskipun nggak ada lemonnya. U,U

Ta-tapi D harap neko tetep suka.

^w^

.

**+ Fujoshi Nyasar**

Thanks for review. Sebelumnya saya akan beritahu cerita thriller itu cerita seperti apa. Jadi, cerita thriller itu adalah cerita yang seperti ini. Pembunuhan, (maaf) adegan seks, mutilasi, penculikan, dan lain sebagainya bisa dikatagorikan dalam genre thriller.

Wew, Sasuke jadi psikopat? Ide bagus.^^

Pairnya masih banyak. Ada straight dan Shou-Ai. ShikaKiba mungkin ada. Ah, gomenne.. di chapter ini tak ada lemon. Mungkin di chapter depan akan banyak lemon.

*sarap

Soalnya saya mengutamakan bloddy scene-nya. U.U

Saya harap Fujo masih berminat.

.

**+ YaMAda YUmI**

Thanks for review. Panggil saja saya D atau Dee.

*kebanyakan orang memanggil saya itu

Wah, saya nggak tau juga. Tepatnya saya nggak bisa kasih tahu sekarang ^^a

Eh? Orochi? Rencananya saya tidak memasukkan dia disini. Karena tidak tahu mau saya jadikan siapa. Ada masukan?

Wew? Sarannya bagus, tapi maaf. Sekali lagi maaf..

*sujud2

Dee nggak bisa kasih petunjuk karakter pembunuhnya dengan ninggalin kartu. Cepet ketahuannya. Sekali lagi maaf.

Dee harap Yumi nggak marah.

O.O

.

**+ Uzukaze touru**

Thanks for review. Maafkan kalau kurang mendetail.. Soalnya saya masih baru. Jadi masih malu-malu mempublish fic ini. Ini updatenya, saya harap Touru suka. ^^

.

**+ popoChi-moChi**

Thanks for reviewnya. He? Nunggu? Bukannya nii selalu buat fic thriller gini di FB. Tapi.. nii kan masih baru di FFn, jadi mohon bimbingannya.

Dan makasih ya dukungannya. Chapter 2 yang kamu tunggu udah ada nih. Moga suka^^

.

**+ naruchiha**

Thanks for review. Ehem

*benerin dasinya Sebas (?)

Hn, oke. Namanya juga OOC. Habis, aku kan kehabisan tokoh 'uke'.

=3=

Ngek? Dua nilai plus buat Sasu karena sudah sangat gagah dan cool. 8)

*mulai gila

Nii ga bisa ngomong apa-apa ya soal pelakunya. Pokoknya baca aja chapter-chapter berikutnya. Chapter 2 sudah publish. Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gima—

*dilempar bakiak

Hahaha, thanks.

.

**+ lovey dovey**

Thanks for review, udah update kok

.

**+ Yuukica Tierra**

Thanks for review,

Gomenne, Tsuki-chan.

.

**+ Kuroi Kazehaya**

Thanks for review. Wah, sebuah kehormatan yang besar buat saya Kuroi-san menyempatkan diri mereview fic saya yang masih pemula ini, mana fic saya ini juga yaoi.

Ah, tapi di chapter ini, yaoinya tidak ada, meskipun masih ada boys love-nya. Saya harap Kuroi-san suka ^^

.

**+ moeyuki flint**

Thanks for review.

Chapter 2 sudah update. Apakah penasarannya kurang atau malah nambah? O.o

.

**+ Safira Love SasuNaru**

Thanks for review.

Um, memangnya kalau yang begituan sama Sai si Sasu atau Naru kenapa? Terus kalau yang bunuh itu Sasuke kenapa?

*toel2 Safira

Chapter 2 udah update, saya harap safira suka. ^^

.

**+ Human**

Thanks for review.

Chapter 2 sudah update. Selamat menikmati ^^

.

**+ rreika**

Thanks for review.

Eh? Kurang ya? Maaf ya Rei, saya menahannya. Karena ini menyangkut chara milik orang lain. Kalau ini chara bikinan saya, akan saya buat seperti cerita **The Bloody Valentine**saya. Chapter 2 udah update. Masih kurang sadis? O.o

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Chapter 2 update.

Maaf kelamaan.

Sedikit saya jelaskan, disini ada pair straight. Dari awal saya membuat, saya putuskan bahwa BL dalam cerita ini terdengar tabu di masyarakat. Oleh karena itu, saya membuat kamuflase dengan munculnya pair-pair straight. Saya pernah mendengar orang tua berkata, "Tak selamanya yang diluar sama dengan yang di dalam."

.

Saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya kepanjangan, tak ada lemonnya di chapter ini atau alurnya kecepatan. Apakah kurang berdarah ataukah draging (membosankan)? Karena saya masih pemula dan masih seorang newbie, saya mohon dukungannya.

.

Suka? Tidak suka? Please, **Review ** or **FLAME.**

~Thank You.


	3. The Missing

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Apa kau tahu, satu per satu dari kita menghilang? Apa kau sadar, mungkin kita juga diincar?

* * *

.

"Hai, Gaara."

Dengan santai pemuda berambut panjang cokelat itu mendatangi pemuda berambut merah yang disapa. Membiarkan Zabuza dan Pein melanjutkan tugas mereka, sementara ia berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang paling ia ingin temui menuju ke aula dimana seluruh orang tua dan kerabat bertemu dengan keluarganya yang bersekolah di St. Michael.

"Kau tidak bertugas?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa kau sudah bercermin hari ini, Neji-kun?" Gaara memasang wajahnya yang stoic—namun masih tersirat kecemasan—di hadapan Hyuuga Neji, kekasih rahasianya.

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia menelaah dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah. _Black turtle neck_ yang agak ketat dipadu dengan _jeans _hitam berwarna senada dan _long coat _berwarna cream ditambah _sneaker airwalk _yang lagi _inn_ kini menjadi model pakaian seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Oh, apakah aku seburuk itu? Aku hanya ingin menggantikan Temari-san yang berhalangan hadir." Neji tertawa sarkastik.

"Tidak. Hanya tidak biasa." Gaara tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang notabene selalu berpenampilan layaknya seorang eksekutif muda dengan dasi dan kemeja serta mantel coklat panjangnya saat tugas kini memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang agak santai.

"Jadi, apa aku terlihat tidak sedang bertugas?" tanyanya pada pemilik mata _jade_ itu.

"Tidak. Apakah kau sedang bertugas?" sahutnya.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak."

Neji menepuk bahu Gaara untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sedang bertugas. Namun di balik tepukan itu, Neji tersenyum miris. 'Tidak bertugas'? Mana bisa. Polisi tidak memiliki waktu libur, selalu ada kasus untuk dikejar setiap hari. Yang ada hanya waktu istirahat, yaitu saat tingkat kejahatan berkurang dan tugas mereka sebagai 'pengejar' berubah menjadi 'penjaga'. Hari inipun ia sedang tugas. Tugas untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini dan tugas untuk memastikan pemuda yang berharga untuk dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Di kejauhan, sepasang mata menemani langkah mereka menuju aula dengan tatapan sinis.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Missing**

**

* * *

**

.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berseru rame pada wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan aula.

"Naruto!" balas wanita itu tak kalah rame.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak. Ya. Meskipun tak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan, keakraban ibu-anak ini masih terjalin erat, seolah mereka tak pernah berpisah. Kontras dengan pemuda raven yang duduk sendirian di meja yang terdapat di pojok. Ia melengos memandang pertemuan Ibu-anak tersebut.

"Berisik," desisnya pelan.

Kushina merapikan bajunya saat akan duduk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Ia menatap wajah anak itu agak lama, dan tersenyum.

"Kau semakin mirip Minato." Naruto hanya tercengang mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kalimat itu sebagai pembuka pembicaraan mereka. "Seandainya dia disini untuk melihatmu, pasti dia akan merasa bangga bertemu denganmu."

"Kaa-san." Naruto mulai cemas akan ucapan ibunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Tak apa, Naruto. Oh ya, kapan kau bisa mengunjungi ayahmu. Ia sudah sangat ingin dikunjungi putera yang selalu dibanggakannya ini," sahut Kushina tersenyum, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran puteranya.

"Kaa-san, kau tahu kan aku tidak akan bisa keluar selangkah pun dari sekolah ini hingga aku lulus nanti?" tanya Naruto retorik.

Kushina tersenyum, dan tentu saja ia tahu. Ia hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan puteranya. Ternyata, Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Ia tidak akan mudah terpengaruh energi negatif yang mungkin ada di sekitar sini. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Kontras dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi meja keluarga Uzumaki ini, di sudut ruangan terdapat aura yang dingin keluar dari sosok pemuda Uchiha yang menatap lurus kedatangan kakaknya tanpa suara. Tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mulutnya menyambut kedatangan kakak semata wayangnya. Itachi hanya menghela napas menerima 'sambutan' dari adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Masa kau mendiamkanku?"

"Hn."

"Tidak adakah kata lain selain 'Hn' itu?"

"Hn."

Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban lain dari pemuda bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke.. Apakah aku tampan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, baka Aniki."

Oke. Kutarik kata-kataku lagi. Ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain 'Hn' itu. Dan pria dengan tanda lahir berupa keriput di wajahnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. OOC? Memang. Tapi harus dia lakukan agar adik semata wayangnya itu bisa mengucapkan hal lain.

"Jangan senyum-senyum. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau malah bertanya dengan sinis begitu? Bukankah sudah jelas aku mengunjungimu?" jawab Itachi.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau tetap seperti biasa ya, Sasuke." Itachi melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Dan kau tetap seperti biasa."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menyangkal, Aniki. Aku bahkan tahu tujuanmu kesini."

Itachi terkejut sejenak. Namun ia tetap tidak menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan. "Memangnya apa?"

"Penyelidikan. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ada kasus disini."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tau maksudku kesini?" Itachi mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada tatapan onyx milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau meminta foto yang ada padaku kan? Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Dari awal. Apa tujuanmu, Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum sok pada adiknya yang terus memandangnya sinis.

"Kau sudah tahu, Aniki. Kau tahu, kecurigaan terbesar pelakunya adalah anggota sekolah ini, 'kan? Karena menurut perkiraanku, sekolah ini mengisolasi penghuninya dari dunia luar dan susah untuk orang luar masuk ke sekolah ini."

"..."

"Hmp. Sudah kuduga. Lagi-lagi, aku benar kan, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya dengan sok di dada.

"Kenapa kau memilih bersekolah disini, Sas. Padahal kalau kau berada di sekolah kepolisian maka kau—"

"Bukan urusanmu, Aniki," potong Sasuke. "Ada hal lain mengapa aku lebih memilih bersekolah disini."

"Aneh. Kemampuan analisismu cukup baik. Kenapa kau tidak mau meneruskan jejakku. Mungkin dengan begini, Kaa-san dan Tou-san—"

"Kau tahu apa tentang mereka, baka Aniki?"

"Sasuke?"

"Kau menjadi polisi agar bisa mengejar pelaku yang telah membunuh Tou-san kan? Dan jangan sombong. Kau hanya menjadi polisi karena merasa bersalah dengan Kaa-san."

"Tidak, aku.."

"Andai saja kau tidak sok waktu itu, mungkin Kaa-san tidak terbunuh."

"SASUKE!" seru Itachi sedikit berang.

Sasuke memandang wajah kakaknya yang terkejut. Sementara yang lain menatap mereka keheranan. Itachi masih tertohok mengingat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ia membentak Sasuke, dalam 17 tahun ia mengenal pemuda itu, baru kali ini ia berbicara keras.

"Cih. Kau takkan mengerti, Aniki."

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Itachi dan seluruh penghuni aula besar SMA St. Michael itu.

"Hm... Sepertinya Sasuke membuat ulah lagi," desis Naruto yang disambut dengan senyuman khas milik ibunya.

"Untuk mengetahuinya, mengapa kita tidak menghampiri kakaknya?"

"Eh?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti kemampuan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia tersebut.

.

"Hai, Itachi. Apa kabar?" tanya Kushina pada pemuda yang sedang menopang dagu di ujung ruangan.

"Bibi Kushina! Lama tidak berjumpa. Kabar saya baik-baik saja. Bibi sendiri bagaimana?" balas Itachi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kushina memutar badannya dan membuat Itachi tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

Senyum Itachi memudar sekilas, namun guratan itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Kaa-san seperti biasa, selalu sehat. Sedangkan Tou-san, masih tetap sedikit muram."

Kushina mengerti maksud kata-kata Itachi. Namun tidak dengan halnya Naruto, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan antara Ibunya dan Kakak Sasuke ini. Kushina yang sadar akan hal ini, segera menepuk pundak putera semata wayangnya.

"Naruto, kau ingat dengan Itachi?" tanya Kushina. "Dulu ia pernah tinggal satu daerah dengan kita. Ia punya adik yang sebaya denganmu. Namanya Sasuke. Sampai umur 6, Sasuke tinggal di Konoha sebelum ayahnya pindah ke Hoshigakure."

"Ho... Aku hanya tahu Sasuke saat ia berusia 14. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui masa kecilnya. Dan sekarang..." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Itachi-nii."

Itachi tersenyum. Begitupun Kushina.

"Oh, berarti 7 tahun setelah peristiwa itu."

"Maksudnya, saat ayahnya dibunuh?" tanya Naruto yang sukses membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hal itu?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sasuke yang menceritakannya?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ya. Ia menceritakan tentang peristiwa 10 tahun lalu saat ayahnya dibunuh dan kalian kerampokan."

Kushina dan Itachi terdiam sejenak. Namun sebuah gurat tipis melengkung di atas dagu pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Tolong jaga Sasuke, Naruto. Sepertinya kau bisa diandalkan untuk membuat Sasuke melupakan dendam dan sakit hatinya karena peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu." Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk. "Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin disini. Tapi berhubung Sasuke tidak mau menemuiku, dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang tertunda, aku harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang."

"Tung-tunggu dulu, Itachi-nii. Tadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak mengerti ucapan Itachi tentang 'menjaga' Sasuke atau semacamnya. Sasuke kan bukan anak bayi?

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan senyuman maut yang bisa melelehkan hati wanita—untungnya Naruto seorang pria—seraya berkata,

"Tolong, ya."

Kemudian ia berjalan dan tidak menoleh lagi. Naruto mencoba mengejarnya, namun Kushina memegang bahu Naruto pelan.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto. Ia masih ada kerjaan."

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san, aku masih tak mengerti."

"Cukup jaga Sasuke saja. Sejak peristiwa itu, ia menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Makanya, kami berdua sedikit terkejut dan heran saat kau berkata Sasuke menceritakan masa lalu yang bahkan pada Itachi, ditutupinya."

Kini Naruto mulai mengerti. Namun ia ingin segera bertemu Sasuke untuk menyemangatinya. Karena ia sendiri masih bisa semangat meskipun ayahnya tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyemangati dia dengan menyombongkan dirimu, Naruto." Kushina memperingatkan. Naruto hanya tertegun melihat wajah ibunya yang berubah serius.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Kaa-san? Bukankah kami sama-sama kehilangan seorang ayah?"

"Tidak. Kau masih beruntung, Naruto. Pada malam itu, bukan hanya nyawa ayahnya saja yang harus pergi meninggalkan raganya. Di malam yang sama, ia juga kehilangan ibunya."

Naruto terbelalak. Jadi itukah? Itukah alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu menyorotkan tatapan kesepian, sedih, marah, dan dendam yang bercampur jadi satu? Sedikit kecewa Naruto menilai Sasuke saat ini. Bukankah ia kekasihnya? Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau berbagi?

"Ternyata begitu..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menggumam dalam hati,

'...Sasuke.'

.

* * *

.

"Lalu, apakah kau masih cemas akan hal itu? Tentang mimpimu, maksudku." Neji mengajak Gaara duduk di tengah taman.

"Sedikit, ya."

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Gaara."

"Tapi, Neji-kun.. Aku…"

Ucapan Gaara terhenti tatkala Neji mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia ingin kekasihnya percaya bahwa tidak akan ada yang akan terjadi. Ia akan selalu sehat, dan mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi nyata.

"Ne-Neji-kun… Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" Gaara mulai celingukan.

Neji memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Membuat Gaara semakin malu-malu namun tetap membiarkan perbuatan Neji. Merasa aman dan sepi, Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah tenang, sekarang?"

"Ya, sedikit."

Gaara memejamkan matanya tatkala Neji mengecup lembut bibirnya.

.

Beralih dari taman ke dalam aula. Di bagian timur, terasa suasana kaku dari meja yang diduduki oleh keluarga Danzou. Sepertinya sang ayah sedang mewanti-wanti anaknya habis-habisan karena sang anak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dan uang sekolah dengan menggambar daripada belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Katakan, Sai. Apakah kau akan berhenti menggambar dan lebih memerhatikan pelajaranmu, atau tidak?" bentak Sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, ayah. Aku—"

"Danzou Sai! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Sai terdiam sejenak.

"Iya, ayah."

Sementara itu dari jauh, seorang pemuda memicingkan mata menatap mereka.

.

* * *

.

"_Kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Deidara, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Deidara, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."_

Pengumuman yang disampaikan melalui intercom oleh wakil Kepsek Umino Iruka menyita perhatian sejenak. Bagi siswa yang berada di SMA St. Michael ini, orang yang namanya dipanggil kepala sekolah biasanya orang-orang yang terlibat dengan suatu tindak kejahatan.

Oleh karena itu, pengumuman ini sedikit membuat kasak-kusuk siswa-siswa lain yang beropini tentang kasus yang dialami oleh kepala asrama dan pembina asrama mereka.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?" Kushina menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Sasuke juga dipanggil kepala sekolah? Setahuku dia tidak pernah tersangkut kasus, Kaa-san."

"Kita tunggu saja setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala sekolah."

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kushina. Namun seperti saat kematian Pastur Jiraiya, di benaknya menumpuk sejuta pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"_Sekali lagi, kepada Uchiha Sasuke dan Deidara, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."_

"Apa kau tak dengar itu, Sasori? Aku harus pergi." Kak Deidara berusaha menjauhkan badan Profesor Sasori yang sedang asik menimpanya.

"Hm?"

"Saso—ah…"

Pasrah. Itulah yang akhirnya dilakukan pemuda _bishie _ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan pasangannya memuaskan nafsu di dirinya sejenak. Bercinta di siang hari? Nekat memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan oleh Profesor muda yang tampan ini. Dia selalu merasa aman, apalagi dia melakukannya di lab rahasia yang terpencil berada di belakang asrama.

Setelah puluhan raungan, desahan, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dilepaskan, akhirnya Kak Deidara memutuskan untuk memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah. Ia segera memakai semua perlengkapan untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya, sementara ia tinggalkan Profesor Sasori yang masih terbaring sambil menatapnya di atas meja lab.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Deidara mengikat rambut panjangnya sambil berlari hingga ia tak sengaja menubruk seorang lelaki yang baru saja bertengkar dan ditinggalkan adik semata wayangnya.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak melihat—"

"Maaf, aku yang terburu-buru. Permisi," sahut pemuda berambut kuning dengan suara lembutnya.

Sementara itu Uchiha Itachi—pemuda yang ditubruk—hanya bisa terpaku melihat gerakan tubuh Kak Deidara yang segera berlari ke arah gedung utama dan meninggalkannya. Itachi mengagumi suara lembutnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pemuda.

"_Fall In Love_, Itachi?" tegur sebuah suara yang sukses membuat wajah Itachi berubah stoic.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Itachi.

"Ingat-ingat, dia seorang laki-laki."

"Hn. Aku sudah tahu," sahut Itachi bohong. Karena sebelumnya ia menduga bahwa Kak Deidara adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kau jadi seperti adikmu dengan 'Hn' itu."

"Daripada itu, bagaimana penyelidikanmu?" tanya Itachi sedikit sinis.

"Masih terbatas. Sedikit susah kalau cuma jadi seorang petugas kebersihan."

"Salah sendiri. Wajahmu tak memungkinkan menjadi siswa disini sih." Itachi tertawa.

"Sialan. Eh, aku ada rencana menyelundupkan adikku sebagai siswa disini. Siapa tahu dia mau membantu."

"Kau serius? Bukannya dia sedang kuliah di Iwa?"

"Ya. Tapi dia sedang liburan panjang. Kalau diijinkan, dia akan segera kusuruh kesini."

Itachi merenung.

"Jika penyelidikan kita bisa berjalan lancar, boleh saja. Akan kulaporkan pada Inspektur Asuma mengenai kehadiran NOC."

"Terima kasih, Itachi."

"Hn."

* * *

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah.**

**13:33 p.m**

**.**

"Apa kalian tahu mengapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Pak Yamato, kepsek SMA St. Michael yang sudah sepuluh tahun menjabat dengan rekor tanpa cela.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan retorik tersebut.

"Hm? Baiklah jika kalian sudah mengerti." Ia pun menunjuk Tuan Akamichi yang berwajah marah menatap pihak SMA St. Michael.

"Kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa yang bersekolah disini. Mengapa keberadaan mereka sampai tidak ada?" tanya kepala sekolah Yamato.

"..."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari bibir Kak Deidara dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kemana anak saya? Sekolah macam apa ini? Tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab." Akhirnya Tuan Akamichi angkat bicara.

"Kemungkinan, anak Tuan Akamichi melarikan diri dari lingkungan sekolah ini." Sasuke tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara.

Semua terbelalak. Pak Kakuzu yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggeleng mendengar Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan terburuk. Semua tahu, konsekuensi melarikan diri dari St. Michael adalah mati.

"Katakan padaku, anak muda. Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa anakku, Choji telah mati?" tanya Tuan Akamichi dengan nada dan intonasi yang ditekan.

"Hanya kemungkinan terburuk, Tuan." Dengan wajah stoic dan tatapan-yang-tidak-tertuju-pada-si-penanya, Sasuke menjawabnya.

Kurang sopan? Sangat. Tapi itulah dia.

"Begini saja…" Akhirnya Pak Kakuzu mengambil jalan tengah. "Kami berjanji akan menemukan Choji. Dan jika bertemu, akan kami hubungi bapak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan pegang janji Bapak. Jika anak saya tidak ditemukan, saya akan menelepon polisi agar menutup tempat ini," sahut Tuan Akamichi sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian juga boleh keluar. Kami akan lebih ketat mengawasi kalian."

Sasuke dan Kak Deidara mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruang kepala sekolah. Sepeninggal mereka, Pak Kakuzu mendekati Kepsek Yamato dan mendesis,

"Kau tahu kan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi."

"Ya."

.

**Ruang kosong di samping taman.**

**14:15 p.m**

**.**

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Gaara."

"Kenapa?" Gaara masih bergelung di pelukan Neji.

"Waktu kunjungan sudah habis, dan akan terlihat mencurigakan jika kita berada disini." Neji bangkit untuk mencari celana dalamnya yang tergeletak entah dimana.

"Uh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Gaara ikut bangkit dan memakai celananya kembali.

Neji menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang duduk di meja dan merapikan bajunya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pemuda berambut coklat ini hingga ia dengan berani menghampiri Gaara dan menyusupkan tangan di balik celana pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu.

"Ne-Neji-kun... Ahh~~"

Neji tersenyum sembari meremas kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia puas melihat ekspresi Gaara yang memejamkan mata keenakan atas perlakuannya.

"Punyamu masih mengeras. Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Sekarang berpakaianlah," sahutnya melepaskan tangan dari kejantanan Gaara dan merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ia pasrah menerima perlakuan Neji terhadap dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah dosa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri. Akhirnya, sebuah lumatan 'panas' pada bibirnya mengakhiri pertemuan mereka di siang itu. Gaara mengantar Neji hanya sampai ambang pintu. Selebihnya, Neji berjalan sendiri hingga pintu keluar.

"Ehem!" seru sebuah suara di belakang Gaara.

Gaara terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menoleh pada penegur itu.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hai! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini.." sahut Gaara sambil menelaah pandangan pada pemuda yang berada di sebelah Naruto. ".. dengan Tuan Uchiha ini?"

"Oh, tadi aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya setelah ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan ujung bibirnya yang dimanyunkan.

"Oh ya, kau tersangkut kasus apa, Uchiha?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Suasana dinginpun terasa memenuhi atmosfer lorong tempat mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

* * *

.

**Halaman belakang.**

**2:12 a.m**

**.**

Hampir 24 jam sejak kematian Akamichi Choji yang dimutilasi namun hingga kini belum ditemukan. Sesosok pria berwajah 'sedikit lain dari yang biasanya' berjalan menunaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan setiap jengkal SMA St. Michael. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memindahkan isi tempat sampah ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah besar yang seminggu sekali diangkut oleh kapal.

Sesuatu mengusik hidung pria ini. Sebuah tong sampah berbau busuk meskipun belum dibuka hampir membuatnya muntah-muntah jika saja ia tidak pernah menangani hal ini di kepolisian. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa isi tong itu adalah bangkai. Mungkin sudah berulat atau sudah tak dikenali lagi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, siapa yang berani membuang bangkai di dalam tempat sampah?

Dengan hati yang merutuk, pemuda itu membuka tutup tong sampah dan menemukan sebuah karung yang terikat rapi. Bau busuk semakin kuat menguar dari dalam karung tersebut. Demi mengobati rasa penasarannya, pria tersebut menarik karung itu keluar dan membukanya.

"Hoek.." Pria itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya saat melihat bangkai manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk di dalam karung itu. Dengan sigap, ia berlari ke dalam asrama dan menggedor kamar pak kepala sekolah.

"Pak! Pak! Saya menemukan mayat orang Pak!" desisnya mendramatisir. Ia tahu, ia biasa melihat korban-korban pembunuhan, tapi disini ia harus bersandiwara agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan identitas aslinya.

Kepsek Yamato membuka pintu dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa malam-malam begini menggedor pintu?" tanyanya menguap.

"Sa-saya menemukan mayat, Pak. Seorang siswa berbadan tambun." Petugas kebersihan itu berbisik dan mengucapkan kata yang mampu mengusir kantuk Kepsek Yamato.

"Ayo kita segera kesana."

Mereka berdua berlari. Derap langkah mereka terdengar samar-samar di asrama para siswa. Naruto terbangun dan membuka pintunya. Ia bersumpah, ia mendengar suara orang berlari. Akhirnya ia tapakkan kakinya menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di ujung lorong, tepat di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Suaranya menghilang," bisik Naruto pada angin.

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya memakai sebuah _boxer_ kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ngapain malam-malam kau disini, Dobe? Mau mengintipku tidur?" tanyanya sinis.

"Enak aja. Aku mendengar keributan, tahu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Keributan?"

"Ya. Kau kenapa bangun?"

"Merasakan keberadaanmu."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membawa sebuah semburat lembut di pipi Naruto. Namun suasana semanis _marshmallow_ itu hilang tatkala Sai, Gaara, Lee, Kiba dan Shika keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Naruto? Suara gaduh yang berasal dari bawah." Sai menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Mereka tak salah dengar. Mereka memang mendengar suara-suara gaduh yang samar. Entah orang yang sedang marah, menangis, ataupun berteriak.

"Mau mengecek kesana?" tanya Kiba.

Semua mengangguk, kecuali satu orang.

"Merepotkan." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Tampaknya ia tidak tertarik dengan pembuktian kenyataan ini, namun kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

Tujuh pasang mata terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di belakang sekolah. Kepsek Yamato, Zabuza, Pein, dua orang nelayan lokal dan petugas kebersihan yang berwajah aneh berkumpul. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat dua onggokan daging yang tak sempurna. Namun bisa dipastikan dari kepala mereka, salah satu onggokan adalah milik sesuatu yang tambun, dan yang satu lagi hampir tak bisa dikenali.

"Itu... Haku..." sahut Sai pelan.

"Ha-Haku?" tanya Naruto saat melihat airmata jatuh di pipi mulus Sai. Ya. Itu Haku, sahabat baik Sai yang dilemparkan ke laut.

"Apa kau tak lihat mata itu, Naruto? Mata lembut yang terkoyak itu milik Haku."

Semua menelan ludah. Ya. Mungkin saja itu benar Haku. Karena Haku telah menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Tapi wajah onggokan daging itu sudah tak berbentuk karena dimakan ikan. Lama ketujuh pemuda tanggung itu melihat kepala sekolah mereka mengatur dan menyusun onggokan tersebut di dalam dua buah peti mati yang dibawa oleh Pein dan si petugas kebersihan.

"Siapa disana?" tegur Zabuza mengarahkan senter ke arah tujuh siswa St. Michael yang bersembunyi di balik pilar. Dengan langkah cepat, mereka bertujuh pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku melihat kalian."

Zabuza menyunggingkan senyum di balik masker putihnya.

.

* * *

.

**Atap St. Michael.**

**11:30 a.m**

**.**

"Yang kita lihat tadi malam itu beneran mayat kan? Menurutmu apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh sekolah?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang asik berjemur di tengah tandon air.

"Entahlah."

"Ah, kau tidak mau berdiskusi ya?"

"Tidak. Karena itu merepotkan."

Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi ucapan Mr. Mendokusei ini. Sementara itu, Sai masih menggetarkan bibirnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa onggokan daging yang sudah hancur itu adalah orang yang ia lempar ke laut beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memandang awan dan sesekali menatap Gaara dan Naruto yang khusuk berdoa memegang liontin salib mereka. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Rock Lee malah asik berputar-putar seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"Kau kenapa, Lee?" tanya Kiba yang tak tahan dengan sikap Rock Lee yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari, ada kesamaan diantara mereka berdua?" sahut Lee.

Semua terbelalak.

Kesamaan?

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Yang satu itu Choji kan? Si pencuci piring menyebalkan. Mereka berdua hilang sebelum meninggal."

Semua terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Lee yang memang benar. Namun, ekpresi mereka beragam. Selain Naruto dan Kiba, semuanya memasang wajah datar yang susah ditetapkan artinya.

"Apa kau tahu, satu per satu dari kita menghilang? Apa kau sadar, mungkin kita juga diincar?"

"Cukup!" seru Gaara. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan omong kosong ini.

Naruto terdiam. Pandangannya terfokus pada benaknya yang memikirkan 3 orang penghuni SMA St. Michael yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Pastur Jiraiya yang dibelah wajahnya, Choji yang dicincang hingga kepalanya saja yang dibiarkan utuh, dan Haku yang di buang ke laut hingga terkoyak dimakan ikan dan terhempas di batu karang.

Cukup lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tersentak karena sebuah rasa penasaran.

"Lee..." sahut Naruto pelan. "Darimana kau tahu kalau onggokan daging yang gendut itu Choji, dan mengapa kau bisa bilang kalau dia menghilang?"

Lee menelan ludah.

"A-Aku hanya berpendapat, Naruto. Lagipula, waktu hari kunjungan orang tua itu kan, Cho-Choji tidak muncul untuk mengerecoki kita. Ja-jadi kupikir, mungkin saja..." jawab Lee gugup.

Sedikit keraguan muncul pada tatapan sinis Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, mereka lebih memilih diam.

"Sai, darimana kau tahu itu Haku?" tanya Naruto tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ pada Sai yang masih asik melamun—lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ng, I-itu..."

_Ting Tong Ting Tong.._

"_Diberitahukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou Sai, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Nara Shikamaru agar segera menghadap kepala sekolah Yamato di ruangannya. Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou Sai, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Nara Shikamaru agar segera menghadap kepala sekolah Yamato di ruangannya. Terima kasih."_

"_Shit_! Kita dipanggil." Kiba merutuk sembari merapikan tali sepatunya.

"Menurutmu, apa salah kita?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saja tadi malam kita ketahuan." Sasuke berjalan dengan dingin mendahului keenam anak yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah.**

**12:20 p.m.**

**.**

"Katakan, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Tid—"

"Melihat. Kami melihat apa yang bapak lakukan." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kepsek Yamato.

"Dua onggok mayat yang coba bapak sembunyikan," jawab Naruto—yang entah kenapa menjadi—berani.

"Lalu?"

"Katakan pada kami, siapa mereka?" tanya Sai sinis.

"Apa untungnya jika aku memberitahu pada kalian?"

"Mereka teman kami. Tolonglah, Pak." Lee menggebrak meja Kepsek Yamato.

"Hh... Mereka adalah Akamichi Choji, dan Haku. Dua orang yang dikabarkan hilang dari St. Michael. Dugaan sementara, Haku meninggal saat mencoba kabur. Begitu juga Choji. Itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan pada kalian." Kepsek Yamato berbohong.

Dan salah seorang dari mereka bertujuh, tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Untuk kalian," lanjutnya lagi. "Saya akan menghukum kalian karena telah melihat kejadian tadi malam. Jangan pernah berkata pada orang lain tentang apa yang kalian lihat."

Mereka bertujuh mengangguk.

"Saya akan memberlakukan jam malam khusus pada kalian. Untuk kamu, Uchiha, kamu akan tetap menjadi kepala asrama, akan tetapi jika kau tugas untuk meronda, wakil kepala sekolah Umino Iruka akan menemani waktu rondamu."

"Hn."

"Itu saja yang ingin saya katakan. Kalian semua harus masuk kamar sebelum jam 8 mulai malam ini. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Kepsek Yamato memutar kursinya membelakangi ketujuh pemuda yang perlahan meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

"Keterlaluan! Masa kita diberi jam malam?" seru Kiba tidak terima dengan keputusan kepala sekolah.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Shikamaru menggaruk malas.

"Eh.. Kalian mau kemana? Mumpung baru jam satu nih. Kantin?" ajak Lee mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik ke kamar saja, menunggu kelas sore tiba." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Aku juga."

Beberapa anak memilih jalan yang sama dengan Naruto : Kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan Lee yang berdiri sendirian di tengah lorong.

"Sepertinya aku juga mengikuti mereka saja."

* * *

.

**14:57 p.m**

**.**

TOK! TOK!

Dua ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Kepsek Yamato membuat pria berusia 40 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Masuk."

Pintu tersebut menunjukkan seorang pemuda tanggung yang tertunduk dan bertingkah misterius.

"Saya ingin komplain, Pak. Saya tidak setuju dengan jam malam itu," sahutnya perlahan mendekati meja kerja Kepsek Yamato dengan kedua tangan di punggung.

"Kau ingin menentang peraturan sekolah?"

Pemuda itu diam, namun senyum soknya mengatakan 'iya'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya punya surat peringatan untuk kamu." Kepsek Yamato menunduk untuk mencari form surat peringatan yang pernah ia print. Namun ia membiarkan tangannya terpampang lengah di atas meja, hingga pemuda itu dengan leluasa menancapkan gunting rumput yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"AAAARRRRRRGHH!"

Sebuah cairan kental berwarna pekat mengucur perlahan keluar dari lubang tempat ditancapnya gunting rumput itu. Namun, Kepsek Yamato tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menusukkan pulpen itu di bahu kiri pemuda tanggung tersebut.

"Ouch..." ejeknya. "Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Yamato?"

Dengan sigap pemuda tersebut mencabut gunting rumput dan menggoreskan sebuah garis panjang di pipi dan melewati hidung Kepsek Yamato. Senyumannya tak pernah berhenti terkembang bila ia melihat mimik Kepsek Yamato yang bermandikan darah.

"Kau ingat, aku mengukir ini di wajah Pastur Jiraiya. Indah bukan? Karya seniku yang pertama."

"Ja-jadi kau yang—umph.. mmph…" suara Kepsek Yamato tertahan oleh gunting rumput yang dimasukkan oleh pemuda itu ke mulutnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar kau bicara apa." Pemuda itu membuka gunting rumput yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut sang kepsek.

KREEK

Gunting itu dengan sukses melebarkan pinggiran mulut Kepsek Yamato dan menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Oh, sudah mati? Cepat sekali. Aku bahkan belum puas." Pemuda itu membuka jasnya, dan mencabut gunting rumput dari mulut kepala sekolah yang sudah robek hingga mendekati telinga.

"Hm... Tak imbang. Bagaimana kalau bagian ini juga dirobek?"

Dengan wajah datar ia merobek dada kepala sekolah itu dan menarik paru-parunya keluar, namun tidak terputus dari tempatnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mencari-cari ke bawah meja, dan menemukan satu kotak peralatan tukang. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengukir sesuatu pada badan Kepala Sekolah yang masih menghangat itu.

"Lihatlah, semua organmu butuh bernapas."

Ia mengguratkan ujung guntingnya kearah perut dan membiarkan usus, lambung, dan hatinya menjuntai keluar, namun tidak putus dari tempatnya. Sejenak ia menjilat darah yang mengucur keluar dari perut Yamato. Namun, matanya lebih memilih untuk menoleh ke arah kemaluannya.

"Hm.. Sebaiknya ini diapakan ya?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman nista, pemuda itu berhasil membuat kemaluan Yamato HAMPIR lepas dari tempatnya. Masih belum puas, ia pun berencana menggantung tubuh Yamato di tiang bendera yang menjuntai dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

.

"Pak Yamato, saya—"

Seorang siswa berambut mangkok dan beralis tebal memasuki ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak terkunci. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Kepsek Yamato telah berbentuk tidak sempurna di hadapan seorang pemuda sebayanya yang masih memegang gunting dan pahat.

"K-Kamu—"

"Kau melihat apa yang tidak boleh kau lihat!" seru pemuda itu melemparkan pahat dan langsung menancap ke dahi pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu.

"Tunggu saja giliranmu, sayang." Ia masih sibuk dengan jasad Kepsek Yamato yang sudah tak karuan.

Setelah ia menggantung tubuh Kepsek Yamato yang sudah berantakan seperti bendera kerajaan, ia mencari paku beton dan spidol. Seperti orang kurang waras, ia menggambar sebuah salib di dinding berwarna putih gading dan menyeret tubuh Rock Lee.

"Ke..napa?"

Rock Lee hanya bisa pasrah dan mengerang tatkala pemuda berwajah datar itu memaku tangan dan kakinya di salib yang digambar di dinding.

"Arhhh~"

"Aku terkejut kau masih hidup setelah tergores pahatan. Tapi, itu lebih membuatku bersemangat untuk hidup." Ia menyeringai lagi.

Dengan liar, ia menelanjangi Rock Lee dan memahat tulisan-tulisan aneh di tubuhnya. Dinding putih gading itu berubah warna.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Lee dalam kepayahan yang amat sangat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukainya saja kok." Pemuda itu menjilat perut Lee yang berlumuran darah segar, dan ia mengambil sebuah gergaji besi untuk menggorok leher Lee.

Ia tidak menggorok sepenuhnya. Hanya ¾ untuk membuat Lee kehabisan darah. Dengan rasa puas yang amat sangat, ia meninggalkan Lee yang disalib dalam keadaan sekarat.

"_Vaarwel, _Lee. _Have a nice dream."_

_

* * *

_

.

**16:23 p.m**

**.**

"Sasuke, Gaara dan Lee telat nih. Mereka kemana ya? Kelas sore kan sebentar lagi." Naruto bolak-balik melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Nar. Entar juga muncul sendiri," timpal Sai.

"Aku harus mencari mereka."

Naruto berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang temannya.

"Cih. Merepotkan."

.

.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke!" Naruto berlari di halaman samping memanggil pemuda Uchiha itu. "TEME!"

"Hn. Berisik kau, Dobe!" sahut sebuah suara dari atas pohon.

"Teme, ngapain kau disitu?"

"Tidur," sahutnya setengah menguap.

"Orang aneh. Tidur kok diatas pohon."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas sekarang. Atau Rikudou-sensei akan memarahi kita," ujar Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu, Dobe. Kenapa kita ga lewat sana? Lebih cepat," sergah Sasuke menunjuk pada sebuah jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh siswa.

"Hm, boleh juga."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Naruto..."

"Te-Teme? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik. Iapun celingukan mencari orang lain yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari perasaan sepi dan dingin yang mencengkram ini.

"Aku, tanya, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih abadiku?"

"Te-Teme, kau bicara apa sih? Kau sedikit aneh, deh. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain?" Naruto mulai panik.

"Tidak bisa. Ini saat yang tepat, Naruto."

CLAK

Sebuah cairan jatuh tepat saat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Cairan itu mengalir dari dahi, melewati mata, dan jatuh di pipi pria berwajah putih itu.

"Sas..uke.. Di-di wajahmu…"

Sasuke segera menyeka cairan yang jatuh tanpa henti itu. Bau anyir.

"Ini.."

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar, dan berdasarkan instingnya, ia menoleh ke atas.

CLOP

Sebuah benda kenyal jatuh menimpa bahu Sasuke sebelum menyentuh tanah. Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto melihat benda kenyal tersebut.

"Ini kan... Hati! Sasu—"

"Naruto, lihat ke atas!" seru Sasuke tertahan.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Sekelompok burung gagak merubungi sesuatu yang tergantung di tiang bendera yang menjulur dari ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan sekali lemparan batu, burung-burung gagak itu pergi dan menampilkan sosok asli 'sesuatu' yang dirubung tersebut.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto.

"Dobe, sebaiknya kita keatas!"

"Ya." Naruto mengangguk pasti dan ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Wakakepsek Iruka yang menghalangi Sasuke dan Naruto masuk secara paksa.

"Pak, Pak kepala sekolah dalam bahaya. Kita harus menolongnya!" seru Naruto.

"Bahaya apa yang kalian maksud?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kepala Sekolah tergantung!" desis Sasuke yang membuat Wakakepsek Iruka mencengkram kerah baju anak itu.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Terserah."

"Dia tidak mengada-ada, Pak. Kami berdua melihat kepala sekolah tergantung dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan."

Wakakepsek Iruka tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah anak muridnya. Dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya, ia membuka ruang kerja kepala sekolah.

"ASTAGA!"

Wakakepsek Iruka terduduk. Mulutnya tak berhenti terbata untuk melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Di dinding di sebelah jendela yang berada tepat di seberang tempat ia berdiri sekarang, ia melihat sosok siswanya yang disalib tanpa busana. Kepalanya hampir putus dan tersandar di bahu kirinya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang penasaran, tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"LEE!" teriak Naruto segera menghampiri jasad temannya itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. "Jangan khawatir, Lee. Kau akan kuturunkan."

"Naruto, jangan sentuh!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang sempat kehilangan akal sehatnya sejenak, kini mulai tersadar, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyentuh atau merusak TKP. Bukankah ayahnya pernah mengajarinya.

"Jangan sentuh apapun sampai polisi datang!" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Kita urus saja sendiri. Kita tidak perlu membeberkannya ke orang luar."

Semua terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Pak Kakuzu? Apa maksud bapak?" tanya Wakakepsek Iruka.

"Umino Iruka, kau pergilah ke ruang siaran dan beritahukan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa kelas sore dibatalkan dan pastikan mereka kembali ke asrama secepatnya."

"Ba-Baik."

"Dan untuk kalian, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, saya punya pembicaraan khusus dengan kalian."

"..."

* * *

.

**Lobi Asrama.**

**18:07 p.m**

**.**

"Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto belum juga kembali ya?" tegur Sai.

"Entahlah." Shikamaru lebih memilih menguap daripada menanggapi.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kelas sore tiba-tiba dihentikan?"

"Tak tahu."

"Demi Tuhan, susah sekali berbicara denganmu."

Dan mereka berdua terdiam. Menunggu kelima teman mereka yang belum kembali.

.

"Shika! Sai!" seru sebuah suara yang berpadu dengan desah napas yang tersengal.

"Kiba? Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, Lee dan Naruto belum kembali?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tak melihat Lee. Tapi kalau Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka ada disana." Sai menunjuk pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru saja tiba ke lobi asrama.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" seru Kiba ramai.

"Hn."

"Yo! Kiba!"

Mereka berlima pun berkumpul di sisi ruangan.

"Sasuke, kenapa jasmu berdarah?" tanya Sai.

"Ng, itu…" Naruto mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kepala sekolah dibunuh."

"AP—"

"Diamlah. Bagi yang tahu, diperintahkan untuk diam." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau yakin itu kepala sekolah yang dibunuh?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Kami yakin sekali. Kami bahkan ke ruangan beliau untuk memastikan..." sahut Naruto yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai.

"Kami melihat Lee dibunuh," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sementara itu Naruto memilih untuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" seru Sai.

"Itu kenyataan." Sasuke tidak merubah intonasi suaranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kiba mundur dari hadapan keempat temannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! AKu tidak mau kehilangan lagi!" serunya bergetar.

"Kiba, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak! Jangan Gaara… Jangan Gaara.." Kiba semakin meracau memegang kepalanya dan terduduk.

Keempat anak yang lain segera mengelilinginya. Memberikannya kekuatan mental untuk berdiri, dan bersikap dengan tenang.

"Gaara kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Gaara.. Gaara..."

Semua terdiam memandang Kiba yang menatap mereka dengan getaran ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Gaara hilang!"

Semua terbelalak.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Review Reply :**

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks buat review.

Wahaha, I'm so sorry beb. Belum saatnya kukeluarkan yang bloody.

*plaak

Ntar kalau sudah pada dibunuhin, adegan blood-nya lebih detail lagi.

Kalau sekarang gimana? Udah bloody belum?

*wink2

.

**Kuroi Kazehaya**

Thanks buat review.

Kurang sadis ya? Haha.. Chap lalu memang sedikit banget sih bloodnya.

XD

Wahahaha. Saya juga penasaran.

*plaaaaak

Clue-nya? Dia laki-laki.

*buagh

Sebenarnya saya ngerasa agak salah sama Choji. Disini, dia saya jadiin nyebelin. Buat Choji lovers, mohon maaf.

m(_)(_)m

.

**popoChi-moChi**

Thanks for review.

*peluk cium

*ditabok Tamon

Hn. Saya juga ngerasa kurang darah ==a

Tapi di chappie ini darahnya agak bertambah. Bagaimana? Sudah cukupkah darahnya?

;))

NejiGaa? Ada kok. Semua pair ada.

Hohoho.

*tawa om2

.

**+ Sasuchi ChukaCukhe**

Thanks for review.

Berjuanglah, Sasuchi! Siapa tahu setelah baca chapter ini pembunuhnya ketebak!

.

**moeyuki flint**

Thanks for review.

Gomenne. Saya malah bikin Moeyuki-san penasaran.

Bagaimana? Sudah dapat titik terang pelakunya?

O.o))

.

**Ri-EroFujo**

Thanks for review.

Aduh, saya ini masih _newbie_ kok. Jangan panggil senpai. Deena aja.

Gapapa. Hountoni Arigatou, Ri-san.

Jadi bagaimana? Sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya?

;))

Wuah..

*sujud2 terimakasih

Terima kasih banyak buat fave-nya.

.

**Assassin Cross**

Thanks for review.

Neko~~

*twirl hug

*plak

Hahaha.. makasih.. makasih..

Iya. Dee coba buat yang 'lebih' lagi. Jadi bagaimana. Apakah di chapter ini sudah 'hot'? atau malah nggak hot sama sekali?

XD

.

**+ Yuuri von Bielfield**

Thanks for review.

Wah, terima kasih, Yuuri-san. Saya juga berharap, cerita ini tidak terlalu menampakkan pembunuh sebenarnya. Oh ya, sebagai salam perkenalan, panggil saja saya D atau Dee.

Terima kasih banyak. Saya usahakan tidak lebih dari 10 chap, namun tetap, jika alurnya harus perlahan agar semua reader mengerti, saya terpaksa harus membuat lebih dari 10 chap. Semoga saja reader tidak bosan.

Ahaha, ya, sebenarnya kalau word-nya panjang, ceritanya akan menjadi lebih jelas, namun akan saya antisipasi agar tidak terlihat membosankan saat dibaca. Mengenai Naru akan jadi korban atau tidak, saya tidak bisa memastikan. Karena sebenarnya ini cerita tentang cinta (?). Tapi akan saya usahakan. Selamat membaca.

.

**Uzukaze touru**

Thanks for review.

Hountoni Arigatou, Touru-san. Ah, apakah cluenya masih belum jelas? Gomennasai.

Iya. Saya juga merasa di chapter dua, ada yang kurang detail, tapi saya coba di chapter ini.

Sekarang bagaimana? Apa masih kurang? O.o

.

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

Thanks for review.

Iya, _thriller _adalah yang seperti itu. Di facebook dan real word, saya author cerita thriller, makanya saya masih baru saat mencoba di FFN.

Hahaha. Choji memang berpotensi sebagai pelakunya, tapi masih banyak yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Ini sudah update. Selamat membaca.

.

**+ Gummy Cherries**

Thanks for review.

Hihihi..

Pembunuhnya akan ada di akhir cerita kok.

*plaak

Yosh! Ini sudah update. Apa masih kurang panjang?

O,o

.

**+ a****nimegirl-chan**

Thanks for review, Alia-chan.

Salam kenal juga.

Pembunuhnya? Saya juga masih belum bisa memastikan (?)

Bagaimana, setelah baca cerita ini, apakah pembunuhnya sudah kelihatan?

.

**+ ShiMizu**

Thanks for review.

Err~ sebenarnya chapter dua kemarin agak sedikit kurang bloodynya

*kelebihan kewarasan

Soal mimpi Gaara, akan terjawab nanti. Saya juga belum memastikan.

Sekarang, Gaara-nya sedang hilang.

*cari-cari Gaara di tandon air.

Sekarang, setelah baca chapter 3, sudah bisa nebak siapa pelakunya?

.

**naruchiha**

Thanks for review.

Hn. Oke. Saran diterima.

Jadi, siapa pelakunya? Apakah kau cukup yakin dengan orang yang kau duga?

*poke2

Ehehe~ menurut kamu, diakah 'sahabat Itachi?'

XD

Wkwkwkwkk, untuk ini, aku belum bisa janji, Imouto-chan. Naru ga ikut2an kok, dia 'terikut'. Itu beda lho.

*plaaak

Yoyoi. Kau kapan update?

Salam cinta (bletak),

D'writer

.

**+ NhiaChayang**

Thanks for reviewnya.

Hahaha, jangan salahkan hapenya, Nia-chan. Tapi kalau emang mau ganti gapapa

XD

He? Jangan panggil senpai, ah. Saya newbie kok disini.

Ng? Soalnya saya sudah biasa. Dari kecil sih nulis beginian.

^^a

Pembunuhnya adalah salah satu Chara Naruto yang cukup terkenal.

*plaaaaaak

Bagaimana? Apa di chapter 3 udah ada clue siapa pembunuhnya?

Hountoni Arigatou.

.

**+ AshuraDaiMaOu**

Thanks for review.

Hehe, terima kasih.

Pembunuhnya? Saya biarkan reader yang memutuskan.

Silahkan menikmati chapter terbarunya.

.

**Namikaze lin-chan**

Thanks for review.

Hahaha… terima kasih banyak, Lin-chan.

Hm? Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Sudah dapatkah jawaban atas pelaku pembunuhan ini?

Apakah adegan bloodnya kurang?

O.o

.

**+ lovelylawliet**

Thanks for review,

Iya. Mumpung ada waktu, di update aja dulu.

Wkwkwkwk, mohon maaf buat chouji-lovers.

U.U

Saya juga mau.

*lho?

Sai mengalami tekanan bathin dan rasa cinta sekaligus rasa bersalah. Makanya, dia diam.

*sok tau

Udah update..

^w^

.

**Safira Love SasuNaru**

Thanks for review.

Cup.. Cup..

Jangan nangis, Safira-chan. Saya tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menyakiti Naruto

.

**+ Flame Thrower**

Thanks for flame.

Wihihihi.. Lihat sekitarmu, kawan.

Di Indonesia, kaum homo juga sudah banyak kok. Hanya saja mereka menyamarkan diri sebagai banci. Tidak sebagai cowok sejati.

Terima kasih banyak, sudah meluangkan waktu mem-flame saya. Oh ya, jika bisa, flame untuk chapter ini, kata2 **"Kalian"** diganti **"Kamu"** aja ya?

Bukan salah mereka jika membaca cerita saya. Mungkin salah saya, yang sudah bikin cerita yang menarik perhatian mereka. Okay?

Keep flaming

XD

.

**momochi mimi'san**

Thanks for review.

Hem, sepertinya kau sudah terpengaruh Ed.

*dicekek

Okidoki. Bloodnya selalu saya tambah kok

XD

Bisa saja di detail se-detail-detailnya/

XDD

Jadi, bagaimana? Masih penasaran?

.

**+ rinko malas log in**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal juga, Rinko-san. Hm? Bikin fic blood ga susah kok.

Feel the beat, imagine it, and write it.

Itu aja. Rasakan debarannya, bayangkan, dan tulis.

Kalau saya sih karena kebiasaan dari kecil, terlebih lagi, saya dulu penganut masokis, sebelum kenal seseorang yang mampu merubah dunia gelap saya. Saya sudah terbiasa lihat darah, bahkan terkadang saya bosan.

*terlalu waras

Oh, soal dia mah nggak usah dipikirin. Itu hak dia kok. XD

Sudah update. Bagaimana? Ada titik terang?

.

**Aoi no Tsuki**

Thanks for review.

Hahaha, tentu saja, Tsuki-chan. Darahnya saya tambah kok

XD

Kenapa dengan Sai, sayang?

Pair straight cuma selingan.

Fufufufu.

Arigatou ne!

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Chapter 3 update.

Maaf kelamaan update, sudah gitu kepanjangan.

Semoga masih bisa diterima. Ohya, saya informasikan sebelumnya. **NOC **yang disebut-sebut Itachi artinya **Non Official Cover**_**,**_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan 'Orang di luar pihak kepolisian yang ikut menyelidiki suatu kasus'. Saya lihat ini di komik detektif. Dan mengenai gergaji besi. Mungkin sedikit dari kalian yang pernah dengar mengenai hal ini. Gergaji besi adalah gergaji yang sedikit lebih tipis dibandingkan dengan gergaji kayu, namun ketajamannya lebih tinggi. Saya lihat ini di peralatan tukang milik Tou-san saya yang berprofesi sebagai buruh bangunan.

.

Ah, ya.

Special Thanks buat Dokter dan Suster yang men-death glare saya dalam penyelesaian fic ini. Jika kalian tidak membiarkan saya menulis semalaman suntuk, mungkin cerita ini tak akan selesai. Terima kasih banyak, sekali lagi.

XD

.

Kembali ke cerita. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Kurang Bloody-kah? Sudah adakah titik terang siapa pelakunya? Ataukah malah jadi bingung karena kepanjangan?

.

Suka? Tidak suka? Please, **Review ** or **FLAME.**

~Thank You.


	4. The Past

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Masa lalu adalah alasan kenapa kita hidup disini, dan masa depan adalah tujuan kenapa kita hidup disini.

* * *

.

"_Itachi, bawa adikmu pergi dari sini. Kaa-san akan membantu Tou-san menghalau orang itu." _Mikoto mempercayakan semuanya pada Itachi, anak pertamanya yang sudah berusia 12 tahun.

"_Kaa-san."_ Sasuke, yang baru berumur 7 tahun hanya bisa berlari mengejar Ibunya, namun dirinya keburu ditangkap oleh tangan milik sang kakak.

"_Kita disini saja, Sasuke." _Itachi menarik adiknya menuju sebuah lorong yang tembus ke pintu belakang.

"_Tapi Aniki, Kaa-san… Tou-san…"_

"_Mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan orang-orang jahat itu. Percayalah pada mereka."_

_._

_._

Ya. Saat itu, rumah keluarga Uchiha didatangi 3 orang perampok. Mereka mengambil harta keluarga Uchiha dan rencananya mereka akan segera pergi dari sana, namun kepala keluarga Uchiha ini menghalangi niat mereka dan lebih memilih menghalau ketiga perampok itu, sementara istrinya melindungi kedua harta yang paling berharga yang pernah mereka miliki.

Namun apa yang terjadi, sangat tidak diharapkan oleh siapapun di keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku terdesak oleh ketiga perampok itu, dan Mikoto terpaksa melepaskan kedua anaknya dan membantu Fugaku. Demi keselamatan kedua puteranya, Mikoto menyuruh Itachi, sebagai anak tertua untuk kabur atau bersembunyi.

Di saat itulah, Sasuke melihat ayahnya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Namun Sasuke tahu, ayahnya tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia hanya bisa percaya.

Percaya pada ayahnya.

Percaya pada ibunya.

Dan percaya pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit mereka bersembunyi, dan Itachi mulai menajamkan matanya.

"_Mencurigakan." _Itachi menggumam pelan.

"_Kenapa, Aniki?"_

"_Tidak ada suara. Terlalu hening. Apa mereka masih hidup?"_

"_Apa kau kehilangan kepercayaanmu terhadap mereka, Aniki?"_

"_Sasu—"_

"_Itachi... Sasuke..." _

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar lirih memanggil nama mereka. Itachi dan Sasuke yang hapal benar dengan suara itu segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berlari ke koridor ruang utama.

Apa yang mereka lihat sama sekali tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. 3 orang berpakaian hitam membuka topeng mereka dan menjarah barang-barang yang berada di ruang utama, sementara di koridor merayaplah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang beberapa jam lalu dikenal sebagai Ibu mereka.

"_Itachi, Sasu…ke… Lari..lah... se..be..lum me..re..ka—Uhuk!" _ Mikoto terlalu memaksakan diri hingga luka yang ia terima di perut dan ulu hatinya menohok tenggorokan dan membuatnya muntah darah.

"_Kurang ajar! Sasuke, tunggu disini!" _sahut Itachi. _"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran. Mereka salah telah menganggu keluarga Uchiha."_

Itachi mengambil pisau dapur yang berada di tangan Ibunya. Dalam sekejap, pisau itu melayang ke arah kepala perampok yang matanya tertutup perban sebelah. Sayang, kesempatan emas hanya sekali. Perampok tersebut menoleh dan pisau hanya menggores pipinya yang kurus.

"_Hm? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku?" _tanyanya.

Itachi terpaku. Rasa takut menghinggapi kakinya saat teman perampok itu mendekat dan mengacung-kan sebuah pedang. Itachi tak dapat bergerak. Pandangannya kabur.

"_Mati kau, bocah!"_

ZRAAAAATT

Sebuah cairan berwarna merah hangat terciprat di udara. Mata hitam Sasuke memandang shock dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sedangkan pandangan Itachi mulai tertutup air mata.

"_Syukurlah, ka..u tidak apa-apa, Itachi… hhh…"_

Ibunya, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk melindungi Itachi dan Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san?"_

"_Cih, perempuan sial! Mati saja kau!" _Perampok itu menarik senjatanya dan membiarkan Mikoto jatuh di hadapan kedua puteranya.

"_Zabuza, hentikan. Dia sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Semua harta mereka sudah bisa kita bawa. Ayo, segera pergi dari sini!" _

"_Tapi, ketua, bocah-bocah ini..."_

Pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia ketuanya.

"_Biarkan saja. Nanti juga mati sendiri."_

Dengan dingin, mereka meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sudah sekarat, dua bocah laki-laki yang masih kecil, dan seorang pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"_I…ta…chi—uhk—to..long jaga Sa…su…ke…"_

"_Kaa-san? Kaa-san?" _Itachi terus mengguncang tubuh ibunya meskipun ia tahu, tatapan ibunya yang kosong menyiratkan semuanya.

"_Kaa-san.. Mereka tidak akan kumaafkan." _Sebuah gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Setelah itu, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang utama dan menuju kamarnya.

Mulai detik itu, dimata si kecil Sasuke hanya terpantul bayangan darah, dan tatapan kosong korban yang baru saja dibunuh.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Past**

**

* * *

**

.

"!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya berdebar keras. Napasnya tak beraturan. Bayangan masa lalu hadir sebagai mimpi buruknya. Dia merasa kesal, sedih, dan marah saat semuanya terjadi di hadapannya dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kuso!" rutuknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kebanggaannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia baru teringat kalau malam ini ia tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidur di kamar kekasih rahasianya. Namun ia tersadar. Naruto tidak ada di sisinya. Juga tidak ada di tempat tidur Gaara. Sasuke melihat jam meja Naruto, jam setengah 4 pagi. Kemana dia pagi-pagi begini?

"Ck. Kau merepotkanku saja, Dobe!"

Meskipun bicara seperti itu, Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya mencari Naruto.

* * *

**Koridor utama asrama siswa.**

**5:47 a.m**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Napasnya memburu dengan kencang. Ia sudah mengelilingi asrama untuk mencari Naruto. Mulai dari setiap kamar para siswa, ruang-ruang kelas, perpustakaan, lab komputer, hingga halaman sekolah. Tidak ada sosok Naruto disana.

Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran mulai muncul di hati Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang notabene bersikap dingin terhadap apa saja. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa cemas untuk seorang pemuda seperti Uzumaki Naruto?

Bukannya Sasuke mencemaskan Naruto tanpa alasan. Mengingat terbunuhnya kepala sekolah, Rock Lee, Haku, Akamichi Choji, dan menghilangnya Gaara, membuat rasa cemas tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Sebagai seorang manusia, ia juga punya rasa takut. Ia takut Naruto berakhir seperti yang lain. Masalah Gaara yang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya pun sudah menjadi beban pikiran Sasuke.

Kenapa harus siswa sekolah mereka yang menjadi korban 'kesakitan' pelakunya? Apakah Gaara juga bernasib sama?

"Sial!"

'Naruto, dimana kamu? Dobe!'

* * *

.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa disini?" tanya sebuah suara—yang memang dicari oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe?" Sasuke terkejut, namun wajahnya tetap stoic seperti biasa.

"Sapaan apa itu, Teme? Lagipula, pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan? Lagipula, kau darimana, Dobe?"

Oke, sepertinya Sasuke sudah kembali pada Sasuke yang seperti biasa. Dan—sepertinya—Sasuke yang mencemaskan Naruto hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Gereja."

"Ke Gereja sepagi ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kamu ingat tidak? Sekolah kita tidak aman! Dasar bodoh!" seru Sasuke tajam.

"Kau mencemaskanku, Teme?" goda Naruto.

"Hah? Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak!" Sasuke membuang arah pandangannya.

"Hehehe.." Naruto terkekeh. "Karena dimataku, Gereja adalah tempat yang paling aman. Aku merasa dekat dengan Kristus, aku benar-benar merasa tenang. Aku bisa bebas mendoakan semua yang aku sayangi. Pastur Jiraiya, Haku, Ayah dan Ibuku, Gaara, semua teman-teman sekolah, dan… kamu."

Sasuke tertohok ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar, Dobe. Jam 8 kelas dimulai."

"Masih 2 jam lagi kan?"

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu."

"He? Kau serius, Teme? Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Nanti aku tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Cerewet." Sasuke menarik Naruto dan membopongnya. "Kalau tidak bisa jalan, kau akan kugendong seperti ini!"

"TE-TEME! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah. Atau kau akan kubuat lumpuh selama 2 hari!"

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

* * *

.

"Yak. Bagus.. Ah… Ah… Terus seperti itu, Dobe.. Goyangkan pinggulmu lebih keras lagi. Sssh… Oh…"

Sasuke memukul pantat kekasihnya agak lembut. Membuat Naruto semakin menggerakkan pinngulnya dan mencengkram seprai lebih kuat lagi.

"Oh… Okh… Sasuke.. Sakit.. Akhh.. Akhh.."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya tubuhmu tidak berkata itu menyakitkan, Dobe. Bukannya sudah biasa?"

"Arrggghhh.. Arrhhh…" Naruto mengerang saat dirinya merasakan tingkat kepuasan Sasuke mencapai puncak di dalam liangnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan cairan yang sama.

"Huft."

CLOP

Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto. Dan dalam keadaan bugil, ia memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Lihat wajahmu, Dobe. Kau kelelahan. Keringatmu bercucuran dengan sangat deras." Sasuke mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Ditengadahkannya wajah tan Naruto, dan dikecupnya bibir lembut yang masih menganga. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Sasuke memainkan lidahnya sambil meremas kejantanan kekasihnya. Seolah apa yang terjadi selama 1,5 jam tadi belum bisa memuaskan dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa mengejang, dan sebelum ia kehabisan napas, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau istimewa, Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih abadiku."

"Ssshhh.. Akhhh.. Sasuke…"

Sekali lagi. Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih yang langsung terciprat kemana-mana. Ke seprai, ke badan Naruto, tangan Sasuke, bahkan ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda Uchiha ini, saat dirinya dengan nikmat menyedot semua cairan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

* * *

**Ruang Aula besar SMA St. Michael.**

**08.45 a.m**

**.**

"Naruto dan Sasuke kok belum hadir ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru malas.

Entah kenapa Wakakepsek Iruka mengumpulkan mereka di aula ini. Suasana hening tatkala Wakakepsek Iruka memasuki ruangan, disusul oleh para staf guru dan 2 sosok wajah yang masih baru di benak mereka.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi, anak-anak..." sapa Wakakepsek Iruka.

"Pagi, Paaaaaak!" balas siswa SMA St. Michael dengan malas.

"Maaf mengumpulkan kalian sepagi ini di aula besar sekolah kebanggaan kita. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Bapak sampaikan kepada kalian semua. Pertama-tama—"

"Tunggu, Pak. Maafkan kami terlambat!" seru Sasuke, yang sukses membuat seluruh yang hadir di ruangan ini tercengang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk, dan dengarkan baik-baik pemberitahuan ini. Apalagi kau, Tuan Uchiha. Sebagai kepala asrama, kau wajib mengetahui hal ini!" seru Wakakepsek Iruka.

"Hn." Sasuke segera mengambil tempat kosong—yang memang disediakan—di samping Shikamaru cs.

Sasuke sadar bahwa pandangan seluruh yang hadir di ruangan ini tertuju padanya yang menggendong Naruto dengan tidak wajar. Di punggung Sasuke, wajah Naruto berwarna merah padam.

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau menggendong Uzumaki seperti itu?" tanya Pak Rikudou, selaku guru agama, dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh guru BK mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi, dan tidak bisa berjalan. Apa itu sudah menjawabnya, sensei?"

"Ya. Silahkan duduk." Pak Rikudou hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam dan tertunduk malu. Sementara Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Semua salah Sasuke!" jawab Naruto tajam.

"Hn." Yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Memangnya dia ngapain kamu?" tanya Shika.

"Dia.. Um—"

"Kau sakit, bodoh? Nanti kau kubawa ke UKS." Sasuke berdesis tanpa menatap wajah Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, brengsek," balas Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Kalian lucu ya, seperti kekasih." Kiba tersenyum mengejek.

"Hoek." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir dingin Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan mimpi!" seru Naruto.

"Hn. Tidak akan."

Kiba tersenyum geli melihat 'pertengkaran' kedua temannya ini. Sementara itu, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan tidur. Sedangkan sedari tadi Sai mencengkram kuasnya dan memandang mereka berdua.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak Tuhan yang selalu diberkati. Pagi ini, pertama-tama Bapak akan mengumumkan bahwa kepala sekola kita, Pak Yamato telah _resign_ dari sekolah ini dan jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah SMA St. Michael. Sekarang beliau hidup dengan damai di rumahnya di pulau Guam." Wakakepsek Iruka langsung mendapatkan kasak-kusuk dari siswa-siswanya.

"_Resign_? Dia dibunuh, kan?" bisik Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu kenap—"

"Mereka menutupinya," potong Shika.

"Jahat, itu kan namanya peni—"

"Anak-anak, harap tenang semuanya!" Wakakepsek Iruka langsung mengetuk palu seperti hakim dalam persidangan. "Oleh karena itu, atas musyawarah para guru dan pemilik sekolah, posisi kepala sekolah dipegang oleh saya, Umino Iruka. Hal ini juga diberlakukan untuk penandatanganan persetujuan surat keputusan. Saya harap kalian semua mengerti akan kondisi ini."

Semua siswa maupun guru hening.

"Sekarang, pengumuman kedua. Saya beritahukan kepada seluruh anggota sekolah St. Michael bahwa hari ini, kita telah kedatangan dua anggota baru. Yang pertama, seorang guru yang nantinya menangani hewan-hewan peliharaan para siswa dan mengajar biologi di beberapa kelas, mari kita ucapkan selamat datang kepada Orochimaru-san."

Yang namanya disebut oleh Wakakepsek Iruka segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepada seluruh siswa yang hadir.

"Semuanya, salam kenal. Nama saya Orochimaru. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Oro-chan, Orochimaru-sensei, atau Oro saja. Saya berterimakasih kepada Bapak Kakuzu yang telah memberikan saya pekerjaan dan mengizinkan saya untuk melangkah ke jalan yang benar."

"Pak, saya mau tanya." Seorang siswa tingkat 12 mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya dulu pekerjaan Bapak, apa?"

"Saya seorang penari ular." Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyum runcingnya hingga membuat beberapa siswa bergidik ketakutan.

"U-ular?"

"Iya. Kenalkan, ular saya, Manda. Manda, ayo kasih salam."

"SSHHH"

"Wuaaaa!" seru siswa-siswa heboh campur panik. Bagaimana mungkin ular ungu besar itu diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang aula yang diprediksikan akan penuh seperti ini?

"Guru sinting," desis Sai. Hanya kelompok ini yang tetap tenang.

"Maaf. Manda hewan yang baik. Dia tidak akan menggigit." Orochimaru meletakkan manda kembali ke kandangnya. "Saya merasa diberkati. Masa lalu saya sangat buruk, bahkan dibilang hina. Selain menjadi penari ular, saya juga suka melakukan tindakan kekerasan seksual pada anak-anak lelaki di bawah umur—"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, hampir seluruh siswa sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Eh, itu dulu. Sekarang saya sudah tobat. Saya sudah tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Disini, saya juga menjalani penyembuhan batin. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Guru yang terlalu jujur," desis Kiba.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap.

"Menjijikkan." Naruto menggidik.

"Hn."

"Ya, begitulah."

Aura kaku dan canggung mulai terasa di meja yang diduduki kelima pemuda yang menjadi saksi pada malam ditemukannya mayat Choji dan Haku. Semua seperti berada dalam dunia masing-masing, Sasuke yang terus memandang perut Naruto, Shikamaru yang kembali terlelap, Sai yang mulai menggoreskan kuas dengan kasar, Kiba yang bermain tali _hoodie_-nya, dan Naruto yang memandang ke mimbar tempat guru-guru duduk.

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru-san," sahut Wakakepsek Iruka saat Orochimaru menempati kursinya kembali. "Yang, kedua, mari sambut, seorang siswa pindahan dari Iwagakure (meskipun ia lahir di kirigakure, namun ia besar di Iwa, mengikuti pekerjaan orang tuanya), Houzuki Suigetsu. Kabarnya, ia akan bersekolah di SMA St. Michael untuk sementara waktu. Dan, ayah—"

"Maaf, memotong ucapan anda, Pak Wakil Kepala Sekolah." Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri. "Ayah saya akan bekerja selama beberapa minggu saja disini, oleh karena itu, mungkin saya juga akan bersekolah dalam jangka waktu yang sama. Kepada teman-teman sekalian, saya mohon bimbingannya."

Semua siswa hening memandang anak baru yang tampilannya 'agak' sedikit kurang biasa. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu muda, tidak menjadi masalah, karena mereka sudah pernah melihat yang kuning menyala. Namun, yang menarik perhatian justru giginya. Entah kenapa, mungkin ini hanya perasaan mereka, Suigetsu tidak memiliki gigi selain gigi taring. Dan yang membuat mereka berdesas-desus ria, adalah karena dua anggota baru St. Michael ini didominasi oleh warna ungu.

'Apakah mereka keluarga?' Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

"Ya, anak-anak, sekian pengumuman yang dapat saya informasikan. Kalian sudah bisa kembali ke kelas untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Terima kasih."

Dengan denging dan kasak kusuk pasar, seluruh siswa kembali ke ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

**Ruang kelas. **

**11:26 a.m**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi kan mau istirahat, kenapa kita mesti masuk kelas?" tanya Kiba malas.

"Tak tahu. Merepotkan."

"Sepertinya sih nggak belajar." Sai menambahkan.

"Heh, masih sakit, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh," sahutnya menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tanggung jawablah sedikit, Teme!" seru Naruto manyun.

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak menatap kekasihnya, ia justru melihat keluar, ke taman tempat Kisame dan Suigetsu berada.

.

"Maaf, apakah diantara kalian, ada yang bernama Houzuki?" tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya hampir tertutup perban.

Sasuke tercekat. Ia pernah mendengar suara orang ini. Refleks, ia tolehkan kepalanya kepada pria yang berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah tas koper.

"Kenapa, Sas." Naruto menatap Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara orang ini." Pandangan mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari sosok pria itu.

"Maksudmu, Zabuza-san? Dia yang memergoki kita mengintip malam itu."

Sasuke tercekat. Ya. Dia memang pernah mendengar suara orang ini. Malam itu, dan tadi malam, saat mimpi buruk mendatanginya. Ya. Pria yang kini menjadi penjaga sekolah ini, adalah salah satu dari 3 kawanan perampok yang menggasak seluruh harta di rumahnya dan menghabisi nyawa ayah dan ibunya.

Dada Sasuke berdebar kencang. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pembunuh yang memang sudah lama ia cari. Zabuza akan melangkah pergi saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban akan keberadaan Houzuki Suigetsu yang ia cari-cari.

"Tunggu!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dimana Houzuki yang kau cari. Ia ada di taman. Bersama tukang kebersihan."

Zabuza terdiam. Naruto keheranan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke tertunduk. Tidak menjadi seperti Sasuke yang biasa ia kenal.

'Kenapa? Kenapa, ayah? Kenapa aku gentar melihat tatapannya?' batin Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Zabuza meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak berhenti mengeluarkan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Bayangan masa lalu benar-benar membuatnya gentar.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

* * *

.

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini, Teme!" seru Naruto saat mereka sedang berdua memandang langit sore yang berubah oranye.

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Teme."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kenapa kau berubah setelah melihat dia, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus. "Aku mau masuk saja. Sebentar lagi, aku akan berjaga di sekeliling asrama."

"Kamu ronda malam ini?"

"Hn."

"Oh, ganbatte."

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di tangga batu, di sebelah timur laut gedung asrama. Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jangan pernah hidup karena dendam, Teme. Atau kau akan buta."

"Hn."

DRAP! DRAP!

Sasuke mengganti langkahnya dengan berlari. Sesegera mungkin ia ingin menjauhi Naruto dan menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa ia (mungkin) tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Dadanya tidak bisa tidak bergemuruh saat tatapan Zabuza dan bayangan masa lalu itu hadir di hadapannya.

.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan, ayah?" tanya Naruto pada angin yang berbisik di telinganya.

Masih terngiang di telinga pemuda ini ucapan ayahnya di saat-saat terakhir. Ia ingat, bahwa dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ayahnya yang mati dengan tersenyum menginspirasi Naruto untuk menjadi sepertinya. Setia dalam tugas, dan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi kebenaran.

Naruto tertunduk. Pemuda tanggung ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dua butiran bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata birunya. Kematian ayahnya juga membawa kesedihan dan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Ayahnya yang meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit akibat tertembak oleh kawanan perampok yang waktu itu terkenal, membuat Naruto dan Ibunya terpukul.

Awalnya, ia hanya berharap bahwa orang tersebut bisa dihukum mati. Oleh karena itu, ia bertekad menjadi polisi, dan meneruskan jejak ayahnya memburu penjahat tersebut. Namun rupanya sang ibu tahu akan maksud anaknya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mengizinkan Naruto masuk akademi kepolisian, apalagi dengan tujuan membalas dendam.

"_Untuk apa kau masuk ke akademi kepolisian, Naruto? Untuk membalaskan dendam ayahmu, dan membuatnya menangis di surga sana?"_

"Tidak, Kaa-san." Naruto kembali bergumam pada angin.

"_Kau harus menata mentalmu dulu, Naruto. Baru kau boleh masuk kepolisian."_

"Mengerti, Kaa-san."

Kembali lagi, Naruto tersenyum pada senja. Tanpa tahu seorang pemuda memicingkan mata untuk memandangnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

Hari itu hujan. Hujan yang sama dengan hari-hari kemarin. Namun di hati Kushina, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan keberangkatan suaminya pagi ini. Suaminya tersenyum dan sangat percaya diri saat meninggalkan rumah.

'_Benarkah kau akan pulang membawa berita untuk kami, Minato?' _batin Kushina.

Mungkin Kushina terlalu banyak melamun sehingga tidak melihat kerikil kecil di hadapannya. Ia terjatuh, isi tasnya berhamburan. Naruto yang telah berjalan duluan, berhenti dan memandang ibunya.

"_Kaa-san." _Dengan langkah kecilnya, Naruto membantu Ibunya berdiri dan memunguti isi tas ibunya. Semua sudah terkumpul, kecuali satu. Jam saku pemberian Minato saat kencan pertama mereka masih belum ditemukan.

Di tengah hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur, Kushina dan Naruto mencari jam saku itu bersama-sama. Tak perduli sebasah apapun kepala mereka. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto menemukan jam saku itu berada agak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya, dan dalam kondisi rusak karena terinjak.

"_Kaa-san, aku menemukahnnya. Tapi rusak."_ Naruto tertunduk saat menyerahkan jam saku itu pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum. _"Kau sudah berusaha, Naruto. Terima kasih."_

Sesekali Naruto memandang Kushina saat mereka berjalan berdampingan. Naruto sedih saat melihat Kushina terus memandang jam kesayangannya itu sendu. Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh dering telepon dari ponsel Kushina.

"_Ya, Uzumaki disini."_

"_Kushina? Ini Sarutobi."_

"_Oh, Sarutobi-san. Ya, ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"_

"_Minato…"_

KLAK.

Ponsel itu terlepas dari pegangan Kushina, dan mati karena terguyur air hujan. Dengan segera, Kushina menarik tangan Naruto—yang tidak tahu apa-apa—ke lokasi yang sempat diberikan oleh rekan kerja suaminya, sesaat sebelum ponsel itu terjatuh dan mati.

.

.

"_Apa yang kalian tangisi? Aku belum mati." _Minato menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Jangan tertawa begitu, baka! Lihat dirimu!" _seru Kushina memeluk bahu suaminya erat. Satu tembakan tepat di ulu hatinya membuat Minato tumbang. Kabar buruknya, pelaku penembakan itu lari, dan sampai sekarang belum ditangkap. Sedangkan kabar baiknya, Sarutobi Asuma, sahabat baik Minato kebetulan melintas dan terkejut melihat Minato terkapar di tengah jalan, dan ia segera memanggil Ambulans dan segera menghubungi keluarganya.

"_Keadilan dan kebenaran itu mahal, Kushina. Bahkan jika terpaksa, kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu. Dan kau, Naruto..."_

"_Ya, Tou-san?"_

"_Jika sekarang ayah tidak sanggup melewati masa kritis, kamu jangan pernah menyimpan dendam terhadap orang yang membuat ayah seperti ini. Aku bahagia, dan bersyukur bisa mengenal kalian. Ingatlah, Naruto... Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Kau mengerti kan?"_

Naruto mengangguk, dan membiarkan airmata meleleh di pipinya. Ia ingin sekali mengejar pelaku penembakan itu. Tapi, ia tidak punya daya apa-apa. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi polisi, dan membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

"_Naruto, di luar hujan?" _tanya Minato.

Mobil ambulans ini memliki kaca hitam di sekelilingnya, membuat siapapun yang di dalamnya tidak bisa melihat ke luar. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan ia dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan diantara raungan sirine.

"_Ya, Tou-san."_

"_Oh, pantas. Terasa dingin. Aku sangat ngantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur."_

Naruto mengangguk, tanpa tahu ayahnya tidak akan bangun lagi.

* * *

.

"Tou-san!"

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya. Kali ini dia tidur sendiri karena Sasuke tugas jaga. Sebenarnya saat ini, ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Namun biarlah, ia akan berjalan-jalan ke sekitar asrama, mungkin udara segar bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menghirup udara malam sejenak."

Dengan langkah pelan, ia menapaki setiap jengkal lantai asrama tempat ia menginap. Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun disini, bahkan suara jarum jam yang berdetak pun tidak terdengar. Hanya samar-samar, Naruto mendengar bisikan di kamar sebelah utara, kamar kosong yang baru saja ditempati oleh Houzuki Suigetsu, siswa baru sejak siang tadi.

Naruto tidak ada maksud untuk menguping. Tidak ada. Ia hanya "sedikit" ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suigetsu dengan temannya di malam—err, tepatnya, malam menjelang pagi yang buta ini.

"Jadi, cuma data ini saja yang berhasil kau dapatkan, kak?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya, memang cuma segitu. Tidak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan jika hanya menjadi petugas kebersihan."

"Oh, baiklah. Dua orang ini menarik juga. Deidara, salah satu perakit kembang api dari Iwa. Waktu kecil, aku pernah melihatnya berjualan di pasar. Tak kusangka, sekarang dia bersekolah di sini, bukan, dia sudah menjadi pembina asrama di sini. Sedangkan ini, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang hidup berpindah sewaktu kecil, dan kembali ke Konoha setelah 7 tahun ayah dan ibunya tewas dibunuh perampok saat mereka masih tinggal di Hoshi. Dan dengan ajaibnya, ia menjadi kepala asrama di tingkat 11. Apakah ia menawarkan diri menjadi kepala asrama?" tanya Suigetsu setelah sedikit analisis singkatnya.

"Ya."

"Jadi begitu. Untung saja aku menyamar menjadi anak kelas 11. Aku bisa mengawasi mereka." Suigetsu tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Tunggu dulu!" sahut Kisame.

"Ya?"

"Kau juga harus tahu mengenai orang ini. Pertama, Akasuna no Sasori, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Professor Sasori adalah seorang guru yang mengajar kimia di SMA St. Michael. Namun, guru ini mempunyai masa lalu yang sedikit kelam. Ia diasingkan oleh pemerintah Suna karena melakukan penelitian berbahaya. Lalu, yang kedua..."

"Tunggu, kak! Penelitian berbahaya apa yang dimaksud?"

"Dia melakukan percobaan untuk mengkloningkan diri, namun selama ini dia hanya menggunakan hewan. Masyarakat Suna takut, penelitian dan percobaan yang ia lakukan akan merambah ke umat manusia. Oleh karena itu, ia kesini untuk mengobati rohaninya."

"Oh." Suigetsu melipat tangannya. "Lanjut!"

"Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto tercekat mendengar namanya disebut. Dalam hati ia bertanya, sebenarnya siapa Suigetsu dan Kisame ini? Mengapa mereka melakukan penyelidikan terhadap siswa-siswa SMA St. Michael? Apa mereka mencurigai pelakunya adalah anggota SMA St. Michael?

"Ayahnya ditembak oleh salah seorang dari 3 orang kawanan perampok yang waktu itu dipenjara selama 2 tahun. Kau tahu kan, salah satu dari mereka tewas setahun yang lalu. Ketuanya sudah bertaubat dan hidup normal, sementara yang satu lagi menjadi penjaga sekolah ini?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Zabuza kan?"

Naruto menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja, Uzumaki memiliki peluang besar menjadi pelaku dengan motif balas dendam. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang lain juga membalas dendam kepada mereka. Mengingat mereka adalah penjahat kelas kakap di jamannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Teruskan, kak." Suigetsu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku merasakan hawa seseorang berada di luar pintu. Mungkin ada yang menguping kita." Suigetsu berbisik pada Kisame, tapi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Secepat mungkin Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu. Apa yang ia dengar sudah cukup baginya sebagai informasi. Mungkin bersembunyi terlebih dahulu adalah jalan yang teraman.

Suigetsu membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Namun, dengan kelebihan yang dimilikinya, Suigestu dengan mudah mengenali siapa yang tadi berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Bagaimana, Sui?"

"Tidak ada apapun, kak. Tadi hanya perasaanku saja." Suigetsu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Lanjutkan."

"Oh, oke. Baiklah. Terakhir, yang patut kita curigai adalah dia, Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda yang berasal dari Suna ini memiliki keluarga yang sedikit tidak biasa. Orang tuanya telah bercerai, dan ia tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankuro. Seorang guru, dan seorang pengangguran. Sabaku no Gaara diasumsikan memiliki sedikit perbedaan daripada anak sebayanya. Ia memiliki kelebihan 'melihat' kejadian di masa yang akan datang melalui mimpinya. Namun kelebihan yang dimilikinya ini jarang tampak."

"..."

"Kenapa, Sui?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia." Suigetsu mengambil foto Gaara yang ditunjukkan oleh Kisame. "Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Itulah dia. Sabaku no Gaara telah menghilang lebih dari 30 jam."

Suigetsu terkejut sesaat. "Jadi itu alasanmu memasukkan dia ke daftar pelaku?"

Kisame hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu dangkal, kak. Semua itu harus ada motif, dan bukti. Ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Suigetsu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur tua.

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Sui. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Maaf ya, melibatkanmu pada kasus seperti ini disaat kau sedang liburan." Kisame melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

"Tak apa, kak. Lagipula, sayang kalau otakku juga diistirahatkan."

"Ya. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, Suigetsu tersenyum mengingat aroma jeruk yang sempat ia cium saat mengecek ruangan tadi.

"Apa yang coba kau kau dengar, Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

.

"Maafkan aku.. okh!"

Pemuda itu diam saja. Ia semakin menekan leher pria besar bernama Zabuza. Dibandingkan Zabuza, pemuda ini berbadan lebih kecil, namun nafsu membunuh yang terpancar di matanya lebih besar hingga menciutkan nyali seorang mantan penjahat seperti dirinya.

"U-ukh!"

Zabuza sudah tidak dapat melawan saat tekanan dilehernya terasa makin kuat. Hingga akhirnya, saat sebuah pisau bedah melubangi tempat jakunnya tumbuh dan mencungkil benjolan itu keluar dari leher. Seperti tidak puas, pemuda itu mengorek-ngorek lubang yang baru saja ia buat dan memutuskan pita suara serta jalur dari mulut dan organ dalam. Ia tidak perduli, berapa banyak darah yang terciprat di wajahnya, ia tidak perduli seberapa 'tidak berbentuknya' korban yang baru saja mendapat perlakuannya. Di dalam hatinya kini hanya ada satu perasaan, ia cukup puas.

Setelah ia puas mencabik-cabik leher Zabuza, dipotongnya puting dada Zabuza yang memang sejak awal tidak terlapisi pakaian. Entah apa tujuannya ia melakukan itu. Mencari sensasikah, atau hal lain. Hanya dia yang mengerti kenapa ia memotong dua tonjolan kecil yang selalu dimiliki pria di dadanya itu. Dan sebagai goresan kenang-kenangan, ia menancapkan pisau tersebut pada leher Zabuza setelah melumuri gagang pisau itu dengan darah Zabuza yang masih terus mengucur.

Dengan gaya yang tetap tenang, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Zabuza yang terletak 3,5 meter dari gedung asrama utama.

"Darahmu tidak seenak darah yang lain," ucapnya sinis sembari menjilati sarung tangannya.

* * *

.

**Koridor belakang SMA St. Michael.**

**7:57 a.m**

**.**

"Profesor Sasori?" tanya Shikamaru saat melintas melewati pintu gudang tua SMA St. Michael yang sudah jarang terbuka.

"Eh, kalian. Um... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Danzou Sai, Nara Shikamaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Kalian sedang apa disini?" sahut Profesor Sasori yang sedikit terkejut karena kehadirannya yang diam-diam kepergok oleh beberapa siswanya.

"Kami mau ke kelas, Profesor. Professor sedang apa?" sahut Kiba mengulangi pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Aku mencari sesuatu disini. Siapa tahu jatuh." Professor Sasori menelaah setiap sudut lantai. "Kemarin aku ingin mengujicobakan penelitianku pada seekor tikus, namun tikus itu kabur ke gudang ini, saat itulah aku—"

"Profesor! Profesor Sasori!" seru Pein yang berlari dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ya?" Professor Sasori dan kelima anak itupun menoleh.

"Zabuza! Zabuza, Prof..."

"Kenapa dengan Zabuza?" Profesor Sasori dan Naruto cs memasang tampang waspada. Entah kenapa, ada debar tersendiri di dada Naruto dan Sasuke saat mendengar nama Zabuza.

"Ia terbunuh." Pein setengah berbisik agar tidak ketahuan yang lain.

Setelah menginstruksikan bebearapa hal, Profesor Sasori segera berlari ke ruang Wakakepsek Iruka untuk memberitahukan keadaan. Sementara itu, tidak seorangpun mengindahkan satu ataupun kelima siswa yang berlari mengikuti Pein. Menuju ke kamar tidur Zabuza.

Mereka menghentikan langkah saat melihat beberapa sudah berkerumun di depan pintu kamar penjaga sekolah tersebut. Yang membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Naruto, kenapa mereka justru menonton, bukannya berinisiatif memanggil polisi yang berada di luar pulau? Dan satu hal yang membuat dirinya menganga seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan, karena Houzuki Suigetsu, seorang siswa yang BARU saja menempati posisi sebagai anggota SMA St. Michael dibiarkan mondar mandir di lokasi pembunuhan, dan mereka membiarkannya mengawasi TKP dari bawah pohon yang lokasinya agak jauh.

"Houzuki?" seru Kiba tercekat.

"Kenapa dia ada disana?" tanya Sai.

Naruto hanya diam mencengkram dadanya.

"Pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh sekolah ini." Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ke TKP, disusul oleh teman-temannya.

.

Namun sayang, jajaran guru yang berada di depan TKP menghadang mereka untuk masuk. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih berusaha menerobos dan melihat ke dalam TKP. Entah sudah berapa guru yang menahan mereka berlima. Namun, rasa keingintahuan mereka masih lebih besar dan usaha mereka tidaj sia-sia.

Meskipun sekilas, apa yang mereka lihat sungguh jauh dari bayangan. Di benak mereka, terbunuhnya Zabuza tidak separah tubuh Kepsek Yamato saat ditemukan. Namun ini justru membuat Kiba muntah-muntah, dan Sai sudah merasa mual. Korban yang ditemukan dengan keadaan tubuh berlubang mengingatkannya pada jasad Haku yang sudah ia buang ke laut, kemudian ditemukan nelayan dalam keadaan tak berbentuk. Sampai kapanpun, dosa itu tidak akan hilang. Sai selalu merasa, dirinya adalah pembunuh Haku, meskipun ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia membunuh Haku.

"Sekolah ini semakin tidak benar." Sasuke mendesis tajam, langsung disambut anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Eh, kau lihat itu, di leher Zabuza-san, seperti ada sesuatu!" seru Naruto yang membuat semua yang ada disitu memfokuskan arah pandangan mereka.

Disaat semuanya memfokuskan diri pada objek yang dimaksud, Wakakepsek Iruka datang bersama Guru Kakashi dan Profesor Sasori.

"Kalian semua, menyingkir dari TKP." Wakakepsek Iruka masuk dan mengambil benda yang tertancap di lubang yang terdapat di leher Zabuza. "Pisau bedah siapa ini?"

Semua terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain. 'Untuk apa mereka membawa-bawa pisau bedah?'

Setelah sekian waktu, akhirnya seseorang yang berada di situ mengangkat tangannya, dan berkata,

"Pisau bedah itu milik saya, Pak."

Semua mata menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.

"Profesor Sasori, silahkan ikut saya ke kantor. Yang lain, silahkan urus mayat Zabuza-san." Wakakepsek Iruka berkata dengan nada tegas. Membuat yang ditunjuk segera mengikuti perintahnya. "Sedangkan kalian berlima, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Danzou Sai, Nara Shikamaru, dan Inuzuka Kiba, segera ikut saya ke kantor."

Kelima anak itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Wakakepsek Iruka menuju kantornya. Sementara itu, di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari TKP, seorang pemuda berambut ungu muda tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Sui." Seorang pemuda menegur Suigetsu yang keasikan bermain dengan pikirannya.

"Ya. Apa kau tidak lihat pemandangan di depan sana, kak?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kasus ini semakin menarik."

* * *

.

**Kantor Wakakepsek**

**9:49 a.m**

**.**

"Saya ingin minta penjelasan kalian. Mengapa kalian berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kalian datangi. Bukankah kalian semestinya belajar di ruang kelas. Kalian masuk jam 8 kan?" tanya Wakakepsek Iruka datar.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang bapak tanya? Seharusnya bapak juga menyanyai Houzu—"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" potong Wakakepsek Iruka. "Saya ingin meminta penjelasan dari kalian, bukan protes!"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin pergi ke kelas, namun kami ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kerumunan yang terdapat di depan kamar Zabuza-san." Sai memulai penjelasan yang diinginkan oleh Wakakepsek Iruka. "Dan kami heran, mengapa siswa baru itu diizinkan memasuki TKP."

"Lalu, tadi malam, kalian kemana?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan terkesan tidak ingin membahas masalah keterlibatan Suigetsu.

"Bapak mencurigai kami?" tanya Shika.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sedari tadi, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang diam dan berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Saya tidur di kamar. Kebetulan saya satu kamar dengan Inuzuka. Dan bapak boleh bertanya pada Uchiha yang bertugas ronda tadi malam." Shikamaru melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha? Apa benar ucapan Nara?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, kau dimana tadi malam?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Berkeliling memeriksa tiap kamar, Pak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidur di gereja sampai pagi."

"Tidur di gereja? Kau ini…"

"Hn."

"Kalau kau, Uzumaki?"

"Hanya tidur saja, Pak. Saya bahkan tidak mendengar apapun tadi malam." Naruto menajamkan tatapannya.

"Terakhir, kau, Danzou Sai. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"Tidur. Tidak ada hal lain yang saya lakukan selain tidur."

"Hm, baiklah. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada kalian." Wakakepsek Iruka menopangkan dagunya dengan dua tangan yang ia telungkupkan di udara. "Kalian tahu dimana keberadaan Sabaku no Gaara?"

Semua terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu dimana Gaara.

"Tidak." Shika menjawab malas.

"Saya harap kalian berkata dengan jujur."

"Kami sudah menjawab dengan jujur, Pak. Kami tidak tahu dimana Gaara."

"Aneh. Kalian tidak merasa cemas atau kehilangan sama sekali. Kalau Rock Lee, apa kalian tahu dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah tewas." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Tewas? Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah dalang dari kasus pembunuhan Zabuza?"

Oh-oh... Sepertinya ada yang ingin sedikit bermain psikologis disini.

"Saya melihatnya tewas terbunuh, Pak." Naruto berkata mantap.

"Ya. Kami tahu dia sudah tewas, dan kepala sekolah Yamato juga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi kan?" Kiba ikut mencetus.

Wakakepsek Iruka terdiam. Namun, ia usahakan tidak merubah air mukanya.

"Bukan hanya Bapak yang mampu menyembunyikan kenyataan yang terjadi di sekolah ini, Pak. Kami juga bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kami atas menghilangnya teman kami. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Bapak sampaikan, kami permisi!" seru Sai.

Wakakepsek Iruka terdiam sejenak. "Kalian sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan."

Kelima siswa tersebut meninggalkan ruangan dengan rasa waspada yang tinggi. Kini mereka sadar, siapapun bisa menjadi pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi disini. Saat mereka menuju pintu keluar, Profesor Sasori masuk dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak mereka tahu artinya. Masih ada satu teka-teki mengapa pisau bedah Profesor Sasori berada di leher Zabuza.

* * *

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**1:23 p.m**

**.**

"Uchiha Itachi disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Itachi ketika mengangkat telepon yang berdering di atas mejanya.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. Ingat suaraku?" balas si penelepon.

"Um, Houzuki Suigetsu?"

"Bingo! Ingatanmu hebat sekali, Uchiha-san. Apa kabar?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikanmu di dalam sekolah?"

"Wah wah wah... Uchiha-san tidak berubah ya. Langsung _to the point_. Oke, oke. Apa kau sudah dengar dari Kisame, bahwa di tempat ini terjadi pembunuhan?" tanya Suigetsu sinis.

"Apa?"

"Dan korbannya bernama Zabuza."

"Za-Zabuza?"

"Mengapa, Uchiha-san? Merasa familiar dengan nama itu?"

"Mengenai pelakunya apakah Sasuke terlibat?" seru Itachi tajam. Ia mulai merasa cemas.

"Sejauh ini, belum mengarah kesana. Tapi kau tahu, Uchiha-san? Tidak seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya, pada kasus kali ini, senjata pembunuhnya tertinggal." Suigetsu tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai.

"!" Kali ini Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan berita yang ia dapat. "Lalu, apa sudah diketahui siapa pemilik senjata itu?"

"Sudah. Pemiliknya diketahui bernama Akasuna no Sasori, seorang Professor yang mengajar kimia di sini."

"Tunggu dulu, Houzuki. Apa jangan-jangan ini..."

"Ya. Sama seperti apa yang kupikirkan, Uchiha-san."

* * *

.

**Lobi Asrama.**

**.**

"Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah ini ya?" tanya Naruto retorik.

"Hn."

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin pulang. Aku takut berada disini." Kiba menelungkupkan wajahnya di tangan.

"Semua juga merasa begitu. Tapi kita harus lulus dari sini untuk bisa keluar." Sai menambahkan.

"Huh, merepotkan."

Semua kembali terdiam, sampai Shikamaru menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Hei, apa kalian sadar? Ada seorang guru yang tidak ikut berkumpul di depan kamar Zabuza-san pagi ini."

Semua tercekat, seolah sesuatu sedang menggali ingatan mereka.

"Hn. Kau benar." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Guru menjijikkan itu ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan dia yang mencuri puting Zabuza. Kalian lihat kan? Kedua pucuk dada Zabuza juga bolong?" Kiba mencoba menggali ingatannya yang agak tumpul.

"Wah, dia lumayan mencurigakan." Sai menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat sinis. "Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kalian mau kemana?"

"Kau sendiri mau kemana, Sai?"

"Kamar. Aku mau tidur siang sambil menunggu kelas sore tiba." Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku juga ke kamar. Kau, Shika?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Aku juga. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Sasuke dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala bersama-sama.

"Kami masih ingin disini saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Shika menggaruk tengkuknya malas dan pergi bersama Sai dan Kiba. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di lobi asrama.

.

"He, Dobe!"

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu ya."

"Kamu mau tidur di kamarmu sendiri?"

"Hn."

"Oh, oke."

Dalam keheningan dan terperangkapnya mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing, membuat hari itu berakhir dengan cepat.

* * *

.

**Kamar Orochimaru.**

**2:27 a.m**

**.**

"Kau guru yang menjijikkan," desis seorang pemuda di sebelah ranjang Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang terikat di tempat tidurnya sendiri hanya bisa menatap nanar pemuda yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ini yang kau banggakan ya?" ujarnya sambil mengelus batang kejantanan mantan penari ular ini. "Benda ini kan yang dulu kau gunakan untuk memuaskan napsumu dan merusak anak-anak kecil di luar sana?"

"Katakan saja, apa mau—umh…"

"Sssst…." Pemuda yang langsung memasukkan pisau cutter untuk membungkam mulut Orochimaru tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Kontras dengan wajah ketakutan yang terpapar di hadapannya. "Apa aku ijinkan kau berteriak?"

Hanya darah yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru.

"Nah, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau juga melakukan hobimu terhadap Zabuza?" tanya pemuda itu sambil terus mengelus titik sensitive pria hingga membuat kejantanan Orochimaru berdiri.

"Ummh… ummh…"

"Oh, maaf. Salahku." Pemuda itu menarik paksa pisau cutter dari dalam mulut Orochimaru. "Sekarang, silahkan jawab!"

"Terkutuk kau, bocah!"

"Ting! Tong! Jawaban anda salah!" seru pemuda tersebut sambil menjepitkan tang di ujung kejantanan Orochimaru yang tegak berdiri.

"UWAAAAAA!" Orochimaru menggelinjang saat cairan kuning keluar dari hartanya yang paling berharga. "LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! AAAARGGGHHH!"

Orochimaru terus mengerang menahan sakit yang terasa sampai ke sumsum tulang. Sementara itu, sang pemuda yang menjadi dalang kejadian malam hari ini hanya bisa tertawa.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Review Reply :**

**+ Uzukaze touru**

Thanks buat review.

Hohoho~ terima kasih untuk tebakannya. Salah atau benar bisa dilihat nanti

X3

Oke, akan Dee usahakan. Soalnya, sound effect yang terngiang di telinga Dee, Cuma sound effect orang melakukan seks, kemudian dibunuh.

-ero mode: on-

Triangle love ya? Sebenarnya D ga kepikiran. Tapi akan Dee usahakan^^

Update kilat? Itu juga diusahakan.

-plak-

.

**Assassin**** Cross **

Thanks buat review.

Muahahaha, makasih banyak. Meskipun Dee ngerasa, gorenya belum terlalu kena.. ^^a

-hug Neko-

Masa sih kecepetan? Apa di chapter ini juga kecepetan?

O.O

Emang kalau seandainya pelaku berinisial S, kenapa?

OvO

.

**+ Sasuchi ChukaCukhe**

Thanks for review.

-bengong-

Doyan lemon ya? Yang warna kuning muda apa kuning tua?

-plaaak-

Pelakunya adalah salah satu chara dari animanga "Naruto" yang sudah pasti dikenal oleh para readers.

-disambit sapu-

Gimana? Udah ada petunjuk nih, udah tau siapa pelakunya?

.

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive**

Thanks for review.

Err, pertama-tama, saya mau tanya. Kenapa kalau pelakunya Sasuke atau Gaara?

o.o)))

Ah, masalah itu. Itu cuma obrolan psikologis, jadi yang sebenarnya tidak ada, dibicarakan seperti ada. Seperti contoh di dialog tsb. Saat Kushina menanyakan kabar Mikoto pada Itachi, Itachi menjawabnya 'baik-baik saja' meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tahu Mikoto telah meninggal. Itu berarti, Itachi masih sering mendoakan Ibunya, menziarahi, atau sebagainya.

Mengenai Flame itu, ga usah terlalu diambil pusing. Udah menjadi hak dia kok

.

**+ Aoizawa. QD **

Thanks for review.

Ahahaa~ malah tambah bingung ya?

^^a

Um, boleh tau ga, kandidatnya siapa?

.

**+ Yuuri von Bielfield**

Thanks for review.

Wah, Yuu kan RP FB saya, dan jadi profil picture ffn saya. ^^

Biasa juga Yuuri kan dipanggil "Heika", "Yuu-chan" atau "Hennachoko", kan?

XDD

Saya tidak akan bicara mengenai komentar Yuu ke Flame Thrower. Semua punya hak kok.

.

Wah, analisis yang bagus sekali. Bisa jadi bahan nih. Boleh saya jadikan review Yuu menjadi inspirasi saya?

Mohon maaf, jika Yuu masih merasa feeling itu benar. Sekarang sudah ditambah clue, apa masih merasa seperti itu, atau justru muncul dugaan baru?

.

**moeyuki flint**

Thanks for review.

Sudah dapat titik terang? D sudah memberi clue di chapter ini.

Semoga cluenya tidak membingungkan.

U.U

.

**Ri-EroFujo**

Thanks for review.

Duh, panggil saja saya Dee atau D. Jangan dikasih embel-embel "san".

Haish.. Otak saya juga begitu. ero-nya 45, bloody-nya 55..

-bangga-

Ung? Kenapa kalau Naru jadi korban?

OvO

Iya, emang si Kisame. Hahaha, kata-kataku terlalu keras ya? O.o

Waktu itu, iya. Saya lagi di rumah sakit, sekarang sudah nggak.

^^b

.

**+ popoChi-moChi**

Thanks for review.

-bengong-

Ucy? Kenapa, sayang?

-plak-

Nyahahaha~~ Jangan mogok makan ya. Gaara ga mati kok, Cuma tewas.

-dibakar berjamaah-

Gimana? SasuNarunya udah banyak belum?

.

**Fujoshi Nyasar**

Thanks for review.

-cengo-

Ung, makasih analisisnya (?).

Di Chapter 4 clue sudah Dee tambah. Bagimana? Ada titik terang?

Atau malah makin gamblang?

O.o

Ya, mungkin semuanya akan mati

-sarap-

Hahaha.. Makasih doanya, Dee sudah sembuh.

Terimakasih banyak.

.

**+ Arisa Adachi**

Thanks for review.

Wehehehew..

Mudahan, saya ingat untuk ga buat Gaara mati

-buagh-

Mungkin akan lama tamatnya, kalau saya mengembangkan ceritanya.

Hum, okeh… Sebenarnya di chapter ini, ada lemon yg cukup Hard sih.

-menurut saya-

Tapi, akan saya usahakan untuk jadi lebih baik.

.

**+ NhiaChayang**

Thanks for review.

Eh? Kenapa merinding? Ini bukan cerita horror kok.

Analisis Nhia cukup bagus, cuma masih ada keraguan. Hehe..

YES! Ada yang bilang saya ganteng! Makasih.

-hug kiss-

.

**+ lovelylawliet**

Thanks for review.

Nyahahahaha~

Hayo, siapa pelakunya?

XD

.

**Sabaku. No. Rinko**

Thanks for review.

Hountoni Gomennasai. Untuk sementara ini, Gaara-nya dihilangkan dulu.

Ya, saya harap juga begitu, namun cerita memiliki jiwanya sendiri untuk membuat dirinya berkembang.

.

**Tsukimori Momochi**

Thanks for review.

Awas ada sui! Prikitiew!

-diinjek-

Nah, di chapter 4 udah ada clue, ayo tebak siapa!

-ngancem pake dagger-

Bloody-nya disini juga masih (agak) kurang, tapi kan D mesti ngehormati yg puasa n lebaran.

X3

Ya. Gergaji mesin yang seperti itu. Momo lagi riset buat ficnya ya?

Hum, BTM kan? Cukup Thriller kok. Nanti D review, okeh?

Makasih, doanya.

.

**Uzumaki Winda**

Thanks for review.

Anou, saya anak baru disini. Panggil aja D atau Dee, jangan senpai. Saya malu

^/^

Hum, biar gampang, saya kasih clue nih. Bagaimana?

.

**Cendy Hoseki**

Thanks for review.

Maaf membingungkan, Hoseki-san.

Di Chapter 4 sih, sudah Dee tambahkan clue. Bagaimana?

Saya senang jika adaegan yang saya tulis mampu membawa perasaan yang membacanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan adegan bloodnya? Apa Hoseki-san sudah merasakan sensasi dari perasaan yang Hoseki-san dapat? Atau Hoseki-san ingin yang lebih lagi?

Gomen, lama updatenya.

.

**+ Hicchan**

Thanks for review (?)

Silahkan baca chapter 2 sampai 4, dan baca A/N saya di bawah.

.

**TakonYaki**

Thanks for review.

Anou, Tako-san. Jangan memaksa membaca Thriller jika anda tak sanggup.

U.U

Masih banyak lagi cerita dan kasusnya, harap bersabar.

.

**+ Haruka Ana Kiryu**

Thanks for review.

Mohon maaf, untuk permintaan bloody itu belum bisa Dee tambahkan sekarang, soalnya masih bulan puasa. Dee juga menghormati mereka yang ibadah.

Gomenne..

U,U

.

**+ naruchiha**

Thanks for review.

-tepuk tangan-

Ulfah, kamu bagus deh jadi OC disana. Tapi, jadi cowok ya… Soalnya di St. Michael tidak ada ceweknya.

-suram amat-

Iya, Sui menyamar jadi anak kelas 2, dia bertugas menumpulkan informasi dari dalam sekolah dan asrama, sementara Kisame jadi pengawas aktifitas para terduga di luar asrama. Nah, ulfah mau jadi NOC? Boleh. Mau dibunuh dengan cara apa?

-diasingkan ke segitiga Bermuda-

Gore yang asik itu di filmnya Miyabi sama di cerita boredom saya. Muahahaha~

-promosi. Keplaked-

Nggak akan saya nistakan kok.

-foxy smile-

Saya pengen baca update-nya. Keep updating,

Dismyname

.

**+ Micon**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal, Micon. Mohon maaf jika cerinya membuat Micon bingung.

Saya harap di chapter 4 ini, Micon sudah dapat titik terang, karena disini saya memberikan clue mengenai si pelaku.

.

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks for review.

Fufufufu~ Aku selalu tahu apa yang kamu suka, cin.

PASTI ada. Tapi, ga sekarang.

Apa yang terjadi sama Orochimaru di chapter ini, tolong dibayangkan sendiri.

XDD

Yah, masih ragu nih…

Ku kasih clue deh. Nah, gimana?

.

**Itazurayuuki**

Thanks for review.

Waw. Analisinya keren!

OwOb

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke ga boleh jadi pelakunya? Padahal itu bisa jadi masukan yang bagus.

Semua pertanyaan Zura akan terjawab di chapter belakang. Gomenna, ga bisa Dee jawab sekarang.

U.U

.

**Kuroi Kazehaya**

Thanks for review.

He? Kejam? Nggak kok. Ini masih dalam batas normal (?).

Saya lebih sering buat yang lebih blood dari ini. Silahkan cek di notes yang ada di FB saya.

-promosi-

Semua cerita disana saya dapat kalau saya lagi ngelamun atau duduk-duduk.

Saya lebih sering membaca cerita ini saat makan atau mau tidur. Biar dapat imajinasi yang baik untuk menulis.

-waras kelebihan-

Nah, disini udah ada clue. Jadi, sudah ada titik terang?

.

**+ Gummy Cherries**

Thanks for review.

Tenang saja, fic ini aman dikonsumsi kok.

-apaan?-

Masih kurang? Tunggu di chapter 5.

Bocoran, ada 3 pembunuhan disana..

XDDDD

-spoil-

Fufufufufu… Sasukecapasinmanisasem itu disini jadi kepala asrama yang setia pada Naruto (setidaknya itu image yang ia tampilkan). Tapi, ga ada yang tahu bagaimana dia di belakang Naru

XDDD

Ahahaha, sekarang di chapter 4 udah ada clue. Bagaimana menurut GC-san?

.

**+ Cintia-chan**

Thanks for review.

-bengong-

Bagian pembunuhnuya ketahuan di chapter belakang, kalau cirri-cirinya : Laki-Laki

-buagh-

Ehehehe, sabar ya?

.

**BlackAquamarine**

Thanks for review dan salam kenal, Shou.

Ini tidak membuat mual kok, percaya deh.

-nggak waras-

Jangan dipaksa kalau ga kuat.

U.U

Btw, menurut shou-san, siapa pembunuhnya?

OwO

.

**+ Myuu Iruna Rikka**

Thanks for review.

Jahahaha, namanya juga OOC. Jadi terkadang jauh dari sifat biasanya.

^^a

Ya, Sasuke emang gitu kan?

OwO

Wkwkwkwkwk, Tobi kan anak baik..

X3

Makasih, Myuu.

.

**+ ShiMizu**

Thanks for review.

Ung, bagaimana cara Neji menculik Gaara? Dia kan di kantor polisi Konoha?

O.o

Hum, analisis yang bagus! Thumbs up!

Tapi, aku masih melihat keraguan disana. Nah, sekarang, sudah ku kasih clue.

Apa sudah mendapatkan titik terang?

O.o

.

**Tobi Takaya Ismail**

Thanks for review.

Tobi, jangan begitu ah, kesannya saya ngambil dari kasusnya Conan nih..

XD

Otak saya bukan duplikat orang-orang hebat itu kok. Saya orang biasa.

Makasih atas Typo-nya, akan D-3 perbaiki. ^^

Masalah Lemon, sepertinya akan ada di tiap chap, mengingat cerita ini akan berakhir. Gomenna.

Hahaha, ga masalah reviewnya panjang.

D-3 juga suka kok sama Tobi. ^^

Nah, disini ada clue-nya. Bisa nebak kebenarannya?

.

**+ naru-sasu Uzuciha**

Thanks for review.

Aw… Aw… Aw…

X3

Jangan panggil saya Senpai. Cukup D atau Dee saja.

^^v

Wah, endingnya ya? SasuNaru hidup bersama.

-spoil-

Tapi, lihat saja nanti.

X33

.

**+ Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**

Thanks for review.

Waw..

-tepuk tangan-

Makasih banyak, itu masukan yang sangat baik.

Saya suka Ratingnya.

Oh ya, selamat membaca update-annya.

X3

.

**Fi suki suki**

Thanks for review.

Pengennya sih nggak bikin siapapun mati, tapi saya percaya, setia[ cerita memiliki jiwa.

Dan dalam cerita ini, sudah saya tanamkan garis besarnya. Bagaimana mulainya, bagaimana prosesnya dan bagaimana endingnya. Saya takut, jika saya beralih pandang, cerita ini akan balik menyerang saya.

Percayalah, saya sudah pernah merasakannya. Saat saya mengubah ending sebuah cerita jauh dari apa yang saya tanamkan, cerita itu tidak akan bisa dinikmati siapapun, meskipun oleh orang yang telah meminta ending seperti itu.

Di dalam cerita ini, hubungan sesame jenis adalah Tabu. Oleh karena itu, Neji yang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kepada Tenten, mencari pasangannya menurut hati dan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ia mungkin menyukai Ten-Ten, tapi hanya sebatas rasa hormat kepada kedua belah pihak keluarga. Dan ia memilih Gaara menjadi pacar rahasianya, karena Gaara adalah orang yang dirasakan pas sesuai hatinya.

.

**+ Nara Menkyou Ryu**

Thanks for review.

Wah, kenapa nangis darah?

-panik-

Kenapa nomor 4 malah Nara?

XDD

.

**+ ParachiPusu Popura**

Thanks for review.

Jawabannya ada di kolom A/N.

Disarankan juga untuk membaca chapter 2-4 ini ya.

.

**+ Namikaze lin-chan**

Thanks for review.

Wawawawa.. selamat!

Anda sudah kelebihan waras seperti saya, dan Momo..

XDDD

-dikeplak-

Gapapa. Siapapun bisa jadi pelakunya.

Asal ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan (?).

Hm? Beri aku alasan kenapa Naru dan Gaara dilarang jadi korban?

-maksa, digampar-

Sai itu kartu as diamond..

XDDD

-apadahmaksudnya-

.

**+ Fans SasuSai**

Thanks for review.

Sip! Sudah Update.

.

Thanks for review.

Aduh, makasih banget pujiannya.

Dan mohon maaf telah membuat anda menegur newbie seperti saya.

U.U

Saya sedang mencoba menghormati yang ibadah menjalankan puasa saja. Tapi kalau memang taka pa dipublish, maka akan saya publish.

^^b

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 4 publish juga. Sincerely thanks to you, all readers, reviewers and flamers.

Maafkan saya yang kelamaan meng-update cerita ini hingga harus ditegur terlebih dahulu.

m(_)(_)m

.

Sebelumnya, saya ingin membahas review temen-temen yang saya terima. Ada 1 dari temen-temen yang menjawab hampir benar. Ya, tingkat kebenarannya 89%-lah. Masih ada keraguan dan sedikit kesalahan pada analisisnya. Tapi saya senang, ada yang bisa menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya.^^

.

Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Di chapter 4 ini, saya menaruh banyak sekali clue yang mengarah pada pelakunya. Apa sudah ada yang bisa menebak dengan pasti? Atau malah mencurigai orang lain? Atau malah nggak ngerti gara-gara kepanjangan?

Oh ya, sedikit informasi nih, pertama-tama, cara penyiksaan yang menimpa Orochimaru, sedikit saya ambil di filmnya Miyabi yang _Invitation Only_. Di film itu, ada 2 pembunuhan yang dipertontonkan kepada para undangan khusus, dan dilakukan secara illegal. Pembunuhan pertama, seorang wanita yang wajahnya digores pisau, kemudian ditutup dengan kain yang sudah dilapisi garam batu. Bayangkan betapa perihnya garam saat mengenai luka. Nah, yang kedua, seorang pria yang kemaluannya dijepit oleh tang listrik hingga cairan kuning (entah apa itu) keluar, kemudian kemaluannya disetrum sampai orangnya meninggal.

.

Dan, kalau boleh, saya mau klarifikasi sedikit. Ada 2 review yang saya terima menyebutkan judul manga karangan Yoko Matsushita yang berjudul "Yami No Matsuei / Descendant of Darkness". Disini saya asumsikan bahwa ada beberapa reader/reviewer yang hanya membaca chapter 1, dan (sepertinya) mengatakan bahwa saya mengambil cerita dari manga tersebut. Khususnya kasus di volume 4, file 5, dimana 2 pejabat meifu ditugaskan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan di sekolah St. Michael (jangan heran saya hapal, karena saya punya semua serinya). Saya tidak menyalahkan jika para reader / reviewer yang hanya membaca Chapter 1 menganggap saya mengambil ide cerita atau terinspirasi dari sana.

Sebenarnya, ide saya membuat cerita ini muncul saat saya jogging di kawasan Prapatan-Lapangan merdeka. Sore itu, saya lagi capek dan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar di depan gereja Katolik Santa Theresia yang berada di Prapatan (tanyakan kebenaran gereja ini kepada temen-temen yang ada di Balikpapan). Nah, disanalah terlintas di pikiran saya, "Bagaimana kalau saya buat fanfic pembunuhan di asrama yang agamis."

Awalnya hanya itu. Kemudian, saya teringat sahabat baik saya sewaktu SMP yang menyukai sesama jenis, dan terakhir saya dengar dia tinggal di asrama cowok saat SMA di Malang. Dan saya berpikir lagi, "Bagaimana jika sekolah yang agamis, penuh dengan siswa yang mentalnya menyimpang, seperti menyukai sesama jenis?" Oleh karena itu, saya membuat cerita seperti ini.

Untuk masalah judul (My Eternal Love = Kekasih abadiku) yang tertulis juga di dalam manga tersebut, saya luruskan bahwa judul awal fic ini adalah **My Immortal Beloved**, kemudian saya merasa canggung, dan saat saya buka-buka file di laptop, saya menemukan 1 cerita yang ditulis adik saya berjudul _My Eternal Love_. Nah, dari sanalah saya ambil judulnya.

Kalau untuk masalah nama sekolah yang kebetulan sama (juga), saya hanya ingin menciptakan _image _yang baik untuk sekolah yang ada di dalam cerita saya. **Santa Maria **adalah nama yang sangat baik, namun sayang, nama itu lebih cocok dipakai untuk sekolah perempuan. Oleh karena itu saya memilih nama malaikat laki-laki saja. **Michael **adalah nama salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang bersifat baik. Dia adalah malaikat besar, dan setara dengan Gabriel, Uriel dan Lucifer. Dan **Saint (St.) **berarti suci/agung. Saya tidak akan menggunakan nama **Lucifer, ** meskipun ia juga malaikat besar, karena menurut kitab Nasrani, Lucifer adalah malaikat yang jatuh dan memiliki sayap setan.

.

Ah, maaf. Cuap-cuap saya kepanjangan. Apakah bloodynya kurang? Atau sudah kelebihan? Last, but not least, makasih Kaa-san. Sudah mengizinkan saya OL hingga jam 4 pagi untuk melakukan riset demi fanfic ini.

.

Anyway,

Suka? Tidak suka? Please, **Review ** or **FLAME.**

~Thank You.

Oh ya. Selamat Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir batin.


	5. The Eternal Love

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Kami mencintai apa yang tidak boleh kami cintai.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa raungan yang dikeluarkan Orochimaru di kamarnya yang sempit dan jauh itu. Namun pemuda itu hanya bisa menyeringai dan tertawa melebihi suara Guru yang baru bertugas selama beberapa jam itu.

Rintihan.

Erangan.

Raungan.

Dan tangisan hanya bisa keluar sia-sia dari Orochimaru.

Cairan kuning yang keluar dari ujung 'senjata'nya itu kini berganti darah, dan ia semakin mengejang. Pemuda itu kegirangan melihat 'mainannya' mengalami rasa sakit yang mendalam. Perlahan namun pasti, gerakan tubuh Orochimaru mulai melemah, entah karena ia lelah atau karena perlahan kehabisan darah. Seprainya yang berwarna ungu muda kini telah bercampur dengan cairan kuning dan merah yang kental.

Pemuda itu tahu, Orochimaru belum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, oleh karena itu, ia tawarkan sebuah alat yang mampu meredakan sakit yang sekarang dialami oleh guru baru itu.

Sebuah palu.

Hanya sebuah palu kecil yang ujungnya sudah menghitam karena darah. Pemuda itu melepaskan jepitan tang pada kejantanan Orochimaru, namun secepat ia melepas, pemuda itu juga menghujamkan sebuah pukulan palu pada benda yang sama dengan yang dijepit tadi. Orochimaru ingin teriak, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya rintihan karena tenaga yang sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak berpikiran untuk melawan, karena tangannya diikat di besi tempat tidur yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Ia hanya pasrah ketika pemuda itu pertama kali menghantamkan palu di dada. Rasa yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah rasa sakit karena kejantanannya remuk, rasa hancur karena dadanya dihantam, serta rasa perih ketika ia menyesap air liur dan mengenai dinding mulutnya yang berdarah, tepat sebelum palu itu menghantam wajah pucatnya dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Sementara itu di luar, seorang siswa merapatkan hoody di kepalanya. Udara dingin sama sekali tidak membuatnya ngantuk. Ia justru tertarik melihat keadaan anjingnya yang dititipkan pada Orochimaru, sebagai guru baru yang bertugas menangani hewan. Namun apa yang diharapkan olehnya sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Anjingnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Kepala hancur karena dipukul benda tumpul.

Dengan amarah, siswa itu mendatangi kamar Orochimaru di tengah pagi yang masih gelap. Ia ingin menghajar guru barunya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Akamaru, anjingnya yang sudah ia pelihara sejak kecil, dan sekarang sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Namun, harapan siswa ini pupus ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Orochimaru.

Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Seorang pemuda—yang ia kenali sebagai temannya—dengan tega menghantamkan palu di wajah guru baru itu. Ia tercekat, hingga pemuda itu sadar akan kehadirannya.

Pandangan siswa itu mulai menghitam, tatkala palu yang berada di tangan pemuda itu pindah ke wajahnya.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Eternal Love**

**

* * *

**

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Huh! Shika mana sih? Sudah selarut ini, tapi masih belum datang ke kamar." Kiba menggerutu sambil sesekali memainkan ujung hoody-nya. Shikamaru—kekasih sekaligus teman sekamarnya—belum menampakkan diri setelah berjanji akan "bermain" dengannya malam ini. Kiba sudah bosan menunggu, dan lebih memilih pergi ke tempat yang biasa Shikamaru datangi, perpustakaan.  
.

.

"Shika!" seru Kiba saat mendatangi meja dimana Shikamaru sedang asik membaca buku.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya malas, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kau masih lama?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau lupa punya janji apa padaku? Aku sudah menunggumu di kamar, tahu!" seru Kiba sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda berambut nanas itu mengunci bibir manis Inuzuka Kiba dan melumatnya. Kiba membalasnya dengan nafsu. Mereka tidak perduli bila tempat itu adalah PERPUSTAKAAN. Sebuah tempat umum dan suci bagi para pencinta buku. Kiba merebahkan diri diatas sebuah meja panjang dengan kaki yang terjuntai. Dan Shika perlahan menyusupkan tangan ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Kiba.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, kau tahu?" sahut Shika sambil terus memainkan tangannya menelusuri dada Kiba dan meremas-remas salah satu dari dua titik kecil yang ada di dadanya.

"Aaahh… nnhh.. Ter..se..rah… Ohhh…" Kiba hanya bisa mengerang dan menggeliat ketika tangan Shika yang satu lagi meremas benda yang tersembunyi dari balik celananya.

Hanya dengan desahan dan erangan pembangkit nafsu dari bibir Kiba, Shikamaru melancarkan aksinya untuk melepaskan hasrat yang ikut terpendam di dalam dirinya. Ia membuka celana Kiba hingga mata kaki, dan memainkan benda yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras hingga benda tersebut mengeluarkan cairan putih yang langsung menetes hingga ke lantai.

"Ahh.. Ahh…"

"Hei, Kiba…"

"Ya?"

Tanpa menjawab sahutan Kiba, Shikamaru langsung membimbing kepala kekasihnya itu ke arah bagian bawah perutnya. Dengan patuh, Kiba menghisap milik Shikamaru yang sudah akan mencapai klimaks itu.

Puluhan menit berlalu, dan mereka sudah puas melepaskan hasrat yang mereka pendam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mereka juga sudah cukup mengotori lantai dan meja panjang dengan cairan lengket milik mereka. Sesuatu yang perlu dibereskan, tak perduli semalas apa dirimu.

"Hei Kiba, kau kembalilah ke kamar terlebih dahulu." Shika menaikkan resleting celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin menemanimu saja, Tuan Kepala Nanas!" tolak Kiba.

"Cih, merepotkan. Kalau kubilang tunggu ya tunggu!" Shikamaru sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hhh… Oke.. Oke.. Nyantai aja dong.." Kiba melangkahkan kaki ke luar perpustakaan. "Pastikan kau kembali ke kamar dengan selamat."

"Ya. Akan kuingat itu."

.

.

Kiba tidak langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Putra keluarga Inuzuka ini justru melangkahkan kaki ke luar asrama di pagi yang buta.

"Huh, aku belum mengantuk. Kemana ya?" gumamnya pada angin yang masih menusuk tulang. Pertanyaan Kiba hanya disambut oleh suara ombak yang berdebur di ujung tebing.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang diyakini sebagai kandang anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru. Ia lebih tertarik untuk menjenguk anjing putih yang dititipkan pada penanggung jawab hewan sekaligus guru biologi yang baru, Orochimaru. Namun apa yang ditemuinya di kandang Akamaru sangat jauh dari perkiraan Kiba. Kiba berharap Akamaru akan menyalak memanggilnya.

"AKAMARU!" seru Kiba berang setelah melihat kepala Akamaru hancur dan tergeletak tak bernyawa di dalam kandangnya. "Kau harus membayar ini, Orochimaru!"

Dengan langkah yang memburu, Kiba melangkah menuju kamar Orochimaru yang terletak agak jauh ke belakang. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia membuka pintu coklat kayu yang agak renggang itu.

"Orochimaru, saya—"

Lagi-lagi. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak ia inginkan terpampang di hadapannya. Sebuah adegan dimana seorang siswa—yang sangat ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasny—sedang memukulkan sebuah palu besi berkali-kali ke arah wajah Orochimaru yang terikat di tempat tidur dengan kejantanan yang remuk.

Sialnya, pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Kiba dan menyeringai. Sungguh, posisi yang tidak menguntungkan untukmu jika kau menjadi Kiba. Ingin lari, namun ia terlanjur melihat sosokmu. Itulah yang dialami oleh Kiba sekarang. Ia masih tak percaya jika temannya adalah pembunuh. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan pula, ia juga membunuh Kepsek Yamato dan korban-korban lainnya. Ingin sekali Kiba pergi dari situ dan memberitahukan Shikamaru. Ia tahu, bahwa beberapa hari ini Shikamaru lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya berada di perpustakaan untuk mengetahui lanjutan kasus ini. Ia juga tahu, bahwa Shika ingin mendahului polisi yang justru tidak bertindak apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan para siswa SMA St. Michael. Namun—

DASH!

Sebuah benda tumpul dilemparkan pemuda tersebut tepat di dahinya. Membuat pandangan Kiba kabur kemudian menghitam diiringi bunyi jatuh tubuhnya. Kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pembunuh itu sayup-sayup memenuhi membran timpaninya. Hanya sebuah tawa yang terdengar sangat puas mengiringi kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang.

"Malang untukmu, temanku. Mari kita berikan hadiah terbaik untuk kekasihmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul tatkala mengukir sesuatu di wajah Inuzuka Kiba.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**Asrama siswa St. Michael.**

**5:43 a.m**

**.**

Shikamaru berjalan malas menuju kamarnya. Sesekali ia memijat pundaknya untuk mengurangi rasa lelah akibat berusaha menganalisa kasus selama semalaman. Ia benci dengan sekolah yang terkesan menutupi kenyataan yang terjadi di dalam sekolah ini. Dan ia benci dengan polisi yang seolah 'angkat tangan' terhadap kejadian yang menimpa St. Michael.

DUK!

Shikamaru menendang sesuatu di depan kamarnya. Sebuah kotak kecil yang berhiaskan pita merah dengan sebuah kartu ucapan di tengah simpul pitanya.

"Hm?"

Shikamaru memungut kotak itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kartu,

_**For you, my eternal love…**_

_**.**_

"Dasar anak itu. Merepotkan saja." Shikamaru bersungut pelan sembari membuka pintu kamar dan melihat sosok Kiba yang duduk memeluk Akamaru di atas tempat tidurnya. Serta merta Shikamaru mendatangi kekasihnya itu, namun langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat sebuah pisau cutter menancap di lehernya.

"Ki…ba?"

Mata yang terpejam. Hanya itu yang bisa diberikan oleh Kiba. Satu hal lagi yang membuat bulu roma Shikamaru berdiri. Tato segitiga terbalik di pipi kanan Kiba hilang. Pipi mulus yang dicumbunya tadi malam itu kini berlubang. Entah kenapa, Shikamaru teringat dengan benda yang ditemukannya di pintu masuk.

Ya. Kotak itu. Kotak misterius yang ia kira dari Kiba dan belum ia buka. Tangannya bergetar. Ia takut dugaannya benar. Ia hanya berharap pada Tuhan bahwa apa yang ia duga salah. Hanya kali ini saja ia tidak ingin merasa benar.

Sambil menahan napas, Shikamaru membuka ikatan pita pada kotak itu dan melihat apa isinya.

"..."

Apakah kali ini Tuhan tidak berpihak padanya? Apakah karena ia telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar hingga ia harus dihdapkan pada kondisi seperti ini?

PLUK

Kotak itu terlepas dari tangan Shikamaru dan menggelinding membentur kaki tempat tidur. Mengeluarkan isinya—yang ternyata adalah tato segitiga terbalik—ke atas lantai. Shikamaru hanya bisa berlutut dan tertunduk melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Seandainya saja tadi malam ia tidak menyuruh Kiba kembali ke kamar. Seandainya saja ia tidak menghabiskan waktu semalaman di perpustakaan untuk memikirkan tentang pelaku kasus yang terjadi di SMA St. Michael. Seandainya saja...

"Akan kutemukan orang yang mencungkil pipimu, Kiba."

.

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Deidara berlari dengan tergesa ke kamar Kiba, mengikuti Wakakepsek Iruka, Rikudou-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Profesor Sasori dan Pastur Hidan yang telah dikabari oleh Shikamaru. Tak ada maksud apapun di benak Shikamaru saat ia mengabarkan apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba. Ia hanya ingin Kiba tetap dikubur dengan layak, se-mengenaskan apapun cara ia meninggal.

Shikamaru hanya menunggu diluar, sementara yang lain dibiarkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin memfokuskan pandangannya kepada orang yang selama ini ia duga sebagai pembunuhnya.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" tanya Naruto—yang ternyata mengikuti kelompok penyelidik itu.

"Tidak." Shikamaru berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Rikudou-sensei keluar sembari menggendong Akamaru yang sudah tidak sempurna bentuknya. Mengukir sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Rikudou-sensei? Kenapa dengan Akamaru." seru Naruto agak terkejut.

"Kalian... Sedang apa disini?" Rikudou-sensei malah balik tanya setelah melihat Naruto, Sai, dan Suigetsu berdiri di depan kamar Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Akamaru kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian kembalilah ke kelas. Nanti akan kami umumkan." Hanya jawaban itu yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Rikudou-sensei.

Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan gurunya. Dengan hati yang gelisah, ia ,menerobos masuk melewati pertahanan Rikudou-sensei yang longgar.

"SESEORANG, TAHAN UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Dengan sigap, Pastur Hidan dan Kakashi-sensei menghalau gerakan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia menggeliat. Meronta dan meminta agar dilepaskan, namun pastur Hidan dan Kakashi-sensei justru mempererat cengkraman mereka.

"Katakan padaku, Kakashi-sensei. Apa yang terjadi dengan Inuzuka Kiba?"

Kakashi-sensei tidak menjawab secara langsung, namun ia gerakkan kepala Naruto ke arah Kiba yang sedang dievakuasi.

Tertohok.

Naruto memandang jasad Kiba dengan tatapan nanar. Pipi kanan sahabatnya berlubang. Kenapa harus Kiba? Kenapa?

Perlahan, ketegangan otot lengan Naruto mengendur. Ia merasa, keseimbangan kakinya hilang setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba. Pastur Hidan dan Kakashi-sensei saling mengangguk dan melepaskan Naruto. Membiarkannya terduduk di lantai kayu yang dingin. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan keadaan kekasihnya. Ia ingin mendatanginya, sungguh. Namun ia masih punya kewajiban untuk membereskan TKP dan memberikan kotak kecil yang menjadi wadah tempat potongan tato Kiba kepada—setidaknya—Kak Deidara.

"Kak."

"Un?"

"Ini!"

"Apa ini, Uchiha? Petunjuk?"

"Hn. Mungkin." Hanya kata itu yang terucap di bibir Sasuke.

Kak Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu, dan memberikan benda itu pada Wakakepsek Iruka. Wakakepsek Iruka hanya melihat sejenak dan mendesah pelan.

"Kalian kembali ke kelas saja!" perintahnya yang segera disambut oleh anggukan dan kata 'Hn' dari 2 orang penanggung jawab asrama.

"Tuan-tuan, apa saya menganggu kalian?" tanya Suigetsu—yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk saat semua 'pejabat' sekolah akan keluar dan menutup tempat itu selama masa penyelidikan.

"Ada keperluan apa, Houzuki?" tanya Wakakepsek Iruka dingin.

Suigetsu menyeringai kecil dan sedikit memperlihatkan deretan taring yang ia miliki.

"Seseorang meneleponku. Ada satu pembunuhan lagi disini."

Semua terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisame berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ia membiarkan pihak sekolah membawa jasad Orochimaru yang sudah remuk kejantanannya. Kulitnya yang pucat, semakin terlihat putih. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tatkala ia melihat Wakakepsek Iruka seperti berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada.

"Huft." Kisame membentangkan pandangannya ke atas, dimana Suigetsu berdiri memandangnya dari atas sana sambil meyeringai. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Suigetsu?"

.

* * *

**Ruang kelas.**

**10:00 a.m.**

**.**

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini kita berduka atas meninggalnya guru biologi, dan saudara kita, Inuzuka Kiba..." Kakashi-sensei, selaku guru BP mengisi jadwal di kelas pagi ini. "Dan yang saya sayangkan, ternyata ada diantara kalian yang melakukan dosa besar."

Semua siswa—kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Suigetsu—saling melemparkan pandangan. Dosa? Dosa apa yang dimaksud oleh guru mereka ini?

"Pihak menemukan sesuatu di kamar Inuzuka. Sebuah kotak bertuliskan _For you, my eternal love_." Kakashi-sensei menuliskan apa yang tercantum dalam kartu ucapan pada kotak yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada Wakakepsek Iruka.

Semua murid menahan napas. Terkejut dengan makna tulisan itu.

"'_Untukmu, kekasih abadiku'._ Apa kalian mengerti arti kalimat itu?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya dengan suara keras, namun tidak ada yang berani menjawab. "Kalian ini sesama pria. Mengapa kalian berani melakukan perbuatan dosa, hah? Mencintai sesama jenis itu dilarang. Tuhan sudah melarang perbuatan ini. Tuhan tidak mengampuni terjalinnya hubungan saling cinta dengan sesama jenis."

"Sensei..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Hubungan terlarang ini terjadi karena adanya perasaan dari dua orang yang bersangkutan, kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Jika Tuhan melarang hubungan ini, mengapa ia menciptakan perasaan itu?"

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang pernah dilemparkankannya kepada Naruto. Sekilas ia memandang wajah kekasihnya. Mencari kesungguhan di mata birunya. Naruto benar-benar ingin tahu. Sebuah tanya yang selalu bersarang di kepalanya.

"Itu rahasia Tuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan hati. Namun, dengan logika, kita bisa memilih apakah itu pantas atau tidak."

"Kenapa Tuhan melarang?" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar di telinga Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, kelas yang sunyi membuat suara detak jantung Naruto dan deru napasnya yang memburu terdengar agak samar di telinganya.

"Karena hubungan itu tidak berguna. Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasangan agar manusia bisa melestarikan jenisnya melalui perkawinan. Hubungan sesama jenis tidak menghasilkan apapun. Oleh karena itu, Tuhan melarangnya." Suara Kakashi-sensei tidak sekeras tadi, kali ini sedikit lebih lembut, namun maknanya tajam seperti pisau.

Naruto duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. "Arigatou, sensei. Saya rasa itu sudah cukup."

Semua terjebak dengan pikirannya masing-masing, merasa bingung dengan hubungan sejenis yang dilarang. Semua memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi-sensei. Kecuali satu orang, yang selalu berpikiran _ada yang harus dibunuh malam ini_.

.

* * *

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**3:19 p.m**

**.**

"Moshi-moshi. Uchiha Itachi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Itachi mengangkat telepon yang berdering di meja kerjanya.

"_Yo, Uchiha-san. Ingat aku?"_

"Hm?" Itachi berpikir keras. Suara ini rasanya pernah... "Houzuki Suigetsu?"

"_Wah... wah... ingatanmu tajam juga."_

"Jadi, ada kabar apa?" Itachi langsung memasang wajah serius.

"_Ya Tuhan… Benar-benar keluarga Uchiha. Oke, aku sudah menetapkan beberapa tersangka disini."_

"Oh ya? Bisa beritahu aku?"

"_Baiklah. Semuanya ada 8 tersangka. Diluar pemilik sekolah, Pak Kakuzu."_

"Bisa sebutkan? Karena waktuku sangat singkat."

"_Hahaha. Seperti biasa. Kau tidak bisa diajak sedikit santai. Hati-hati keriputmu tambah parah. Lagipula…" _Diam sejenak . _"Kau pasti akan tertarik mendengar ini."_

Itachi menyadari nada Suigetsu sedikit berubah.

"_Tersangka pertama. __**Inuzuka Kiba**__, sering pergi ke kandang hewan saat tengah malam menjelang pagi. Kedua, __**Nara Shikamaru**__, hampir tidak pernah tidur di kamarnya sendiri, ia pasti lebih memilih tidur di tempat lain. Ketiga, __**Danzou Sai, **__kehadirannya hampir tidak bisa dilacak oleh teman-temannya. Terlalu tertutup, dan ya, terkadang ia tidak ada di kamarnya diantara jam 2-4 pagi. Keempat, __**Akasuna no Sasori, **__tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui tentang dia secara khusus. Yang diketahui semua orang di St. Michael adalah ia memiliki sebuah lab yang sekaligus kamarnya 17 meter di belakang asrama, dan menariknya, senjata yang digunakan oleh pembunuh dalam kasus Zabuza, adalah pisau bedah miliknya."_

Suigetsu terdiam sejenak. Menyeruput teh hijau dan membiarkan Itachi menulis.

"Lanjut," sahut Itachi.

"_Oke. Tersangka kelima, __**Sabaku no Gaara. **__Aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya mendengar kabar, beberapa hari ini sosoknya menghilang dan belum ditemukan. Keenam, __**Uzumaki Naruto, **__dengan hilangnya Gaara, ia bisa bebas keluar dari kamar tanpa perlu diketahui oleh siapapun. Sebagai informasi, Sabaku no Gaara dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman sekamar. Lalu, __**Deidara-senpai**__. Jabatannya sebagai pembina asrama yang memiliki jadwal ronda bisa jadi alasan yang bagus untuk berkeliling ke asrama siswa kan?"_

"Oke. Terimakasih atas infonya. Kami ak—"

"_Tunggu. Aku bilang ada 8 tersangka, kan? Aku baru menyebutkan tujuh. Masih ada satu lagi." _Nada Suigetsu terdengar sedikit lebih riang.

"Hm? Ya, katakan."

"_Siapkan telingamu, Uchiha-san." _Suigetsu menyeringai sejenak. _"Tersangka terakhir. __**Uchiha Sasuke**_."

Telinga Itachi bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Adiknya juga ikut menjadi tersangka? "Kenapa?"

"_Alasan yang sama dengan Deidara. Dan wajah adikmu, lebih sangar daripada Deidara kan?"_

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kami, pihak kepolisan akan segera mengusut kasus ini. Teruskan pekerjaanmu, Houzuki."

"_Ya. Kau juga, Uchiha-san."_

"Jaa…" Itachi meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan penat yang amat sangat, ia sandarkan bahu di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Sesekali ia memijit dahinya yang terasa pusing.

"Hm? Pusing, Uchiha?" Hyuuga mengangkat kertas yang baru saja ditulisi oleh Itachi. "Oh, pantas."

"Kenapa kau kesini, Hyuuga?"

"Hm? Aku baru saja ditelepon oleh Houzuki Suigetsu. Ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa coret Inuzuka Kiba dari daftar. Karena dia sudah mati tadi malam."

"!" Dengan sigap Itachi merampas apa yang dipegang oleh Neji. "Berarti masih ada 7 tersangka lagi."

"Hahaha... Kau sangat depresi karena adikmu juga salah satunya?" Neji menyunggingkan senyum di wajah putihnya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Hyuuga."

"Hm?"

"Orang yang berharga untukmu, juga salah satunya."

Kini Neji yang terkejut.

.

* * *

**Kamar Kak Deidara.**

**11:44 p.m**

**.**

"Sasori, berapa lama lagi kau akan berada di Lab?" tanya Kak Deidara sembari berbisik di teleponnya.

"_Sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kenapa?"_

"Aku menunggumu tahu. Aku sudah 'siap' disini."

"_Oh, okay. Aku usahakan cepat."_

"Oke.. Selamat bekerja."

KLIK

Kak Deidara meletakkan telepon di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sesekali ia mengintip ke bawah selimut dan membayangkan Profesor Sasori akan memperlakukannya dengan baik malam ini. Ya, ia sudah siap untuk beradu senjata dengan Profesor Sasori. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedikit agak liar dan _hot_ itu.

PHFT

"Oh, mati listrik?" gumam Kak Deidara.

TAP. TAP. TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar agak keras mendekati tempat tidur Kak Deidara.

"Kaukah itu, Sasori?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan 'teman'nya dari balik Jubah yang ia kenakan.

ZRAT

"Ohok!" Kak Deidara hanya tertohok sembari merasakan cairan hangat muncrat ke wajahnya di ruangan yang gelap gulita ini. "Si...a...pa?"

Lagi-lagi hanya kebisuan yang menjawab pertanyaan Kak Deidara. Pemuda tak dikenal yang masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menusuknya tepat 3 cm diatas jantung ini hanya diam. Ia justru menggerakkan tangan Kak Deidara untuk menggenggam gagang pedang yang ia tusukkan.

Kak Deidara hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan pemuda ini. Tenaganya seolah terlepas begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena pedang yang ditusukkan oleh pemuda ini tidak hanya menembus dadanya, namun juga menembus bantal yang ia tiduri. Rasa sakit itu yang membuat Kak Deidara menggenggam erat gagang pedang yang menusuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak puas hanya sampai disitu, pemuda tersebut melingkarkan tali di leher Kak Deidara, kemudian menggoreskan ujung belati kecilnya, membentuk huruf kanji 'Ai' di wajah mulus pemuda bishie ini.

"Sempurna." Ia mendesah pelan, tatkala nafsunya sudah terpuaskan.

.

.

.

"Deidara, aku masuk ya?" tegur Profesor Sasori sembari membuka pintu kamar.

Tak ada jawaban. Namun Profesor Sasori tetap membuka pintu dan menemukan ruangan kekasihnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

'Apa sih yang dilakukan anak itu di ruangan segelap ini?' batinnya malas. Jujur, ia sangat mengharapkan kekasihnya akan memberikannya sedikit kejutan, karena ia mulai sedikit bosan dengan cara mereka bercinta.

KLIK

Profesor Sasori menutup matanya sejenak karena cahaya dari lampu yang baru saja dinyalakan sangat menusuk bagi penglihatannya. Perlahan namun pasti, Profesor Sasori akhirnya melihat apa yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Kekasihnya, yang seorang pembina asrama SMA St. Michael yang selalu dicumbunya, selalu dirasakannya, dan selalu dicintainya kini tergantung pada sebuah tali yang ditambatkan ke kipas angin di atas tempat tidurnya.

"De-Deidara?"

Profesor Sasori mendekati jasad Kak Deidara yang tergantung dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan sedang menggenggam pedang yang ditusukkan ke dada kirinya. Namun, sebelum ia menurunkan jasad kekasihnya, pandangannya tertuju pada kertas yang sudah berlumuran darah di atas tempat tidur Kak Deidara.

.

_**Dengan ini, akan kutebus semua dosa yang pernah kulakukan disini.**_

**.**

Lagi-lagi. Sebuah tulisan yang diketik dengan komputer. Tangan Profesor Sasori bergetar memgang kertas yang setengah basah itu. Kemudian ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah kekasihnya yang tergantung. Wajah kekasihnya telah dirusak oleh benda tajam. Profesor Sasori merasa sangat marah saat itu. Ia menyesali keadaan dan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya terlambat 6 menit dari waktu janjiannya dengan Kak Deidara. Namun sayang, itu 6 menit yang sangat fatal.

**

* * *

**

**Lorong kamar Pembina Asrama.**

**6:33 a.m.**

**.**

Berita kematian Kak Deidara cepat tersebar. Bahkan setelah jasadnya dievakuasi pun, masih banyak siswa yang melihat Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Beberapa siswa mengelus dada lega, karena akhirnya sumber terror di sekolah mereka sudah tidak ada dan kini mereka bisa bersekolah dengan aman. Namun lain halnya dengan Suigetsu. Ia justru sibuk memencet tombol-tombol hpnya, dan menanti agar telepon yang ia tuju diangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi. Uchiha Itachi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Yokatta ne, akhirnya kau angkat juga... Ah, Uchiha-san, aku ingin memberikan sedikit informasi yang bagus untukmu."

"_Ya?_

"Tadi malam, Deidara tewas. Menurut pihak sekolah, ia menggantung dirinya kemudian menusuk dadanya. Katanya sih untuk menebus dosa."

"_Dosa?"_

"Ia mengaku sebagai pembunuhnya. Itu yang tertulis di kertas yang ditemukan oleh pihak sekolah."

"_Tunggu, Houzuki. Kau tidak memikirkan hal yang sama dengan mereka kan?"_

"Tidak. Kuberitahu satu hal, Uchiha-san. Dari 6 orang tersangka yang ada di dalam daftarmu, hanya empat yang tidak memiliki alibi tadi malam."

Itachi tertegun. _"Katakan."_

"Pertama, Sabaku No Gaara. Kedua, Danzou Sai. Ketiga, Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang keempat..." Suigetsu memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu benar, siapa dia."

Ini dia! Firasat buruk Itachi jadi kenyataan. Satu-satunya nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar saat ini. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Itachi menutup saluran telepon yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Suigetsu.

"Katakan padaku, ini tidak benar, Sasuke…"

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

**Review Reply :**

**+ Arisa Adachi**

Thanks buat review.

Ya, boleh saja memilih Sai sebagai pelakunya. ^^b

Jiaah.. Doyan lemon yang begitu ya? Hahaha… Saya aja sampai merinding waktu ngetik.

-lebay-

Makasih banyak. Saya benar-benar merasa tersanjung.

Gomenna, saya tidak bisa mengupdate secara kilat, karena permintaan fic banyak sekali. Editor saya juga nanyain novel mulu.

==a

-curcol gaje-

Tapi next time, akan saya usahakan.

.

**+ lovelylawliet **

Thanks buat review.

Kenapa dengan Naru?

XDDDD

.

**+ Sinta namikaze**

Thanks for review.

Gomenna…

Sekarang ceritanya sudah dipersingkat dari 20 halaman menjadi 13 halaman.

OwO

-karena cuma punya waktu kurang dari setengah jam buat ngerjain sih-

.

**+ YuUYuena-chan**

Thanks for review.

Em, pertama-tama, saya ingin bertanya.

Kenapa YuUyuena-chan menetapkan mereka sebagai pelakunya?

XDDDD

.

**+ SlythGirlz Phantomhive**

Thanks for review.

Haish.. Podho ae mbak karo nang kene..

XD

-bahasa apa itu?-

Sama aja. Saya juga lupa.

._.

Nyahahahaha.. Kata Suigetsu, wajah Sasuke sangar.

XDXD

Keberadaan Gaara akan hadir di chapter depan ya…

-slapped-

.

**Cendy Hoseki**

Thanks for review.

OwO

Wow…

-tepuk tangan-

Analisis yang sangat hebat! Keren banget! Sumpah!

Tapi saya belum bisa bilang bener atau tidak.

-KICKED-

Soalnya, kemungkinan seperti itu sangat besar sekali untuk terjadi.

Ah ya, saya juga merasa begitu. Leher yang dikorek-korek bagi saya biasa saja. Bagaimana di chapter ini?

^^a

.

**+ Araishi**

Thanks for review (?).

Anak ngalam apaan ya?

O_O

.

**+ Micon**

Thanks for review.

Ah, Gomenna..

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sudah membuat Micon pusing. Tapi di chapter ini, saya sudah mendaftarkan kira-kira siapa saja yang mampu menjadi tersangka.

Nggak akan dilupakan. Namanya masuk kok..

X3

.

**+ Nara Menkyou Ryu**

Thanks for review.

Nyahahaha..

Ficnya nggak seberapa bloody kok. D udah biasa bikinnya

^^a

Ah, lemon ya?

Gomenna.. Sepertinya di chapter ini lemonnya lebih sedikit

Tapi D harap, Ryu-san tetap berminat membaca.

.

**+ Leysi**

Thanks for review.

Apakah Sasuke terlalu menonjol sebagai pelaku? O.o

Oh, Shika. Dia juga menyelidiki kasus kok, tapi dia tidak pernah mengemukakan pendapatnya sampai ia mendapatkan bukti yang kuat.

Numpang lewat? Ya nggak lah…

Kalau cuma numpang lewat, dia sudah terbunuh dari awal.

.

**Pearl Jeevas**

Thanks for review.

Terimakasih banyak atas waktu dan kesediaannya.

U.U

Nani? Bagaimana mereka bisa punya anak?

0v0

Nyaaa~ Jangan update kilat dua kali sehari. D akan usahakan update cepat. Doakan saja novel saya belum deadline.

XD

.

**+ Sasuchi ChukaCukhe**

Thanks for review.

Jiahahaha..

Ternyata ya…

XDDD

Lemonnya terlalu kecut ya? Saya harap tidak.^^b

He? Ganteng-ganteng kok ngebunuh?

OwO

Nyahaha… Orochimaru nggak mati di ch. 4, dia mati di ch. 5

.

**Assassin Cross**

Thanks for review.

Hm.. Lemon yang di chapter empat sejujurnya saya dapatkan saat mendapat mimpi lagi Yaoi-an.

=/=

Kan D udah pernah bilang. Kalau di cerita ini, percintaan sejenis itu tabu. Makanya mereka sok nggak kenal.

Oh, S? Hm…

Bisa iya, bisa tidak.

X3

.

**+ Matsuo Emi**

Thanks for review.

Hehehe

-peluk balik-

Hee… Ya cerita ini bukan hanya terfokus di SasuNaru aja kok.. Lemonnya juga udah dilalui banyak pair. Chapter 1, ada SasuNaru dan SaiRahasia. Chapter 2, nggak ada lemon. Chapter 3, SasuNaru, NejiGaa, sama SasoDei. Chapter 4, SasuNaru. Chapter 5, ShikaKiba, dan (hampir) SasoDei.

Pelakunya : Saya. Yang buat cerita ini.

-plak-

.

**moeyuki flint**

Thanks for review.

Jadi, pilihan utamanya siapa?

X3

.

**Itazurayuuki**

Thanks for review.

Hm, analisis yang bagus, Zura-chan. I love it!

Tapi, jawabannya nanti ya..

Tidak bisa ditentukan sekarang.

XDDD

Shika itu low profile disini.

:3

.

**HaMaki Sana**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal, Hamaki Sana-sama.

Pertama-tama, izinkan saya berkata, analisis anda sangat bagus untuk dijadikan referensi. Namun, D masih belum bisa memberitahu pelaku aslinya. Saya harap, Hamaki Sana-sama bisa sabar.

^^a

.

**Misyel**

Thanks for review (?)

Masa sih semakin sulit? Saya rasa malah sedikit ada pencerahan. :-/

Hm.. Mungkin Cuma perasaan saya saja.

Misyel-san, mungkin perlu saya kasih bocoran sedikit, bahwa pembunuh utama dalam fanfic ini hanya ada 1 orang. Tidak ada pembunuh beruntun yang menghantui SMA St. Michael. Yang ada hanyalah kasus yang tidak akan berhenti sampai sang pelaku tertangkap atau mati.

.

**Ri-EroFujo**

Thanks for review.

Jiaah.. Banyakan Ri-san eronya.

XD

Hehehe, jangan khawatir, saya ini orangnya nggak setega itu kok.

Ya kan? Itu saya dapat mimpi sebelumnya.

Dx

Wokeh! Selalu ada lemon kok.

.

**popoChi-moChi**

Thanks for review.

+.+

Aku dipukul..

-pundung-

Jah… Ucy sayang..

-poke-

Masih ngambek sama nii kah?

XDDD

Nii bayar deh ama chap. 5. Jadi bagaimana? Apa nii udah dimaafkan.

Soal lemon, gomenna, di Chapter ini gilirannya ShikaKiba.

xP

SasuNaru-nya malah ga ada.

DXXXX

-plaak-

Btw, sudah tau siapa pelakunya?

.

**Lavender Hime-chan**

Thanks for review.

Daijoubu da yo. ^^

Nyah, doyan lemon juga ya?

X3

Hwhwhwhw… ini Dee juga ga nyangka kok akan sebanyak ini..

^/^

Ayo semangat!

Fic pertama Dee juga gitu.

Ganbarimasu!

.

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

Thanks for review.

Yah, namanya juga GORE. Gore atau snuff kan adalah hal-hal seperti itu.

Bercinta, kemudian membunuh.

Kalau mau lihat THE REAL GORE sih di FB saya ada

-promosi-

Arigatou.

.

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**

Thanks for review.

Ah, Arigatou gozaimashita. Saya jadi malu.^/^

-bungkuk2-

Hehehe, daftar tersangka sudah ada. Silahkan dipilih.

.

**Uzumaki Winda**

Thanks for review.

Aduh, jangan pake 'san'. Saya bukan senior disini.

Panggil D aja biar enak ngomongnya.

Nyahaha..

Selamat, ada yang nyangkut di daftar tersangka.

xP

.

**+ NhiaChayang**

Thanks for review.

Jangan bingung, Nhia-chan. Semoga bisa terjawab.

.

**Uzukaze touru**

Thanks for review.

"Jangan mudah tertipu, saudaraku. Bahkan seorang pembunuh bisa memanipulasi emosinya."

Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu pada saya. Hm… Alasan yang bagus. Saya suka itu.

Ah, Oro. Hahahaha. OOC banget ya?

XD

Nggak lecet lah.. Kan basah.. Ada yang melakukannya lebih dari segitu kok. Sekitar 2 jam-an.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk.

Update kilat?

Gomenna, saya tidak bisa janji.

U.U

.

**yaoi temedobe**

Thanks for review.

Yah, namanya juga OOC.

Hm, Gaara ya?

Ya, dia emang masuk di daftar tersangka sih, tapi bisa dia, bisa juga orang lain.

Ah..

Terima kasih banyak.

.

**rhie chan no midori**

Thanks for review dan salam kenal, Rhie-chan.

Terima kasih banyak atas waktu dan pulsanya. 5 jam itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kan?

O.o

Hm, dari awal pembunuhnya satu. Tidak ada cirri khas yang ditunjukkan oleh si pembunuh selain melubangi korbannya. Tapi, boleh juga tuh.

Alasannya ditunggu ya.

.

**Kuroi Kazehaya**

Thanks for review.

Anou, hountoni gomennasai. Saya tahu Kazehaya-san tidak menyukai Yaoi, tapi malah saya perparah di chapter 4.

U.U

Tapi, kayaknya suka bloody ya? XD

Rrr.. soal Naruto, saya nggak janji ya. Tapi kalau kenapa-kenapa kasihan si SasuPantatAyam itu kan? ^w^

Um, dari empat tersangka, siapa yang kira-kira 'paling' memungkinkan jadi pelakunya?

OwO

.

**+ Fans SasuSai**

Thanks for review.

Gomennasai, karena saya lama banget baru ngupdate.

U.U

Hm, kenapa Naruto?

.

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks for review.

Ahahaha. Mau coba, cin?

Hm... Cluenya ada satu disini.

Cari deh.

Wkwkwkwkwkwk.

.

**kiiroNOkuma**

Thanks for review.

Nyah... Kenapa, Shika?

OwO

Aduh, saya mohon maaf. Saya nggak mau bikin orang takut (?).

Eh, kenapa merinding? Ini kan bukan fic horror?

O.o

.

**RIDoMi**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal juga, dan…

GOMENNASAI!

Saya nggak bisa janji kalau masalah itu.

Saya juga udah jarang punya waktu nulis, Cuma setengah jam sehari!

T_T

.

**+ Lyc Amea**

Thanks for review.

-nangis guling2-

Saya usahakan.

Saya usahakan.

T_T

.

**Chevalier de la Lune**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal, saya author paling ganteng di fandom ini

-plak-

XPP

Hm..

Pertama :

Untuk perbaikan, saya terima dengan senang hati. Saya senang, ada yang membantu saya menjadi lebih baik.

-jadi kangen Nata-chan-

Kedua :

Nyonya Akasuna, selamat! Di chapter ini, suami anda tidak termasuk empat orang terakhir yang dicurigai sebagai pelakunya. Tapi SAUDARA anda tetap masuk.

XD

Ketiga :

Soalnya di asrama ini tidak ada perempuan. Lagipula, ini Death chara kan?

-slapped-

Keempat :

Kenapa nggak kuat?

Terlalu Hard kah?

O.o

Thank u so much for your time.

Keep help me better, wont u? :p

Regards,

El Principe Del Sol aka Dismyname.

.

**+ Ore no Koibito**

Thanks for review.

Karena kamu nggak login sebagai siapapun, kupanggil saja kau begitu.

XP

Hn. Gomenna.. Rambutnya Sui itu dicat waktu masuk ke sana. Biar serasi sama matanya.

-WTH?-

Yare.. Yare… Otaknya Gosho Aoyama-san itu 100x lebih hebat daripada otak saya. Saya ini cuma amatiran, Koi.

Haish.. Lama kelamaan kau kayak Hinata, dan aku jadi kayak Neji saja.

XD

Hahahaa.. Aku juga suka waktu Oro memperkenalkan diri. Sumpah! Aku ingat sama banci kaleng yang latah di daerah Gunsar. Ya, kalau soal Bloody, aku juga tau. Makanya kutebus disini. Masih kurangkah?

Ah ya, dikit tapi hard. Sama aja banyak tapi soft.

-otak mesum-

Btw, Thanks for today. Aku jadi semangat nyelesain ini fic. Serius, kukerjain jam setengah 8 tadi. Selesai jam 8 kurang. Keep give me spirit ya.

XD

.

**+ Tidus**

Thanks for review.

Yosh!

Arigatou gozaimasu. Saya harap Tidus-san mau bersabar mengenai pembunuhnya. Tapi sangat saya hargai tebakan dari Tidus-san. Kalau seandainya Sasuke pembunuhnya, berarti cerita ini sangat biasa sekali ya?

Hahaha..

We'll see.

.

**+ Ly Lee**

Thanks for review.

Ya ampun cu…

Datang-datang langsung gaje.

XD

Jadi, gimana, Lee? Masih berkutat di Kiba kah setelah baca chapter ini?

-beneran kayak manggil Rock Lee-

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

**HOUNTONI GOMENNASAI!**

Saya sadar saya telat!

Saya nggak bisa publish cepat, karena jadwal mengetik saya kurang. Dari jam 8-17, saya kerja. Jam 18.30-22.30 saya kuliah. Dan terkadang, pulang kuliah saya ngajar. Lalu, saya dikasih waktu tidur selambat-lambatnya jam 23.00.

Jadi, sangat mohon maaf sekali, para Reader sekalian.

U.U

.

Ditambah lagi, hari senin kemarin, temen saya nantangin bikin 3 fic dalam waktu seminggu!

Huft, untung aja selesai tepat waktu. Selain fic ini, silahkan baca juga 2 fic borongan saya : **City Of the Death **dan **The Sun and The Moon.**

.

Mengenai chapter 5….

Saya tahu INI KECEPETAN.

Gomenna.

Saya sudah berusaha, tapi kalau masih kurang sreg, jangan segan tinggalkan FLAME.

U,U

.

Anyway,

Suka? Tidak suka? Please, **Review ** or **FLAME.**

~Thank You.


	6. The Culprit

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Tidak. Aku tidak akan menghindar. Meskipun tuduhan diarahkan kepadaku, aku takkan menghindar.

* * *

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah. Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang baru saja datang ke markas.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kurang tidur semalam." Itachi sedikit berbohong.

"Hm..." Neji memasang tampang serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Kerutan di wajahmu sedikit menebal."

"Itu sangat tidak lucu."

Neji sedikit tersenyum dan menghela napas. "Huft… Kau terlalu serius, Uchiha. Masih kepikiran daftar kemarin?"

"Mungkin. Memangnya kau tidak kepikiran?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Ya."

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Culprit**

**

* * *

**

**Gereja SMA St. Michael.**

**.**

"Pagi ini kita semua berkumpul di ruangan ini, di hadapan Bapa, untuk mendoakan saudara, sahabat, teman, serta keluarga kita yang telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya, yang telah tidur dalam pelukan-Nya, agar semua doanya diampuni, dan diberikan kemudahan menuju surga. Amien..."

"Amien..." seluruh anggota sekolah mengikuti ucapan Pastur Hidan. Sementara itu, di deret kelima berdirilah sepasang kekasih yang dikenal sebagai Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang tertunduk hanya bisa menangis meratapi kepergian teman-temannya yang terlalu cepat.

Kiba, Gaara, dan dirinya tidak pernah terpisah. Perasaan mereka selalu dekat, meski raga mereka jarang bersama. Entah karena 'status' mereka yang membuat mereka dekat, ataukah karena ada hal lain. Namun yang pasti, sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa sendiri. Kiba telah pergi, Gaara masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Bagaimana jika selanjutnya ia yang diincar?

Ia masih tidak yakin, bahwa Kak Deidara adalah pelaku serangkaian kasus ini. Jika benar Kak Deidara pelakunya, siapa yang mentato wajahnya? Kanji 'Ai' besar terukir jelas dan dalam di wajah mulus Kak Deidara. Jika ia memang mengukirnya sendiri, bagaimana ia menggantung dirinya diatas sana? Karena Naruto yakin, dengan ukiran sedalam itu, kau akan kehilangan kekuatanmu, bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat sesuatu.

Gaara-kah pelakunya? Apa motifnya? Gaara bukan orang yang bisa melakukan perbuatan hina itu. Sekali lagi, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa berdosa karena telah menuduh Gaara. Sesekali ia menyusut lendir di hidungnya perlahan. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah merasa lututnya selemas ini.

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek, tahu." Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya. Tangan yang dingin, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya.

"Nggak perduli. Kau tidak mengerti rasanya, jelek!" seru Naruto pelan.

"Hn, terserahlah. Cuma, nggak enak aja liatnya. Kamu seperti pembantu yang habis dipukuli majikan."

Sindiran, cercaan, ejekan, hanya itu yang didengar di telinga Naruto. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya sakit hati selain Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Naruto tidak marah dikatai seperti itu. Karena ia tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menguatkan hatinya yang rapuh.

.

Semua orang meninggalkan gereja dengan kasak-kusuk seperti lebah habis merubungi ladang bunga. Naruto juga beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, namun tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kita duduk dulu disini." Tanpa kata, Naruto duduk menuruti kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya tinggal segelintir manusia yang sudah sangat familiar di wajah sepasang kekasih ini. Pastur Hidan sudah meninggalkan gereja, dan yang kini bersimpuh di bawah patung Kristus besar adalah guru kimia mereka, Profesor Sasori.

"Beliau pasti sangat tertekan melihat keadaan para siswanya yang terbunuh secara mengenaskan." Naruto berceloteh pelan.

"Kau mulai sok tahu, Dobe." Sasuke—lagi-lagi—ngajak berantem pemuda Uzumaki ini.

"Memangnya bukan?"

"Bukan."

"He, jadi, kenapa beliau sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang bisa membuat pria se-stoic Sasuke menjadi OOC.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Sasuke membuang pandangannya. Membiarkan Naruto manyun sendiri.

Sesekali Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling mereka. Dan ia tersungging saat menemukan sosok Shikamaru yang memandang tajam patung Kristus dari sebelah utara, atau Suigetsu yang duduk dalam satu garis diagonal dengan dirinya, kini memandang dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Kita tunggu setelah orang-orang ini pulang," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"He? Kau merencanakan apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menopang dagunya.

.

Benar saja. 15 menit setelah Sasuke berkata pada Naruto, sosok Shikamaru telah menghilang. Tak lama setelahnya, Suigetsu beranjak perlahan untuk pergi keluar gereja. Dan kini di sebelah mereka berjalanlah Profesor Sasori dengan wajahnya yang hampir tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan dengan stoic, sementara itu Naruto memandang lurus ke arah sepatunya. Mereka menajamkan telinga, memastikan bahwa di dalam gereja itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Nah, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku tetap tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dengan wajah begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Bodoh." Sasuke tidak berkata banyak. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya di tubuh Naruto. "Sembunyikan wajahmu dengan _hoodie_-nya."

Naruto hanya diam, namun ia mengenakan _hoodie _jaket itu. "Arigatou, Sasuke."

"Bukan hal penting. Hanya tak mau melihatmu keluar dengan mata sembab begitu." Sasuke tertohok ucapannya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini? Dia perduli? Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi OOC seperti itu? Sial!

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Naruto mencoba tersenyum dengan setulus mungkin. Namun yang tergurat hanyalah senyuman miris.

Sasuke membuang mukanya, ia hanya bergumam pelan. "Hn. Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar tenang, Dobe."

"Kau tahu, Teme? Ini tidak mudah. Semua yang kusayangi menghilang, dan mereka ditemukan terbunuh. Aku sudah tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi," bisik Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang akan kehilangan lagi. Bukankah, sang pelaku sudah menebus dosanya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Teme! Aku tak menyangka kau juga berpikiran sama dengan mereka. Kau sudah mengira ini akhirnya?" seru Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat emosi jika ada yang menganggap bahwa Kak Deidara adalah pelaku sebenarnya.

"Aku tak bicara seperti itu, Dobe. Aku belum bilang ini berakhir."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Memancingmu."

"Memancingku?"

"Hn."

"Memancingku dari apa?"

"Untuk tahu apakah pikiranmu sama denganku. Ternyata sama."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh, dasar brengsek!" seru Naruto gusar.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bodoh, pikir sendiri, usoratonkachi!" balas Sasuke.

"Huh, aku membencimu, Teme jelek!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku sangat membencimu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke secara terang-terangan tersenyum di depan Naruto. Mungkin orangnya sendiri tak sadar saat ia mengeluarkan senyumnya, tapi Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merasakan panas tak wajar di wajahnya.

"Sasu-ke?" panggilnya setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah… Senang bisa melihatmu emosi seperti tadi." Sasuke mengembalikan wajah stoic-nya sembari meregangkan badan.

Naruto merasakan panas di wajahnya semakin menjalar, menuju dadanya dan mendebarkan jantungnya. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan itu untuk dirinya.

"Masih belum ada kabar mengenai Sabaku no Gaara?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, mulai malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu sampai dia kembali. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh. Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke?"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hihihi.. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu? Ingat tidak, malam itu kutemukan kau dengan kecemasan di wajahmu."

Sasuke membuang muka. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Untuk selalu ada disisiku."

"..."

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi pemuda berkulit putih itu. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang tajam, pemuda itu menatap mata sapphire lawannya. Dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir mungilnya.

Namun sayang, sepasang mata memandang mereka dari pintu gereja dengan tatapan tak suka.

.

* * *

**Gudang tua SMA St. Michael.**

**12:03 p.m**

**.**

Pemuda tanggung berkulit putih yang kini tampak pucat itu membuka matanya. Mata _Jade_-nya yang mulai memudar itu memandang ke sekeliling tempatnya tergeletak sekarang. Yang dirasakannya kini hanyalah rasa pusing, suara ombak yang membentur karang dengan keras, dan bau karat serta garam yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Dimana aku?" bisiknya lirih.

Ia melihat ke arah jendela kecil di ujung ruangan. Langit biru terpampang indah disana. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Sesekali air matanya jatuh saat ia mencoba menggerakkan badan. Entah kenapa, seluruh badannya sakit. Tulangnya seperti lepas. Tubuhnya nyeri disana-sini. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia hampir dapat mengenali ruangannya berada sekarang, dan dengan ingatannya yang terputus-putus, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

Ia tidak ingat, sudah berapa malam ia 'menginap' disini. Namun ia ingat, saat pertama kali dibawa kesini, setengah kesadarannya hilang akibat dipukul. Ia juga ingat saat saat dirinya dipaksa untuk makan sebongkah roti yang keras. Pemuda itu ingat betul, bagaimana ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pakaiannya dilucuti dan dirinya diperkosa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua tangannya terikat dan tak mampu melawan orang yang telah memperkosanya. Tidak hanya sekali, namun hampir tiap malam dirinya disiksa oleh pemuda lain yang ia yakini sebaya dengannya. Pemuda itu menyiksanya dengan sebuah pisau yang digoreskan pelan diatas badannya, kemudian setelah mendengar rintihan kesakitannya, pemuda itu memperkosanya. Selalu begitu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memohon agar pemuda itu menghentikannya, namun tidak digubris. Pemuda itu semakin bernafsu menyiksanya. Bahkan, tidak hanya itu, setelah diperkosa, dirinya selalu disuntik dengan cairan yang sama. Obat keras yang mampu membuat tulangnya terasa lepas, dan kesadarannya hilang.

Kini, dirinya hanya bisa meringis merasakan dinginnya lantai yang seolah menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia hanya berharap rasa ini pergi untuk selamanya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gudang dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Pemuda yang tergeletak di lantai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia pernah merasa melihat wajah pemuda yang kini berjongkok di sampingnya, dan ia yakin ia pernah merasa mendengar suara ini, melihat tatapan matanya yang menusuk, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan pemuda ini. Ia benar-benar merasa mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat siapa pemuda yang kini tersenyum ini?

"Kau.. mau apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu seperti biasa."

"Tolong, hentikan."

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai sambil membuka celana dalam—yang memang hanya itu—yang dikenakan oleh pemuda yang kini sudah melemah itu. Sepertinya, tidak ada kata 'tolong' dalam kamus pemuda yang mengunjunginya ini.

Satu hentakan.

Satu dorongan.

Bercampur dengan desahan-desahan kesakitan dan erangan tertahan. Sebuah luka digoreskan pemuda itu di paha korbannya. Pemuda itu menjilati leher jenjang korbannya. Tangan kanannya menahan wajah korbannya agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu dengan cepat?" tanyanya dengan nada sok.

"Ke-kenapa? Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku!" serunya pelan.

"Karena itu tidak menyenangkan. Banyak yang mencarimu. Banyak yang mendugamu sebagai dalang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi disini. Belum saatnya kau mati. Aku menantikan kedatangan kekasihmu."

Pemuda yang menjadi korban itu hanya mampu membelalakkan mata _jade_-nya yang pucat. Apa hubungannya dengan kekasihnya? Apa sebenarnya tujuan pemuda yang masih asyik memperkosanya ini? Dan kenapa dirinya harus mengalami ini?

"A-a…kh!" Pemuda itu teriak tertahan setelah kejantanan sang pelaku kriminal masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Isap! Habiskan!" perintanya.

Pemuda yang kini tergeletak lemah itu hanya bisa melakukannya dengan pasrah. Ia terus melakukannya sampai pemuda itu berhenti dan memakaikannya celana yang tadi dilepas.

"Sepertinya, waktu tidurmu kurang. Mungkin dosisnya perlu kutambah."

Satu tusukan jarum pada badannya dan ia merasakannya lagi. Tulangnya terasa lepas, dan sekarang kesadarannya mulai kembali hilang.

"Selamat tidur, Sabaku no Gaara."

Pemuda itupun keluar dan kembali mengunci pintu gudang,

…bersama Gaara di dalamnya.

.

* * *

**.**

**Halaman belakang sekolah.**

**3:30 p.m**

**.**

"Hei, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sai pada Sasuke yang lagi asyik duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di lingkungan asrama St. Michael.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Jauhi Naruto! Aku nggak suka melihatmu dengannya..."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau lagi melihatmu dengannya!"

Aneh memang. Sai yang dulu pemalu setiap berhadapan dengan Uchiha, sang kepala asrama ini, kini bisa jadi emosional.

"Sasuke~~~"

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengucapkan beberapa huruf untuk membalas ucapan Sai, namun ucapan cempreng sekaligus menggoda itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Cih, dia datang. Aku pergi!" serunya ketus sembari meninggalkan Sasuke di tempatnya.

Selepas Sai pergi, Naruto mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kenapa dengan Sai?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Apa keperluanmu kesini?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya, mengenai pelaku pembunuhan di sekolah kita."

"Oh. Oke.."

Mereka pun duduk ditemani dengan angin yang cukup menusuk.

"Menurutmu, siapa pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah."

"Eh, Teme… Bagaimana kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang kita kenal?"

"Tidak tahu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Percuma bicara denganmu."

"Terserah. Setidaknya matamu sudah membaik."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang tidak jelas, Teme." Naruto menggerutu lagi.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kau perhatikan mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh yang telah meninggal." Sasuke merebahkan dirinya tak acuh.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?"

"Mencurigakan."

Naruto mengusap dagunya sebentar. "Kalau dipikir iya juga sih. Profesor Sasori sedikit berbeda hanya karena ditinggal oleh mantan siswanya begitu. Kalau Shikamaru sih wajar. Lagipula sa—"

"Tsk..." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Profesor Sasori dan Kak Deidara sama seperti Naara dan Inuzuka, tahu!"

"Eh, benarkah?" Naruto hampir terjungkal dari tempat ia duduk.

"Hn."

"Aku baru tahu…"

"Bodoh. Hanya ada satu yang membuatku penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Houzuki Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu? Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Dia selalu ada di TKP."

"Oh, itu. Wajar baginya, kan dia anggota kepolisian yang menyamar."

Sasuke terkejut. Tatapan onyx-nya mengarah pada Naruto. "Polisi?"

"Iya. Dia salah seorang penyidik dari kepolisian, kalau tak salah aku dengar. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Dobe. Nanti malam, kita lakukan 'itu' lagi ya?"

"Datang saja ke kamarku, Teme."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Dobe."

"Kenapa dengan dia? Tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu?" Naruto berbisik pada angin yang melewatinya, tanpa ia sadari, sesosok pemuda mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

* * *

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**6:30 p.m**

**.**

"_Konbanwa, Uchiha Itachi-san,"_ sapa Suigetsu melalui telepon selularnya.

"Konbanwa, Houzuki Suigetsu. Ada laporan apa?" tanya Itachi yang _strike to the point_.

"_Seperti biasa. Kau selalu ingin yang cepat. Begini, aku besok akan kembali ke Iwa. Apakah pihak kepolisian sudah mengetahui pelakunya?"_ tanya Suigetsu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Masih gamang. Kami masih harus melakukan penyelidikan." Itachi menanggapi dengan malas.

"_Kalian lambat. Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya." _

"Siapa?"Kini Itachi merasa _excited _untuk mengetahui siapa 'orang gila' dibalik serangkaian kasus di SMA St. Michael.

"_Ckckck... Pecahkan sendiri. Tugasku disini hanya menyelidiki, 'kan?"_ Suigetsu terkesan ingin mengajaknya adu mulut.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu meneleponku, heh? Kau tidak ingin hanya sekedar basa-basi dan pamit pulang kan?"

"_Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja jika aku melakukan kesalahan saat penyelidikan ini berlangsung." _Nada Suigetsu berubah pelan.

"Yo, sama-sama. Terima kasih telah membantu kami." Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit berubah serius ini.

"_Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Ini liburan yang menyenangkan buatku. Terima kasih juga mempertemukanku dengannya." _

KLIK

Saluran telepon terputus sebelum Itachi menyetujui untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kini pemuda sulung Uchiha itu hanya memandang telepon genggamnya dengan bingung, tepat saat Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Neji kembali dari kantin.

"Kenapa kau menambah keriputmu di dahi?" tanya Neji setengah mengejek.

"Hah?"

"Dia sedang _blank_, sepertinya." Shino malah menambah ejekan itu.

"Kita harus pecahkan kasus ini, segera!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha-san. Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak. Ini serius! Kita wajib memecahkannya!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Shino.

"Besok Houzuki akan pulang, dan aku punya firasat buruk! Demi Tuhan, aku nggak mau lagi ada yang terbunuh!" jawab Itachi cepat.

_For the God sake! _Baru kali ini Itachi terlihat OOC dan sangat panik. Jika Inspektur Asuma tidak datang saat ini, mungkin saja ruangan kerja itu berubah menjadi lautan file kasus.

"Uchiha-san!" Inspektur Asuma berdiri tepat di hadapan meja kerja Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Inspektur Asuma?"

"Kepanikan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

Itachi terdiam.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Naruto.**

**11:13 p.m**

**.**

"Sssh… Ah… lebih dalam, Teme… Oh…" Naruto menggelinjang hebat setiap kali menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit. Ia hanya harus membiasakannya.

"Waw.. Kau sekarang berani meminta, Dobe?" desis Sasuke.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu mereka berbuat hal seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengeluarkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya. Namun ia masih sangat ingin merasakan Sasuke di dalam dirinya. Sasuke membuatnya gila. Membuatnya hilang kendali. Membuatnya ketagihan untuk disakiti.

"AAAAKHHHHKKKH…" Satu erangan panjang dari bibir Naruto mewakilkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat seluruh cairannya tumpah diatas sprei berwarna oranye-cokelat itu.

Sasuke memandangnya tanpa ekspersi, kemudian melumat bibirnya tanpa memberikan waktu bagi kekasihnya untuk bernapas sejenak.

"Sas..ahh..mmmhh…"

"Dobe, kau tahu, aku bosan. Aku bosan jika kita bercinta dengan gaya yang sama."

Naruto terkejut. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dibawah lampu meja yang temaram. Ada segurat keseriusan disana.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Aku menyukai desahanmu, Naruto. Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih lama lagi." Sasuke mengambil silet dari kantung celana _jeans-_nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Te-Teme? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" Naruto menggerakkan badannya. Sedikit menjauh.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Hanya sedikit, kok." Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya dan menggoreskan ujung silet itu di lengan atas Naruto.

"Aaahhh… Sasuke!" seru Naruto menendang kekasihnya itu. Ditangannya kini mengalir cairan berwarna gelap yang cukup hangat.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke mencengkam kaki kekasihnya yang sedang berlari keliling ruangan tanpa busana itu. "Jangan banyak gerak, Dobe."

"Perih, Teme! Kau brengsek! Sungguh-sungguh brengsek!"

"Makanya jangan bergerak. Sini.." Sasuke menghisap luka di lengan Naruto. Luka yang ia buat beberapa saat tadi. Rasa perih kini menjalar di seluruh tubuh pemuda Tan itu.

"Ssshh… Ahh… Ohhh.. Sasuke.. Auhh…" Naruto menjambak dan mencakar punggung Sasuke. Menahan rasa perih akibat luka gores itu.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum sejenak.

Malam ini, ia mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar tidur Wakakepsek Umino Iruka.**

**4:25 a.m**

**.**

Seorang pemuda mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan seluas 5 x 8 meter itu. Di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di ujung, terdapat sosok tegas yang dikenal sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah SMA St. Michael, Umino Iruka. Tanpa pria itu sadari pemuda itu kini telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Memegang pisau dapur yang akan menjadi senjata untuk merenggut nyawanya.

Satu gerakan dan Wakakepsek Iruka berhasil menghindar. Rupanya, ia telah menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Dengan berani, Wakakepsek Iruka berhasil menatap wajah pemuda yang coba membunuhnya itu.

"Ternyata kamu. Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Wakakepsek Iruka. Satu goresan berhasil didaratkan di wajah sang wakakepsek itu. Namun Wakakepsek Iruka tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengambil pisau lipat kecil miliknya dan menusuk bahu kiri pemuda yang menyerangnya.

Hanya sekejap.

Pemuda itu berhenti menyerangnya untuk sesaat. Ia mengerang pelan saat mencoba mencabut pisau yang menancap di lengan kirinya itu. Setelah lepas, ia tidak bergerak maju untuk menyerang wakil kepala sekolah yang dikenal tegas itu. Ia hanya melemparkan pisaunya, yang tepat menancap di kepala Wakil Kepala Sekolah Umino Iruka dan mengambil nyawanya pergi dari raganya.

"Huf, akhirnya kau tumbang juga." Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menahan perih di lengan kirinya. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia merasa lelah setelah membunuh seseorang.

Kecewa. Itulah kata pertama yang diekpresikan oleh pemuda tanggung itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa karena telah membuang waktunya untuk 'sedikit' berkelahi dengan korbannya. Oleh karena itu ia putuskan untuk membuat dirinya semakin puas dengan memisahkan organ-organ tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mencongkel mata kanan, telinga kiri dan tangan kanan korbannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, diperlakukannya ketiga benda tadi seperti kaca yang mudah pecah. Ia tidak ingin ketiga benda itu rusak. Setelah itu, ia putar piringan tua yang memutarkan lagu **Devil's Trill** gubahan **Tartini** sebagai penyemangat dirinya saat memotong-motong korbannya bak seonggok daging sapi.

Badan pemuda itu bergoyang-goyang seperti menari. Tangannya semakin kuat mencacah korbannya. Dan puncaknya adalah saat pemuda itu memotong kepalanya, bersamaan dengan suara biola yang semakin meninggi.

"Selesai..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga karena hasratnya terpenuhi. Ia sangat sadar bahwa dirinya yang tidak mengenakan busana itu kini berwarna sepekat darah. Setelah ia membungkus semua anggota tubuh yang dicacahnya ke dalam sebuah karung, dan 3 benda istimewanya ke dalam sebuah kotak, ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Hasratnya kembali membuncah, namun sayang cahaya mentari pagi membuatnya segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia segera mengetikkan beberapa kata diatas sehelai kertas dan meletakkannya bersama 'kotak hadiah' di atas tempat tidur, kemudian pergi dengan membawa karung yang berisi jasad Wakakepsek Iruka yang telah tercincang itu.

.

* * *

.

**Pagi yang ramai di SMA St. Michael.**

**8:23 a.m**

**.**

"Bangun, Dobe! Pak Kakuzu memanggil kita!" seru Sasuke menepuk kekasihnya yang masih bergelung diatas tempat tidur.

"Ngggh…." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Matanya masih terpejam.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih tidur itu. Terlepas dari masalah itu, halaman sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang berpakaian rapi—tentu saja—dan Pak Kakuzu yang tampak marah.

"MOHON TENANG SEMUANYA! SAYA TIDAK MENTOLERIR SEGALA BENTUK LELUCON YANG PARAH SEPERTI INI!" serunya sembari melemparkan kotak kecil ke halaman sekolah. "PAGI INI SAYA MENEMUKANNYA DI KAMAR WAKAKEPSEK UMINO IRUKA. KALIAN SEMUA INI KETERLALUAN!"

Sebagian siswa berkasak-kusuk tidak mengerti. Hanya satu orang yang memicingkan mata melihat tingkah Pak Kakuzu. Ia telah merusak barang berharga yang dijaganya tadi malam.

"Kenapa dia sampai begitu sih?" tanya Sai—yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Satu hal yang diketahui oleh pemuda yang menjadi pelaku tindakan tadi malam adalah, Pak Kakuzu telah panik. Ia yang biasanya diam, kini jadi mengumumkan pada seluruh siswa bahwa dirinya 'kemungkinan' diincar setelah ini.

"Saya tidak mau ada lagi lelucon tidak lucu seperti ini!" sahutnya tegas sebelum membubarkan seluruh siswa.

Meskipun seluruh siswa pergi, Sasuke dan Sai tidak pergi. Ia justru mendatangi tempat dimana kotak itu dibuang dan melihat secarik kertas yang sudah digumpal-gumpal berada di dekatnya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Sai membuka kotak itu dan membaca tulisannya.

**.Kupersembahkan mata ini agar aku tidak melihat hal yang salah di depan mataku.**

**.Kupersembahkan telinga ini agar aku tidak mendengar perintahmu yang kuanggap salah.**

**.dan.**

**.Kupersembahkan tangan ini agar aku tidak bisa mencengkram jantungmu jika saatnya tiba nanti.**

"I-Ini kan..."

"Surat ancaman," potong Shikamaru yang entah muncul darimana. "Ini surat ancaman yang sengaja ditujukan kepada Pak Kakuzu."

"Surat ancaman?" Sai mengulang ucapan Shikamaru dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Hn."

"Kuserahkan ini pada kalian." Shikamaru kembali menyerahkan surat itu pada Sai. "Oh ya, si Kuning kemana?"

"Masih tidur. Ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Shika.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Ada urusan."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi."

"Kau juga ada urusan, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru meninggalkan Sai di halaman sekolah. Sementara itu, di kejauhan seorang pemuda yang memiliki gigi taring terbanyak di sepanjang sejarah manusia hanya bisa menatap gedung sekolah SMA St. Michael. Hari ini ia harus pulang, kakaknya yang menjadi tukang kebun sekolah itu hanya bisa menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Kau yakin, harus pulang hari ini?" tanya Kisame.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Kak. Aku sudah yakin, aku akan pulang hari ini. Meskipun sangat disayangkan, aku tidak dapat melihat kasus seperti ini lagi."

"Kau ini. Bercandamu kelewatan dan sangat tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Sudah ya, Kak… Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Aku masih harus mengepak beberapa barang. Pak Kakuzu tidak tahu identitas asliku, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah."

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Suigetsu.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Houzuki."

Suigetsu yang baru saja melangkah masuk, kini harus menoleh ke asal suara 'tamu tak diundangnya'.

"Oh, kamu. Tumben ada di kamarku. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Suigetsu sinis.

"Jangan sinis begitu. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu minum teh bersama, sebelum kau pergi dari SMA St. Michael ini."

"Ho... Manis sekali. Kenapa bersusah payah?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?" Pemuda itu menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau di atas meja.

Suigetsu mendekat dan tersenyum, "Mengapa tidak dicoba saja?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, aku tertarik pada cangkir teh yang ada di hadapanmu. Bagaimana jika aku meminum itu saja?"tanya Suigetsu sedikit menantang.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Agak gugup ia menyerahkan cangkir di hadapannya kepada Suigetsu. "Kau mencurigaiku mencampurkan racun pada minumanmu?"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga. Jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau meminum tehmu terlebih dahulu?" pinta Suigetsu.

"Baiklah."

Pemuda itu meminum tehnya sampai habis, dan tidak ada tanda apapun yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah percaya, Houzuki?"

"Ya."

Suigetsu menenggak minumannya hingga tidak tersisa setetespun. Sebuah senyum kepuasan terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau akan sibuk mengepak barang-barangmu. Yasudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Lagipula, aku juga masih ada urusan. Sampai nanti, Houzuki."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Suigetsu memandang aneh punggung pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu.

.

* * *

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**9:15 a.m**

**.**

"Menurutmu, siapa pelaku kasus pembunuhan di SMA St. Michael ini?" tanya Shino agak tenang.

"Entahlah. Semua orang punya motif." Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Akasuna no Sasori. Guru kimia yang tertutup ini jelas mencurigakan. Pisau bedahnya menjadi alat pembunuhan di kasus terbunuhnya Orochimaru. Anehnya, dia tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat benda yang diakuinya hilang itu. Ia tidak memiliki motif yang kuat. Tapi, dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup, ia berpotensi besar menjadi pelakunya." Neji meletakkan foto Profesor Sasori diatas meja.

"Keberatan. Terlalu jelas jika ia menunjukkan dirinya adalah pelaku dalam kasus pembunuhan ini. Pisau yang ditemukan memang benar miliknya. Tapi bukankah itu aneh? Apakah mungkin seorang pelaku pembunuhan 'menunjukkan' dirinya secara terang-terangan dengan menjatuhkan bukti?" sangkal Shino.

"Tapi bisa saja kan, dia memakai trik psikologis itu pada tim penyelidik yang ada di sekolah. Dengan menganggap bahwa 'pelaku pembunuhan' tidak mungkin meninggalkan senjata yang menunjukkan dirinya, ia sengaja menjatuhkannya. Untuk membuat kita berpikir seperti itu, ia sengaja melakukannya." Inspektur Asuma tiba-tiba datang dan menyambung pembicaraan.

Itachi, Neji, dan Shino bertatapan. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh inspektur mereka ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Inspektur Asuma mengangkat sebuah foto. "Nara Shikamaru."

"Yah, mungkin dia tercerdas diantara siswa lainnya. Tapi memang, setelah kematian Inuzuka Kiba ia sedikit menjadi tertutup dari yang lainnya. Menurut Houzuki, keberadaannya di asrama pun mulai jarang terlihat. Entah apa motifnya, namun ia juga berpotensi membunuh para anggota SMA St. Michael. Ingat, seorang psikopat tidak membutuhkan alasan membunuh kan?" Shino sedikit bicara agak panjang kali ini. Tapi tidak ada yang menentang, karena kemungkinan itu selalu ada.

"Kalau ini?" tanya Inspektur Asuma sembari mengangkat sebuah foto.

"Danzou Sai? Dia sangat mencurigakan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang dia. Bahkan dia jarang berada di kamarnya."

Mereka seperti memiliki sebuah dinding penghalang besar untuk menjelaskan sesuatu tentang Sai lebih banyak lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang Sai. Bahkan teman-temannya jarang melihatnya.

"Ah… Lanjutkan! Bagaimana dengan dia?" Shino mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengambil sembarang foto.

"Hm... Anak Namikaze ya?" gumam Inspektur Asuma. "Ayahnya tewas dalam tugas ketika mengejar salah satu kelompok perampok kelas kakap yang terkenal licin dalam menghadapi petugas kepolisian. Kalian pasti tahu anggota kelompok ini. Kalian ingat Jugo, Danzou, dan Zabuza kan?"

Semua tersentak. Pikiran mereka berlari mencari data-data yang sangat familiar ini. Hingga mereka ingat, bahwa setelah bebas, Jugo dibunuh dan mayatnya ditemukan tercabik oleh binatang buas di daerah pegunungan. Kemudian, Zabuza terbunuh dengan sadis di kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin saja Naruto memang membunuh mereka untuk balas dendam, dan jika ia masih akan meneruskannya, mungkin setelah ini ia akan membunuh ketua kelompok perampok itu, Danzou.

"Menurutmu, Uzumaki Naruto membunuh mereka demi dendamnya?" tanya Shino.

"Entah. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi." Itachi menjawab agak malas. Ia masih tak percaya Naruto yang _innocent_ itu bisa membunuh sesadis ini.

"Lalu, kita ada Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam asrama," sahut Neji. Demi Tuhan, untuk kali ini, Itachi tidak ingin mendengar nama adiknya disebut. "Posisinya sebagai Kepala Asrama memudahkannya mengendap dan masuk untuk membunuh seluruh siswa yang berada di kamarnya. Lagipula, menurut laporan, saat meronda ia jarang ditemani."

Itachi terdiam. Ia tak mampu menyanggah kata-kata Neji.

"Motifnya?" tanya Shino.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa kelompok perampok itu melakukan pembunuhan terhadap keluarga Uchiha? Orang tua Uchiha bersaudara ini juga dibunuh oleh mereka. Itu bisa menjadi motif terkuat, kan?"

Itachi diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Semua bisa terjadi, bahkan hal yang paling tak ia inginkan juga terjadi.

"Jangan lupakan..." Itachi akhirnya bersuara walaupun terdengar pelan. "Sabaku no Gaara masih menghilang. Bisa saja ia yang melakukan semuanya dan bersembunyi untuk membuat kita berpikir bahwa ia adalah salah satu korban. Bukankah begitu?"

Kini Neji yang terdiam. Ia yakin, Gaara bukan tipe orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki dasar untuk menyangkal. Menyangkal sebuah pernyataan hanya dengan alasan kau masih memiliki hubungan emosi dengan tersangka, tidak akan diterima.

"Jadi, menurut kalian, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Shino.

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya, jika kita bisa mengintrogasi mereka sekali lagi." Itachi mengangkat dagunya, dan tersenyum tipis di balik gurat wajahnya.

"Untuk kali ini kukatakan bahwa aku sangat setuju padamu, Uchiha-san." Neji menimpali.

Inspektur Asuma tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan kusiapkan kapal penyebrangan kesana." Shino tiba-tiba bersemangat.

.

* * *

.

**Gudang tua SMA St. Michael.**

**-Waktu yang sama-**

**.**

"OHOK... OHOK!" pemuda berambut merah itu memuntahkan darah sekali lagi, setelah seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya memukuli badannya dengan balok dengan tujuan membuatnya lemas. Pemuda itu mengikatkan tali di kedua kaki pemuda berambut merah dan mengikat kedua tangannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Dan iapun memandang lurus karung yang searah dengan tatapan matanya. Mungkin pandangannya sudah sedikit buram, tapi ia tahu bahwa yang ada di dalam karung itu adalah adalah kepala yang sudah tidak memiliki mata.

"Sekarang saatnya…"

Hanya satu kata itu yang ia dengar dan ia merasa tubuhnya mengejang, sakit menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Ia berteriak perlahan. Tenaganya terkuras, dan ia merasa ringan. Pemuda berambut merah itu kehilangan nyawanya tepat saat sebuah pisau ditusukkan ke dadanya.

Pemuda yang satu lagi tidak hanya puas sampai disitu. Ia membuka dada pemuda berambut merah itu dan mengambil jantungnya, kemudian ia menggantung pemuda berambut merah itu dalam keadaan terbalik, dan tangan tetap terikat sambil memegang jantungnya.

"Hm, sempurna. Kekasihmu pasti akan senang menerimanya. Persembahan dari hatimu." Pemuda itu menyeringai.

Hasil yang diharapkan meskipun ia tidak bisa menyiksa korbannya lebih lama. Namun ia sadar, membunuh di siang hari bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkan desahan, rintihan, dan rasa sakit yang diderita korbannya.

"Sekarang, saatnya ganti baju dan memberikan kamu padanya."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang, dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Naruto.**

**10:00 a.m**

**.**

"Dobe?" Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kekasihnya tak berada di kamar. Hampir saja ia memanggil polisi dan menempel poster Naruto untuk menemukan kekasihnya itu—oke, itu berlebihan—namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan yakin bahwa kekasihnya akan kembali kepadanya.

Waktu berjalan dan Naruto belum memunculkan batang hidungnya. Sasuke mulai gelisah, jika saja ia tidak mendengar sebuah suara seperti seseorang sedang menguap. Sasuke menoleh, dan benar saja, orang yang ia cari daritadi kini berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan santai.

"Kau darimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tajam dan ketus.

"Ha? Oh. Aku dari kamar mandi." Naruto masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Kamar mandi? Aku juga dari sana. Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Aku tertidur di dalamnya." Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Hei, kenapa aku tidak mendengarmu ketika kamu berada disana?"

"Apakah aku harus teriak? Dasar bodoh."

Sasuke membuang muka, membuat kekasihnya menggembungkan pipi dan menerjang ke arahnya.

"He-Hei, Dobe. Ini masih siang, tahu! Yang semalam masih kurang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit 'menggoda' kekasihnya itu.

"Gaaah… Teme! Jangan mesum begitu! Aku cuma ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran, kok!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah usilnya.

Mereka pun kembali 'bergulat'. Mungkin, sedikit cumbuan panas tidak masalah di siang ini. Namun, jas dan seragam sekolah pemuda yang digandrungi orang-orang ini sudah kusut tak beraturan, berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang hanya memakai T-Shirt oranye yang dikenakannya dari tadi malam. Gerakan mereka terhenti saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah. Aku lupa! Hari ini Houzuki Suigetsu akan pergi dari sekolah ini!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Sasuke—yang berada di bawah Naruto—bertanya sambil sesekali menghisap leher jenjang pemuda berambut pirang yang diatasnya.

"Aaaah…. Teme! Serius… Tadi aku lihat Houzuki membawa koper menuju keluar asrama!" serunya sambil mencoba menjauhkan wajah Sasuke.

"Hm, lalu?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berusaha mencumbu Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengantarnya." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Kita antar dia."

.

* * *

**Dermaga.**

**.**

"Houzuki!"

Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Tanpa kata ia kembali melempar pandangannya ke laut lepas.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak terburu-buru."

"Iya. Kau terburu-buru. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan pada kami bahwa kau akan pergi. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya akan pulang. Tugasku sudah selesai disini. Kau sudah tahu aku ini siapa, kan?" Suigetsu menoleh sejenak.

Naruto terkejut. Ia mulai gugup, "Y-ya… Bisa kau bilang begitu. La-lalu kau akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Hmp... Seperti tak ada bahan ya, Uzumaki? Tentu saja aku akan naik kapal. Ah, tidak. Aku akan naik perahu yang akan aku dayung sendiri." Suiegtsu tersenyum.

Hari ini Suigetsu sedikit aneh. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda, dan sikapnya juga lain. Jika ia benar tidak menunggu jemputan dan akan mendayung sendiri perahunya, kenapa dia masih disini?

"Lalu, kau menunggu apa?" Sasuke—yang sedari tadi diam—kini juga ikut bertanya..

"Hmp…" Lagi-lagi Suigetsu tersenyum. "Aku menunggu seseorang. Dan yang muncul adalah kalian. Sekarang, sudah saatnya aku pergi."

"Hn."

Naruto masih terpaku, saat Suigetsu naik ke perahunya dan mulai mendayung, ia masih belum bisa mengartikan arti penampilan Suigetsu yang berbeda. Bahkan, ketika Suigetsu sudah perlahan menghilang dari pandangan, ia masih tetap seperti itu. Jika saja Sai tidak menegurnya dan Sasuke, mungkin ia akan menjadi _blank_ selamanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada Sai.

"Kalian diminta ke ruangan Pak Kakuzu sekarang. Ada beberapa orang yang mau bertemu kalian."

Naruto tesadar dari lamunannya. Iapun menoleh ke arah Sai dan Sasuke yang sudah bergerak menjauhinya.

.

* * *

.

**Ruangan Pak Kakuzu.**

**11:18 a.m**

**.**

"Itachi-nii?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat ada Itachi, dan beberapa orang polisi di ruangan Pak Kakuzu.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Baiklah. Semua sudah berkumpul. Hari ini, kami ingin sedikit menginterogasi kalian mengenai kasus yang terjadi disini." Salah seorang polisi yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji ini langsung membuka pertemuan dan membawa suasana menjadi serius.

"Cih. Merepotkan." Shikamaru melengos malas.

"Baiklah. Menurut penyelidikan kami, kalian semua memiliki potensi untuk melakukan semua pembunuhan yang terjadi di SMA St. Michael ini. Lagipula, motif kalian cukup kuat." Shino membuka inti permasalahan yang ada disini.

"Hmp." Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. "Jadi, menurut kalian, kami yang sekarang kalian kumpulkan disini adalah para tersangka?"

Neji mengangguk, dan dapat ditebak sebelumnya. Semua siswa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang beragam dan membuat para polisi—minus Itachi—ini tersenyum. Selain Naruto yang terkejut dan Shika yang memasang tampang malas, semuanya tidak mengekspresikan apapun.

Datar.

Dan terkesan tidak perduli.

"Ya. Akasuna no Sasori, Nara Shikamaru, Danzou Sai, Uzumaki Naruto dan, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian semua, ditetapkan menjadi tersangka."

Diam-diam, seorang pemuda tersenyum dan merasa hari itu adalah kemenangan baginya.

.

* * *

.

**Radius 30 km Tenggara SMA St. Michael.**

.

Seorang pemuda mendayung perahunya mendekati pulau utama negara Konohagakure. Namun, ia merasakan tangannya gemetar, badannya memanas, dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memijit gurat diantara kedua alisnya untuk menghilangkan pusing, namun rasa itu semakin menjadi. Dan entah kenapa, ia seperti mendengar pemuda yang menyuguhinya minuman beberapa jam yang lalu bicara kepadanya.

'_Kau pikir kau sanggup, Houzuki?'_

Suigetsu tetap diam. ia terus mendayung perahunya, meskipun perut dan tenggorokannya mulai memanas.

'_Sepertinya aku yang akan menang.'_

"Uhuk.. Uhuk…" Suigetsu mulai merasakan darah keluar dari tenggorokannya melalui mulut, namun ia tetap berjuang keras. Ia merasa sangat haus, namun ia tidak akan membiarkan seteguk air masuk ke tenggorokannya, karena itu akan 'mempercepatnya'.

'_Masih keras kepala, Houzuki? Akuilah, kau sudah kalah.'_

Gerakan dayung mulai melambat. Ia masih berada cukup jauh dari dermaga pulau utama. "OHOK.. OHOK.." Darah yang keluar semakin banyak, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia berhenti mendayung. Perlahan ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada ujung perahu dan darah yang ia keluarkan cukup banyak untuk membuatnya kehabisan darah.

'_Ternyata, kau tak cukup pintar untuk memilih mana gelas yang benar.'_

"Sial…"

Suigetsu menyunggingkan senyumannya, sebelum nyawanya hilang.

.

* * *

.

**Ruangan Pak Kakuzu.**

**.**

Masih berkutat pada hal yang sama. Ketiga polisi tersebut melemparkan pertanyaan mengenai seputar alibi, dan hubungan dengan para korban. Masih belum ada titik terang, hingga para polisi tersebut mulai kehabisan akal dan memakai cara yang kekanakan.

"Kami akan menahan kalian untuk sementara waktu, sampai kami tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Neji.

Tentu saja, protes dilayangkan oleh seluruh tersangka, kecuali satu orang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak protes, namun ia tidak pula mengiyakan. Alhasil, diantara ruangan yang seribut pasar ini, dia yang paling menonjol. Membuat Neji tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Ho, Uchiha Sasuke..."sahut Neji tajam. Semua mata menoleh ke putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini. "Jadi, kau tidak membantah?"

"Hyuuga! Jangan memojokkan dia. Ingat, kita tidak boleh terburu-buru. Masih ada satu tersangka lagi kan?" Itachi bergerak menghalangi Neji. Entah kenapa, ia merasa emosinya meningkat jika menyangkut Sasuke.

"Hm? Romantis sekali, kalian berdua ini," gumam Neji pelan. "Uchiha Itachi-san, apa yang telah kukatakan mengenai perasaan?"

Itachi membuang pandangannya, sejenak ia melirik ke adik semata wayangnya itu kemudian mengalihkannya ke lantai.

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak akan menghindar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menghindar. Aku tidak akan membantah apapun pernyataan pihak kalian mengenaiku."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa tertantang. Semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hm, menarik."

Sasuke menyeringai.

.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Review Reply :**

**Cendy Hoseki**

Thanks buat review.

Gomenna, saya bener-bener minta maaf untuk membuat prasangka tertuju pada Sasuke, dan saya juga minta maaf karena saya tidak memperdetail kasus pembunuhan Kiba. Jujur saja, saya terburu-buru membuatnya, karena hampir mendekati deadline novel saya.

Hahaha.. Saya ga pernah mikir bakal Hiatus kok. Cendy tenang aja, oke?

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya terhadap saya.

.

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan**

Thanks buat review.

Jadi, pilih Sasu atau Naru?

XD

.

**sasunaru's lover**

Thanks for review.

Waw… Saya suka analisisnya…

Sangat masuk akal..

Jadi, sudah menetapkan Sasuke sebagai pelakunya?

;))

.

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**

Thanks for review.

Huwa… Gomenna, Chary-san. Saya nggak mau membuat Chary-san bersedih.

Jadi, Chary-san hanya ingin menunggu akhir atau ikut memecahkannya?

XD

.

**Nesia Eg Yufa**

Thanks for review.

Jadi, Nesia-san sudah tau siapa pelakunya?

-plak-

.

**+ Reita**

Thanks for review.

Ada yang bilang saya Yaoi, tapi saya mencintai wanita juga.

==a

Hm, menurut Reita-san bagaimana? Sudah dapatkah titik terang di chapter ini?

.

**Misyel**

Thanks for review (?).

Hola, Misyel.

Ehehehe… Jadi Gaara nih?

XD

Dia dibunuh disini.. ==v

Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Dan mohon maaf sebelumnya, bagi saya menulis cerita seperti ini sudah biasa.

.

**+ Araishi**

Thanks for review.

Saya anak Balikapapan, bukan anak malang.

Nggak masalah kok, Araishi-san tidak salah, tidak perlu minta maaf.

Saya pasti update, walaupun agak lama.

Keep reading.

.

**+ Saiikaeira**

Thanks for review.

Nyahahaha..

Mau ikut menebak, Saiikeira-san?

.

**Anenchi ChukaCukhe**

Thanks for review.

Wahahaha… Pasti masih ada yang hidup kok.

Makasih atas pujiannya.

u/u

Keep reading, ya.

.

**Rhie chan Aoi sora**

Thanks for review.

Analisis Rhie-chan sangat bagus. Tapi seperti kata-kata Itachi, _semua memiliki kemungkinan._

Dee akan selalu menerima analisis apapun, dan akan Dee jadikan referensi untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Apakah Rhie-chan masih bingung?

.

**+ SlythGirlz Phantomhive**

Thanks for review.

Jiahahaha..

Saya ini keturunan Sidoarjo. X3

Hehehe, habis waktu itu saya lagi mikir jorok

-plak-

Sepertinya SasuNaru akan kena juga.

-ditendang-

Yah, saya masih belum tahu akhir lengkapnya. XD

.

**+ Sinta namikaze**

Thanks for review.

Good job, I like it.

LOL

.

**HyeFye**

Thanks for review.

Hehehe, saya sudah sering dikira perempuan. Hanya karena penname saya.

Hm, Fye-san masih meragukan jawaban Fye-san sendiri.

Terkadang, keraguan menutupi hal yang terlihat oleh mata.

Oke, bisa jadi seperti itu.

Tapi tidak sedikit yang jawabannya memang sesuai dengan niat saya sejak awal.

.

**Uzumaki Winda**

Thanks for review.

Muahahaha.. Hanya ada satu loh pelakunya..

;))

.

**Namikaze lin-chan**

Thanks for review.

Jiah, bisa jadi seperti itu Lin-chan.

Jadi, sudah yakin nih?

.

**popoChi-moChi**

Thanks for review.

-korek2 tanah-

Jaaaah, masih pundung nih?

Chapter 6 SNS agak banyak nih. Masih pundung juga?

Karena chapter 5 kemaren terburu-buru, jadi kujawab 'YA, MEMANG KURANG PSIKO'.

Rencananya ada 13 chap.

._.

.

**yaoi temedobe**

Thanks for review.

Gaara sudah muncul nih. Tapi dia dibunuh.

-nyengir, dilempar tanduk sapi-

Ehehehe, clue : pelakunya hanya satu.

Jadi, sudah dapat siapa pelakunya?

.

**+Matsuo Emi**

Thanks for review.

Tsukishiro : Semuanya bisa terjadi.

-tidur lagi. Ditendang-

Emi : ==a

.

**+ Arisa Adachi**

Thanks for review.

Akakakakakakak.

Selamat.

.

**+ Si moron**

Thanks for review.

Karena dia ditinggikan. Semua yang bukan siswa dan polisi, kutambahin embel-embel di depannya.

X3

Yah, bisa saja seperti itu

xD

Wokeh bos.

.

**nhia nhia**

Thanks for review.

Gaara sudah muncul, Nhia sayang

XD

Agak banyak adegannya ini. Dan sekali lagi Dee ingatkan, pelakunya hanya satu. Ia sendiri yang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Shika kaget, karena tak menyangka bahwa Naru juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya : "Memliki kekasih di asrama."

.

**+ S****hocco HaMaki Sana**

Thanks for review.

Baiklah, sana-san. Jadi bagaimana pendapat Aoyama-sensei?

Dia sudah bilang siapa pelakunya?

XDDD

.

**Uzumaki Winda**

Thanks for review.

Aduh, jangan pake 'san'. Saya bukan senior disini.

Panggil D aja biar enak ngomongnya.

Nyahaha..

Selamat, ada yang nyangkut di daftar tersangka.

xP

.

**kiiroNOkuma**

Thanks for review.

Semua orang bisa menulis kanji 'AI'. Siapapun bisa menjadi pelakunya.

Nah, sudah dapat titik yang lebih terang lagi?

.

**+ Leysi**

Thanks for review.

Nyahahaha…

Jadi?

.

**+ Koibito **

Thanks for review.

Mungkin FFN sedang error saat itu. Yang penting reviewmu ada.

Hn. Aku tahu ini sangat menyindir. Kau kira aku tak berani?

Ya, yang di TK. Memang dimana lagi? Seminggu setelahnya?

XD

-sigh-

Aku tidak mau menjadi Naruto. :p

Dan akan kubiarkan kau mengikuti alur saja.

Karena kau ragu dan bodoh.

Kau bodoh karena membongkar kartuku.

Tapi harus kuakui, kau si bodoh yang kucintai.

.

**+ Isa Nagasa**

Thanks for review.

Sudah saya kasih clue.

Apakah ada titik terang mengenai pelaku sebenarnya?

XD

.

**+ HUNGREH**

Thanks for review.

Setiap kasus sengaja dibuat berbeda biar pembaca tidak merasa bosan dengan metodenya.

Tidak. Pelakunya hanya satu. Ini bukan seperti kisah Heartsick karya Chelsea Clein yang bercerita tentang satu wanita yang mengendalikan orang lain untuk membunuh,

Ampun bang, kalau apdet kilat, saya nggak janji.

U.U

.

**+ Parachipusu Popura**

Thanks for review dan salam kenal.

Nggak apa-apa kok nggak dibaca semua. Mampir aja juga saya sudah senang.

Ya memang mirip sama filmnya Miyabi yang satu itu. Dan hanya disitu saya suka Miyabi.

;))

Mengenai kata-kata Kakashi, sebenarnya saya nggak akan membantah. Ya, di manga itu kata-kata ini juga ada. Tapi, sebenarnya, saya sudah melakukan observasi ke beberapa guru biologi yang saya kenal, maupun ke pemuka agama setempat. Semua jawabannya sama.

Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri, kata-katanya memang mirip dengan manga itu.

.

**+ Ly Lee**

Thanks for review.

Sori ya cu,,,, Mbah nggak bisa janji untuk tidak membunuh Shikamaru-mu. Xd

-dibuang ke sumur-

Muahahaha.. Akhirnya kau mengakuinya..

;))

.

**+ Hatakari Hitaraku**

Thanks for review.

Iruka sudah nggak ada.

-dibakar-

Muahahaha… Di blender? Ide bagus!

Nanti akan saya coba buat seperti itu.

Makasih..

.

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks for review.

My Lovely Demon, you need to know one thing. Only few person will be alive until the end.

Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri apakah Shika akan mati atau nggak.

Ya, kuakui aku memang tidak bisa membuat yang sedikit rumit, karena dikejar deadline.

Tapi aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi.

Btw, apa yang kamu minta ada disini loh..

A_A

.

**+ A-senpai**

Thanks for review.

Wokeeeh^^

.

**+ Nara Menkyou Ryu a.k.a Just Ryu**

Thanks for review.

Ada dua kabar. Kabarb baik dan kabar buruk.

Kabar baiknya, pelakunya benar. Ia seorang laki-laki.

Kabar buruknya, Gaara sudah mati.

Hahah..

Pilihan pelaku ada padamu.

Btw, maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak berniat begitu.

.

**sizunT hanabi**

Thanks for review.

He? Kenapa pusing? Jangan pusing-pusing..

XD

Kasusnya gampang kok.

Hahaha…

Salam kenal juga. Menurut Hanabi-san, aku cewek atau cowok?

Sebenarnya aku fleksibel sih.

Haha..

Keep trying for guessing.

:p

.

**+ kuro no shiroi mles log in**

Thanks for review.

Hahaha,,,

Jangan begitu..

XD

Hayo, siapa jadi?

-nih anak usil banget-

.

**Itazurayuuki**

Thanks for review.

Gapapa kok telat review.

Okeh, analisismu kuterima, dan akan kupertimbangkan.

Jadi menurutmu Said an Sasu dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto? Oke, bisa diterima.

Semua alasan dan dasarnya sangat logis. Aku suka cara pemikiranmu, meskipun aku belum bisa bilang kau benar atau tidak. Gaara kita coret dari daftar pelaku karena dia sudah meninggal di Chapter ini.

Nah, jadi kesimpulannnya, Zura akan menobatkan Naruto sebagai THE TRUE KIRA kan?

Sip! Bisa jadi seperti itu.

So, chapter ini masih kurang panjangkah?

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya menulis review.

.

**+ dindin**

Thanks for review

Salam kenal Dindin. Btw, nama kita hampir sama.

Gaara? Are you sure?

.

+ **Kuroi Kazehaya**

Thanks for review

Eh? Jangan dibaca sambil makan. Kalau nggak tahan bisa muntah.

Kalau aku sih, pasti malah tambah semangat.

Hm, cluenya ada disini loh.

Yaoinya dikurangin deh. Banyakin Gore aja.

-plak-

Hahaha.. menurutmu? Aku ini fleksibel.

:DD

.

+ **narchidori973**

Thanks for review.

Gutten Morgen, Naruchi.

-nebar confetti-

Nggak disangka. Cluenya tertebak. Semudah itukah? O.O

Jiahahaha… Mantan pacarmu kali pelakunya, atau calon tunanganmu, atau calon pacarmu.

-emang sapa? /buagh-

Wahahaha.. Bagaimana kalau Sasori kita lenyapkan juga? –slapped-

Ya udah, terserah saja. ._.

Hm, masih ada typo kah?

Hn. Whatever.

Thanks buat review dan waktunya anyway.

Sins,

Del Sol.

.

**Fi suki suki**

Thanks for review.

Aku belum nulis Naruto dibunuh.

:P

Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka pelakunya?

Hahahaha..

#ngarang

.

**+ Fans SasuSai**

Thanks for review.

Haha... Gomenn.

Aku punya banyak fic dan novel serta tugas untuk dikerjakan.

Kemaren nilai UTS A-, harus diperbaiki.

.

**+ MissLabil**

Thanks for review.

Hm? Jadi bagaimana?

.

**+ kurayami hikari**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal juga, panggil saja saya D.

Ah, terima kasih banyak. Ficnya sudah update. Punya referensi mengenai pelakunya?

X3

.

**mechakucha no aoi neko**

Thanks for review.

Haha.. Noproblem… Ah, panggil saja saya D, jangan senpai.

Oke. Akan saya jawab :

Yang mengambil Haku dari laut adalah nelayan lokal. Hm, saya menempatkan Sai karena sifatnya yang tertutup itu mencurigakan.

Firasat anda benar. Gaara disekap, dan di chapter ini dia dibunuh.

Hohoho. Oke, alasannya bisa diterima. Tapi, bukankah dia jadi lebih berpotensi membalas dendam terhadap Zabuza?

Wahaahha.. Ya masih ada Sasori dan Shika kan? Naruto juga punya motif yang sama dengan Sasuke sih, yaitu dendam karena orangtuanya dibunuh.

Hahaha.. Itu jawaban yang paling tepat.

Perlu diingat. Pelakunya hanya satu.

Hahahaha… Banyak juga.

XD

Thanks so much, anyway.

.

**Hikarii Hana**

Thanks for review.

Salam kenal untukmu, Rie. Sebagai orang paling gila darah di FB dan FFN, saya sudah merasa sangat biasa. Mohon maaf jika membuat Rii-san mau muntah. Oh ya, jangan panggil saya senpai. Saya anak baru juga kok. Btw, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Hm, ada 9 kasus ya? Wow.. saya bahkan tidak menghitungnya.

XDD

Jadi, Rie-san memutuskan Sai adalah pelakunya? Okelah. Saya bisa menerimanya. Sai sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi pelaku. Apalagi setelah chapter ini, dugaan Rie akan semakin kuat kan?

Maaf nggak bisa update cepat.

U.U

.

**Pearl Jeevas**

Thanks for review.

Hola, Pearl. Ya, begitulah. Saya seorang novelis yang belum terkenal.

Kemarin editor menyuruh saya merubah sedikit naskahnya.

Makasih banyak atas doanya.

Eh tapi kok begitu? Jadi Sasuke bukan, nih?

xXDDXDXD

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

**GOMEN...**

Silahkan bunuh saya karena saya telat.

Silahkan bunuh saya karena saya membunuh chara favourite anda..

Silahkan bunuh saya karena fic ini nista.

Tapi saya tidak akan pernah berhenti menulisnya.

Saya tahu saya hampir tidak punya waktu untuk diri saya sendiri. Tapi saya tidak akan menggunakannya untuk alasan. Saya tahu, saya harus bertanggungjawab.

.

Mengenai Chapter 6, saya sedikit men-skip adegan pembunuhan Gaara, karena saya sudah 'menyiksanya' di awal. Dan saat pembunuhan Suigetsu, pelaku menggunakan racun yang reaksinya lambat. Korban tidak akan mati secepat biasanya, akan tetapi saat racunnya bekerja, rasa panasnya seolah membakar tenggorokan, dan jika korban memilih untuk menenggak air, ia akan tewas seketika. Saya sudah mencobanya dengan seekor tikus.

Argh! Saya sempat merasa malu sendiri pada diri saya. Jujur saya, mood killer saya agak-agak hilang akhir-akhir ini, hingga saya minta 'bantuan setan' untuk mengerjakannya. Saya sempat menyebutkan lagu **Devil's Trill **gubahan **Tartini **kan? Itu adalah 'setan' yang membantu saya. Jujur saja, saya penyuka lagu klasik—khususnya sonata biola. Sama seperti judul dan Inspirasinya, mendengarkan Devil's Trill membantu saya untuk mendaoatkan mood saya menulis fic ini. Suara biolanya sedikit menusuk dan nadanya cukup tinggi. Saya suka membayangkan pembunuhan dengan mendengarkan lagu seperti ini.

Apakah setting tempatnya membingungkan? Karena saya menyadari tempatnya berpindah-pindah. Oh ya, sebagai tambahan informasi, **The Culprit **yang menjadi judul chapter ini berarti _**Tersangka**_**, **atau orang yang diduga melakukan tindakan criminal. Sedangkan kata **Suspect**yang kita kenal berarti **Pelaku**_**.**_ Bedanya, pelaku adalah orang yang SUDAH PASTI melakukan tindakan criminal.

Terlepas dari itu, saya mohon maaf jika di Chapter inipun masih banyak kekurangan.

U.U

.

Saya tunggu **REVIEW **dan/atau **FLAME**-nya.

~Thank You.

Oh ya. Selamat Idul Adha.

3:-O


	7. The Trust

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Aku mempercayaimu. Aku percaya kau bukan pelakunya.

* * *

"Tidak." Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Aku tidak akan menghindar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan menghindar. Aku tidak akan membantah apapun pernyataan pihak kalian mengenaiku."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa tertantang. Semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hm, menarik."

Sasuke menyeringai.

.

Demi Tuhan, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menghajar Sasuke agar pikirannya terbuka. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran si mesum Uchiha ini? Bukankah justru dengan begini ia sama saja mengakui tuduhan itu? Ukh, jika saja Naruto tidak mengingat orang tuanya, mungkin ia akan segera mengikuti emosinya.

Senada dengan Naruto, Itachi juga rasanya ingin menghajar adiknya itu karena secara tidak langsung ia termakan umpan oleh Neji, dan hampir memalukan nama Uchiha. Oh, haruskah generasi Uchiha kembali seperti masa kakek moyangnya? Dicap sebagai keluarga pembunuh? Pada masa ayahnya-lah, Uchiha kembali ke nama baiknya.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain, jika aku mengatakan kau adalah pelakunya, apakah itu berarti kau tidak akan menyangkalnya?" tantang Neji.

Demi Bapa di surga, suasana di ruang pemilik SMA sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pak Kakuzu yang sedari tadi memerhatikan, hanya tetap terdiam. Ia belum berani bersuara. Namun bagi Neji dan Sasuke, di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke masih tetap terdiam dengan seringaiannya. Dan Neji masih menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ditatapnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak akan menyangkal?"

"Aku juga tidak akan mengiyakannya."

Jawaban yang sungguh berani. Sejujurnya, emosi Neji sedikit terpancing kali ini. Namun sebagai anggota kepolisian, ia harus bisa menahan ekspresi dan dirinya sendiri. Dan sebelum seseorang benar-benar kehabisan batas kesabaran, harus ada yang meredamkannya.

TOK. TOK.

Pintu ruangan Pak Kakuzu diketuk dengan tidak elitnya. Pak Kakuzu dan Neji sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan pintu yang kasar itu. Semoga saja ada berita penting yang disampaikan pengetuk itu. Karena jika tidak, dia akan dikeluarkan SMA St. Michael ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pak Kakuzu sinis sambil membuka pintu.

Naruto dan Itachi sedikit lega karena adanya tamu ini. Setidaknya ketegangan antara Sasuke dan Neji sedikit mereda.

"APA?" seru Pak Kakuzu berang.

Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu.

"Opsir, ikut saya sekarang. Ada siswa kami yang meninggal di gudang bawah tanah."

..kejam. Bahkan kenyataan tidak memberikan mereka waktu untuk istirahat.

"Hah? Terjadi lagi?" tanya Naruto. "Aku ingin ikut serta."

"Tidak usah, Naruto. Kau tetap disini!" seru Pak Kakuzu.

"Kenapa, Pak?"

"Karena kali ini, yang terbunuh adalah anak berambut merah yang kita cari selama ini."

Semua tersentak, kecuali satu orang.

"Gaara!" desis Naruto.

Neji—yang merasa nama Gaara disebut—segera berlari mengikuti Pak Kakuzu menuju gudang bawah tanah.

.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Trust**

* * *

.

"_Katakan ini tidak benar. Katakan ini hanya lelucon yang tidak lucu."_ Neji dengan sangat hati-hati menurunkan jasad Gaara yang sudah hampir mengeras dengan dada berlubang itu.

Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan Neji saat ia menurunkan jasad Gaara. Hancur? Sudah pasti. Tersayat? Bukan tersayat lagi, tapi tercabik-cabik. Ia sangat menyayangi Gaara, meskipun ia tahu hubungan itu salah. Setelah mengantarkan jasad Gaara ke tim forensik yang menunggu di ujung dermaga, Neji tidak segera kembali ke dalam gedung. Ia memilih berdiri di samping dermaga dan merenung.

Itachi, yang sedari tadi mengintip tingkah laku Neji dari jendela yang tepat berada di depan ruangan Pak Kakuzu hanya bisa terdiam melihat partner kerjanya seperti itu. Mungkin ia terlalu lama melamun sehingga tidak sadar, ada dua pasang mata yang telah mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"BAKA ANIKI!" seru pemuda Raven agak keras. OOC memang, tapi kalau yang dipanggil tidak menoleh, rasanya sah-sah saja.

"Oh, Hn?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sudah boleh pergi kan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak. Statusmu dan Naruto masih tersangka. Kau belum diijinkan pergi, Sasuke!" tegas Itachi. Sasuke melengos menatap kakaknya tidak percaya.

"Kau mencurigaiku, aniki?

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, Sasuke."

"Cih."

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Uchiha bersaudara itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Dadanya sudah sesak, dan kini ia harus menghadapi suasanan tegang ini. Demi Tuhan, saat ini dia butuh ke gereja. Dia ingin mengadu, dan dia ingin Bapa memeluknya untuk menenangkan jiwanya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin untuk saat ini. Naruto hanya bisa menuruti peraturan kepolisian. Ia hanya bisa menahan perih yang semakin jadi di dadanya. Reflek, Sasuke merangkul pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" bisiknya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Itachi sempat terkejut adiknya bersikap seperti itu di terhadap Naruto. Tapi seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pria berambut hitam dengan ponytail itu. Adiknya tidak mungkin pelakunya.

Ia yakin itu. Ia percaya itu.

Sasuke tidak berbicara banyak. Ia membawa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, sebelum dugaan yang lebih kasar mengarah padanya karena firasatnya mengatakan, polisi bermata putih keunguan itu akan makin gencar menginterogasinya.

.

Benar saja. Baru 5 menit Sasuke duduk di kursi tamu yang berada di ruangan Pak Kakuzu, tiba-tiba polisi keturunan keluarga Hyuuga itu datang dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Gaara?"

Sasuke terkejut, namun wajahnya menantang.

"E-eh tunggu dulu." Naruto bangkit dan coba melerai keduanya sebelum terjadi perkelahian. Itachi pun segera masuk dan memisahkan Neji dari Sasuke.

"Kau yang membunuh Gaara dan yang lainnya," desis Neji.

"Ck, kau tahu Hyuuga? Kau sudah gagal menjadi polisi." Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Ap-" Hampir saja Neji akan menggelar perang barbar di ruangan itu, untungnya tangan Itachi lebih cepat 1/10 detik untuk menjauhkannya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau bawa Sasuke segera pergi dari sini. Nanti malam mungkin kalian akan kami interogasi kembali. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka berdua menenangkan diri."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera membawa Sasuke pergi. Tapi, pemuda berambut raven yang—mungkin—tersulut emosinya itu segera menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," tukasnya tak ramah.

Naruto hanya menghela napas sembari mengikuti Sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu. Itachi menggeleng perlahan. Sikap Sasuke tidak berubah sejak dari kanak-kanak. Kalau sudah marah, atau kesal, pasti langsung dilampiaskan dengan cara seperti itu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi menatap Neji yang masih mengatur napasnya yang menggebu karena emosi. Setelah dipastikan temannya tenang, Itachi baru membuka suara. Tidak terlalu nyaring, namun cukup membuat sebuah bel di kepala Hyuuga Neji.

"Termakan pancingan otoutoku, Hyuuga?"

Neji terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apakah benar dirinya telah gagal menjadi polisi? Ataukah Sasuke hanya ingin memancing emosinya saja?

"Tidak satupun menjadi urusanmu, Uchiha."

Tanpa menoleh, Neji pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum menatap punggung rekannya.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Sasuke.**

**11:03 p.m**

.

"Dobe, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kekasihnya yang duduk menatap bulan melalui jendela panjang yang menghadap ke laut. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Ne, Teme... Aku kepikiran sesuatu." Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya menatap langit kelam di luar sana.

"Hn?"

"Semua kasus ini. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan tujuan pelakunya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos namun sama seperti Minato waktu masih muda dulu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

"Um, Teme... Aku rindu Gaara." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. "Dia nggak seharusnya mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Terlalu kejam..."

Naruto sudah coba menahannya, tapi butiran bening itu jatuh tak tertahankan dari pelupuk matanya.

Hening.

Sasuke sudah terpejam. Sementara Naruto masih terisak di tempatnya duduk. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit. Gaara adalah sahabatnya. Ia menyayangi Gaara, tapi pembunuh itu merenggut semuanya. Naruto mulai lelah menangis, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dan menenangkan pikiran serta hatinya.

Sasuke—yang berpura-pura tidur—menajamkan telinganya. Sudah sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara tangisan maupun isakan dari Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya tidur dan mendatangi kursi besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela, ke tempat kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto. Sesekali Naruto bergerak, namun ia tidak terbangun.

"Dobe..." sahut Sasuke pelan. "Aku menginginkanmu."

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat masuk melalui kaca jendela. Naruto menggerakkan matanya perlahan, karena sinar matahari sedikit menusuk matanya.

"Umh..." Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan menghela napas untuk memastikan dirinya masih bernyawa hari ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Tuan tukang tidur," sapa Sasuke acuh sembari menyeruput jus tomat di kursi besar yang berada di samping jendela.

Naruto terkesiap. Ia memastikan tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia berani sumpah demi Tuhan dan anak-anakNya yang berada di surga, bahwa semalam ia tidur di kursi yang kini diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme, kenapa aku berada di sini? Bukankah semalam aku disana?"

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mengangkatmu kesana, Dobe. Kalau kau sakit, bisa-bisa aku juga yang susah."

"Eh, kau mengangkatku, Teme?" tanyanya setengah meremehkan.

"Cih, kau tidak menyadarinya? Padahal saat tidurpun, bagian dirimu yang lain menanggapiku." Sasuke menenggak habis jusnya kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"E-eeeh?"

Refleks, Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupinya. Demi Tuhan dan ayahnya yang kini sudah tenang di surga, Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memakai bawahan dan kejantanannya tidak ditutupi apapun? Dengan heran, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Te-Teme, jangan bilang kalau saat aku tidur kau…"

"Hn?"

"Me… Me…."

"Menghisapnya?" goda Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke melakukan itu diluar ketidaktahuannya. Baru saja Naruto akan mencari celananya untuk menutupi kejantanan yang terekspos itu, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membimbing tangan Naruto ke dadanya yang memang tidak tertutup apapun.

'Tubuh Sasuke basah. Dadanya berdebar..." batin Naruto.

"Te- Teme.."

Sasuke mengunci bibir Naruto dengan lumatan yang panas, sementara tangannya memainkan diri Naruto yang lain.

"Nnnh… Sasuke. Ahn…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun gerakan tangannya dan lumatan bibirnya sudah mewakili apa yang diinginkannya dari Naruto.

Memilikinya, pagi ini.

.

* * *

.

**Balkoni Asrama SMA St. Michael.**

**9:30 a.m**

**.**

"Kakashi-sensei..." sapa Shikamaru.

"Ya?" Kakashi membalas tanpa sedikitpun menoleh.

"Kau masih sedih karena kehilangan Wakakepsek Iruka?" tanya Shika tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku."

"Tidak." Ia membuka kembali buku bacaannya.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa kau dan Wakakepsek Iruka pernah menjalin hubungan?"

Kakashi terkesiap.

"Dari wajahmu, aku bisa mengatakan, aku tidak salah."

"Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Kakashi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, sejarah St. Michael."

Kakashi memandang siswanya itu lekat-lekat. Ya, Shikamaru tidak main-main.

"Hhhh… Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

"Hn."

.

**Lobi Utama Asrama siswa St. Michael.**

**10:30 a.m**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Haruskah kita lanjutkan?" tanya Itachi retoris.

"Ya."

"Hn."

Neji menatap murung langit di luar sana. "Terlalu banyak _clue _yang belum bisa kumengerti. Pembunuhan ini terlalu rapi."

"Hn." Itachi menyeruput tehnya.

"Kalau menurutmu, siapa pelaku kasus ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin berspekulasi sembarangan." Sekali lagi Itachi melemparkan pandangan berarti pada Neji.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap semalam lagi. Hm, kau ingat dengan korban yang bernama Zabuza?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah ia salah satu dari kawanan perampok yang dulu sangat ramai diperbincangkan?"

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku dengan ucapan Inspektur Asuma. 3 kawanan perampok yang diketuai oleh Danzou itu kan?"

"Ya. Kawanan yang menghancurkan keluargamu."

Itachi terdiam.

"Apa kau tidak merasa janggal? Danzou adalah ketua mereka. Dua anak buahnya, Juugo dan Zabuza sudah tewas. Menurutmu, apakah kasus ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah, Hyuuga. Namun jika benar seperti itu, maka kasus ini akan semakin tidak jelas. Apa hubungannya Kepala Sekolah dan siswa SMA St. Michael yang juga ikut menjadi korban?"

Neji berpikir keras.

"Kau benar juga. Ah, sebaiknya kita harus mengawasi Danzou Sai. Bisa saja kan ia menjadi korban selanjutnya."

"Atau menjadi pelakunya."

"Eh, kenapa? Bukankah Danzou adalah ayahnya?" tanya Neji. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi.

"Tidak. Sai bukan anak kandung Danzou."

"Ah? Kini aku mengerti. Kita memang harus menggali lagi informasi disini," sahut Neji. "Namun, kita perlu mengawasi Danzou Sai."

"Hn."

Anggukan kepala dari Itachi mengakhiri diskusi mereka. Namun, seseorang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa terbelalak. Ia mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu. Semua yang baru saja ia dengar adalah hal baru baginya. Ia terkejut bahwa dirinya hanya anak angkat, namun sejenak ia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada orang tua kandungnya.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Yang ia ingat terakhir adalah malam yang berhujan. Warna kelam darah. Suara tangisannya saat menepuk wajah ibunya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Serta tangan hangat yang menggendongnya.

"_Akan kuangkat ia menjadi anakku._"

Suara itu. Ia hapal betul suara orang yang kini menjadi ayahnya. Pemuda itu berlari. Ia ingin menangis sendiri, di kamarnya yang sepi.

.

**Dermaga.**

**3:33 p.m**

**.**

"Sendirian saja, Kisame-san?" tanya Profesor Sasori pada Kisame yang duduk melamun menatap laut.

"Ya, begitulah. Profesor Sasori sendiri?"

"Ya. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Sudah beberapa hari ini siswa diliburkan." Profesor Sasori mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kisame.

"Masa-masa sulit, Prof? Tanpa kepala sekolah dan wakilnya?"

"Begitulah. Entah sudah berapa anggota St. Michael yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan."

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan St. Michael waktu 2-3 tahun lalu?"

"Tenang. Tidak ada kejadian seperti ini. St. Michael adalah rumah bagi mereka yang tersesat di jalan Allah. Namun sekarang..."

Kisame memutar otaknya sekali lagi untuk mengorek informasi dari Sasori.

"Prof, kudengar di sekolah ini ada siswa yang menjalin hubungan terlarang ya? Karena kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa Inuzuka Kiba, kita melihat ada kertas yang bertuliskan '_For You, My Eternal Love'. _Untukmu, kekasih abadiku..."

Sasori tersentak. Ia ingat dengan Deidara.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu sampai situ. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ah.. Sayang sekali. Oh ya Prof, padahal pelakunya sudah tewas bunuh diri, tapi mengapa Wakakepsek Iruka dan Sabaku no Gaara masih menjadi korban?" pancing Kisame.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tau, pembina asrama St. Michael, Deidara-san. Kudengar, ia tewas gantung diri setelah mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Sasori membelalakkan matanya. "Bukan dia pelakunya."

"Eh?"

"Deidara tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Aku sangat mengenal dia. Dia juga korban. Dan mungkin, aku telah membunuhnya."

Kisame menoleh. "Maksud Profesor?"

"Aku—"

Belum sempat Profesor Sasori menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba dua orang nelayan lokal dan Pein mendatangi mereka sembari membawa sesuatu. Profesor Sasori dan Kisame yang sedari tadi duduk menatap garis horizon, kini berdiri menatap nelayan iitu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, Pak. Kami menemukan sepotong kain dengan lambing sekolah ini. Tadinya kain ini melekat di tubuh seorang pemuda yang sebagian tubuhnya hancur dimakan ikan, namun wajahnya masih dapat terlihat meskipun rusak," sahut pelayan yang bertubuh gempal.

Profesor Sasori tersentak. Salah seorang siswanya menjadi korban lagi kah?

"Lalu, apakah wajahnya masih bisa terdeteksi?" tanya Profesor Sasori.

"Dahi, hidung, dan matanya hancur, namun ia memiliki gigi yang aneh. Semuanya seperti taring." Nelayan yang bertubuh kurus ikut menimpali.

"Giginya taring semua?" sahut Profesor Sasori sembari mengingat-ingat apakah St. Michael memiliki siswa yang bergigi tajam atau tidak.

"Sui…" bisik Kisame. "Sui! Itu Sui! Sui..."

Sasori menoleh ke arah Kisame yang bergetar. "Eh?"

"Itu Houzuki Suigetsu, salah seorang siswa SMA St. Michael yang beberapa hari yang lalu pulang kembali ke kotanya."

Sasori terdiam. Ia tahu Kisame sedang bersedih. Sepertinya Houzuki Suigetsu adalah orang yang berarti bagi Kisame.

"Bisa kalian membawa kami kesana?" tanya Profesor Sasori.

Kedua nelayan itu mengangguk dan mengantar mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

**Lobi Utama SMA St. Michael.**

**9:30 p.m**

**.**

"Aneh sekali, kenapa sekolah ini sepi?" tanya Naruto sembari celingukan ke sejurus lobi.

"Entah." Sasuke menjawab malas.

"Kau tidak asyik, Teme."

"Kau masih bersamaku, Dobe," cetusnya.

"Ukh..." Naruto tertohok kata-katanya sendiri. "Terserah kaulah Teme."

"Hn."

Lama mereka berdua terdiam di lobi tanpa melakukan apapun. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Teme, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto setengah heran.

"Ronda."

"Eh, sudah hampir jamnya?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Teme, tunggu!" seru Naruto.

"Cepatlah, Dobe. Kau lambat sekali sih?"

Baru saja mereka melangkah menuju tangga, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Neji dan Itachi yang datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ada apa ya?"

"Entah."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu, Teme?"

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanku," sahut Sasuke skeptis.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Huh, ya sudahlah."

"Kalian berdua, jangan berkeliaran pada jam segini!" seru Neji ketus saat melewati mereka berdua.

Naruto tahu ada seseuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Oleh karena itu, tanpa menunggu apapun, ia menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Dobe! Lepaskan!" seru Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkramnya kuat, saat tiba di dalam kamar.

"Gomenne, Teme."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya refleks saja."

"Oh. Hn. Ya sudahlah, aku mau ronda dulu."

"Um, ya..."

"Jangan keluar dari kamar, oke?"

"Iya. Kau hati-hati ya Teme. Pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran di sekeliling sekolah," sahut Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya yang tertunduk. Sejenak ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Dobe." Mata onyx itu tajam menatap mata sapphire milik Naruto. Naruto tahu kekasihnya serius. Ia percaya itu.

"Ya, sekedar untuk mengingatkan saja, soalnya—"

Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh kuncian dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menciumnya lembut namun sedikit bernafsu. Mereka saling melumat mulut satu sama lain hingga mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghirup udara.

"Kau tahu Dobe, kau sangat cerewet malam ini."

"Uh… Dan kau menyebalkan Teme."

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Sasuke tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya sekarang. Namun, hal itu tidak biasa ia lakukan. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya malam ini.

"Aku pergi. Jaa~"

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi ke lantai bawah sesegera mungkin. Sementara itu, sepeninggal Sasuke dari kamar Naruto, sebuah kamar sedikit terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka dari si pemilik kamar.

.

* * *

.

**Gereja St. Michael.**

**12:05 a.m**

**.**

Pak Kakuzu memandang ke dalam gereja dengan perasaan takut. Entah mengapa malam ini lampu gereja tidak ada yang menyala dan suara badai di luar sana memperoarah semuanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Pak Kakuzu datang ke gereja tengah malam begini. Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya melalui surat. Di dalam surat itu, ia meminta Pak Kakuzu mendengarkan pengakuan dosanya. Dan malam ini, Pak Kakuzu ingin menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia bisa melakukan pengakuan dosa di depan Pastur Hidan yang rumahnya berjarak 5 meter di belakang gereja.

CTAR

Bunyi kilat sedikit mengangetkan diri Pak Kakuzu yang masih meragu apakah akan masuk ke gereja yang gelap itu atau tidak. Namun, saat cahaya kilat menyambar di langit di belakangnya, ia dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan altar, tepat di bawah bayangan jendela mozaik besar yang menghadap ke utara.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati, Pak Kakuzu memasuki gereja dan segera menuju altar.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Pak Kakuzu."

Suara ini. Entah kenapa sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ternyata kau yang memanggilku tengah malam begini. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengaku dosa, Pak." Dengan kasar pemuda itu memegang bahu Pak Kakuzu dan membuatnya bersimpuh.

"Hei, kau, hati-hati ya!"

Pak Kakuzu ingin berdiri, namun tangan kiri pemuda itu mencengkram bahunya erat.

"Kau hanya cukup mendengarkan, Pak."

Pak Kakuzu terdiam. Ia tahu pemuda ini tidak main-main.

"Aku ingin mengaku dosa, Pak. Aku telah melanggar ajaran Tuhan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis. Aku mencintai seseorang di asrama ini dan kami telah memberikan seluruh jiwa kami pada pasangan masing-masing. Dan..."

"Kau gila! Perbuatanmu akan mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan—"

"Ssssh… Aku belum selesai bicara kan?" Pemuda itu memasukkan dua jarinya untuk menarik lidah Pak Kakuzu. "Dan satu lagi, Pak. Aku ingin mengaku bahwa aku telah membunuh. Aku telah membunuh mereka yang Tuhan cintai."

Pak Kakuzu terbelalak, dia berani bersumpah bahwa ia baru saja melihat seringai di senyum pemuda yang berdiri di depannya ini saat kilat menyambar dan memberikan bayangan pada jendela mozaik di yang terdapat di sekitar gereja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!" erang Pak Kakuzu, saat sebuah perih menembus dada kirinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia merasa aman, karena tidak ada seseorangpun yang akan mendengar teriakan tadi maupun mendekati tempat ini karena badai. Tubuh Pak Kakuzu melemah. Nyawanya telah meregang karena sebuah tikaman di jantung yang telah menembus punggungnya. Ia sudah tiada, dan pemuda itu seolah masih belum puas juga. Dicabutnya kembali parang panjang yang menjadi eksekutor bagi Pak Kakuzu. Kemudian, ditusukkannya parang itu ke mulut Pak Kakuzu hingga menembus kepalanya.

"Sedikit lagi, dan kau akan sempurna."

Pemuda itu mengatur sedemikian rupa agar Pak Kakuzu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berdoa sambil bersimpuh. Setelah semuanya tertata sesuai apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan gereja.

.

* * *

**Asrama Siswa.**

**1:55 a.m**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja keluar kamar mandi untuk membasuh kepalanya. Badai di luar membuatnya malas untuk meronda lebih jauh. Bukannya ia takut, atau merasa kesepian karena meronda sendiri, tapi ia hanya malas. Rasa kantuk membuatnya malas bergerak. Dengan bosan, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di depan kamarnya sendiri dan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hhh..."

"Sendirian, Uchiha?" tegur sebuah suara yang hampir membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," sahutnya pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak meronda?" tanya pria yang ternyata adalah Kisame.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Takut badai, huh?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Hanya malas."

Hening sejenak karena Kisame kehabisan bahan untuk membuat adik sahabatnya ini bicara.

"Rambutmu basah."

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Sasuke ketus.

"Dari luar?"

"Tidak."

Lagi-lagi, hanya suara badai yang menggelegar di luar yang terdengar.

"Semua kamar sudah kau periksa?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Hn."

"Lalu, apa yang belum?"

"Gereja."

"Gereja? Kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya?"

"Malas. Lagipula, hujan."

"Aku temani deh," sahut Kisame agak ramah setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang 'panjang'.

"Tidak butuh."

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa kesana sendiri!"

"Apa aku boleh ikut kamu meronda disana?" tanya Kisame.

"Terserah."

Kisame mengangguk dan mereka berdua terdiam. Membiarkan badai menggantikan tugas mereka untuk berbicara.

.

* * *

.

**2:37 a.m**

**.**

Badai sudah reda namun kilat masih menyambar. Sasuke dan Kisame berjalan beriringan menuju gereja. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Tak ada suara lain selain suara keciprat air di genangan yang mereka injak. Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Kisame. Namun, ia belum mau mengungkapkannya disini. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah tiba di depan gereja yang gelap gulita.

"Aneh," desis Sasuke. "Gelap sekali."

Sasuke maupun Kisame tidak tahu dimana letak _breaker _untuk menyalakan listrik. Oleh karena itu mereka berjalan pelan memasuki gereja, dan Kisame merasakan ada yang mengalir di lantai.

"Hei, Uchiha. Apa gereja ini bocor?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya air hujan masuk kemari."

"Tidak mungkin."

Sasuke melengos. Ada-ada saja tukang kebun ini, pikir Sasuke.

CTAR

Lagi-lagi kilat menyambar dan memasukkan cahaya ke dalam gereja. Untuk sekejap, Kisame dapat melihat air yang mengalir di lantai. Dia yakin itu bukan hujan. Warnanya pekat.

'Tuhan, jangan katakana padaku itu darah,' batin Kisame.

"Ada seseorang disini." Sasuke berlari menuju altar. Kisame mengikutinya.

Benar saja. Ada orang lain yang bersimpuh di depan altar. Buruknya, orang tersebut mengeluarkan bau anyir yang sangat tidak sedap. Kilat menyambar lagi, dan kini, kedua pria yang mendekati sosok di altar itu terkejut. Sekilas, mereka bisa melihat siapa sosok itu, termasuk parang yang menusuk mulutnya.

"Pak… Kakuzu?" seru Kisame tercekat.

Kisame dan Sasuke meraba tubuh mayat itu. Ada sebuah pancang yang ditancapkan di tubuh Pak Kakuzu. Rupanya si pelaku bersikeras ingin menopang tubuh Pak Kakuzu yang lumayan besar. Rabaan Kisame bergerak menuju tangan yang sedang menengadah. Kisame terkesiap. Sebuah benda kenyal sedang dirabanya saat ini.

"Ini..."

CLOP

Benda itu jatuh dan kilat menyambar lagi. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat apa yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Jantung Pak Kakuzu," desis Kisame.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah pembunuhan terjadi di St. Michael.

.

* * *

.

**Ruang Pak Kakuzu.**

**10:11 a.m**

**.**

Berita kematian Pak Kakuzu cepat tersebar. Gereja ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Lagi-lagi siswa diliburkan. Di depan gereja, Pastur Hidan menangis. Ia tidak terima rumah Tuhannya dijadikan tempat perbuatan dosa keji. Lantai marmer putihnya kini ternoda dengan cairan merah pekat yang telah mongering dan berbau anyir, dan di altar yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai tempat pemberkatan dan pembaptisan, pagi ini berubah menjadi saksi bisu ditemukannya seonggok mayat yang memegang jantungnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, di ruangan ini, Itachi dan Neji menatap kelima tersangka yang berada di hadapan mereka. Neji sedikit uring-uringan karena merasa kehadiran mereka sebagai polisi tidak ada gunanya. Toh pembunuhan tetap terjadi.

"Jadi, menurut info dari mata-mata kami, kalian tidak ada di kamar kalian tadi malam. Apakah ada yang berniat melakukan pembelaan?" tanya Neji.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari para tersangka.

"Baiklah. Jadi kalian mengakui bahwa kalian telah membunuh mereka."

"Saya keberatan." Naruto angkat bicara. "Tidak ada seorangpun diantara kami yang menjadi pembunuh."

"Hm, bisa tolong jelaskan?" tanya Neji.

"Anou… Itu… Hanya merasa kami bukan pelakunya." Naruto tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Dobe," desis Sasuke.

"Lagipula, para korban adalah teman kami. Kami sudah seperti keluarga, dan kami, saling menyayangi satu sama lain," sahut Naruto lirih.

"Menurut informasi dari mata-mata kami, kau tidak ada di kamarmu tadi malam. Ia melihat tempat tidurmu kosong. Bisa kau jelaskan, dimana kau saat itu?" tanya Neji.

Naruto tertunduk. "Aku ada, tapi tidak tidur di kamarku sendiri."

"Jadi, kau dimana?"

"Di... di kamar Sasuke."

Semua terbelalak, kecuali Sasuke. Ya, memang semalam Naruto tidur di kamarnya. Mereka juga sempat bermain di sela-sela tugas ronda Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tidur disana?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya butuh teman saja."

"Bukankah Sasuke meronda?"

"Ya. Tapi ia sempat kembali ke kamar untuk—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Untuk?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Untuk menemaninya tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur sendiri jika cuaca buruk seperti tadi malam." Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia merasa lelah telah berbicara sebanyak itu.

"Lalu, Uzumaki Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan saat Uchiha Sasuke sedang meronda?" tanya Neji.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya. "Jika kau ingin menuduh Naruto sebagai pelakunya, sebaiknya kau harus tahu sifatnya."

Neji terdiam. Cukup mengejutkan mendengar pembelaan dari seorang Uchiha.

"Hm lalu, Profesor Sasori, menurut mata-mata kami, anda mengatakan bahwa anda telah membunuh Deidara. Apa benar?" tanya Neji. Kali ini giliran Profesor Sasori yang diinterogasi.

Profesor Sasori tertunduk sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Saya telah membunuhnya."

Semua terkesiap. Mereka tak menyangka, Profesor Sasori membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku menyuruhnya menungguku di kamar. Karena itu, dia tewas terbunuh."

Shikamaru tertohok. Ingatannya terhadap Kiba muncul di otaknya. Ya, iapun teringat waktu itu ia menyuruh Kiba menunggu di kamar dan saat ia menghampiri Kiba, kekasihnya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Mengapa anda menyuruhnya menunggu di kamar?" tanya Itachi.

Profesor Sasori terdiam.

"Sejarah hitam SMA St. Michael terulang kembali, benar kan, sensei?" sergah Shikamaru yang membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju pada Kakashi yang asik membaca buku di pojok ruangan.

"Huh?"

"Sejarah apa?"

"Minta dia saja yang jelaskan. Karena itu merepotkan." Shikamaru melengos.

"Baiklah. Masalah itu akan kami kesampingkan nanti. Sekarang, kau, Nara Shikamaru. Semalam, kau berada dimana?" tanya Neji.

"Di perpustakaan."

"Kau tidur disana?"

"Jika kau berkata begitu."

Aw, menyiramkan bensin pada api. Naruto mulai gerah pada suasana yang semakin _intens._ Ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, kau tidak tidur? Apa kau ke gereja tadi malam?" Neji mulai kesal dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Shika.

"Tidak."

"Apa—"

"Tunggu," potong Sai. "Kau menduga dia yang membunuh Pak Kakuzu?"

"Kau ada pembelaan?"

"Shika... Semalam bersamaku di perpustakaan," sahut Sai bohong. Ia tidak ke perpustakaan, melainkan ke tempat lain.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Itachi keheranan. Ia mulai bingung dengan sikap para siswa disini. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan rumor percintaan sejenis memang terjadi di sekolah ini.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain. Aku melihatnya membaca buku. Sedangkan aku sedang menggambar," sahut Sai.

Shika mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran menatap Sai, namun ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa kau tidak meninggalkan Nara atau kau membiarkan Nara meninggalkanmu?" selidik Neji.

"Tidak." Sai menggeleng. "Bahkan, kami tidak ke toilet semalaman."

Itachi memijat keningnya. Semua saling membela. Akan sulit dilakukan pengungkapan jika seperti ini. Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya…

"Berarti, kemungkinan terbesar adalah kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto. "Kalian mencurigainya melakukan pembunuhan karena dia sering meronda dan tidak ada di tempat?"

"Ya. Dia sering menghilang terutama setelah Gaara menghilang." Neji berkata dengan nada skeptis. Seolah-olah memang Sasuke-lah pelakunya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak kemana-mana. Dia bersamaku," sahut Naruto mantap.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Pembelaan yang manis namun bodoh.

"Kalian sedang apa berdua-duaan?"

"Ck. Semuanya menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke yang tidak menjawab apapun. Justru menambah daftar pertanyaan di benak para hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kalian berprasangka berdasarkan info mata-mata kalian kan?"

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Itachi dingin. Sebenarnya Itachi membenci ini, tapi ini profesionalisme. Tak boleh ada perasaan antara tersangka dan oknum kepolisian.

"Kalian tidak mencurigai mata-mata kalian?" desis Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi memicingkan mata menatap mata adiknya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Itachi-san." Sasuke menyeringai.

'Itachi-san'? bukan 'Aniki'? Itachi melengos. Profesionalisme, huh?

"Jika kau mencurigai orang kami, kami akan panggilkan dia." Itachi keluar sejenak, dan saat kembali, ia bersama dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai tukang kebun.

Semua terkejut. "Ki-kisame-san?"

Kisame hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah anggota kami."

Hampir semua tersangka mengangguk. Kecuali satu orang. Ya, pemuda yang menjadi dalang semuanya ini justru tersenyum. Ia merasa menang. Ia sudah menargetkan bahwa orang ini adalah sasaran berikutnya.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri di belakangnya memandangnya heran.

"Ke-kenapa?"

.

* * *

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply :**

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks for review. Haha, kurasa tebakanmu bisa jadi ada benarnya, My Demon. Ceh, kejutan heh? Sepertinya disini tidak ada kejutan. Kau sudah biasa melihat hal-hal diatas kan? Disini lebih banyak ke proses pengungkapan, agar reader tidak bosan. A_A

.

**+ Just Ryu**

Thanks for review. Kalau seandainya Naru pelakunya, bagaimana? :D

.

**+ Arisa Adachi**

Thanks for review. Maaf, saya Cuma suka menulis tentang pembunuhan. Tidak ada maksud membunuh chara favorit Arisa-san. Hm? Jenuh? Sudah saya duga. ^^

Makanya saya memotong 3 chapter biar cepat kelar. Di chapter ini juga ada clue yang sudah saya tulis kok.

.

**+ Micon**

Thanks for review. Jiah… Kesimpulannya, Sasuke pelakunya nih? ;)

.

**+ Kurayami Hikari**

Thanks for review. Terima kasih telah memanggil saya D. Mayatnya Gaara diturunkan oleh Neji. Kasihan dah ngelihatnya. XD #salahemot. Jadi, pelakunya Naru atau yang lain? ;)

.

**+ Nakazawa Ayumu**

Thanks for review**. **Pastur Hidan? Ide bagus. #plak

.

**+ XNaruGaaX**

Thanks for review. Gapapa nggak login, yang penting review #plak. Makasih udah mau sempetin waktu untuk mbaca.^^ Dilihat dari analisis yang anda berikan, sepertinya anda meragukan analisis yang anda berikan sendiri. Nah, sekarang saya yang bertanya, bagaimana jika salah satu dari 3 orang yang anda sebutkan, ada yang menjadi pelakunya? :D

Ah, soal psikiater? Iya. Waktu kecil saya dibawa karena ketahuan bikin cerita pembunuhan. Un, sekali lagi makasih banyak. #bow

.

Un? Makasih. Reviewnya ampe dua kali. Nah, sekarang anda berpikir bahwa pelakunya ada diantara Naru dan Sasu. Perlu saya ingatkan. Pelakunya hanya satu. Jadi, siapa pilihan anda? XD

.

**+ Si Dobe koibito ane**

Thanks for review. Hn? Ingkar janji apa heh? Dia kagak mampus di asrama. Kan aku udah bilang, Dobe. Kenapa kamu termehek-mehek? O.o. Kan ga sedih #doubleplak. Emang mau dibuat 10 chap aja. -_-

Jiah. Mana bisa aku bikin novel pake chara orang. Plagiat namanya. DX

.

**+ lawliet**

Thanks for review. Wuah, lawliet-san punya indra keenam seperti Gaara? Kok tahu bakal ada duel? XDDD

Ada clue di chapter ini. Sangat jelas. Silahkan temukan pelakunya.

.

**+ three0nine**

Thanks for review. Novelnya sih judulnya _The Art._ Pertarungan Psikolog vs Psikopat. Tapi masih belum selesai. Susah soalnya. Ah, maksudnya gelas. TYPO TERPARAH ITU!#malu. Racun yang kupakai? Racun murah. Harganya Cuma 2.500 sebungkus. Makenya dikit aja. Merknya kalau nggak salah Rackus (Racun Tikus). Bisa membunuh manusia juga.

.

**+ HaikuReSanovA**

Thanks for review. Ahaha.. Sejujurnya, kemampuan membunuh saya menurun. QAQ

.

Thanks for review. Lha? Kenapa ragu? Kalau ragu malah nggak ketemu jawabannya loh.

.

**+ loveless sevensins**

Thanks for review. Ehee.. Arigatou.. :D

.

**+ MissLabil**

Thanks for review. Ya, pembunuhnya hanya ada satu. Nggak banyak kok, Cuma satu. Naruto? We'll see..

.

**+ Ryuki Nakaro.**

Thanks for review. Ah, gomen. Ada sedikit kesalahan pada analisis Ryuki-san. Waktu pembunuhan Sui terjadi, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bersama. Tapi, analisanya oke juga. Keep guessing! LOL

.

**+ Ly Lee**

Thanks for review. Cu, kamu durhaka sama mbahmu sendiri #plak. Analisamu keren eh. Like deh #naon?. Hum, kenapa Sai lolos? Dan perbandingan S:N sama dengan 60:40? Not bad.. Jadi, Sasuke nih? Shikamaru… Kayaknya dia bakal mati dah #plak. :D

.

**+ Saiikaeira**

Thanks for review. Mengapa Narusai lebih mencuirigakan dari Sasu?

.

**+ Rhea.**

Thanks for review. Sudah. Dari awal, saya sudah menentukan pelaku, motif, bukti, dan bahkan ending cerita ini. Unsur psikologis jelas saya gunakan dalam cerita ini. Agar semua orang berfikir, merasa galau, dan bingung dengan ending cerita ini #plakplakplak. Ya, saya tahu kok tentang 'kepribadian ganda' itu. Saya kenal orang yang memiliki 4 kepribadian, dan dia memang ga ingat saat jadi dirinya yang lain.

Ah, berdarsarkan analisis Rhea-san, pelakunya Sasori ya? Hum, boleh juga. Oh ya, kalau udah nulis cerita gore, kasih link-nya ke FB saya. Pasti di RnR.

:D

.

**+ YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara.**

Thanks for review. Salam kenal juga.^^ Stress adalah nama tengah saya ._.a

Wkwkwkwkwk. Sesama orang stress #plak. Hum, adegan pembunuhan tergantung _mood_ sebenarnya, tapi diusahakan. \:D/

.

**+ tidus**

Thanks for review. Akakakakakak. Kesadisannya masih dalam batas Rate M ya, Tidus-san. Kalau lebih sadis, bisa dicam ke MA. Btw, tulisannya bener kok. Hum? Saya paling ga bisa bikin komedi #tripleplak. Loh? Orang Kalimantan juga? XDD

.

**+DiamonAngel**

Thanks for review. Pelakunya, silahkan readers memilih.

.

**+ FallenAngel**

Thanks for review. Naruto? Jika itu yang anda katakan. :D

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

**GOMEN...**

Saya memang manusia biasa.. Yang kadang lupa dan Salah..

Sebenarnya **CULPRIT **adalah orang yang sudah menjadi **PELAKU, **bukan **Tersangka.**

Harusnya di chapter lalu judulnya **The Suspect**.

Mohon maaf, minna-san.. m(_)(_)m

.

Terlepas dari itu, saya minta maad kalau cerita kali ini kepanjangan (atau malah singkat?). Dan saya habis kena tegur, jadi yang pakai akun, reviewnya saya balas via PM saja ya. Yang anon, baru saya cantumkan disini.

TwT

#curcol

Jangan diingatkan betapa lamanya saya mengupdate fic ini. Silanya, obat saya sedang habis saat membuat cerita ini. Okelah, bagaimana di chapter 7? Bertambah bingungkah?

.

**Jangan ragu untuk me-REVIEW dan/atau mem-FLAME saya dengan klik tombol balon di story page. :Db**

Majukan Fanfikisi berbahasa Indonesia. \m/

:D

~Thank You.


	8. The Doubt

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Kenapa benda ini ada padanya?

* * *

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**6:30 p.m**

.

"Mereka lama sekali," sahut Aburame Shino—salah seorang polisi duduk di meja kerjanya dengan perasaan bosan. Kali ini ia bertugas menjaga ketenangan dan keamanan kantor. Di dalam hatinya ia bersungut. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali terjun langsung dalam investigasi lapangan. Terkadang rasa iri dan cemburu muncul dalam hatinya jika ia mengingat Kisame. Kisame pasti sangat senang sekali mendapatkan kontak langsung dalam kasus besar.

"Hhhhh..." Shino menghela napas. Marah atau protes bukanlah kebiasaannya. Ia tahu resikonya sangat besar bila berada di lapangan pada kasus seperti ini. Apalagi 30 menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan email dari Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengirimkannya kabar mengenai meninggalnya Hozuki Suigetsu, NOC yang diperkirakan karena gigitan ikan di perairan Konoha.

'Aneh. Ikan kok dimakan ikan,' batinnya asal. 'Tapi, Kisame mungkin akan sangat sedih mendengarnya.'

Ya. Kerja di lapangan memang harus memiliki sikap tegar dan rela kehilangan.

KRIIIIIIIIING

Telepon utama yang berada di meja depan berbunyi. Dengan sigap, Shino membungkamnya.

"Kantor besar kepolisian Konoha. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapanya.

"_Ah, Aburame-san. Inspektur Sarutobi Asuma, ada?" _ tanya si penelepon.

"Siapa ini?"

"_Kisame. Ada hal penting. Cepat, kumohon."_

"Okay. Tunggu sebentar." Dengan malas Shino mengalihkan panggilan ke extention ruang Inspektur Asuma.

"Ya. Sarutobi Asuma, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Inspektur Asuma sembari terus fokus pada file pembunuhan di layar yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Inspektur, ada ya—hei.."_

Suara bising mulai terdengar dari seberang sana. Sepertinya si penelepon adu mulut dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"_... Maaf mengganggu sore anda, Pak Inspektur."_

Ah. Suara pemuda. Inspektur Asuma tersenyum dan menjawabnya. "Selamat sore. Anda tidak mengganggu kok. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Saya adalah salah seorang siswa SMA St. Michael. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan. Maukah anda bertukar informasi dengan saya?"_

"Siswa SMA St. Michael, hm? Boleh juga. Namun sebelum kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, ada baiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Anda telah mengetahui namaku. Ada baiknya saya mengetahui nama anda." Inspektur Asuma menghisap rokoknya sejenak.

"_Ah ya. Anda dapat memanggil saya Nara Shikamaru."_

.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Doubt**

* * *

.

.

"Eh? Pertukaran informasi? Menarik. Seperti apa?" Inspektur Asuma tersenyum dengan rokok yang diapit di kedua bibirnya.

"_Saya akan memberikan informasi yang saya tahu. Namun sebagai gantinya, saya ingin informasi dari anda."_

"Tawaran anda sangat menarik. Siapa yang akan memulai terlebih dahulu?"

"_Bagaimana kalau begini. Menurut anda, apa motif serangkaian kasus yang terjadi di St. Michael?" _tanya Shikamaru tenang.

"Dendam?" Inspektur Asuma menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Shika.

"_Sayang sekali, Inspektur. Menurut pendapat saya, pembunuhan yang berada disini bukan karena dendam, melainkan perasaan yang salah."_

"Perasaan yang salah? Maksud anda?"

"_Inspektur pernah mendengar percintaan sesama jenis?"_

Inspektur Asuma tercekat. "Percintaan sesama jenis?"

"_Ya. Anda pasti sangat mengerti maksud saya. Oh ya Inspektur, anda pernah mendengar kasus orang hilang 35 tahun lalu?"_

"Ya. Seorang pemuda dinyatakan menghilang dari sana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Itu tugas pertamaku. Waktu itu ada sepasang suami-istri yang melaporkan bahwa anaknya menghilang di SMA St. Michael. Namun, menurut pihak sekolah ia melarikan diri dari sana. Tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa sekolah tersebut bersalah. Oleh karena itu, kasus itu ditutup."

"_Tidak, Inspektur. Dari sumber yang bisa saya percaya, pemuda itu digantung oleh seseorang yang melakukan hubungan terlarang di sekolah itu. Singkatnya, ia dibunuh karena tahu."_

Inspektur Asuma tercekat. Ia diam, bukan karena bingung mau menanggapi apa. Namun karena ingin mendengar lebih banyak.

"_Inspektur? Anda disana?" _Shikamaru menyadarkan lamunan Inspektur Asuma. Sialnya, apa yang diharapkannya tadi pupus karena Shikamaru tidak menceritakan lanjutannya.

"Ah ya maaf. Ada yang mengalihkan perhatianku." Inspektur Asuma berbohong sedikit. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kasus kali ini?"

"_Sama seperti kejadian 35 tahun lalu inspektur. Ada hubungan yang salah yang tercipta disini, dan mereka yang terbunuh kemungkinan besar mengetahuinya. Saya rasa sih seperti itu."_

"Hah? 'Saya rasa', anda bilang? Jadi, anda sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal ini?"

"_Kurang lebih begitu, Inspektur. Ada dua kemungkinan yang menjadi buah pendapat saya." _Shilkamaru menyunggingkan senyumnya sementara Inspektur Asuma mencoba untuk menunggu. _"Pertama, si pembunuh tidak menyukai korban yang menghalangi percintaannya, dan yang kedua, si pembunuh menikmati kegiatannya menyingkirkan semua pengganggu, termasuk pelaku percintaan sejenis lainnya. Dari surat yang ditinggalkan pelaku, jelas sekali bahwa ia hanya ingin hidup berdua dengan kekasihnya. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan membunuh semua siswa di sini."_

Inspektur Asuma terdiam. Ia merenungkan kata-kata Shikamaru. "Lalu, apa yang bisa saya berikan sebagai ganti informasi penting ini?"

"_Saya ingin tahu berapa jumlah korban terbunuh di SMA St. Michael ini. Bisakah anda menginformasikannya?" _tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menantang.

"13 orang." Inspektur menjawab cepat.

"_Hm, berarti ada seorang lagi yang tewas. Terima kasih Inspektur. Hanya itu yang ingin saya ketahui. Oh ya, tetaplah waspada, karena saya punya firasat ini belum berakhir." _Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon.

Inspektur Asuma menghela napas setelah meletakkan telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya yang tertutup dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah boleh masuk Aburame-san."

Yang disebut namanya membuka pintu dengan perasaan tidak enak karena Inspekturnya tahu ia menguping.

"Kau dengar semuanya?" tanya Inspektur Asuma.

Aburame Shino mengangguk.

"Bagaimana pendapatmmu?" tanya Inspektur Asuma.

"Mungkin pendapat anak itu benar."

"Tetap awasi anak itu. Bagaimanapun ia tetap seorang tersangka." Inspektur Asuma. "Nara Shikamaru, hm..."

Aburame Shino terdiam melihat tingkah laku atasannya yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditunda. Cukup lama keheningan mengambil alih atmosfir ruangan itu. Sebelum akhirnya Inspektur membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan ucapannya,

"...kau tahu terlalu banyak."

.

* * *

**Perpustakaan SMA St. Michael.**

**9:30 p.m**

.

Shikamaru menekan-nekan dahinya. Mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang ada. Sudah setengah jam ia berkutat di ujung ruangan ditemani oleh pendar cahaya lilin dan udara yang cukup dingin sembari membaca catatan harian dari seorang siswa yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Buku itu sudah ia baca hampir setengahnya. Isinya hampir seperti buku harian biasa, cerita seorang siswa yang manja dan berada jauh dari orang tuanya. Awalnya, Shikamaru tertarik dengan buku itu, karena buku itu ia yakini sebagai buku siswa yang 35 tahun lalu digantung oleh temannya. Namun, ternyata isinya hanya catatan harian biasa.

"Cih. Merepotkan," gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Tahu begini lebih baik tidur saja, kan?

Shikamaru baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya jika tangannya tidak memegang lembaran tengah buku harian itu. Dua lembar yang menempel karena sesuatu itu menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan, ia pisahkan lembaran yang telah lengket dalam waktu yang lama itu.

.

_**20 Juli.**_

_Hari yang cerah dimana aku akan bersantai di bawah menikmati udara musim panas. Awalnya kukira hari ini sempurna, namun sayang ternyata tempat yang akan menjadi tempat naunganku siang ini sudah ditempati terlebih dahulu oleh Umino dan Hatake. Ah! Pasangan homoseks itu. Akan kuberitahukan pada pastur Jiraiya bahwa mereka telah berbuat dosa dan melanggar ucapan Tuhan. Ya, jika saja 'IA' tidak menghalangi jalanku._

_._

_**22 Juli**_

_Sudah dua malam 'IA' mondar-mandir di depan kamarku. Apakah ia mengincarku demi melindungi teman-temannya ataukah hanya kebetulan mondar-mandir saja? Sial. 'IA' membuatku takut. Akankah aku mati, malam ini?_

_._

Hanya sampai situ, dan tidak ada lanjutan mengenai catatan harian itu. Shikamaru terhenyak. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Kakashi-sensei tempo hari, mengenai kejadian 35 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ya, aku ingin tahu sejarah yang pernah terjadi di sekolah ini."_ Shikamaru memasang wajah penuh kesungguhannya.

Sensei berambut perak itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia rasa tak ada pilihan lain. Toh dari awal ia yang menawarkan pada siswanya.

"_Dulu, di sekolah ini ada siswa yang terbunuh. Tidak, tepatnya ia dibunuh. 35 tahun yang lalu, mayatnya ditemukan tergantung di tiang setinggi 7 meter yang terletak di samping menara lonceng. Anak itu menderita Hypsiphobia_ _oleh karena itu mustahil ia pergi ke ujung tiang dan menggantung diri disana." _Kakashi-sensei mengusap dagunya agak malas.

"_Lalu, sensei tahu kenapa ia dibunuh?" _ tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"_Mungkin karena dia tahu ada hubungan kotor di SMA ini. Kau tahu, setiap tahun selalu ada, meskipun kami, para sensei dan pihak sekolah sudah memperingati mereka, namun tetap saja pelanggaran selalu terjadi. Aku juga sama..." _Suara Kakashi-sensei sedikit melemah.

"_Eh?"_

"_Maaf, aku sedikit lelah. Ya, intinya, dia dibunuh karena tahu." _Kakashi-sensei beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Sensei, tunggu. Siapa yang membunuh anak itu?" _tanya Shikamaru.

Kakashi-sensei berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. _"Entahlah. Mungkin yang tidak menyukai tindakannya."_

.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial ! Andai aku menemukan petunjuk lain." Shikamaru menguap dan menutup matanya. Udara sangat dingin di perpustakaan. Siapapun akan segera mengantuk jika berlama-lama menghadapi udara ini.

Tak lama setelah ia terlelap, seseorang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Mematikan lilin dan menyelimuti anak dari keluarga Nara tersebut.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Sai.**

**2:05 a.m.**

**.**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu duduk dengan perasaan mencekam di ujung kamarnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ya, kejadian di malam badai saat Pak Kakuzu ditemukan terbunuh, Sai melihat kekasih gelapnya berjalan menuju gereja dengan tenang. Meskipun ia tidak melihat wajahnya, namun rambutnya yang mencolok itu membuatnya sangat mengenali sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Oleh karena itulah ia menunggu di tengah koridor untuk memastikan kekasihnya pulang dengan aman dari gereja.

Namun apa yang ia lihat sungguh di luar dugaan. Pada malam berbadai itu, saat ia menunggu kekasihnya dari gereja, ia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Kekasihnya, berlari seperti ingin menghindari sesuatu. Wajahnya tersiram basah hujan yang mengguyur bumi Konoha. Tidak, bukan hanya hujan. Ia juga melihat noda lain di wajah dan baju pemuda itu.

Lumpur?

Bukan. Sesuatu yang lebih pekat. Apa itu ditangannya? Sai mulai menebak-nebak dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tertohok ketika menyadari apa itu. Darah! Kenapa bisa?

.

"WUAAAA!" Sai berteriak ketika tersadar dari bayang-bayang ingatannya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ia tahu, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya adalah pelakunya, tapi ia tidak punya bukti. Dan ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya, sehingga tak ingin kekasihnya tertangkap.

.

* * *

.

"HUACHIM!" Naruto mengusapkan tangannya ke hidung setelah bersin yang cukup mengganggu di malam yang cerah itu. Sasuke yang—tadinya—tertidur pulas di sampingnya, kini beralih menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanyanya.

"Entah. Mungkin sedang flu. Sekarang kan musimnya." Naruto menjawab pendek sambil bergelung di dalam selimut. Udara cukup dingin, kontras dengan awan diatas sana.

Sasuke memunggunginya. "Hanya orang bodoh yang terserang flu."

"He! Teme! Jangan memulai." Dijambaknya rambut raven milik kepala asrama itu. "Kuso, dingin."

Sasuke menyeringai dan berbalik. "Kau ingin kuhangatkan, Dobe?"

"Hah?"

Tanpa bicara banyak, Sasuke memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang tidur tanpa busana itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sebaiknya lain kali kau harus menutupi 'dia', Usoratonkachi. Kasihan kan ia kedinginan." Tangan Sasuke mulai memainkan tugasnya di bawah selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua.

"Te-ahh… Kau memegang apa? Nnh.. Stop.. Aku lelah.. Ahh…" Desahan bercampur erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto tatkala kekasihnya memainkan dirinya di bawah sana.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hangat kan, Naruto?"

"Uuuhhh… Nn… Nhh… ARGH!" Naruto tersentak saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Waw, itu sangat cepat. Kurasa kali ini kau benar-benar lelah." Sasuke menjilati jari-jarinya sebelum ia akhirnya ia membimbing orang yang ia cintai ke alam mimpi.

Naruto tidur dalam dekapan Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara itu, sang kekasih hanya bisa mengerahkan segenap perasaannya untuk mencintai pemuda di sampingnya.

**.**

* * *

**Dermaga.**

**8:00 a.m**

**.**

"Kalian akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Kisame pada Hyuuga Neji yang baru saja mengangkat sebuah tas ke dalam dek kapal penyebrangan.

"Iya. Kami belum menemukan titik terang apapun. Kami akan kesini jika tahu sesuatu." Itachi menepuk pundak Kisame sebelum akhirnya bergabung pada rekan kerjanya.

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Oh ya, Uchiha-san..."

"Hn?"

"Bersabarlah dan yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Itachi memandang Kisame sejenak dan ia tersenyum tipis saat memandang temannya itu. Seolah mereka saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing, Itachi hanya membalas singkat,

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu."

Kisame mengangguk dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyuuga Neji.

"Ne, Hyuuga –san."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Kisame.

"Memberi tahu keluarganya bahwa kini Gaara memiliki rumah baru untuk ditinggalinya saat ini." Neji membalas tanya Kisame tanpa menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Selamat jalan, kalian semua." Kisame melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum kapal itu meninggalkan ujung dermaga.

Kisame hanya memandang sendu kapal penyebrangan yang mulai menghilang di garis horizon di depan sana. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu dilaluinya dengan melamun, 30 menitkah? Atau sudah berjam-jam lamanya? Ia tidak peduli. Ia rasa waktu telah sedikit demi sedikit memulihkannya dari rasa kehilangan adiknya sendiri. Sesak di dadanya kian menusuk tatkala ia mengingat wajah terakhir adiknya sebelum meninggalkan sekolah.

Ia ingin menangis, namun ia sadar. Itu bukan jalan untuk membuat adiknya bahagia di alam sana. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengungkap misteri kasus ini. Oke, Suigetsu memang ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan akibat serangan ikan. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan, mengapa Suigetsu dengan sengaja menceburkan diri ke laut? Padahal hari itu ia mendayung sendiri perahunya.

Kisame sangat mengenal Suigetsu meskipun ia jarang bertemu. Suigetsu adalah pemenang lomba dayung yang diselenggarakan oleh pemerintah kota Iwagakure. Tidak mungkin seorang ahli dayung akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke laut hingga tewas. Sontak saja Kisame terhenyak. Ia ingat kata-kata nelayan itu. Ya, para nelayan yang menemukannya bersaksi bahwa perahu kayu itu hancur tertabrak karang. Mereka berasumsi saat mendayung, pengemudi perahu itu sedang mabuk sehingga dengan cerobohnya si pengemudi menabrak karang di hari yang cukup cerah kala itu.

Kisame bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke dalam ruangannya. Ia membongkar laci meja demi mendapatkan sehelai foto terakhir saat adiknya meninggal. Agak berapa lama, barulah ia menemukan benda yang ia cari. Foto wajah Suigetsu yang diambilnya setelah pemuda bergigi runcing itu meninggal. Kisame melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Sui—ya, jika orang awam yang melihat pasti segalanya akan terlihat berbeda. Bibir Suigetsu bukannya pucat, namun agak gelap. Jika benar ia mati tenggelam, maka seharusnya bibir itu berwarna putih pucat.

Kisame tidak bisa diam dengan kejanggalan ini. Ia segera mengambil mantelnya, dan pergi ke dermaga. Ia akan berinisiatif meminjam perahu salah seorang sensei untuk pergi ke pulau utama. Ia sangat yakin ada yang harus ia selidiki disini, dan mungkin penduduk bisa membantunya.

.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan punggung Kisame hanya bisa menyeringai tajam.

.

* * *

.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Ya, mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Shikamaru terus mencari bukti ataupun petunjuk yang mengarah pada pelaku kasus pembunuhan beruntun di SMA ini. Shikamaru tidak meng-katagorikan sebagai berantai karena pola pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah hampir tidak ada yang berkaitan. Oke, pembunuhan memang menggunakan senjata tajam, lalu apalagi ciri khasnya? Hampir tidak ada. Ya, meskipun perlu diakui sebagian besar korbannya dimutilasi, namun ada juga yang dikoyak oleh pelakunya. Shikamaru terhenti sejenak, jangan-jangan pelakunya lebih dari satu orang, dan bagaimana kalau mereka termasuk dalam barisan para siswa yang sudah mengevakuasikan diri?

"Kenapa, Shika?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan karena Shika berhenti mendadak.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru berbohong.

"Oh. Oke. Bilang saja kalau ada apa-apa ya." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya sementara Shikamaru hanya menggaruk ujung dahinya yang tidak gatal.

Shikamaru kembali fokus pada pemikirannya tentang siapa saja yang bisa menjadi pelakunya. Keraguan awalnya, jika pelaku lebih dari satu maupun salah seorang dari siswa yang pulang sirna setelah ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ya, entah kenapa perasaannya sangat kuat saat ia berpendapat kepada hatinya bahwa pelaku adalah orang yang rakus dan tak pernah puas. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum seluruh isi sekolah menyerahkan nyawa di tangannya.

Ah ya, dia hampir lupa sesuatu. Pagi ini, saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa hangat sekali. Ternyata ada sebuah selimut yang menjadi pelindungnya dari udara dingin semalam. Shikamaru berani bersumpah bahwa semalam ia tidak membawa apapun untuk menghangatkan badannya. Lalu siapa? Ah, sudahlah. Masih ada yang lebih penting daripada sekedar selimut kan?

Selain petunjuk, sebenarnya Shikamaru masih memikirkan masalah motif dan tujuannya. Entah kenapa pelaku baru melakukan aksinya sekarang. Rasanya kepala Shika ingin meledak saat itu juga karena masalah ini begitu pelik dan memerlukan waktu khusus untuk berpikir. Sebenarnya, jika dipikir-pikir, Shikamaru tidak perlu susah payah memikirkan masalah ini. Toh para polisi juga sudah turun tangan dan akan segera menuntaskan kasus yang sebenarnya tertunda 35 tahun ini. Namun Shikamaru bukanlah pemuda yang diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia sudah sangat ingin berkecimpung dalam dunia kriminalitas seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia sangat mengidolakan 2 polisi besar Konoha yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi Asuma dan Namikaze Minato. Shikamaru sangat mengidolakan keduanya sampai-sampai punya cita-cita ingin menjadi polisi. Namuna apa hendak dikata, kedua orang tuanya malah menyarankannya masuk ke SMA St. Michael.

.

"Shika?" tegur Naruto pada Shikamaru yang asik melanglang buana di dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Hn? Ya?"

"Kau melamun? Wajahmu terlihat sangar."

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia justru membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, tepatnya ke arah gereja dimana terdapat Sasuke dan Sai yang bertugas membantu pastur Hidan membersihkan bangunan tua yang suci itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pandangi, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru pada pemuda yang memiliki tampang lugu namun mencurigakan itu.

"Tidak ada," sahutnya sambil tersenyum memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Eh ya, Naruto. Kau dan kepala asrama itu... sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Shikamaru terkesan biasa dan datar, namun Naruto—yang menganggapnya lain—justru setengah ketakutan. Ia takut hubungannya terbongkar. Dengan suara bergetar ia coba menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut.

"A-aku dan di-dia tidak ada hu-hubungan apapun kok. Oh ya Shika, aku ada kerjaan. Pergi dulu, dah..." sahut Naruto yang segera beranjak pergi dari situ.

Bola mata pemuda nanas itu mengikuti pemuda durian beraroma jeruk yang berlari menuju ke bagian kamar asrama. Di bibirnya sebuah seringai penuh kepuasan terpampang mengiringi kepergian pemuda itu.

"Terlalu mudah."

.

* * *

**Gereja St. Michael.**

**.**

"Menyedihkan ya, Uchiha-san. Sekolah besar ini menjadi sepi," sahut Sai tenang dan mencoba mencairkan suasana gereja yang kaku ini.

"Hn." Sasuke tak berkata banyak. Ia kesini karena disuruh Naruto membantu Pastur Hidan dan ia berjanji akan ikut membantunya. Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia dapat dibodohi oleh orang yang dianggapnya bodoh seperti Naruto.

.

.

"_Sas, tolonglah. Ya?" _pinta Naruto kala itu.

"_Cih. Untuk apa aku repot-repot membantu Pastur Hidan membersihkan gereja? Toh, dia masih bisa sendiri kan?" _tolak Sasuke_._

"_Ah, kau ini! Di sekolah ini hanya tinggal kita-kita saja. Bisa dihitung dengan jari. Masa kau tidak mau membantu orang tua? Kata ibuku, membantu orang tua sama saja menambah pahala loh." _Naruto bukannya menyerah. Ia justru menasehati Sasuke layaknya seorang ibu menasehati anak semata wayangnya.

"_Kau sendiri akan melakukan apa? Jangan menimpakan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan sensei padamu, Dobe."_ Sasuke memasang _death glare-_nya untuk menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"_Eh? Ketahuan ya?"_ Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan terkekeh. Ya, sebenarnya Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya membantu pastur Hidan untuk membersihkan gereja dari bekas noda darah akibat perbuatan orang tidak bertanggungjawab yang membunuh Pak Kakuzu di dalamnya.

"_Terlalu jelas. Ya sudahlah. Aku juga tak ada kerjaan. Asalkan kau mau menyusul," _sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan mata berbinar. _"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" _

"_Hn. Asalkan kau menyusul." _

"_Oke. Aku pasti kesana," _sahut Naruto seraya pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"_Hei, Tunggu." _Sasuke menggenggam tangan kekasihnya agar tidak pergi. _"Kau mau kemana?"_

"_A—Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Sakit perut. Jaaa Teme!" _serunya sembali lari dan menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

Ya, disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Terjebak untuk membersihkan gereja bersama Pastur Hidan dan Sai—entah kenapa pemuda ini bisa disini—dan bukannya Naruto seperti yang dijanjikan. Yah, ini adalah rekor baru dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha bisa terjebak—er, tepatnya tertipu oleh ucapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Uchiha? Lelah?" tanya Sai yang sedikit heran melihat Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku jemaat.

"Tidak."

"Kau sedikit aneh." Sai memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu, Uchiha?"

Pastur Hidan yang sedari tadi khidmat berdoa di depan altar kini beralih ke mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, Danzou Sai?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Sai hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang seperti Sasuke. Tak berapa lama kemudian, di pintu, muncullah sosok yang berhasil menipu Sasuke tadi. Pemuda ini berjalan dengan langkah ringan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masuk ke dalam gereja dan menyapa semua yang ada di sana.

"Hai, Sai. Hai, Sasuke. Selamat sore, Pastur Hidan." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menghormati pastur yang tadi sempat tercengang melihat tingkah Naruto saat memasuki rumah Tuhan.

"Kau terlambat, Dobe," dengus Sasuke. "Hampir semuanya bersih."

"Oh ya? Wah aku minta maaf. Ternyata sakit perutku lebih parah dari yang terlihat," balas Naruto asal.

Sasuke hanya mencelos. Ia tahu Naruto berbohong, namun ia tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan sapu yang dipegang oleh Sai kepada Naruto.

"Tadi sudah kubilang 'hampir' kan, Dobe? Berarti masih ada yang belum dibersihkan," sahut Sasuke disertai dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Naruto bersungut menerima sapu itu. "Iya deh, iya."

Sai mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Namun, bibirnya masih dipaksakan senyum juga. Dengan suara yang agak bergetar, ia mengomentari kedua temannya itu,

"Kalian berdua seperti kekasih saja."

Sontak saja Naruto terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang menyadarinya justru merangkul kepala Naruto.

"Jika iya, kau mau apa?"

Tidak hanya Naruto, dan Sai yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Pastur Hidan juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama. Melihat tingkah orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu, Sasuke merasa gerah. Sementara Naruto menarik baju kekasih rahasianya itu perlahan, namun Sasuke tidak menindahkannya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lihat? Kalian kira aku serius? Cih."

Naruto bernapas lega. Huf, sepertinya rahasianya akan aman kali ini.

"Kau tahu Sas, terkadang bercandamu kelewa—" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, putera kedua keluarga Uchiha itu menariknya keluar dari gereja.

"Eh, Te-Teme?"

Sasuke tetap diam dan terus menarik Naruto menjauh dari gereja. Menjauhkan diri dari Sai maupun Pastur Hidan yang memasang wajah curiga.

"Teme! Lepas!" seru Naruto pada akhirnya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Kau harus membersihkannya, Dobe."

"Membersihkan apa? Tadi kan aku sudah mau membersihkannya. Tapi kau malah menarikku keluar. Sekarang kau menyuruhku membersihkannya. Kau ini, aneh Teme!" seru Naruto membuang sapu di hadapan kekasihnya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto hingga membentur dinding.

"Ittai! Teme! Apa-ap—nnh.."

Sebuah ciuman dilayangkan oleh pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Mata hitamnya tidak ia pejamkan dan ia tidak mengijinkan mata biru pasangannya ikut terpejam. Ia ingin kekasihnya melihat sebuah kesungguhan dari matanya, bahwa ia ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

"Hhh.."

Desah napas mereka berdua terdengar cukup nyaring saat mereka mencoba mengembalikan oksigen yang sempat hilang saat berciuman barusan.

"Te-Teme.."

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan ini, Dobe." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan meletakkan di dirinya yang lain. "Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Te-Teme. Tunggu… Ahhh… Bukannya tadi malam kau sudah melakukannya? Kau mau membunuhku ya?" seru Naruto sembari mengenyahkan tubuh Sasuke yang mulai melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan di tempat yang salah.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menghisap leher jenjang Naruto. "Jika aku akan membunuhmu, aku tidak akan menikmatimu seperti ini."

"Nnnhh.. Sas.. Ahnn.. Oke, aku turuti maumu. Tapi jangan disini. Nanti ada yang tahu." Naruto menarik kepala ayam milik Sasuke dan berusaha berdiri dengan benar. Namun dengan sigap Sasuke telah mengangkat badannya dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" seru Naruto risih.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan sekitar yang mungkin kebetulan melihatnya, ataupun seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tindak tanduknya sejak berciuman di luar gedung asrama.

.

* * *

.

"Hkkhh... Nnhh.." Naruto terpaksa menghisap batang kejantanan Sasuke lebih dalam lagi. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke kali ini. Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke menyiksa dirinya dengan tidak memberinya kesempatan bernapas. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu dirinya membersihkan kejantanan kekasihnya, namun seolah tak puas, si empunya malah membuatnya terus menghisap meskipun sudah lelah.

Tidak. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika terus begini, ia akan mati karena kehabisan napas. Tak kehabisan akal, iapun memukul perut kekasihnya kuat-kuat. Berhasil! Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman pada kepalanya. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Ia segera mengambil napas, dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke sebelum terjadi hal-hal lain yang tidak diinginkan.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai penolakan, melainkan tantangan. Ia menganggap Naruto berpura-pura melepaskan diri darinya, oleh karena itu ia justru membiarkan Naruto berjalan menjauhinya, kemudian tak berapa lama, ia kembali menarik kekasihnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan kemaluannya pada lubang kekasihnya.

"SASU! ARRGHH! SAKIT… STOP.. NNHH.."

Sasuke bukannya berhenti, ia justru menambah tenaganya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang merasukinya malam ini, karena ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan pasangannya. Ia baru berhenti setelah dirinya merasa lelah, meskipun pasangannya sudah tak mampu lagi membalas perbuatan yang dilakukannya karena kelelahan.

"Ahh… Malam yang indah ya, Naruto..."

.

* * *

.

**Malam berbadai.**

**Kamar Professor Sasori.**

**12:04 a.m**

**.**

TOK! TOK!

Dua ketukan di pintu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian seorang sensei dengan gelar profesor bernama Akasuna no Sasori ini. Sekejap ia tinggalkan aktifitasnya membaca sebuah buku dan menyambut tamu yang susah payah datang pada tengah malam ini ke kamarnya.

"Ah, ternyata kamu. Ada apa?" tanya Profesor Sasori saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Bolehkah saya masuk, Prof? Saya tidak bisa tidur dan mencari teman ngobrol," jawab pemuda yang datang bertandang tersebut.

"Oh ya, silahkan." Profesor Sasori tanpa curiga menpersilahkan orang tersebut memasuki lingkup pribadinya.

Keheningan sempat tercipta sesaat karena tidak seorangpun berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Profesor Sasori tidak merasa berkepentingan melayani tamunya, karena ia tidak mengundangnya sama sekali. Sementara itu, si tamu yang datang tanpa diundang justru tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Mereka terdiam begitu lama, seolah menikmati gemuruh orkestra yang membahana di luar sana.

"Hei, Professor. Sekolah ini sepi sekali." Akhirnya pemuda itu memulai percakapan.

"Ya. Seperti yang semua orang tahu. Semua murid sekolah ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena sekolah ditutup. Beberapa sensei juga sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya masing-masing. Yang tersisa di sekolah ini hanya kita bertujuh, termasuk Kakashi-sensei dan Pastur Hidan."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Lho, aneh. Apa itu berarti para polisi itu juga tidak ada, Prof?"

"Tidak ada. Terakhir kulihat mereka bertiga meninggalkan sekolah pagi ini. Ada apa?" Akhirnya Profesor Sasori benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Saya cuma heran, Prof. Mengapa Kakashi-sensei dan Pastur Hidan masih betah tinggal disini?"

"Entahlah, mereka pasti punya alasan."

"Oh ya juga ya. Seperti Kakashi-sensei, misalnya. Pasti dia ingin tetap berada di sekolah ini sampai pembunuh kekasihnya ditemukan."

"Kekasih?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Prof?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah curiga terhadap mereka. Sama sepertimu kan? Yang memiliki kekasih rahasia di dalam sekolah ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kita semua memilikinya, Prof. Kita semua berdosa."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar." Profesor Sasori tertunduk. "Meskipun sudah tidak berhubungan, dosa itu masih akan tetap ada."

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Prof?" Seringai pemuda itu bertambah lebar. "Wajah kekasihmu sungguh indah saat kugoreskan lambang cinta diatas sana."

Profesor Sasori tersentak. "K-KAU! Ternyata kau yang telah membunuhnya!"

Baru saja Profesor Sasori menoleh untuk melihat wajah pembunuh itu lebih jelas lagi, sebuah sayatan pisau mengenai pipi kanan tepat di bawah matanya.

"Ck. Bukan langkah bagus, Profesor."

Satu sayatan lagi diberikan pemuda itu pada leher Profesor Sasori yang tidak terjaga. Satu sayatan dan Profesor Sasori mulai melonggarkan pertahanannya karena melindungi lehernya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Sampaikan salamku pada kekasihmu, Profesor!"

ZRASH.

"Ugh... Nar.." Profesor Sasori berusaha membisikkan sesuatu disela-sela rasa sakit yang menggema di dadanya.

Satu tusukan tepat di ulu hati Profesor berambut merah tersebut membuat sang pemuda begitu bersemangat. Erangan Profesor Sasori semakin keras terdengar tatkala pemuda itu memutar pergerakan pisaunya untuk melubangi perutnya lebih dalam lagi, memutuskan usus, menariknya keluar dan memisahkan ruh dari raganya. Belum puas, ia juga sedikit membelah tubuh Profesor Sasori dengan parang yang ia sembunyikan untuk mengeluarkan paru-paru dan lambungnya.

Tak ada lagi suara maupun erangan yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Yang ada, hanyalah dua sosok manusia dengan kondisi tubuh bersimbah darah. Kini, sang pemuda mencari akal bagaimana dia akan menyuguhkan jasad itu untuk penghuni asrama yang lainnya. Mendengar suara hujan yang semakin deras dan halilintar yang nyaring menyambar membuatnya terpikirkan sebuah ide gila.

.

* * *

.

**Perpustakaan.**

**1:33 a.m**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di luar sana. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang lain selain suara angin dan halilintar. Awalnya pemuda ini tidak mengindahkan dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Namun ketenangannya membaca buku dengan bermodalkan pendar cahaya lilin terusik sudah. Ada suara janggal yang seharusnya tidak terdengar. Ya, pemuda ini mendengar seseorang menggali di tanah keras yang berlumpur. Benturan sekop terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya.

Adalah Nara Shikamaru, pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan beruntun ini. Sejujurnya saja, ia tidak sekedar santai-santai membaca buku semalam suntuk di perpustakaan. Namun, ia membaca buku harian pemuda yang meninggal 35 tahun lalu itu serta mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Awalnya ia sudah cukup senang dengan ketenangan yang ia dapat selama berada di perpustakaan. Akan tetapi, suara orang menggali jelas menjadi gangguan tersendiri dengan memikirkannya. Maka dari itu, pemuda jenius ini mendongakkan kepala keluar jendela. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemuda yang sebaya dengan dirinya itu menggali lubang yang cukup dalam di tanah.

'Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini?'

Dengan rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang besar, Shikamaru menuruni tangga menuju pemuda itu menggali.

.

* * *

.

Pemuda yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya itu memasukkan jasad Profesor Sasori ke dalam lubang yang ia gali. Dengan tawanya yang tak terdengar, ia menutup lubang itu dengan menyisakan kepala Profesor Sasori diatasnya. Ia puas melakukan apa yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dibandingkan dengan kenikmatan seks dan pembunuhan. Semuanya berjalan sempurna, jika saja tidak ada pemuda lain yang menegurnya.

"Apa yang kau—argh! Ternyata kau!" seru Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu diam. Ia tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab.

"Dan, kenapa kau membunuh Profesor Sasori?"

Shikamaru benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa pemuda yang berada di depannya ini membunuh Profesor Sasori dan menjadikannya seperti permainan _whack-a-mole_. Ia menuntut jawaban atas segala pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, Nara?" Akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau terlalu ingin tahu."

Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu mengambil sekop untuk menghajar Shikamaru. Namun sayang, putera keluarga Nara termasuk orang yang gesit dalam menghindar. Ia berhasil menghindari serangan awal pemuda yang telah membunuh senseinya sendiri itu meski dengan adegan berguling-guling di tanah.

"Kau tak akan selamat dari sini, Sa—"

BUAGH! Satu pukulan dilayangkan pemuda itu tepat di wajah Shikamaru. Namun sayang, Shikamaru adalah lawan yang cukup kuat, dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia menarik pemuda itu dan terjadilah pergumulan diantara mereka.

Entah sudah berapa pukulan dilayangkan masing-masing pihak. Namun yang Shikamaru yakini saat ini, daya tahan tubuhnya sudah melemah. Oleh karena itu, ia berinisiatif memasukkan salah satu benda yang menjadi ciri khasnya dalam saku pemuda yang masih belum melepaskan sekop dari sisinya. Shikamaru berharap ada orang yang akan menyadari pesan tersebut meskipun kemungkinannya hanya 1%.

"Kau menyerah, Nara?" Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Cih. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, pecundang." Shikamaru meludahkan darah pada wajah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum, karena pemuda itu tidak menyadari apa yang diselipkannya pada saku celana pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pecundang, sialan?"

BUAGH

Satu pukulan sekop kembali dilayangkan pada wajah pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Kesempatan emas ini tidak disia-siakan oleh orang yang telah memukulnya. Melihat lawannya sudah tak bergerak, pemuda dengan nafsu membunuh di wajahnya ini menyeringai. Dengan sigap ia menyeret Shikamaru ke ujung tebing dan menghempaskannya ke lautan ombak di bawah sana.

"Tidak melepaskanku apanya? Hahahaha…"

Ia tertawa. Suara tawanya beradu dengan halilintar dan bunyi ombak yang menghempas karang. Ya, apa yang terjadi malam ini adalah sebuah orkestra penutup untuk sebuah pembukaan.

.

* * *

.

"WUA!" Sebuah suara di pagi buta mengagetkan seluruh penghuni asrama yang tengah tertidur lelap. Oke, badai telah berhenti, namun hujan masih belum lelah membasahi bumi Konoha.

Dengan sigap, 4 orang selain pemuda yang berteriak mendatangi sumber suara. Ternyata, yang berteriak adalah sang kepala asrama, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memandang ngeri pada sebuah objek yang muncul dari dalam tanah. 4 orang yang datang menghampiri Sasuke menumpukan pandangan ke objek yang membuat Sasuke berteriak.

"GYAAH! Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Profesor Sasori?" seru Naruto setengah histeris.

"Hoek." Sai yang teringat akan kasus tewasnya Haku muntah di atas tanah berlumpur itu.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah sekolah ini dikutuk?" gumam Profesor Hidan sembari memegang Rosarionya.

"Pokoknya, kita jangan menyentuh mayat ini. Oh ya, kemana para polisi yang kemarin berada disini?" tanya Kakashi berusaha tetap tenang. "Sepertinya aku tidak melihat mereka hari ini."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang tadinya terfokus pada kondisi mayat Profesor Sasori, kini berubah waspada. Kakashi-sensei benar. Sejak tadi, memang belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran para polisi itu. Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke segala arah. Ya, bahkan polisi berwajah aneh yang selalu berkeliaran di sekeliling asrama itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei..." sahut Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong soal hilang, kita juga tidak melihat kehadirannya disini."

"Hah? Kehadiran siapa, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Satu diantara kami telah hilang, Sensei…" Naruto ikut menambah daftar pertanyaan di kepala Kakashi-sensei.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?" Pastur Hidan ikut berkomentar.

"Nara Shikamaru." Sai ikut mengambil bagian.

"Nara... Shikamaru? Oh, pemuda yang memakai tindik dan memiliki rambut unik itu ya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya. Tersangkanya adalah kami berlima. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, Danzou Sai, dan Profesor Sasori yang terbunuh itu serta Nara Shikamaru yang menghilang." Naruto menjelaskan semuanya dengan wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terlihat lebih serius dan lebih matang menghadapi kasus seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, sensei?" tanya Sai.

"Ya. Saat kita menemukan jasad Profesor Sasori disini, Nara menghilang." Sasuke menimpali.

Pemuda berambut perak ini mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan napas yang dihela secara terpaksa, iapun menyuruh ketiga siswanya yang berlumuran lumpur dan basah ini masuk ke dalam asrama.

'Berlumpur? Kenapa mereka berlumpur?' Kakashi mulai membatin. 'Aneh. Hujan tidak seberapa deras, tapi mengapa tubuh mereka bertiga berlumuran lumpur dan sangat basah?'

"Sensei?" tegur Naruto yang membuat sensei ini tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah ya, maaf. Kalian masuk ke asrama saja dulu. Diluar masih hujan dan kalian sangat kotor sekali karena lumpur. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian."

Ketiga pemuda yang masih berstatus siswa ini hanya diam dan memilih menuruti ucapan senseinya.

.

* * *

.

**Lobi Utama SMA St. Michael.**

**4:00 a.m**

**.**

Sudut tumpul yang dibentuk oleh dua jarum jam di dinding lobi asrama menandakan bahwa fajar akan semakin dekat dan kehangatan akan memasuki jendela-jendela asrama. Namun sebelum fajar menyingsing, udara dingin dan menusuk masih dirasakan seluruh penghuni asrama, ditambah dengan ketegangan akibat sikap keras kepala yang ditunjukkan murid beserta senseinya.

"Kami ingin berganti pakaian dulu, sensei!" seru Sai mengeluarkan protesnya karena Pastur Hidan tidak mengizinkan mereka pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Pastur Hidan benar. Jika kalian mengganti pakaian, mungkin petunjuknya akan hilang." Kakashi-sensei menghela napas menanggapi protes yang diajukan Sai.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan. Aku tak mau berlama-lama kedinginan disini," desis Sasuke yang mulai gusar setelah melihat Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan menggigilnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ada 2 pertanyaan untuk kalian. Tolong jawab yang jujur dan setelah itu, kalian boleh berganti pakaian."

"Oh, jadi kau berperan sebagai polisi pengganti, Sensei?" sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sana dan mengapa kalian berlumuran lumpur seperti itu?"

"Aku..." Naruto membuka suaranya. "Aku terkejut mendengar suara orang berteriak. Dan secara terburu-buru aku berlari hingga akhirnya aku menuruni tangga dengan sakit yang tak bisa kutahan lagi. Alhasil, aku terjatuh dan berguling hingga ke halaman asrama. Permukaan tanah disana sangat lembek dan berlumpur, hingga akhirnya aku jadi seperti ini."

"Sakit? Kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya. Sepertinya ambeien-ku kumat. Aku hampir tak bisa bergerak." Naruto mencari alasan lain mengapa pantatnya terasa sangat sakit hingga saat ini.

"Alasanmu aneh sekali. Yang lain, ada yang bersedia menjelaskan?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena rutinitasku meronda. Tapi aku sadar, aku tak perlu lagi meronda karena sekolah ini begitu kosong. Yang ada hanya kami. Karena tak bisa tidur lagi, aku berencana pergi ke gereja. Namun sialnya, saat berjalan menuju gereja, aku melihat sesuatu di tengah halaman. Ketika aku mendatanginya, aku melihat kepala Profesor Sasori terbenam di dalam sana. Aku tak menyadari tanahnya yang berlumpur, hingga aku terjembab dan wajah kami bertemu." Sasuke menceritakan dengan sedikit dramatisasi hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Ck. Kau tetap meronda meskipun malam berbadai?"

"Kewajiban dan tugas adalah sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan, sensei."

Pandangan Kakashi-sensei kini tertumpu pada Sai yang sedikit kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan awal yang diajukannya. Dengan terbata, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menjawab.

"A-Aku berada di gereja hingga suara teriakan itu terdengar. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa akan ditemukan jasad itu. Aku sangat takut, hingga saat aku berlari menuju sumber teriakan, aku terjatuh akibat tanah yang licin."

"Aneh. Aku tidak melihatmu di gereja." Pastur Hidan menimpali.

Sai terbelalak. "Tidak. Aku benar-benar ada disana."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu disana."

"Kau mau mengatakan aku berbohong, pastur?" seru Sai yang emosinya tidak terbendung lagi.

"Cukup! Kalian bertiga boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing!" seru Kakashi-sensei berusaha menghentikan masalah lain yang mungkin terjadi akibat suasana yang semakin intens.

DEG!

Naruto merasakan dadanya berdebar cepat. 'Ada apa ini?'

"Hh.. Merepotkan sekali diinterogasi pagi-pagi buta begini," rutuk Sasuke.

TUK

Sesuatu jatuh dari saku salah seorang pemuda yang berdiri dari duduk mereka. Pemuda yang lain mengambil benda tersebut dari lantai dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

'Anting?'

.

* * *

.

Sasuke dan Sai berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Naruto yang berkutat pada pikirannya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir tiga pemuda tersebut, walaupun hanya sebuah deheman. Sasuke menguap dan mulai mengantuk. Sai berkali-kali menautkan pandangannya pada pemuda Raven yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba memikirkan sesuatu terhadap benda yang berada di sakunya.

'Anting ini, milik siapa?'

Ia memperlambat langkahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia ingat dimana ia pernah melihat anting itu.

'Ke-kenapa ia memliki benda itu?'

DEG!

DEG!

Degupan jantungnya terdengar begitu keras dan menyesakkan dada. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa pemuda itu adalah pelakunya. Ia bersikeras menampik kenyataan bahwa anting itu adalah milik pemuda yang hilang itu, milik Shikamaru.

'Sial! Sial!'

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Instingnya mungkin tidak salah, namun selama keraguan masih ada di hatinya, insting itu tidak akan benar.

.

"Dobe?" tegur Sasuke yang behenti setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedikit aneh.

"Ya?" Naruto sedikit terperanjat ketika sang kekasih menyadari perilakunya yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan cekatan pemuda Uchiha ini mendatangi pemuda pirang dan menempelkan dahinya. "Kau tidak demam."

"A-anou, Teme. Kau mengantuk?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Hn. Sedikit. Kenapa?"

Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mendekatkan telinga ke bibirnya. Sasuke yang masih penasaran hanya menurutinya.

"Aku ingin 'itu' sekarang, Sasuke. Maukah kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, kuning?"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin. Kau meragukanku, pantat ayam?" sahut Naruto dengan menampilkan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"

"Ho… Boleh juga."

Sepasang kekasih ini berlaku layaknya sepasang rival yang akan duel. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Naruto menyadari perasaan tak suka yang dikeluarkan oleh satu orang lagi di koridor ini. Baginya, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu dirimu untuk menjawab tantanganku, Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Sai, aku duluan. Jaa~" Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah siap jika harus menghadapi resiko sakit yang lebih parah dari yang dirasakannya sekarang. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun demi kebenaran yang selalu diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

"Hmph."

"Ne, Uchiha-san…"

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Ngantuk sekali. Jaaa~"

Sasuke berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sai sendirian di koridor.

"Cih."

Sebuah decakan tak suka keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Munafik."

.

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

**Review Reply for unlogin reviewers:**

**+ mitsu-tsuki**

Thanks for review. Hm, kepribadian ganda ya? Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin 100% aku tidak merencanakan ada alter ego yang berperan disini tapi saya tidak tahu jika cerita ini mengembangkan sendiri ceritanya. Iya. Ini sudah update kok.

.

**+ Rei Azzura kun**

Thanks for review. Jika sang pembunuh adalah kepribadian lain yang membenci hubungan sesama jenis, mengapa ia tidak membunuh para seme dan malah berhubungan dengan Sai?

.

**+ Szhoka**

Thanks for review. Maaf, saking lamanya ampe lumutan dan jenuh ya? Oke. Sebagai gantinya, saya kasih lemon yang –mungkin—nggak seberapa kecut disini.

.

**+ Micon**

Thanks for review. Gomen kelamaan. ==

Jadi pelakunya yang mana? Hadeh… ;))

.

**+ Neo Naruru Ryuu**

Thanks for review. Karena PM-nya di-disable, saya balas lewat RR ini saja ya. Jika bukan sasunaru, lalu siapa? LOL. Ah, ya, gomen.. saya hanya bisa berusaha, namun Tuhan adalah penentu akhirnya.

.

**+ three0nine**

Thanks for review**. **The Art sebenarnya baru menjajaki chap 8 dari 20 chap. Itu adalah novel kolaborasi saya dan mantan adik saya. Namun karena mantan adik saya telah meninggal, saya mesti kerja ekstra dan berperan menjadi psikolog sekaligus psikopat secara bersamaan. Jika penerbit mengizinkan karya itu terbit, akan saya infokan. Rencananya judulnya juga mau diganti.

.

**+ kurayami hikari**

Thanks for review. Lah, kok masih kayaknya? Yang pastinya siapa? LOL

Haha. Diusahakan nggak lama. Makasih banyak.

.

**+ Li**

Thanks for review.

Sejujurnya saya hampir speechless membaca review dari anda. Anda sangat jeli memperhatikan detail setiap adegan. Dari semua analisa yang anda berikan, semuanya tidak ada yang salah. Malah sebenarnya benar. Tapi karena adanya keraguan di hati anda saat mengemukakan siapa pelakunya, membuat analisa anda sedikit kurang tepat.

Ya. Pelaku sangat sadar, dan dia hanya pintar menyembunyikan jejaknya. Di chapter 8 sih ada secuil sejarah kelam yang terjadi di St. Michael, semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaran anda. Entahlah, pelakunya bisa saja salah seorang dari mereka. Hm, kejutan sih saya serahkan pada pembaca. Apakah mereka terkejut atau tidak. Namun, pelakunya sih sudah banyak yang menebak. Tapi terima kasih atas masukannya.

.

**+ NatsuDobe**

Thanks for review. Emang lebih pendek. Terlalu banyak masalah di dumay dan duta membuatku tidak sempat menyelesaikan panjang-panjang. Apalagi aku habis UAS. Untung saja IPK-ku memuaskan. Hoho.. Terimakasih, Dobe. Lalu, setelah baca chapter 7 yang penuh clue, ada garis besar nggak terhadap pelakunya?

.

**+ Shieru Maikerisu**

Thanks for review. S dan S selain Sasuke? Shika dan Sai, my demon? Atau kau ada kandidat lain?

#smirk

.

**+ MissLabil**

Thanks for review. Sai bohong juga ada alasannya. KakaShika atau ShikaSai? Tidak. Para seme sudah mempunyai porsi uke mereka sendiri. LOL

.

**+ FallenAngel**

Thanks for review. Sai memang dari awal mencurigakan. Tapi pelakunya akan menampakkan ekor ketika sudah waktunya. LOL

.

**+ Miura Uchiha**

Thanks for review. Jika bukan Sasuke, lalu siapa? Ayo dong. Hahaha, saya juga pecinta Holmes dan detective conan.

.

**+ YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara**

Thanks for review. Hadeh. Makasih. Udah update kok..

.

**+ Titan**

Thanks for review. Saya mengerti dan maklum kok. Tidak apa, yang penting sekarang anda mereview.

#gaploked

Wuah terima kasih banyak atas waktunya. Dan ya, sengaja saya turunkan kesadisannya agar tidak ada yang bosan. Sebagai gantinya, saya memasukkan hal yang membuat reader memutar otaknya.

Ya, pertahankan saja. Siapa tahu tebakan anda benar.

.

**+ BlackLady**

Thanks for review. Sorry telah membunuh Gaara sedemikian sadis. Ya, saya sadar dengan alurnya yang menurun. Akan tetapi mengenai hints pelakunya sudah saya berikan kok. Apakah anda belum melihat petunjuknya, BlackLady-san?

Btw, sudah update kok.

.

**+ Ly Lee**

Thanks for review. Weh, cucu mbah pinter juga ya.. ckckckk..

Bangga mbah punya kamu, cu. Kamu tau seluk beluknya. Hm, apa dengan kata lain kamu mengatakan Sasuke pelakunya?

.

**+ SoraToYuki**

Thanks for review. Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan review.

I will update it soon and I hope u don't mind to review this story. I wont say that wrong or right. Just give me reason why you chose him as the suspect. Okay. Thanks, once again.

:D

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Sai-nya labil ya? =w=

#gaploked

.

Hm, maafkan update-an yang masih tetap kelamaan. Saya nggak mau berspekulasi macam-macam dan tidak mau beralasan macam-macam.

Ah ya, chapter lalu memang sengaja saya tidak menampilkan adegan berdarah yang sadis agar tidak ada yang bosan dengan adegan-adegan berdarah yang mungkin akan saya tampilkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Terlebih lagi, saya tidak bisa seenak jidat menggunakan chara orang untuk jadi adegan pembunuhan yang sadis.

.

Ah ya, untuk permintaan review cepat, maaf, kali ini 100% saya yakin saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Mulai senin besok saya sudah mulai UTS tentang saham dan bisnis. Saya harus memperthankan IP saya demi beasiswa. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

.

Anyway, mind to **READ, REVIEW, **or/and **FLAME, **please?

~Thank You.


	9. The Truth Who Behind This

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

.

* * *

Naruto masih terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk berputar-putar di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia menjadi bimbang dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya beberapa jam lalu. Sejenak, ia fokuskan pikirannya pada ucapannya di lorong tadi. Apa-apaan itu? Sejak kapan dia menjadi agresif seperti itu?

"Kuso!" serunya sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang masih kusut. Sekusut pikiran serta bajunya yang belum ia ganti sejak mayat Profesor Sasori ditemukan. Sesekali ia memijat dahinya untuk menghilangkan perih yang menyerang matanya karena matahari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca dan menyerang sapphire yang belum terkatup sejak pagi tadi.

Sejujurnya, Naruto merasa kesakitan saat ini. Kepalanya pusing. Matanya sakit, dan bukan hanya matanya, tapi bagian lubangnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perih tak tertahankan karena Sasuke—seperti kesetanan—memompanya hampir semalaman hingga mereka berhenti saat Sasuke kelelahan. Ya, karena itulah dirinya jatuh berguling di tangga saat mendengar Sasuke berteriak.

Dan pagi tadi, dengan nekatnya, ia mengajak Sasuke untuk memanjakannya nanti malam. Ia harusnya tau konsekuensinya akan semakin berat. Bisa saja kan ia tidak akan bisa jalan dalam beberapa hari karena ulahnya malam nanti. Apalagi ia sudah 'memanasi' Sasuke seperti itu.

Tapi, keraguan dalam hatinya harus dihilangkan. Ia masih mencari alasan mengapa anting yang mirip dengan milik Shika itu bisa terjatuh saat Sasuke dan Sai sama-sama beranjak dari duduk mereka? Apakah kebetulan salah seorang dari mereka memakai anting yang sama, ataukah salah satu dari mereka adalah dalang dari semua ini? Naruto merasa instingnya bekerja. Ia tidak ingin menuduh Sasuke maupun Sai tanpa bukti yang kuat. Maka dari itu, ia merasa harus menyelidikinya.

"Seperti yang ayah katakan, aku tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam menyelidiki sesuatu. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan, ayah?" bisiknya pada angin sebelum matanya terkatup karena perih yang ia rasakan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda tersenyum memandang sosok pirang itu dari pintu dan kemudian datang untuk menyelimutinya.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Truth [Who Behind This]**

* * *

.

**Dermaga.**

**10:30 a.m**

**.**

Kisame—yang baru kembali dari pulau utama—mendongakkan kepalanya menuju angkasa. Mendung. Langit seolah akan runtuh. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari perahu yang membantunya menyeberangi laut pemisah antara St. Michael dan pulau utama Konoha. Ada yang tidak biasa yang ia lihat di dermaga. Ya, sosok indah milik Profesor Sasori tak dilihatnya disana. Biasanya profesor muda yang bisa menarik perhatian para gadis maupun pemuda itu selalu terlihat berdiri memandang lautan di seberang sana.

Dengan langkah yang teratur, polisi detektif berwajah tidak biasa ini berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera ke perpustakaan dan bertukar info dengan Nara Shikamaru. Namun saat dirinya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, hanya sosok pria bermasker dengan rambut perak tertiup angin sedang duduk di bingkai jendela yang ia lihat. Ia yakin, mata pria itu tertuju ke arah buku, namun pikirannya melanglang jauh entah kemana.

"Kakashi-sensei?" tegur Kisame pada pria yang berada di depannya.

Yang dipanggil hanya melihat sebentar ke arah Kisame. Lalu ia meregangkan duduknya. Memang bosan sih menunggu hal yang tak pasti seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa pergi dari St. Michael jika pembunuh kekasihnya belum tertangkap. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Saya mencari Nara Shikamaru, namun saya tidak bisa menemukannya. Apakah sensei melihatnya?"

"Ia menghilang kemarin. Bertepatan saat jasad Profesor Sasori ditemukan tertimbun di belakang asrama."

_Double-Shock! _Hanya itu yang bisa Kisame rasakan. Ia baru pergi selama satu malam untuk menggali info lebih lanjut tentang kematian adiknya, dan di sekolah sudah terjadi 2 kasus yang berbeda namun berkaitan. Pertama, ia terkejut ketika tahu Nara Shikamaru—siswa yang dirasa memegang kunci penting—menghilang dari sekolah ini. Dan yang kedua, ia juga sangat terkejut ketika mengetahu sosok yang selalu menunggu di dermaga kini sudah tak lebih dari onggokan daging yang hampir tak berharga.

"Profesor Sasori… Meninggal?" Kisame merasa suaranya tercekat.

"Hn. Begitulah. Semalam jasadnya ditemukan setengah terkubur di dalam tanah. Mau lihat? Kami belum memindahkannya."

Kisame memandang bangku paling ujung yang biasa diduduki oleh Nara Shikamaru. Masih terngiang di benaknya sosok Shikamaru yang tertidur karena menyelidiki kasus dan ia masih melihat selimut yang ia kenakan di tubuh Shikamaru masih terlipat rapi disana. Kisame memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menyayangkan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada pemuda sejenius Shikamaru.

"Iya. Aku ikut. Aku ingin tahu kondisi profesor itu."

.

* * *

.

**Belakang asrama.**

**11:58 a.m**

**.**

Suasana agak sepi sangat terasa di lingkungan asrama St. Michael. Seorang pemuda bermata onyx memandang dalam jasad Profesor Sasori yang tertutup terpal. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk memandang langit yang berwarna kelabu menggantung diatas SMA St. Michael.

"Musim panas yang dingin..."

Lama ia memandang langit, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kakashi-sensei dan Kisame yang baru saja menapakkan kaki di daerah lokasi ditemukannya jasad Profesor Sasori yang mengenaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi-sensei pada pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berdiri saja, sensei."

Datar. Mata itu terasa dalam memandang sosok pria berambut perak di depannya.

"Ugh. Bau sekali!" Kisame menutup hidungnya tepat saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. "Kau tidak merasa bau, Uchiha-san?"

"Awalnya memang pusing, tapi lama kelamaan juga terbiasa." Kembali nada datar disuarakan oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ia merasa bosan.

"Terbiasa?" tanya Kisame.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali memandang jasad itu dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah ya, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa yang pertama kali menemukan jasad tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Secara tak sengaja ia menemukan jasad Profesor Sasori tersebut." Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan dengan nada malas.

Kisame sedikit terkejut. Jika benar Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Profesor Sasori, maka ia dapat menjadi tersangka tunggal dalam kasus terakhir ini.

"Hm, baiklah." Tanpa basa-basi Kisame segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana untuk mengangkat jasad Profesor Sasori dan menyemayamkannya dengan layak.

.

Sementara itu, diatas sana, seorang pemuda memandang kumpulan orang di belakang asrama dengan tatapan tidak suka.

.

* * *

**Kamar Naruto.**

**2:12 p.m**

**.**

"Nggh.. Kaa-san.. Geli..." Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Na…ru…to… Bangun…"

Yang dibangunkan tidak mengindahkan. Ia justru semakin menggeliat. Pemuda lain yang sudah mencoba membangunkannya dari tadi kini kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dobe, bangun!" serunya tepat di telinga pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari pagi belum membuka matanya.

"Ngh, malas ah Teme. Masih ngantuk." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada guling kesayangannya. Ia masih ingin bermain bersama angan dan mimpinya. Karena di dalam sana, ia bertemu dengan kedua ayahnya yang sudah berada tenang di surga.

"Kau ingin tidur selamanya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ia punggungi, karena sepertinya Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto tercekat.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

.

.

.

**Dermaga.**

**2:15 p.m**

**.**

Kisame memandang lurus kapal yang bergerak untuk hilang di garis horizon perairan Konoha. Ia mengehela napas dalam-dalam. Di dalam benaknya, ia terus bertanya, 'Siapa sebenarnya iblis yang berani menginjak-injak ketenangan orang lain dan mempermainkan nyawa mereka?'

Lama Kisame memandang mendung yang menggantung diatas perairan Konoha yang berwarna senada dengan sang mega. Namun jawaban yang ia cari tidak tampak juga. Akhirnya polisi ini menyerah dan kembali ke belakang asrama. Ia belum membersihkan lokasi ditemukannya jasad Profesor Sasori yang sudah terpecah-pecah dan setengah membusuk karena udara yang lembab mempercepat prosesnya.

"Ugh!" Kisame menutup mulutnya saat menuangkan karbol ke dalam lubang yang digali oleh orang sakit jiwa yang menjadi dalang atas semua peristiwa ini. Masih terngiang di benaknya sosok Profesor Sasori dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badan, lalu isi perut yang keluar dan tertata di dalam lubang.

"HOEK!" Ia akhirnya sampai pada batasnya menahan rasa mual yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Sial. Kemana Nara Shikamaru?"

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke… Stop. Arrh..." Naruto memberontak. "Ampun… Akhhh… Jangan sakiti aku!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan permintaan Naruto. Ia semakin keras menekan puncak kejantanan kekasihnya. Sementara itu, sebuah vibrator menyiksa liangnya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_**.**_

"_Dobe, bangun!" serunya tepat di telinga pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari pagi belum membuka matanya._

"_Ngh, malas ah Teme. Masih ngantuk." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya pada guling kesayangannya. Ia masih ingin bermain bersama angan dan mimpinya. Karena di dalam sana, ia bertemu dengan kedua ayahnya yang sudah berada tenang di surga._

"_Kau ingin tidur selamanya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai._

_Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ia punggungi, karena sepertinya Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto._

_Naruto tercekat._

"_Sa-Sasuke?"_

_Seringai di wajah pemuda Uchiha itu semakin lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu yang sangat berharga, ia membuka paha kekasihnya lebar-lebar, mengangkat pinggulnya, menelanjanginya dan kemudian memasukkan benda yang ia bawa ke dalam liang kekasihnya._

_Sebuah vibrator._

"_AKH! SAKIT! SASU.. AAAH…"_

_Sasuke tidak perduli. Naruto memanaskannya di tempat yang salah. Ya, melihat wajah Naruto saat tidur dan menggeliat, cukup untuk membuat Sasuke memanas._

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Ahhn.. Kesepakatan kita kan, malam ini.. Ahhnn.. Ahh…" Naruto mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk menahan dorongan nafsu yang berasal dari tubuh bawahnya.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Mulutnya penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat benda berharga milik kekasihnya itu hingga mengeluarkan ledakan kenikmatan yang segera memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Sa.. Sasu…" Naruto sudah tidak kuasa menahan rangsangan yang diberikan vibrator itu. Ia merasa tenaga yang ia kumpulkan kini terlepas dengan percuma. "Ah…"

Sasuke merasa tak ada perlawanan dari Naruto. Ia pun menyudahi aksinya. Ia melepaskan vibrator itu dari liang Naruto, membersihkan daerah selangkangannya, kemudian memakaikan celananya kembali.

Sesekali ia kecup bibir Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hingga pagi ini kembali terasa di daerah pribadinya. Ia jadi ragu, apakah ia akan meneruskan niatnya untuk menyelidiki Sasuke atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mengharapkan kau bisa memuaskanku malam ini. Akan tetapi, dengan kondisimu sepertimu sepertinya…"

Tidak.

"Jangan bodoh, Teme. Kau meremehkanku, heh? Kau akan menyesal."

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki kekasihnya, namun ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kutunggu, Dobe. Sekarang tidurlah."

Sebuah kecupan mengantarkan pemuda itu kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

* * *

.

**Kediaman Uzumaki, Konoha.**

**6:44 p.m**

**.**

Wanita berambut merah itu baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Sesekali ia bersenandung sembari menyiapkan makanan untuk tiga orang di meja makan. Dengan senyuman terkembang, ia mulai mengambil sumpit dan mangkoknya, sambil tersenyum ke arah dua kursi di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan, Minato.. Naruto.." sahutnya kepada dua kursi kosong dengan foto suami dan anaknya yang berada di hadapannya

Tidak. Wanita ini tidak gila. Ia hanya rindu pada suaminya yang sudah tertidur tenang di alam surga, dan ia merindukan anaknya yang masih menuntut ilmu di sekolah pilihannya. Suasana damai yang tercipta di ruang makan ini sangat kontras dengan suasana di luar sana. Gemuruh dan kilat bersahut-sahutan meskipun tidak ada hujan.

CTAR!

Sebuah kilat besar menyambar sesuatu. Entah apa yang kali ini menjadi sasaran kilat tersebut hingga mampu membuat dinding rumah ini bergetar dan menjatuhkan sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan Kushina—wanita berambut merah tersebut—di atas kursi makan di hadapannya terjatuh.

PRANG

Bingkai foto yang sebelumnya melindungi gambar pemuda dengan tiga garis di pipi kini hancur berkeping-keping. Bahkan, salah satu pecahannya menggores kertas foto yang berada di dalamnya. Kushina terkejut. Ia tertegun sejenak, dengan perasaan tidak enak ia mengambil kertas foto yang berlubang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan..."

Sejenak ia telan ludahnya yang penuh kecemasan.

"...Naruto?"

.

* * *

.

**Gereja SMA St. Michael.**

**10:00 p.m**

**.**

Seorang pria bermasker bersimpuh menghadap altar. Dari matanya, kita tahu bahwa ia sedang bersedih. Ya. Ia adalah mantan siswa disini. Untuk sebuah alasan, ia tetap tinggal di sekolah ini bersama kekasihnya—yang kini sudah meninggal—saat ia dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah ini. Bahkan ia menjadi guru disini.

"Bapa... Aku mau mengaku dosa..." ucapnya pada Kristus yang selalu mengawasi para umat-Nya.

GLEGAR! CTAR!

Kilat, gemuruh dan hujan ikut mewarnai proses pengakuan dosa malam ini. Terlalu dramatis? Tidak. Tidak, kawan. Memang itulah yang terjadi di Konoha saat ini. Hujan turun dengan derasnya sejak 2 jam lalu, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat pria ini untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa, dan rela berjalan dari asrama ke gereja dalam hujan yang belum bosan untuk turun dengan deras.

"...aku telah membunuh..."

Lagi. Suara kilat dan gemuruh membahana diatas bumi Konoha. Seolah lega, bahwa kenyaatan yang tersembunyi selama 35 tahun perlahan terkuak.

"Demi dia yang kucintai. Sebuah dosa yang aku tahu, tak bisa ditolerir lagi.."

Pria itu tertunduk, tanpa tahu ada seseorang di pintu masuk yang mengamati semua tindak tanduknya sejak memasuki gereja.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Sai.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda menggerakkan kuasnya seperti orang kesetanan. Gerakan tangannya senada dengan irama gemuruh halilintar yang semakin menggelegar dan terburu-buru. Diatas kanvas yang lumayan besar, pemuda itu menggambarkan dua orang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Sejenak ia perhatikan lukisannya benar-benar. Wajah di atas kanvas itu sangat mirip dengan aslinya, membuat pemuda ini memandangnya sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Airmatanya menetes di atas kanvas. "Tapi kau memilih bersamanya!"

JLEB

Entah sudah berapa kali, pemuda ini menancapkan pisaunya ke atas gambar yang baru saja ia buat dengan ambisi. Ia tidak perduli bagaimana rupa gambar itu sekarang. Ia tidak perduli dengan keindahan yang hilang akibat cabikan pisau itu. Rasa sakit hatinya sudah memuncak.

"Mati! Matilah kalian! Semoga kalian terbakar di neraka!" bentaknya kasar. Air matanya menetes tidak terkendali. Membuat cat minyak pada kanvas meluber ke segala arah.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat lain, sepasang kekasih saling memanja satu sama lain. Satu pemuda duduk sembari mengecup dan menghisap batang hingga puncak kejantanan kekasihnya. Sementara pria yang satu lagi hanya bisa mengerang menahan perih, dan merintih menahan sakit pada lengannya yang kembali disayat tipis. gila? Tak ada yang gila di dunia ini baginya. Ia hanya ingin bersatu dengan kekasih abadinya.

"Sa... Ugh"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi pemuda Uchiha itu membunuhnya dalam kenikmatan. Naruto mencoba menyudahi ini, dan untung saja, dirinya yang lain sangat mengerti. Rongga mulut Sasuke yang akhirnya terpenuhi oleh cairan cinta Naruto mengakhiri semuanya.

"Do—"

"Teme. Aku mengaku kalah," potong Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sedikit heran dan tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin tidur diatasmu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke menyanggupi permintaaan Naruto yang tidak biasa itu. Ia membiarkan Naruto tidur diatasnya, dengan syarat bahwa Naruto tidak boleh mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Ekstreme memang, namun demi sebuah bukti, Naruto menyanggupinya.

.

.

.

Malam terlalu dingin bagi sepasang kekasih yang terlalu di mabuk asmara ini. Perlahan, Naruto bergerak dan meraba wajah kekasihnya. Ia menilik telinga Sasuke baik-baik, di bawah keremangan cahaya rembulan, Naruto dapat melihat jelas bahwa tidak ada lubang tindik di telinga kekasihnya.

Naruto tercekat. Bagaimana kalau seandainya benar, bahwa yang ia temukan adalah anting-anting Shikamaru yang entah kenapa bisa terjatuh saat Sai dan Sasuke berdiri dari duduk mereka. Apa itu berarti Sasuke atau Sai ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Shikamaru? Lama Naruto memandang benda bulat yang sedikit berwarna kelam itu. Kelam? Ya. Ada sesuatu yang menempel pada anting-anting yang ia temukan. Sesuatu, entah itu lumpur atau darah yang mengering. Naruto menghela napas. Setidaknya bulan sudah membantunya melihat ada atau tidaknya sesuatu yang ia cari di diri kekasihnya.

Naruto beranjak perlahan dari tempat tidurnya menuju kursi besar yang menghadap ke beranda. Langkahnya terseok, dan dirinya sangat lelah, namun semangatnya tak luntur untuk tetap terjaga demi sebuah petunjuk yang bisa menjawab tanyanya. Hanya dengan berbalut sebuah selimut, Naruto memfokuskan pikirannya terhadap apa yang terjadi di St. Michael. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ia hampir menemukan titik terang atas semua kasus yang menyita pikirannya belakangan ini. Sementara itu, sepasang mata onyx menatapnya lekat-lekat.

.

* * *

.

**Perpustakaan.**

**2:02 a.m.**

**.**

Seorang polisi berwajah tak biasa duduk di sudut ruangan, tempat dimana si rambut nanas biasa duduk dan membaca semalam suntuk. Polisi ini masih tak bisa menemukan apa yang dibaca oleh pemuda jenius itu. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya termenung seolah-olah ada sebuah tembok batu besar yang menghalangi pikirannya.

Perlahan ia teliti rak-rak buku yang sudah cukup berdebu. Jika saja ia punya alergi, mungkin saat ini ia sudah masuk rumah sakit karena kambuh. Sudah dari 20 menit yang lalu polisi ini menelaah setiap deret buku yang berjajar di rak. Tak ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya, karena semuanya adalah buku-buku tua, dan kebanyakan adalah peraturan sekolah yang sudah beberapa kali diamandemen.

"Aneh. Apa yang dilihat oleh Nara ya?"

Pertanyaan singkat, namun butuh jawaban menggelayut di pikirannya. Lama sudut matanya mencari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu berdebu. Hanya sebuah buku kecil, seperti buku harian biasa.

"Buku harian? Hampir tak berdebu.."

Dengan tenang dan hati-hati, polisi itupun membaca buku harian yang selalu dibaca oleh Shikamaru hampir setiap malam. Setiap lembar ia teliti, bahkan dengan sabar ia buka lembar yang lengket akibat suhu udara yang lembab, atau buku itu terciprat cairan yang warnanya setengah menguning. Bau apak menguar dan beberapa remah kertas yang rontok akibat termakan usia berjatuhan, menciptakan rasa terkejut tersendiri bagi polisi ini.

Setiap halaman ia baca dengan teliti, hingga akhirnya sebuah kalimat dari halaman yang tertempel menarik perhatiannya.

_**.**_

_**4 Agustus.**_

_IA masih memerhatikanku. Kurasakan, mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap tengkukku yang semakin dingin. Tuhan, aku tak ingin IA tahu kalau aku ada disini. IA tidak boleh menemukanku disini._

_._

"_IA? _Siapa yang anak itu maksud?" gumamnya.

Sementara itu, di luar perpustakaan, seorang pria bermasker mengintip polisi tersebut tanpa suara.

.

* * *

.

**Lobi Utama Asrama.**

**7:30 a.m**

**.**

Sai duduk dengan posisi yang tidak tenang. Seolah ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan, namun tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang mebuatnya segan sejak bertemu pertama kali. Sang kepala asrama, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san.."

"Hn?"

"Kau terlihat lelah. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Nada ketus dan datar dilayangkan pemuda Uchiha pada lawan bicaranya. Namun pemuda berkulit pucat ini hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tajam dan bermakna.

"Jauhi Naruto! Aku tidak suka melihat kau dengannya!"

"Jika aku tak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Danzou Sai?" desis Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesal, Uchiha-san." Sai menyambut pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyum palsunya. Namun Sasuke hanya melengos.

"Mengancamku, huh?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Cih."

Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak, dan kemudian mereka berlalu tanpa kata. Berpisah arah, dan enggan untuk saling menyapa. Ya, sepertinya pagi terasa semakin dingin di St. Michael.

.

.

Di lantai atas, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna merah keemasan, seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak teratur dengan tiga garis di pipinya berjalan dengan terseok menggunakan lututnya. Ya. Entah berapa kali sudah ia telah mengalami kekerasan seksual di daerah analnya secara berturut-turut hingga ia tak bisa bergerak seperti ini.

"Arrh.. Kuso..." desahnya kesal.

Ya, siapa yang tidak kesal? Sudah hampir 20 menit lalu ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan kini ia masih terseok menuju pintu kamarnya. Melelahkan sekali harus berjalan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak bisa buang air besar untuk sementara waktu.

"Kuso." Naruto mendesah pelan saat tangannya akan mencapai kenop pintu. Rasa sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya semakin menjadi. "Arrrhhh.."

CKLEK

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya sosok yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu—yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tak bisa berdiri? Sini kubantu." Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata Onyx tertutup itu mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya. Ia pun membiarkan Sai—pemuda itu— membantunya berdiri, dan melangkah.

"Arigatou, Sai."

"Yap. Sama-sama. Kau ingin kemana? Akan ku antar." Sebuah keanehan dan tanda tanya besar menghampiri kepala Naruto. Sejak kapan Sai berubah perhatian kepadanya?

"Um.. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk di beranda saja. Capek juga seharian di kamar." Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak dari pemuda ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Oh baiklah. Bisa sendiri ke sana?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Ya. Bisa. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Kali ini nada waspada terdengar cukup jelas keluar dari bibir pemuda blonde itu. Ia merasakan mata Sai yang super sipit itu memandangnya tajam, namun ia coba untuk tak menatapnya langsung.

"Hei, Naruto-kun..."

"Ya?" Naruto masih tidak memandang wajah Sai langsung.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kamu dan Uchiha?"

Naruto mendapat nada yang berbeda dari Sai yang biasanya. Kali ini ia beranikan untuk menoleh ke pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Tidak lebih dari rival dan partner masa kecil?"

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya. Masalah?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu." Sai mohon undur diri.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Naruto memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak mengindahkan Sai yang pergi entah kemana.

.

* * *

**Kediaman Uzumaki, Konoha.**

**11:32****a****.m**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah memandang sendu mendung menggantung yang enggan pergi. Di tangannya, sebuah kaleng penyiram tanaman ia pegang dengan erat.

"Sampai kapan mendung ini akan pergi?"

Kecemasan menggantung di wajah mulus wanita itu. Di benaknya hanya ada bayang wajah anak semata wayangnya yang kini sedang berusaha keras di SMA yang 'mengisolasikan' kegiatan serta penghuninya dari dunia luar. Sesekali ia menghela napas.

"Naruto..."

.

"Bibi Kushina~" sapa para gadis yang kebetulan lewat di samping rumahnya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, dan Ino-chan. Lagi jalan-jalan ya?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Um, tidak sih." Ino menyenggol siku Hinata. "Ia ingin bertemu Naruto."

"Ah, maaf, tapi Narutonya masih sekolah, sayang." Kushina menjawab dengan halus.

"Lho, masih sekolah ya, Bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Kan sekolahnya belum selesai, sayang." Kushina lagi-lagi harus mengeluarkan aura keibuannya, agar para gadis ini mengerti tanpa merasa kecewa.

"Bu-Bukankah se-sekolah itu sudah bubar? Karena kami melihat Rikudou-sensei kini berada di sekolah dasar. Bukankah ia guru di sana, Bibi?" sahut Sakura.

Kushina terdiam. Jika benar Rikudou telah kembali dari St. Michael, mengapa Naruto belum kembali dari sana? Sebuah tanya dan cemas menghampiri benak Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto tidak pernah diam begini kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu, Bi." Ino membungkukkan badannya, diikuti oleh Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir. Kalau nanti Naruto pulang akan bibi sampaikan padanya bahwa kalian sudah datang berkunjung." Kushina mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya meskipun tangannya gemetar.

"Sampai nanti, bibi," pamit mereka bertiga sembari beranjak dari halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Kushina hanya mengangguk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Di benaknya, hanya ada pikiran negatif dan prasangka buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi dengan anaknya.

.

_Handphone _oranye-hitam itu berbunyi nyaring. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia berbunyi, namun si empunya barang justru meninggalkannya terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang dengan _bed cover _berwarna merah.

Di seberang sana, seorang wanita dengan rasa cemas, terus menekan _keypad handphone_-nya untuk menjalin kontak dengan anak kesayangannya di St. Michael.

Ia tidak perduli sudah seberapa lelah kakinya berlari menuju dermaga dan mencapai kapal penyeberangan ke sekolah anaknya. Di tangan kanannya, tergantung sebuah tas plastik berisi benda titipan suaminya, sementara di tangan kirinya, _handphone _yang selalu ia usahakan tetap terhubung dengan anaknya. Entah sudah berapa kali telepon itu tersambung, namun belum ada jawaban dari si penerima.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" desisnya.

.

* * *

.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Ya?" Naruto—yang sedari tadi memandang kosong pemandangan di luar—kini menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Jika tidak kau bawa kemanapun, sebaiknya kau sekalian tidak punya hp saja. Bunyinya mengganggu telinga." Sasuke mendesis dan memberikan hp oranye-hitam itu pada Naruto.

"Ya. Ya. Maaf tuan kepala asrama yang terhormat," cetus Naruto—sembari membuka kunci tombolnya—seolah tidak perduli dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa? Kaa-san?" pekik Naruto saat melihat _24 missed call _dari nomor yang sama.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih belum berkata apa-apa. Hanya memerhatikan setiap gerakan kekasihnya yang kini sedang terfokus menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah!" sahutnya pelan saat terhubung pada seseorang.

"_Naruto! Kemana saja dirimu? Dari tadi ibu meneleponmu, tahu?" _bentak wanita di seberang sana.

"A-anou... Tadi teleponnya aku tinggal di kamar, Kaa-san, hahaha.. Ada apa?"

"_Kenapa kau belum pulang ke rumah, Naruto?" _Emosi wanita berambut merah itu terasa hingga di tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Bukan perkara bagus. "Ah.. Ng, kaa-san tahu kan sekarang belum saatnya kelulusan. Masih ada setahun lagi, Kaa-san. Kaa-san tenang saja."

"_Naruto, sejak kapan kau belajar berbohong?"_

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ya, ia tahu ibunya mengetahuinya.

"Kaa-san... Jangan khawatir. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan. Aku janji malam ini yang terakhir. Besok aku akan pulang."

"_Hhhh..." _suara deru ombak terdengar sesaat setelah Kushina menghela napas. _"Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti ini, Naruto. Minato pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

"Eh?"

"_Se...pai...ku..ber..ah kot...pis..ayah..tol..gunakan sebaik-baiknya."_ Suara Kushina samar-samar tertelan debur ombak.

"Kaa-san? Maaf, aku tidak mendengar dengan baik." Naruto sedikit panik.

"_Tunggu aku di dermaga, Naruto! Aku sudah hampir sampai!" _seru Kushina setengah berteriak, karena suara debur ombak lebih jelas terdengar menghantam tebing tempat SMA St. Michael dibangun.

"Kaa-san?"

"_Tut... Tut... Tut..."_

"Tch. Aku harus ke dermaga sekarang! Duluan ya, Teme!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih memandanginya. Setengah berlari ia tinggalkan bangku itu, namun sangat disayangkan rasa sakit yang merajai tubuh bawahnya masih terasa perih.

"Kuso!" cetusnya saat mendapati tubuhnya terjatuh akibat rasa sakit yang mengalahkan keinginannya untuk berlari ke dermaga.

Sasuke—tanpa suara—mendatangi Naruto yang masih bersimpuh, kemudian menariknya ke punggung. Menggendongnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Te-Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda pirang itu menjambak ujung rambut kekasihnya kuat-kuat.

"Hmph." Sebuah senyum dilayangkan Sasuke pada Nauto setelah melihat rona lembut di pipinya."Menggendongmu."

"Kita ini sudah besar. Kenapa _piggy-back_ sih?" protesnya.

"Kau lebih suka kugendong ala _bridal_?"

"Rrr... _Piggy-back _juga cukup." Semburat merah muncul dari pipi berwarna Tan ini.

"Tch."

Sasuke tertawa lewat dengusannya yang pelan saat Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher. Perlahan mereka menuruni tangga, disaat sepasang mata mengutuk mereka dari sebuah kamar.

.

* * *

.

"Hhh..." Kisame menghela napas. Ia meregangkan badannya sesaat. Pandangannya masih terfokus ke buku harian yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. "Nah, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kakashi-san?"

Terkejut. Pria yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu perlahan masuk.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku berada disini?"

"Sejak napasmu terasa di pintu. Sepertinya ada yang mau kau bicarakan. Ada apa?"

"Tentang pemilik buku harian itu." Suaranya terdengar lirih. "Meskipun, saat aku cerita, dosa itu tak akan hilang."

Kisame membelalakkan matanya. 'Apa yang dimaksud oleh pria ini? Dosa?'

"Tolong, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kisame memandang pria yang kini bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

"35 tahun lalu, aku berteman dengan 3 orang pemuda. Pemilik buku harian itu, Umino Iruka, dan..." Kakashi menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Uchiha Fugaku."

Satu lagi fakta yang membuat Kisame melotot. Namun ia tidak berkata apapun.

"Kami berempat berteman baik, namun sayangnya, aku dan Iruka telah berdosa. Kau tahu percintaan sejenis, Kisame-san?" Kakashi memandang sayu pada Kisame yang justru setengah mematung.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Kisame tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Ia sendiri merasa takut untuk masuk ke dunia seperti itu.

"Aku dan Iruka menjalin hubungan penuh dosa itu. Awalnya kami lakukan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, namun suatu hari ia melihat aku dan Iruka..." Matanya terpejam sesaat. "...berciuman. Ia mengancam akan melaporkan kami berdua. Saat itu, kami yang masih berusia 16 tahun, jujur saja, kami tidak ingin dikeluarkan. Dan saat itu, Uchiha mengatakan akan membuat semuanya tidak apa-apa."

Lagi. Nama Uchiha terlibat disini.

"Keesokan harinya, anak itu ditemukan tewas tergantung di tiang setinggi lonceng gereja."

"Apa? Anak itu bunuh diri?"

"Semua berkata demikian. Bahkan pihak sekolah juga menganggapnya seperti itu. Namun, kami bertiga mengetahui bahwa ia menderita _Hypsiphobia__, _yaitu penyakit takut ketinggian. Jadi, rasanya mustahil ia bunuh diri dari tempat itu." Suara Kakashi seolah ditelan debur ombak yang semakin kencang menghantam karang.

"Ia dibunuh?"

"Itulah yang kami selidiki, Kisame-san. Aku dan Iruka memutuskan berada disini sampai misteri itu bisa kami ungkap. Namun, Uchiha tidak bergabung bersama kami. Ia menghilang setelah kami lulus. Dan terakhir kudengar, ia sudah meninggal."

Kisame mematung sesaat. Di benaknya, beberapa bayangan akan prasangka bermain-main merajai pikirannya. Beberapa kemungkinan terbentuk dari dugaan-dugaan yang dipikirkan. Beberapa catatan harian kembali tampak di benaknya. Ia juga penasaran, siapa sebenarnya 'pembunuh' siswa SMA St. Michael 35 tahun yang lalu itu?

_IA masih memerhatikanku...mata onyxnya..._

'Mata Onyx?' Kisame membatin. 'Jangan-jangan.."

DRAK!

Sebuah benturan terdengar cukup jelas dari arah dermaga. Semua mata menoleh, termasuk Sai yang hanya menatap dari jendela koridor tengah.

"Apa itu? Tabrakan?"

"Bukan. Sepertinya hanya kapal yang terlambat menghentikan laju kapalnya. Sudah sering terjadi kok."

Kisame menoleh ke dermaga.

'_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke?'_

_._

* * *

_._

**Dermaga****.**

**2:33 p.m**

.

"Kaa-san!" seru Naruto seraya berlari kecil dan memeluk ibunya.

Kushina tidak berkata apapun. Sejenak ia balas dengan dingin pelukan anaknya. Naruto heran dengan sikap Kushina. Ia tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran ibunya.

"Kaa-san, percayalah padaku. Besok aku akan pulang. Malam ini terakhir kalinya, aku janji." Naruto mencoba menenangkan keraguan ibunya.

Kushina menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kalau begitu, bawa ini bersamamu. Gunakan dengan baik saat waktunya tiba." Kushina mendesis tajam sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu pada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Kaa-san?"

"Bukalah saat kau sendirian. Ini peninggalan ayahmu." Aura Kushina masih terasa intens. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan aura ibunya terasa menekan seperti ini.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang sama saat ayahmu tewas," sahut Kushina berbisik. Setengah berdesis. Pelan, namun cukup tajam.

Naruto terkesiap sejenak. Perasaan ibu tidak pernah salah, namun ia akan tetap menjaminkan dirinya tidak apa-apa. Kushina memandang Naruto agak lama sebelum mengecup dahinya.

"Kaa-san tunggu kepulanganmu di rumah," sahut Kushina sebelum beranjak dari hadapan Naruto. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya memandang keduanya tanpa suara, meskipun ia penasaran dengan kotak pemberian Kushina. Perlahan ia menghela napasnya, seirama dengan gerak langkah wanita itu meninggalkan dermaga.

Tepat sesaat setelah kapal kembali berangkat, Sasuke mendatangi Naruto tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak penasaran apa isi kotak itu?"

"Sayangnya, tidak." Naruto berbohong. "Ini hanya peninggalan ayah." –oh, dia masih memiliki kejujuran.

"Oh." Datar dan biasa, namun jelas ada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Eh, Teme," sahut Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Hn?"

"Nanti malam, kalau boleh, aku ingin tidur sendiri."

Sebuah permintaan yang tidak biasa—mengingat kedekatan mereka beberapa malam terakhir—namun Sasuke mencoba mengerti. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kalau itu maumu." Sasuke memasang wajah stoicnya.

"He? Makasih Teme!" seru Naruto kegirangan. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengizinkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ya, melihat Naruto yang sedikit terbawa suasana, Sasuke tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengecup bibir pemuda pirang itu. Bola mata sapphire itu membesar. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menciumnya selembut ini di siang hari—dimana semua mata masih terjaga untuk melihat.

"FUAH!" Naruto mendorong tubuh kekasihnya pelan saat ia merasa napasnya telah direnggut karena ciuman tadi. "Teme? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Bairkan saja. Itu kan hak mereka."

"Teme! Bukan itu masalahnya!" seru Naruto.

Sebuah dering hp berbunyi. Nada yang cukup singkat. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke membaca dan mengetik sesuatu yang disinyalir sebagai balasan SMS yang baru saja masuk.

"Dobe, kau bisa kembali ke kamar sendiri kan? Aku ada urusan." Sasuke kembali menjadi stoic. Nadanya datar dan dingin.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi, sementara ia kembali ke kamar. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, pandangannya lurus ke angkasa, dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan melakukannya malam ini, misi terakhirnya untuk memperoleh kebenaran.

Di koridor tengah, seorang pemuda lain bermata onyx yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa menyeringai.

.

* * *

.

**Malam berbadai.**

**SMA St. Michael**

**12:34 a.m.**

**.**

Hujan dan angin tak henti-hentinya menyerang Konoha. Seorang polisi, berdiri di teras belakang asrama sembari menunggu panggilan teleponnya tersambung ke markas.

"_Halo. Markas besar kepolisian Konoha."_

"Aburame-san? Bisa disambungkan dengan Inspektur atau Uchiha-san?" Kisame sedikit lega ketika badai masih mengizinkannya berbicara melalui telepon.

"_Ah. Kisame-san ya? Inspektur sedang keluar, namun __tunggu sebentar, saya bisa menyambungkannya dengan Uchiha-san."_

Sebuah nada tunggu terdengar cukup panjang, membuat Kisame sedikit was-was karena kali ini malam terasa tidak bersahabat. Dan semoga Tuhan mengijinkan, telepon itu tidak terputus.

"_Halo. Uchiha Itachi disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _tanya Itachi sembari merapikan rambutnya yang ia gerai.

"Itachi, ada info yang harus kau tahu." Kisame sedikit menggebu dan terburu-buru karena perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ya, ia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, oleh karena itu ia berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang.

"_Tenang, Kisame. Ceritakan pelan-pelan." _Itachi masih mencoba menyeimbangkan indera pendengarannya antara Kisame dan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Begini.." Kisame menelan ludahnya sejenak tanpa tahu seorang pemuda membawa sebuah parang besar telah mengintai dari pintu di belakangnya. "Sejarah St. Michael ada kaitannya dengan keluargamu, tepatnya ayahmu. Dulunya ia adalah..."

ZRAT! DUAK!

Kisame menghindar tepat saat pemuda itu menhunuskan parang menuju kepalanya. Ia terjatuh, dan sialnya, bahunya terserempet. Cairan merah keluar dari goresan yang tercipta di bahunya, namun hujan membiarkannya mengalir.

Kisame masih tersungkur saat sayup-sayup—ditengah suara petir yang menggelegar—Itachi memanggil namanya karena saluran telepon di telepon selular yang jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya tersungkur masih terbuka. Kisame tidak kehabisan akal meski bahunya sakit luar biasa. Ditatapnya pemuda yang berdiri menghadapnya. Kilat yang menyambar menampilkan seringai yang sangat tajam di wajah pemuda itu.

"_Kisa—"_

Suara Itachi tertelan oleh bunyi petir yang kembali menggelegar. Sejenak, Kisame merasa sudah siap. Ia siap jika harus mati sekarang, meskipun ia ingin lari. Setidaknya, pihak kepolisian tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Cih, kau tahu, bocah? Kau sudah kalah." Kisame menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Tch. Tidak. Bukan aku yang kalah. Kau yang kalah." Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ia merasa menang. Ia akan menghabisi 'pengganggu' sebelum ia mewujudkan mimpinya untuk hidup abadi hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya.

DRAK!

Kisame berguling untuk menghindari parang yang terarah langsung ke kepalanya. Namun—lagi-lagi—sialnya, kini bahu Kisame yang lain yang menjadi korban.

"Cih, hanya menyerempetnya saja," desis pemuda itu tak suka.

"Tch. Kau sebegitu inginnya menghabisiku? Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa?" Kisame menggenggam ponsel itu erat dalam genggamannya.

"Kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak." Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghunuskan parangnya. Kisame tidak menghindar. Ia justru membuang ponselnya ke suatu titik—yang bahkan ia tidak tahu—di tengah halaman asrama. Kisame memejamkan matanya,

'Itachi, kutitipkan sisanya padamu.'

Tepat setelah harapan Kisame terucapkan dihatinya, ia merasa tubuh dingin parang itu membelah kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha.**

**Waktu yang sama.**

**.**

Itachi berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Saluran telepon dari Kisame terputus. Itachi tahu bahwa partnernya sudah berkorban dan kini sudah tidak ada di dunia. Perlahan ia coba mengurutkan kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Benaknya yang belum terkikis waktu, bekerja untuk mengingat beberapa kejadian terakhir sebelum telepon itu terputus.

"_Sejarah St. Michael ada kaitannya dengan keluargamu, tepatnya ayahmu. Dulunya ia adalah..."_

_DUAK! BRAK!_

Satu poin. Ia tahu Kisame terjatuh, dan ponselnya terlepas dari genggaman.

"_Kisa—"_

Ia mencoba memanggil Kisame, namun sepertinya petir menghalangi niatnya.

"_Cih, kau tahu, bocah? Kau sudah kalah." _

Poin dua. Kisame memancing emosi orang yang menyerangnya.

"_Tch. Tidak. Bukan aku yang kalah. Kau yang kalah." _

Poin tiga. Si tersangka terjebak. Namun ada sesuatu yang sangat menganggu pikirannya saat itu. Suara si tersangka. Itachi sangat mengenali suara itu. Nada dan intonasinya.

"Bisa saja kan, aku salah dengar?" gumamnya.

"_Tch. Kau sebegitu inginnya menghabisiku? Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa?" _

Poin empat. Jebakan terakhir yang diberikan Kisame. Itachi tahu benar sifat petugas yang menjadi partnernya 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"_Kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak." _

Tidak salah. Kali ini sangat jelas. Intonasi, dan nada suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. Itachi terkesiap. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara benturan keras dan saluran telepon tertutup.

Itulah akhir pembicaraannya dengan Kisame.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, Kisame," gumam Itachi pelan. Ia masih belum menerima fakta bahwa tersangka sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal. Pikirannya sedikit kacau, dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Itachi mengambil _coat_-nya dan pergi ke luar.

"Mau kemana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Shino saat Itachi lewat di depan meja kerjanya.

"St. Michael, sebelum terlambat." Itachi menjawab cepat. Ia takut kehabisan waktu.

Di depan pintu markas, Itachi lagi-lagi bertemu dengan 'penghalang' niatnya, Inspektur Asuma dan Neji yang baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit kepolisian yang berjarak 150 meter dari markas pusat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Uchiha?" tanya Neji.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, Hyuuga. Malam ini ia akan membunuh lagi. Semua keraguan itu akhirnya terjawab." Itachi menjawab cepat seolah waktu akan membunuhnya jika ia terlambat.

"Pelaku.. Kasus sekolah SMA St. Michael itu?" Neji memperpanjang daftar kesabaran seorang Itachi Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Jangan pergi kesana, Uchiha!" seru Neji memperingatkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin seseorang terbunuh lagi?"

"Uchiha-san, sabarlah. Tidak biasanya kau terburu-buru seperti ini." Inspektur Sarutobi justru menyalakan rokoknya dengan santai.

"Apa maksud inspektur?"

"Berilah sedikit waktu pada pembunuh itu untuk bergerak dan bernapas lega sejenak. Aku yakin kau telah mendengar siapa nama tersangkanya dari Kisame. Jangan khawatir, kami juga sudah tahu seperti apa dia."

"Kalian tahu? Darimana?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, ayo ikut kami ke rumah sakit. Disana ada seseorang yang memberitahu kami semua hal, dan jika kita menanyakan cara bagaimana ia selamat saat jatuh dari tebing itu, mungkin kita bisa menembus badai ini dan menuju ke sana." Inspektur Asuma bergerak pelan. Tangannya ia masukkan di kedua saku celana. Neji hanya mengangguk, dan sepertinya Itachi—mau tak mau—harus mengikuti mereka.

Sejenak, Itachi memandang ke SMA St. Michael yang tertutup kabut. Ia tidak akan berhenti merasa cemas jika orang itu tidak segera ditangkap, terlebih lagi Itachi merasa ia akan membunuh lebih dari satu orang malam ini.

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Naruto.**

**1 : 15 a.m**

**.**

Naruto masih memandang pistol peninggalan ayahnya yang diberikan oleh ibunya siang tadi. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menggunakan senjata tersebut, dan kapan saat yang tepat menggunakannya. Malam ini ia hanya berencana menyelidiki Sai, terkait insiden ditemukannya 'anting' yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh keduanya. Tak perlu membawa pistol kan?

Naruto menelaah kotak itu lagi. Di dalamnya ada 3 selongsong peluru kosong dan 5 peluru aktif. Iseng-iseng ia coba untuk membiasakan dirinya memgang senjata, karena terakhir ia memegang senjata ayahnya adalah saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Ia—yang masih tak tahu apa-apa—tertarik dengan benda milik ayahnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Dengan rasa ingin tahunya ia menekan pelatuk benda tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Dirinya yang kaget dengan suara dan tekanan akibat menekan pelatuk itu hanya bisa menangis. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya yang cukup ramai, karena setelah insiden itu, ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti agar ayahnya tidak sembarangan meletakkan senjata apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh dirinya.

Usai bernostalgia, Naruto mengisi pistol itu dengan selongsong peluru kosong, dan membidik sebuah arah. Pelatuk ditekan, dan tekanan pada bahunya terasa begitu besar, bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebutir peluru dari dalam senjata yang dipegangnya.

Naruto terus berlatih bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol itu, untuk jaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi diluar yang di pikirkannya. Ia yakin terhadap satu hal. Perasaan seorang ibu tidak pernah salah.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus siap."

.

* * *

.

**Kamar Sai.**

**1:32 a.m**

**.**

"Ahhn.. Ahnn.. Terus.. Ah..." Sai melenguh penuh nafsu saat kekasih rahasianya terus menusukkan kejantanan di liang kenikmatannya.

Berbeda dengan Sai, pemuda yang menjadi kekasih rahasianya ini justru tidak berekspresi apa-apa.

"Oh... Ahhn..." Sebuah cipratan berhasil mengotori perut pemuda yang menjadi Seme ini.

Tanpa bicara banyak, ia mencabut kejantanannya dan beranjak dari sisi Sai.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai," jawab pemuda itu sinis.

"Belum. Puaskan aku sekali lagi, dan berjanjilah untuk jadi kekasih abadiku. Tinggalkan dia demi aku." Sai mengungkapkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Pemuda itu berbalik. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku tahu kau yang membunuh Pak Kakuzu, malam itu aku melihatmu. Aku berbohong pada mereka agar mereka tidak membawamu, kekasihku. Karena, segalanya tidak menyenangkan jika kau dipenjara, bukan?"

Seketika pemuda itu terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang menjadi saksi adalah orang ini. Ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin membunuh Sai setelah ia membunuh Kakashi dan Pastur Hidan. Namun, badannya bergerak melawan harga dirinya. Ia justru bersimpuh di hadapan Sai yang membuka kakinya, kemudian memanjakan kejantanan Sai dengan mulutnya.

"Anak baik. Sepertinya kau kehilangan harga dirimu karena sebuah ancaman, hm?" Sai mengelus rambutnya. Menghina dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ya, sayang sekali ini terakhir kalinya Sai menerima layanan seperti ini, karena selagi memanja Sai, pemuda ini mengambil parang yang ia letakkan di bawah tempat tidur Sai sebelum ronde pertama mereka bercinta.

"Ahnn.. Jadilah kekasih abadiku, dan tinggalkan dia, U—"

ZRAT

Satu kata terakhir belum sempat diselesaikan Sai karena kekasihnya telah merobek dadanya menggunakan parang yang ia simpan. Darah keluar dari dada serta mulutnya. Matanya masih sempat melirik ke arah orang yang baru saja akan memanjakannya. Ia mencengkram tangan orang itu dengan sisa-sisa tenanga yang ia punya. Namun dengan mudahnya, ia terhempas dengan kasar saat orang itu menepisnya.

Rasa sakit menggantung di dadanya. Jantungnya berdenyut perih. Ia menggelinjang saat kekasihnya berulang kali menancapkan parang itu di tubuhnya. Seolah bermain dengan jantung yang masih berdetak. Ia menancapkan parah tepat dibawah jantungnya. Mata Sai menatap nanar. Ia mencengkram pipi kekasihnya, mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak ada hal lain yang keluar selain darah dan ia tertohok kesakitan.

Tidak puas, pemuda ini memotong poting yang biasa ia hisap. Sai hanya bisa menggelinjang pelan. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras. Ia pasrah pada kematian yang sudah di batang tenggorokannya. Ya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, pancingannya justru membunuhnya. Tatapan mata Sai sudah mulai kabur. Sosok kekasih yang selalu dicintainya mulai mem-_blur_, menyatu pada siluet yang mulai memburam.

Pemuda ini sungguh tak berbelas kasih. Ia bahkan tidak mengijinkan Sai untuk berereksi telebih dahulu. Tanpa emosi, pemuda ini mengayunkan parang kepada kejantanan Sai yang masih setengah menegang. Sai sudah tidak merespon apapun, Tuhan menjemputnya dengan mata terbuka. Pemuda ini muak dengan kondisi Sai yang bisa dikatagorikan _mengenaskan_. Sejenak, ia tatap matanya. Mata yang sudah tidak memandang apapun selain kegelapan di hadapannya, di ayunkan parangnya ke mata hampa itu, dan dengan sekali tebas, sebuah cairan merah bergabung dengan cairan merah lain yang sudah menggenang terlebih dulu di atas lantai.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Pemuda itu tertawa. Suaranya teredam oleh gemuruh badai dan deburan ombak. Ia merasa hidup malam ini. Tinggal dua lagi, hingga ia bisa bersatu seutuhnya dengan kekasihnya. Seperti layaknya orang yang bercinta, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda ini berereksi ketika melihat tubuh Sai yang sudah tidak berbentuk layak lagi. Nafsunya membuncah, sesekali ia menjilat darah yang sudah mengering di tangannya. Ia menikmatinya, seperti saat ia menelan cairan cinta milik pasangannya.

BRAK!

"Sai... Ada yang mau—"

Pintu kamar Sai—yang sengaja tidak dikunci oleh Sai—berdebum keras saat dibuka oleh pemuda lain. Sang pendosa yang masih belum mengenakan sehelai benangpun terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Kenapa kau disini, Naruto?" desis Sasuke sinis melihat sosok Naruto juga berada di kamar Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sa-Sasuke?"

.

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

**Review Reply for unlogin reviewers:**

**+ Yoichidea MlzLogin XD**

Thanks for review. Inilah jawaban dari dugaan anda :

Memang satu diantara mereka, dan di chapter ini sudah terjawab.

Mitos memang mengatakan demikian, akan tetapi saat itu siapapun—bahkan orang lain selain naru—akan bersin jika telanjang dalam suhu dingin. Dan Sai, jelas cemburu pada pacar resmi kekasih gelapnya, yaitu orang yang selalu mengusung nama cinta sejati di dalamnya.

Maaf sebelumnnya, saya masih belum bisa mengabulkan doa anda.

.

**+ SoraToYuki**

Thanks for review. So, what do u think about what i've done to this story? Did I play a prank to u all, or from the first place, I already told you he is the culprit.

.

**+ Scarlett**

Thanks for review. Parah? Parah di bagian apanya? Blood or Sexuality? Ahaha.. Saya tidak pernah mengatakan Shikamaru meninggal, saya bahkan tidak menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya setelah ia didorong jatuh ke tebing. Sepertinya sebagian doa anda dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Ya, mungkin Naru akan terlepas dari pembunuhan karena adanya insiden anting-anting tersebut. Hahaha, mohon maaf, di chapter ini salah satu doa anda yang menyebutkan Sai adalah pelakunya tidak dapat saya wujudkan. Memang, satu-satunya profile yang lebih menonjolkan pelaku adalah Sasuke. Bukankah dari awal saya sudah mengatakannya?

Haha, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kesediaan anda bersusah payah mereview fic saya. Pecayalah, saya bisa menciptakan clue, hint, whatever dimana-mana karena saya memikirkan semua reader cerita ini. Hanya satu yang saya harapkan, semua reader dapat ikut berpartisipasi, memikirkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Saya tidak ada masalah jika Scarlett-san ingin meluapkan semuanya. Ah ya, terima kasih sekali lagi. UTS saya sudah selesai, dan kali ini nilai B saya hanya 1. Saya akan coba untuk update ASAP.

.

**+ Huweee T.T**

Thanks for review. Saya tidak mengatakan warna. Rambut mencolok bisa saja _Spike_ berwarna Durian, bentuk pantat ayam, bentuk nanas _(oke, dicoret dari daftar)_, putih, tidak berambut, dan sebagainya.

Namun setelah baca, saya yakin anda akan mengerti.

.

** Reita **

Thanks for review. Meskipun ia pembunuhnya, hanya Naruto yang ia biarkan hidup.

.

**+ Neko**

Thanks for review. Pelakunya sangat jelas disini.

.

**+ NatsuTobi :p**

Thanks for review. Iya, kepankangan. Alter ego? Tidak sayang, tidak. Tidak ada yang punya alter ego. Mimpi Gaara adalah sebuah ramalan, tapi tjidak menunjukkan siapa pelakunya. Hahaha, bukannya semakin tipis, semakin gampang? Oh. Iya.. Gomen.. Nanti ku SMS saja, dan jika kita akan pacaran, jangan disini. LOL. Oke, Thanks for correction typo-nya.

**.**

**+ Young woong**

Thanks for review. Hahaha, sudah.

.

**+MsLbl**

Thanks for review. Hihihi, sudah ga labil lagi kan?

.

**+ Shieru Hakai.**

Thanks for review. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya tidak menyatakan Shika meninggal. Persentase Sas emang jadi lebih tinggi, karena saya mau mengungkapkan tersangka sebenarnya.

.

**+ Micon**

Thanks for review. Yap, pelakunya memang dia. Sebenarnya sudah dari awal kan, saya sudah tunjukkan ia sebagai pelakunya. Hehe, terima kasih doanya. UTSnya berjalan dengan lancar.

.

**+ Lovely Orihime**

Thanks for review. Hehehehe, maafkan aku yang kelamaan update. Semoga nggak bengong lagi.

.

**+ Song Of Rain**

Thanks for review. Karena Pmnya disable, maka saya akan jawab disini.

Dari chap 1-8 memang pelakunya dicalonkan SNS itu..

Semua punya alibi

Ya. Dan di chapter 9, pelaku dengan jelas mengatakan ucapan Shika.

Sayangnya ia tidak tahu, namun darah pembunuh mengalir di dirinya.

Saya menggunakan metode psikis, dari ucapan bisa jadi petunjuk, kalau material menjadi bukti, menandakan pelaku sangat ceroboh atau kurang berhati-hati.

Masalah Ambiguasi ucapan profesor Sasori dan Shikamaru sebenarnya akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan, karena ya, salah satu pesan tersebut adalah peringatan bagi yang seseorang yang berharga, sedangkan satunya menyebutkan pelakunya.

Itu juga salah satu hints, saya ingin mengetahui apakah reader bisa melihat sebuah petunjuk tentang kekasih gelapnya Sai. Karena jika bisa tertebak, maka pelakunya juga tertebak, kan?

Hahaha.. Good point. Banyak yang menduga Rambut mencolok hanya bergantung warna, tanpa memikirkan bentuk.

Yap, terkadang seseorang tidak sadar dengan hal sekecil itu. Makanya saya sengaja membuat scene mereka berkelahi hingga ada alasan bagi Shika untuk mencengkram lawannya.

Swt... 'Orang itu' siapa? Saya? XD

Terima kasih banyak.

.

**+ UchihaKagamie**

Thanks for review. Really? Are you sure?

.

**+ Moon missing sun**

Thanks for review. Inilah tanggapan saya tentang kritikan anda, jika boleh saya bilang.

#Chapter 1, Okay. Saya akui typo saya memang banyak, karena awalnya saya masih ragu dan takut untuk mempublish cerita begini di FFn. Saya sedikit setuju dengan pendapat anda, oke, saya disini bukan untuk menulis novel, jadi saya usahakan bahasanya tidak terlalu berat, dan tidak terlalu ringan. Bahasa sastra memang baik, tapi kebanyakan orang awam harus mencapai makna dengan pemikiran yang kompleks. Ya, observasi dan research memang dibituhkan. Saya juga research berbagai hal sebelum membuat cerita ini. Oke, saran saya terima.

#Chapter 2, Wahaha, terima kasih anda sudah bersusah payah mengkoreksi penggunaan bahasa saya. Akan lebih saya perhatikan lagi. Atau, jika anda berminat, anda mau jadi editor novel saya?

.

**+ Matsuo Emi**

Thanks for review. Ahaha, It's OK. Saya juga kelamaan update. Dan well, saya dipanggil nee—stabbed. Di chapter 8 memang agak kurang sadis, karena saya lebih fokus ke penemuan petunjuk. Ya, di chapter 9 ini lemonnya lumayan asem kok. Btw, UTS dan UAS sudah selesai.

.

**+ sukiNaruto**

Thanks for review. Sebenarnya petunjuk di chapter ini banyak, lumayan banyak malah. Tapi, jika ada yang belum jelas, dapat ditanyakan kepada saya.

.

** BlackLady**

Thanks for review. Wah, ini yang sulit. Update 2 chap akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Kekasih sai terjawab di chapter 9 kok.

.

**ArsheleiaTheDeath ga bisa login via hp**

Thanks for review. Sudah update!

.

**+ Ai Hinata Lawliet**

Thanks for review. Tak apa kok baru review. Well, saya sampaikan secara singkat saja tanggapan saya mengenai analisa Ai-san. Analisa itu hampir benar, saya tidak bisa menyalahkan kebenaran, namun motif si pelaku perlu ada perbaikan. Tidak ada trik pembunuhan di cerita saya. Semua terjadi secara alami. Pelaku menusuk korban sampai meninggal bukanlah trik, itu cara ia membunuh. Bagi saya, trik itu adalah cara bagaiamana membunuh tanpa melakukan kontak langsung dengan korban. Hm, 3 kasus pun lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

.

**+ Mayahahaha**

Thanks for review. Waw, sekarang saya yang penasaran. DX

Nggak ada kesalahan kok. Waktu Naru jalan sama Shika, Naru ada melihat ke gereja kan? Makanya saya tulis seperti itu. Naru tersenyum memandang Sasu yang lagi membersihkan gereja. Oleh karena itu, Shika merasa ada yang aneh, dan bertanya tentang hubungan antara Sasu dan Naru.

.

**+ Ly Lee**

Thanks for review. Bersyukurlah cu, mbah belum menyatakan dia meninggal. Yap, dugaanmu bisa saja benar, mengingat Shika adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Semua pernyataan sebenarnya menyatakan ke Sasuke, karena jika pelakunya Naruto, ia akan membuang anting itu saat ia menemukannya. Jelaslah renggang, bagaimanapun cemburu itu ada.

.

**+ YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara**

Thanks for review, dan thanks untuk doanya. Yap, ada peningkatan dalam IP saya.

Ah, Yuya-san berharap bukan sasuke ya?

.

**+ NaMIAkaze-kawaii**

Thanks for review. Sebenarnya clue sudah sangat banyak, akan tetapi kalau terburu-buru tetap tak akan terlihat. Oleh karena itu, saran saya, jangan buru-buru. Nanti yang terlihat jadi tidak terlihat. Saya akan usahakan update ASAP.

.

**+ 4LU2LU**

Thanks for review. Ini udah diteruskan... ~:D

.

**+ Namikaze-toki**

Thanks for review. Ini sudah update kok. Arigatou

.

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Ah, akhirnya setelah melewati UTS di bulan april, dan UAS di bulan Juni, tidak mengikuti even SasuNaru days. dengan menghabiskan 3 hari tanpa tidur, saya berhasil membuat cerita 31 halaman Ms. Word dan meng-update fic yang sudah _HAMPIR_ 3 bulan tidak di-update. Oke, salah saya, oleh karena itu,

**GOMEN**

Saya tidak dapat menyelesaikan dengan cepat, padahal fic ini tanggung jawab saya.

**GOMEN**

Ambiguitas yang terjadi di chapter 8 pada _scene _saat :

Profesor Sasori dibunuh, ia mengatakan "Nar". Sebenarnya ini peringatan untuk Naruto, mengingat Deidara—kekasih profesor—sangat menyayangi Naruto meskipun ia hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

Shikamaru mengatakan "Sa" sebelum ia dijatuhkan oleh pelaku. Perhatikan kalimat yang mengikutinya, ini sudah jelas menyatakan nama pelakunya.

Penjelasan lebih lengkap akan saya tampilkan di dalam chapter selanjutnya yang merupakan bagian dari chapter ini. Dengan kata lain, chapter ini saya bagi dua.

**GOMEN**

Saya tidak bisa membuat satu klimaks yang utuh, karena sebelum sampai klimaks cerita tersebut sudah bersambung. Saya sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan membagi chapter the Truth menjadi 2 bagian. Bagian 1 adalah chapter 9 ini : **The Truth [Who Behind This]****. **Sedangkan bagian 2 akan saya tampilkan di chapter selanjutnya untuk membahas lebih jauh mengenai ambiguitas. Kenapa demikian? Karena saya tidak mau pembaca bosan membaca naskah yang terlalu panjang.

**GOMEN**

Saya mungkin sudah membuat reader kecewa, oleh karena itu saya berikan kesempatan reader untuk FLAME saya habis-habisan melalui PM (karena Review hanya untuk cerita), terutama berkaitan dengan klimaks yang—mungkin—kurang dirasa utuh.

Saya akan coba update ASAP mengingat saya sudah tidak ada kegiatan lain selain Membuat cerpen yang deadline tanggal **21 September 2011 **atau mengurus lomba di sebuah grup kumpulan pembunuh di FB yang deadline tanggal **13 Oktober 2011.**

**AT LAST but not least**

Still waiting for review and FLAME. Concrit juga boleh.

**ARIGATOU~**

**.**


	10. The Truth The Reason

**Te My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Kau tanya kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto.

* * *

.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Kekasih yang paling dicintainya, berdiri tanpa mengenakan busana, ditangannya ada sebilah parang berlumuran darah dan dibelakangnya terdapat sesuatu yang bisa ia identifikasi sebagai Sai, meskipun sudah tidak berbentuk wajar.

"Sa-Sasuke, kenapa kau? Darah itu... Sai... Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Getaran suara Naruto, dan rasa gemetar di kakinya tersampaikan pada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha ini menyeringai dan mulai melakukan gerakan yang membuat Naruto waspada.

"K-Kau mau apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hanya mengenakan celana. Apa kau rela membiarkan 'dia' kedinginan?"

Terdiam.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke mengenakan celana dan kaus putih yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang di balik serangkaian kasus yang terjadi di SMA St. Michael. Di matanya, selalu terlihat sosok Sasuke yang dingin, namun gentle padanya. Sasuke yang melindunginya. Sasuke yang selalu mencintainya. Tapi sekarang, sebuah keraguan muncul dan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Sa-suke... Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The Truth – The Reason**

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Kepolisian Konoha.**

**.**

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Uchiha-san. Kita harus bertemu dulu dengan pemuda ini," sahut Inspektur Asuma.

"Ya." Itachi menjawab singkat. Setengah hati ia mengikuti langkah atasannya memasuki ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan Nara Shikamaru.

Seorang dokter wanita mempersilahkan semuanya memasuki ruangan. Neji terlihat seperti biasa, begitupun Inspektur Asuma. Hanya Itachi yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sesekali ia melirik ke jendela di ujung koridor, berharap adiknya tidak melakukan pergerakan yang tidak perlu.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama, Uchiha." Neji berbisik tanpa menoleh ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa cemas di dalam hatinya, dan perlahan ia mencurahkan pandang kepada pemuda yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-san. Siap mendengarkan cerita saya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya." Itachi menjawab mantap

.

* * *

**Gereja SMA St. Michael**

**.**

"Ka-Kakashi sensei?" tegur Pastur Hidan—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari ujung pintu.

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya menoleh. Raut terkejut tersembunyi di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Pastur Hidan, sedang apa anda disini? Di malam berbadai ini?"

"Kakashi-sensei, daripada mendengarkan alasan mengapa saya berada disini, mengapa tidak anda jelaskan perkataan anda di depan Tuhan tadi? Anda telah membunuh?"

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas. Ia tersenyum miris di balik maskernya. "Kita tidak boleh berbohong di rumah Tuhan, ya?"

Pertanyaan retorik Kakashi-sensei disambut oleh suara gelegar dan gemuruh halilintar yang masih belum beranjak pergi sedari tadi. Mungkin badai akan datang lagi.

"Tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu..." Kakashi-sensei memulai ceritanya sambil mencari kenyamanan dengan duduk di lantai. Sementara itu Pastur Hidan yang antusias mengambil tempat di kursi jemaah paling depan.

"Aku dan Umino Iruka adalah murid di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya, kami bertiga dipaksa masuk oleh orang tua kami. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah pilihan kami. Karena kami tahu, siapapun yang masuk kesini, pasti memiliki masalah di lingkungan sosialnya. Entah anak broken home, bermasalah di sekolah, dan sebagainya. Dan kami—"

"Maaf memotong sebentar. Bertiga? Anda hanya menyebutkan nama anda dan almarhum Umino Iruka," sahut Pastur Hidan.

"Ah, ya maaf. Aku lupa menyebutkan nama Uchiha Fugaku." Kakashi-sensei terkekeh, meskipun atmosfir yang dirasakan oleh Pastur Hidan berubah saat nama Uchiha disebut-sebut. "Bagaimana? Mau dilanjutkan?"

Pastur Hidan memilih anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Kami bertiga tidak terlalu dekat pada awalnya. Bahkan kami tidak perduli satu sama lain, hingga suatu hari, kami bertiga yang memang tidak berminat dengan sekolah ini, memutuskan bekerja sama untuk bisa kabur dari tempat ini. Jika anda mendengar cerita ini, anda akan menganggap cerita ini hanya terjadi dalam komik-komik perempuan, karena sejak malam itu kami menjadi akrab. Kami berkali-kali tertangkap basah oleh Pastur Jiraiya. Berkali-kali diberi pelajaran tambahan dan dihukum bersama. Hingga akhirnya kami menyerah untuk kabur. Kami memilih menetap disini, sampai lulus."

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum sejenak sembari memandang lantai. Tatapan matanya menggambarkan kenangan yang bisa ia ingat di dalam benaknya.

"Hubungan kami pada awalnya biasa saja, kami saling akrab layaknya teman dekat. Akan tetapi, saat memasuki tahun kedua, saya melakukan sebuah larangan Tuhan. Saya mencintai Umino Iruka."

Pastur Hidan terbelalak, kontras dengan dengan raut wajah Kakashi-sensei yang bersedih.

"Saya tahu perbuatan itu dosa. Apalagi kami sudah melanggar batas hubungan itu. Hanya Uchiha yang tahu hubungan terlarang kami itu, dan untungnya ia mendukung kami. Namun suatu hari ada salah seorang dari teman sekelas kami yang ditemukan meninggal. Tergantung di menara gereja." Kakashi-sensei menghentikan ceritanya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan."

"Lalu, apa maksud anda dengan membunuh? Bukankah ia gantung diri?"

"Tidak, Pastur." Kakashi-sensei tersenyum miris. "Kami bertiga tahu bahwa ia memiliki ketakutan terhadap tempat tinggi. Dan waktunya terlalu kebetulan. Ia meninggal tepat saat ia berkata akan melaporkan kami bertiga pada Pastur Jiraiya karena ia menentang hubungan sesama jenis yang saya dan Umino lakukan. Dengan kata lain, jika bukan saya, umino, maka Uchiha adalah pembunuhnya."

Pastur Hidan mencoba mengerti situasi saat ini. "Lalu, menurut anda, siapa yang berkemungkinan membunuh?"

"Hm, entahlah.." Kakashi-sensei menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa menuduh mereka, karena mereka sahabatku."

"Hei, Kakashi-sensei.. Saya tidak mau menduga berlebihan. Tapi apakah memungkinkan kalau kasus yang terjadi saat ini hanya mengulang kasus yang pernah ada, maksudku apakah 'pembunuh' di masa lalu ada hubungannya dengan kasus saat ini? Saya tidak ingin menduga terlalu jauh. Saya tidak ingin menuduh."

Suara gemuruh di luar gereja sedikit mengusik konsentrasi pria berambut perak ini. "Bisa jadi, Pastur. Mau ke atas untuk memastikan?"

Baru saja mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya keluar gereja, sebuah suara asing terdengar di telinga mereka. Bercampur dengan suara gemuruh dan hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur lebih deras. Sesuatu menabrak sisi tebing. Mengundang rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu kedua pria ini, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa asal suara terlebih dahulu.

.

* * *

**Kamar Sai.**

**.**

"Cinta katamu? Apanya yang cinta?" Naruto mulai kesal. Tidak, bukan kesal. Ia sangat marah saat ini. Bisa-bisanya mengatasnamakan cinta demi dosa keji seperti ini.

"Kau kesal, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu apa, brengsek?" bentak Naruto sambil sesekali meraba punggungnya. Memastikan senjata yang ia bawa ada disana, jika sewaktu-waktu ia harus menembak Sasuke.

"Hahaha... Aku suka rautmu saat ini. Kau mengeraskan rahangmu, tapi kakimu gemetar. Aku masih bisa merasakan ketakutanmu." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk mengejek Naruto.

"Apa salah mereka, Sasuke? Kau bilang kau malam itu kau terlihat cemas saat aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Tapi kenapa kau membunuh mereka yang aku sayangi? Pastur Jiraiya, Gaara, Lee, Kiba,dan Sai... KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA?" teriakan Naruto berbaur dengan suara gemuruh dan halilintar yang membuat malam terasa panjang.

Naruto terduduk di lantai. Lututnya terasa lemas, bibirnya gemetar, dan jiwanya terguncang. Ia tidak mampu menahan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, tak perduli sekeras apa ia mengatupkan rahangnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk lantai sebagai luapan emosinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya, sedikit kepuasan dalam hatinya saat melihat kekasihnya begini rapuh.

Naruto yang awalnya menolak untuk disentuh Sasuke, kini hanya bisa pasrah karena tubuh Sasuke lebih kuat darinya saat ini. Ia sudah melawan namun tetap saja, kesedihan di hatinya menyerap semua kekuatannya. Apalagi saat ini pelukan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang mampu meredam kesedihannya. Pelukan yang hangat, lembut, dan menenangkan. Jika saja ini bukan pelukan dari orang yang menyebabkan kesedihan itu, tentu hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga.

"Luapkan kesedihanmu, Dobe. Malam itu aku tidak mau sedetikpun membiarkanmu didekati mereka."

Naruto mengerang pelan. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi. Namun perlahan ia coba menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak mau jatuh terlalu jauh dalam buaian kekasihnya yang biadab ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap mendengar alasanku kenapa aku menyingkirkan mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut pirang kekasihnya. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku ingin kita berdua bersatu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu."

"Tsk, jangan membuatku tertawa, Teme. Jangan membawa-bawa cinta demi dosamu. Aku muak mendengarnya." Naruto mendengus.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bisa emosi juga. Kau tahu, kau sangat jelek kalau sedang sedih. Aku lebih suka melihat wajah marahmu." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda!" Satu kepalan dilayangkan Naruto di pipi mulus Sasuke tanpa mengizinkan Sasuke menghindar.

Sasuke mengelus pipinya. "Kau ingat kejadian di malam sebelum Pastur Jiraiya? Saat kita dengan nekat berciuman di bawah pohon saat memandang bintang? Malam itu adalah giliranku ronda, seperti biasa. Dan malam itu, secara tidak biasa, Pastur Jiraiya memanggilku ke gereja. Aku diberi peringatan keras olehnya karena hubungan terlarang kita sudah diketahuinya. Ada yang memergoki kita berciuman, dan ia melaporkan pada Pastur Jiraiya."

"Yang melaporkan itu, jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Orang yang malam itu juga menghilang, Haku."

"Tapi kan kau tidak seharusnya membunuh Pastur Jiraiya." Naruto masih belum bisa menerima alasan yang dikemukakan Sasuke adalah alasan yang tepat untuk membunuh.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, Naruto. Malam itu, Pastur Jiraiya memanggilku, ia bertanya mengenai kebenaran berita yang disampaikan oleh Haku. Aku sudah mengelak, tapi beliau memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Aku mengenal dirimu, kau mungkin akan tidak sengaja mengaku."

"..."

Sasuke menatap wajah kekasihnya yang membuang pandangan ke lantai tempat mereka berpelukan.

"Kalau kita ketahuan, Pastur Jiraiya akan melaporkan kita pada dewan guru, dan kita akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kau ingin berpisah denganku, Naruto?"

"Jadi karena itu, kau membunuhnya?"

"Saat disuruh olehnya memanggil dirimu, aku pergi ke mengambil parang. Dan setelah itu seperti yang sudah kamu tahu." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Haku dan yang lainnya juga mendapatkan ganjaran yang sama karena mencoba memisahkan kita. Nara dan Houzuki pantas mendapatkannya, karena ia tahu apa yang aku lakukan terhadap Pastur Jiraiya dan yang lainnya. Dan lucunya, Nara seperti mau menyebut namaku saat aku jatuhkan dia ke tebing."

"Lalu Gaara?" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke.

"Hmph.. Kurasaa cemburuku berlebihan. Sabaku no Gaara tidak memiliki dosa apa-apa selain terlalu akrab denganmu. Aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku ingin menghancurkan kekasihnya itu."

"Kak Deidara juga?"

"Oh, aku hanya senang melakukannya. Lagipula aku bersemangat saat membunuhnya. Apalagi saat ia memanggil namamu di saat-saat terakhirnya. Ia sangat menyayangimu, kurasa." Sasuke tergelak pelan.

"Kau gila Sas!"

"Aku gila karenamu, Naruto." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto perlahan.

"Sasu—Tunggu. Kau mau apa, hei? Tunggu! Kau belum menjelaskan semuanya!" seru Naruto setengah meronta saat Sasuke dengan kasar meremas kejantanannya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum menantang di wajahnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak. Ia tahu, yang di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah kekasihnya.

.

* * *

.

**Pinggir Tebing.**

**Waktu yang sama.**

.

"Kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Pastur Hidan.

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi aku bisa melihat beberapa bayangan yang mencoba menaiki tebing ini."

"Pencuri kah?"

"Aku rasa mereka bukan orang jahat, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dicuri dari sekolah ini."

"Ah, kurasa kau benar, haruskah kita menunggu sejenak dan menyambut kedatangan mereka?"

Kakashi-sensei menoleh ke arah gedung asrama. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menunggu."

Sementara itu, di bawah tebing, 3 orang anggota kepolisian sedang berusaha memanjat tebing St. Michael yang terkenal curam. Mereka nekat mengambil jalan yang membahayakan, karena mereka tidak ingin keberadaan mereka diketahui pihak sekolah. Jika mengambil jalan biasa, maka sensor yang terpasang di pintu gerbang akan menyala, dan keberadaan mereka akan diketahui pihak sekolah.

Inspektur Asuma berjalan paling depan, memanjat bebatuan tebing dengan sangat hati-hati, karena di hari berbadai seperti ini, batu-batu terasa licin untuk dipegang. Itachi yang memanjat paling akhir berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang diucapkan Nara sebelum mereka berangkat.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_**.**_

"_Selamat malam, Uchiha-san. Siap mendengarkan cerita saya?" tanya pemuda itu._

"_Ya." Itachi menjawab mantap._

"_Malam itu, seperti yang kalian tahu, berbadai seperti ini, dan saya sedang menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi di SMA St. Michael. Setelah bertukar informasi dengan Inspektur Asuma, saya mencoba untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti mengenai kebenaran kasus tersebut, dan saat saya sedang di perpustakaan, saya mendengar sesuatu dari halaman belakang. Ya, saat itu saya melihat seseorang menguburkan sesuatu di halaman belakang."_

_Semua terdiam. Itachi mencoba fokus terhadap informasi penting yang mungkin akan ia dengar dari bibir Nara Shikamaru._

"_Saat saya pergi untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi, saya melihatnya. Saya melihat Uchiha Sasuke menguburkan jasad Profesor Sasori yang baru saja ia bunuh."_

_Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa adiknya adalah pembunuh brutal di SMA St. Michael, tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Sesuatu bernama kenyataan._

"_Saya menegurnya, dan singkat cerita kami berkelahi. Ia memukul saya dengan sekop, namun saya masih bisa mengumpulkan kesadaran saya sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan saya ke tebing."_

"_Lalu, bagaimana caramu selamat dari tebing itu?" tanya Inspektur Asuma._

_Rupanya ada seseorang yang sudah tidak sabar._

"_Saya sendiri tidak seberapa ingat mengapa saya bisa sampai disini. Namun yang bisa saya ingat, saat Uchiha Sasuke melempar saya, saya masih sempat berpegangan pada bebatuan di sisi tebing. Memang bebatuan itu licin, namun jika kondisi tubuh cukup fit, maka akan mudah menapaki bebatuan tersebut. Bahkan, jika dilihat-lihat lagi, anda akan melihat sebuah 'tangga' yang bisa membantu anda mencapai puncak tebing." _

"_Tangga?" Kini giliran Neji yang penasaran._

"_Ya, mungkin anda bisa melihatnya saat matahari bersinar cerah, bukan seperti malam berbadai seperti ini."_

"_Haruskah kita menunggu fajar, Inspektur?" tanya Neji._

"_Tidak. Kita harus pergi sekarang!" potong Itachi._

_Hanya kali ini, Itachi tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. _

**.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

"...chiha. Uchiha Itachi!" seru Neji. Teriakannya berbaur dengan suara hujan yang makin deras, disertai dengan deburan ombak di bawah karang.

"Ah?"

"Kalau kau terus terpaku disana, kau akan jatuh."

Itachi tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya menggapai bebatuan terlalu pinggir, dia bisa saja terjatuh lalu tercabik ombak dan terhempas di karang.

"Ya, maaf. Aku akan ke atas."

Sekali lagi Itachi memanjat untuk mencapai dua temannya yang sudah di atas tebing.

"Tsk. Tsk." Inspektur Asuma berdecak. "Jika kita akan tertangkap basah seperti ini, seharusnya kita lewat depan saja."

"Maksud anda, Inspektur?"

"Kalian lihat dua sosok bayangan diatas sana?"

Itachi dan Neji menoleh. Ya, maksud inspektur sudah terjawab dengan jelas.

.

* * *

**Kamar Sai.**

**.**

"Sas..Akh.. stop! Sakit.. Akhh.. Ah..." erang Naruto mempertahankan logikanya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri oleh dirinya, tangan Sasuke yang meremas kejantanannya membuat dirinya melayang. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, karena ia merasakan dorongan-dorongan nafsu yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dan dirinya saat itu juga. Tapi Naruto berjuang, ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya kehilangan kewarasan atas perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sas.. stop.. ukh.. Sakit. Aku tidak mau.. akkh.. nggh!" Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat puncak kenikmatannya tiba.

Ya. Dia sudah setengah kehilangan kewarasannya. Orang waras tidak akan mungkin bercinta hingga klimaks di dalam ruangan berbau anyir dan berwarna pekat seperti ini. Sasuke terkekeh. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat pinggul kekasihnya lebih tinggi lagi, meminta lebih. Namun Naruto masih dalam batas kesadarannya.

"Teme! Stop! Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun denganmu."

"Tubuhmu masih belum mau berhenti, Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Naruto geram.

Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Tidak ada jalan lain yang dipilih Naruto selain menendang wajah kekasihnya dan kembali memakai celana.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar dari tendangan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa. "Aku suka ekspresimu, Naruto. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan kalau begitu?"

"Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Dari setiap orang yang kau bunuh." Naruto memasng tampang serius.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Jika kujelaskan, mungkin akan memakan waktu berhari-hari."

Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di punggungnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak main-main, Teme. Aku tidak peduli akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Aku hanya ingin mendengar alasanmu."

"Wow.. Wow.. Kau punya barang bagus rupanya. Sabar, dobe." Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto memegang pistol dan wajahnya yang serius mengisyaratkan ia bisa menembak kapan saja ia mau. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diharapkan oleh Sasuke, bahkan tidak pernah diperkirakannya.

Naruto masih menuntut jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia mengeraskan pegangan pada pistolnya. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak dan menatap Naruto.

"Hh.. Oke, baiklah. Pertama-tama, aku membunuh Pastur Jiraiya karena ia ingin memisahkan kita. Lalu Haku karena mengadukan kita, alasanku membunuh Kepsek Yamato dan yang lain adalah karena ingin memisahkan kita. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga menyingkirkan mereka yang telah melihat, sekaligus membalaskan dendam atas kematian orang tuaku."

Naruto melhat Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, memang ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat kekasihnya tersnyum begitu sok. Ia terlalu sering melihatnya, hingga setiap kali bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah perahu yang sebelah sisinya terangkat, tangannya selalu ingin meninju pemilik wajah tampan tersebut. Namun kali ini berbeda. Senyuman—yang sama—itu terlihat lain di mata Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat kekasihnya begini menyeramkan. Senyuman Sasuke cukup membuat nyali seseorang ciut, namun sebagai anak seorang detektif polisi, Naruto harus menguasai rasa takutnya dan tidak boleh menampakkannya di depan musuh terkuatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin menjadikan Sasuke musuh, namun keadaan memaksanya memusuhi kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu membunuh Gaara? Apa salahnya hingga ia harus berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu?" suara Naruto bergetar. Masih terbesit di ingatannya saat petugas kepolisian berambut panjang menurunkan jasad Gaara yang tergantung dengan dada berlubang. Bagi Naruto melihat korban terbunuh dan kondisi TKP bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa dilupakan meskipun dirinya ingin melupakan setiap adegan yang terjadi.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Dobe? Aku tidak menyukai orang lain mendekati dirimu dengan begitu intimnya. Lagipula... Tceh!" Sekali lagi Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. "... Aku ingin mengerjai kekasihnya yang anggota polisi itu. Aku ingin membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan aku ingin membuatnya gila karena kekasih yang dicintai tercabik-cabik oleh seseorang."

Naruto mengeraskan genggamannya pada pistol yang ia pegang dan menembakkan sebuah peluru sebagai bentuk luapan emosinya. Langkahnya sedikit terseret ke belakang ketika peluru itu keluar dari pistol dan melesat menuju jendela.

Bunyi kaca jendela yang pecah berbaur dengan bunyi guntur dan derasnya air hujan. Sasuke memandang kekasihnya dengan dingin, sementara Naruto menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Ia bisa merasakan ngilu di sekitar mulutnya sendiri. Dada Naruto naik turun tidak teratur. Air matanya tumpah namun matanya menyorotkan sebuah amarah.

"Apa salah polisi itu padamu hingga kau harus membunuh Gaara, bajingan?" seru Naruto tanpa bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

* * *

**Pinggir Tebing**

**.**

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Inspektur Asuma pada dua bawahannya serta Pastur Hidan dan Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu, namun samar." Kakashi –sensei mengeluas dagunya perlahan.

"Suara tembakan." Neji memicingkan matanya. Sukses membuat Pastur Hidan dan Kakashi-sensei berpandangan.

"Tak diragukan lagi, ada seseorak yang menembak kaca diatas sana." Inspektur Asuma menimpali.

"Suara tembakan? Bagaimana bisa?" Pastur Hidan mencoba mendapatkan jawaban atas keraguannya.

"Itu yang akan kita ketahui sebentar lagi. Sekarang kita harus bergegas. Kau tahu dimana kamar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Inspektur Asuma di tengah-tengah langkahnya yang berlari menuju asrama.

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk. "Ikut saya!"

Begitulah. Kakashi-sensei berlari paling depan, diikuti Inspektur Asuma, kemudian Pastur Hidan dan Neji. Itachi sendiri tidak berlari terlalu terburu-buru, ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya adalah dalang dari semua peristiwa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia masih berharap Tuhan berbaik hati padanya, mengembalikan waktu sebelum tembakan itu terdengar karena ia masih ingin mempersiapkan hatinya lebih matang lagi.

Namun Tuhan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk umatNya. Itachi sadar, jika ia menunggu lebih lama lagi, kemungkinan besar seseorang akan mati malam ini.

.

* * *

**Kamar Sai.**

**.**

"Kenapa? Karena menyenangkan." Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Membunuh mereka yang mengganggu kita itu menyenangkan, Naruto."

Naruto memandang Sasuke seperti memandang sesosok makhluk menyeramkan. Kilat yang menyambar di jendela yang dibelakangi Sasuke membuat Naruto hampir tidak mengenali kekasihnya. Sorot mata yang tajam, berpupil merah dan sebentuk tawa menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang menjadi gelap.

Naruto menarik napas perlahan. Ia mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Menyenangkan? Kau tahu, Sas? Kau sudah gila! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenyataannya kau menyakitiku. Aku menganggap Gaara saudaraku. Aku menganggap Pastur Jiraiya ayahku. Dan aku percaya bahwa kamu benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Tapi aku salah, Sas. Kau yang merenggut semuanya dariku!"

Sasuke masih tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa terhibur dengan emosi Naruto yang terguncang. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat seseorang menderita. Mungkin Naruto benar, dirinya sudah gila. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Ia menunggu Naruto kelelahan hingga ia bisa menawarkan pelukan hangat untuk Naruto.

Sasuke maju, menggenggam tangan Naruto sebelum ia melangkah mundur. Sasuke tersenyum dan ia mencium tangan Naruto lembut. Naruto masih waspada, namun hatinya sedikit bimbang. Sasuke yang di hadapannya saat ini adalah Sasuke yang selalu ia cintai. Sasuke yang menemani tidurnya, memanjakan dirinya dalam gairah, menghapus air matanya dan selalu memberikan pelukan terhangat tatkala ia merasa jatuh. Naruto hampir lupa jika yang di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama, dengan orang yang membunuh 'ayah'nya, teman-temannya, dan membuat ruangan ini beraroma amis darah bercampur daging yang sudah mendekati pnusukan. Hal ini—tentu saja—dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk menawan kekasihnya dalam dekapannya. Ia memutar lengan Naruto, merebut pistolnya, dan menjadikan tawanan...

.

.

...tepat di saat Kakashi-sensei, Pastur Hidan dan tiga anggota kepolisian Konoha memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

.

* * *

.

"JATUHKAN SENJATAMU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" seru Neji sembari menodongkan senjatanya.

"Ho... Bukankah tidak sopan memintaku menjatuhkan pistol ini sementara dirimu menodongkan pistol ke arahku?" Sasuke tersenyum menantang. "Jangan maju selangkah pun atau aku akan melubangi kepala anak ini."

"Kau tidak akan berani!" seru Neji yang sudah tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau ingin coba?" Sasuke meletakkan moncong pistol di pelipis Naruto. "Jika aku berani membuat seseorang menjadi tidak berbentuk seperti Danzou Sai di bawah tempat tidur sana, tentu saja aku berani jika hanya melubangi kepala seseorang."

Inspektur Asuma terkesiap. Ia melihat seonggok daging tidak berbentuk dibawah tempat tidur. Beberapa bagian masih tertinggal di atas tempat tidur yang berbau anyir.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan maju. Lepaskan pemuda berambut kuning itu," sahut Inspektur diplomatis. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan korban lain yang tidak perlu mati. Namun Pastur Hidan yang melihat sosok Sai tidak dapat menahan langkahnya. Ia berjalan maju, mendekati jasad Sai dan melupakan peringatan Sasuke.

DOR

Sebuah peluru melesat di depan Pastur Hidan dan tertancap di dinding. Semua terkesiap, kecuali Sasuke yang tetap pada tatapannya yang tajam pada Itachi dan anggota polisi yang lain.

"Aku hanya ingin mendoakan anak itu dari dekat. Setidaknya dia bisa pulang dengan tenang," sahut Pastur Hidan sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Tceh. Terserah." Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Pastur Hidan yang bersimpuh di samping jasad Sai. "Nah, sekarang, apa guna kalian datang kesini sekarang? Mencegahku?"

Naruto merasa Sasuke mengunci tangannya lebih erat. Ya, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk lari sih, ia ingin membawa kekasihnya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Semoga saja belum terlambat.

"Kau cukup pintar juga, memilih tempat ini daripada tempatmu sendiri. Apa kau sudah menduga kami akan datang ke sini?" Nada suara Neji terdengar begitu sok.

"Sayangnya, aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan kalian untuk datang."

"Sas..." Itachi akhirnya bersuara. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa? Berterima kasihlah padaku, baka aniki. Aku telah membuat mereka bertiga membayar semua yang mereka lakukan terhadap orang tua kita. Yah, hanya dua dari tiga. Sebagai pengganti Danzou, aku membunuh anaknya, Sai."

Itachi mencoba tenang. Ia tidak tahu darimana adiknya bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang para perampok yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Usahaku mencari mereka tidak sia-sia kan, aniki? Setahun yang lalu aku membunuh Juugo di tengah hutan, lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu aku membuat Zabuza merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kaa-san rasakan. Hanya tinggal Danzou, dan aku lebih menggunakan anaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku membunuh dia."

"Sas, apa bedanya kau dengan mereka? Kau juga membunuh orang lain demi kepuasanmu, sama seperti mereka." Itachi mendesis. Ia tidak pernah marah pada adiknya, namun kali ini lain kondisi. Ia sangat murka pada Sasuke.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, aniki. Apa kau lupa, siapa yang membuat Kaa-san terbunuh? Jika saja saat itu dirimu tidak sok berani mengacungkan pisau pada salah seorang dari mereka, Kaa-san tidak perlu mati." Sasuke mengungkit masa lalu yang ingin dikubur oleh kakaknya.

"Sai bukan anak kandung Danzou."

Sasuke terkejut, namun ia masih dapat menetraisir ekspresi wajahnya. "Lalu? Setidaknya ia menganggap Sai sebagai anaknya. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Itachi tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang semakin tajam menatapnya. Tidak ada yang berani bertinak gegabah, karena mereka tahu apa yang mereka hadapi.

"Tidak ada lagi yang mau kau ucapkan, aniki?"

Dingin. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu terasa menusuk tulang. Kakashi-sensei mengamati siswanya yang mengingatkan dia pada seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Oke, aku mengerti jika kau membunuh Zabuza dan Sai demi membalaskan dendam Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Namun mengapa yang lain ikut kau bunuh juga?" Itachi tetap tenang. Ia tahu adiknya tidak bisa dihadapi jika tidak dengan kepala dingin.

"Karena aku ingin melindungi kekasih yang aku cintai." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dalam-dalam, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia serius dengan ucapannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut semua yang ada disitu.

"Jangan memperparah dosamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kali ini Kakashi-sensei yang angkat bicara. Ia merasa berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha Fugaku, bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata itu

Senyum itu

Seringai itu

Sama seperti yang dimiliki sahabatnya dulu. Kini ia mengetahui siapa pembunuh siswa di lonceng gereja 35 tahun yang lalu. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sama waktu itu. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mirip dengan Uchiha Fugaku, orang yang melindungi hubungannya dengan Iruka.

"Jangan bicara soal dosa padaku. Kau kira aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Wakakepsek Iruka? Dan bahkan hampir semua siswa disini melakukan dosa yang sama denganku. Kita semua munafik, selalu mengatakan itu dosa, namun pada kenyataannya kita melakukannya, bahkan merasakan kenikmatan darinya. Dan kau juga melakukannya kan, Opsir Hyuuga?"

Neji menatap tajam. Ia sudah berusaha keras menahan emosinya "Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

"Oh, kau masih sempat berpura-pura ya, atau kau tidak mau mengakui Sabaku no Gaara sebagai kekasihmu? Aku sempat melihat kalian saat hari pertemuan orang tua. Jika memang benar dia bukan kekasihnmu, sayang sekali. Tubuhnya enak saat dinikmati. Ia bahkan tidak pernah puas jika aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Kau tahu, desahannya sungguh meningkatkan birahi." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan menantang.

Di dalam dekapannya, Naruto mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Apa itu artinya bukan hanya dirinya dan Sai yang tidur bersama Sasuke?

"Sas..." gumam Naruto lirih.

"Kamu tenang aja sayang, cuma kamu yang selalu bisa membuatku bahagia. Mereka tidak lebih dari pemuas sementara." Sasuke menyeringai sembari menjilat telinga kekasihnya.

Naruto berusaha menahan desiran yang bergejolak di dadanya. Ia terkadang benci, kenapa tubuhnya mudah sekali bereaksi terhadap hal seperti ini. Namun disaat yang sama ia merasa tercabik, merasa dikhianati. Ia tak percaya kekasihnya tidur dengan orang lain.

"Harusnya aku lebih bisa memakai pemuda merah itu," sahut Sasuke yang masih memanasi Neji.

Usai kalimat itu terucap, Neji mengacungkan pistol dan menembakkan peluru pada Sasuke dan disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke menembakkan sebuah peluru ke arah Neji—meskipun dirinya sedang mencumbu Naruto.

Dua peluru saling berpapasan dan menancap pada sasaran masing-masing. Dua titik luka menyipratkan darah, membelalakkan mata. Semua yang ada disitu seperti menjad saksi atas sebuah peristiwa. Sebuah peluru tertancap pada bahu kiri seorang polisi berambut panjang dengan pupil ungu pucat di matanya. Inspektur yang bersamanya segera membantunya memberikan pertolongan pertama, karena di tengah cuaca seperti ini, tidak ada ambulans yang bersedia datang.

Sementara itu, Itachi masih memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke menggunakan tubuh Naruto sebagai tameng. Peluru yang ditembakkan Neji tertancap di atas ketiak Naruto. Pandangan Naruto samar, ia jatuh terkulai dalam dekapan Sasuke. Tentu saja hal ini dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk melarikan diri. Ia memanggul Naruto di bahu kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang pistol dengan waspada. Ia hanya memiliki 2 peluru tersisa. Sesaat setelah dirinya berbalik, Itachi mengambil senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada dirinya. Dengan reflek Sasuke menembakkan sebuah peluru ke tangan Itachi. Peluru itu tidak menancap, hanya menyerempet diatas punggung tangan Itachi. Namun cukup untuk membuat gerakan Itachi terhenti. Melihat hal yang—super kilat—terjadi, Inspektur Asuma pun bereaksi, namun lagi-lagi satu tembakan di lengan kanan Inspektur—yang baru saja ditembakkan Sasuke—menghentikan gerakan Inspektur Asuma.

"Terima kasih telah mengajariku menembak, aniki. Sekarang aku sudah ahli." Dengan senyum, Sasuke berbalik. Menuju jendela dan melompat ke arah semak-semak di bawah.

Seperti terlatih, Sasuke terus berlari sembari memanggul Naruto menuju tebing. Meninggalkan sekolah dan 3 orang polisi yang terluka di dalamnya. Kakashi-sensei dan Pastur Hidan tidak mengejar Sasuke karena mereka tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lanjutkan jika mereka mengejarnya. Di pojok ruangan, Itachi menggertakkan giginya, rahangnya mengeras.

Baru kali ia menyesal karena pernah melatih adiknya dan mengajarinya menembak.

**.**

.

**To be continued**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**.**

Kelamaan update? Ya, memang, dan aku tidak akan beralasan macam-macam.

Ceritanya makin nggak jelas? Maaf kalau memang seperti itu.

OOC? Ya, kuakui.

Kependekan? Maaf kalau terdengar pengecut, ini hanya pecahan kedua dari chapter _The Truth._

**Yang mau NGE-FLAME silahkan**

**Tentang cerita...**

Batu tebing yang digunakan Shikamaru untuk bergelantungan merupakan batu yang paling dekat dengan permukaan laut, waktu kesadaran Shika menghilang, memang benar ia jatuh ke laut namun ombak menggulungnya ke pantai. Beberapa penduduk lokal yang sedang mengamati badai di pantai melihat Shika terdampar dalam keadaan sekarat. Oleh karena itu mereka langsung membawa Shika ke RSU Konoha dan melaporkan ke polisi bahwa telah ditemukan seorang pemuda yang terdampar.

Oh ya, pemilik diary itu memang sengaja tidak saya sebut namanya. Karena sejujurnya, saya mau masukin OC disana, tapi tak bernama.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi.

Aku akan berusaha meng-update lebih cepat. Karena update kilat adalah hal yang paling susah menurut saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

Saya tunggu segala komentarnya. Jika ada komentar yang belum dijawab, silahkan tegur saya.

Concrit or Flame, doesn't matter to me.

**.**

**Spoiler for Final Chapter:**

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan sekarang, kita akan terus bersama.." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia mencium pipi pemuda pirang itu. "...selamanya."_

"_Ya ampun, bajumu kotor sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino. _

_Hinata tidak menjawab. Senyumannya semakin menyerupai seringai._

"_Kau melihat sesuatu disana?" tanya Sakura._

_Hinata mengangguk. _

"_Apa yang kau lihat?" Kali ini Ino dan Sakura seperti koor paduan suara._

"_Keabadian."_

.

* * *

.

**Review reply for Unlogin Reviewers, and disabled PM.**

.

**+ Anon & Gekigara.**

Thanks for review. Pembunuhnya adalah Sasuke. Maaf ya, bagi yang tidak terima, tapi dari awal sudah saya jelaskan kok di cerita.

.

**+ BlackLady**

Thanks for review. Nasibnya bersama Naruto akan terlihat di chapter 11, di chapter akhir. Saksi kunci kasus serta reaksi Naruto mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasih rahasia Sasuke adalah Sai ada di chapter 10 saya rasa. Hm, sejujurnya saya belum pernah nonton dua film tersebut.

.

**+ Namikaze Trisha**

Thanks for review. Jawabannya ada di chapter 10 ini.

.

**+ LalaFujo**

Thanks for review. Maaf, tapi saya sudah berusaha meminimalisir. Kebanyakan yang punya akun kadang tidak login (entah disengaja atau tidak) sehingga saya harus membalas disini.

.

**+ Lovely Orihime**

Thanks for review. Hahaha. Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang lama : _Like Father, Like Son._

_._

**+ Nakazawa Ayumu**

Thanks for review. Wah, maaf ya, meskipun saya SasuLover, tapi entah kenapa saya tidak tega melihat si pirang melakukan perbuatan dosa. Jadi, saya putuskan bukan dia.

.

**+ Chy Karin & KitsuneNK**

Thanks for review. Ya, tinggal satu chapter lagi. Semoga bisa sabar.

.

**+ nekkoos**

Thanks for review. Jawaban atas semua pertanyaan anda ada di chapter 10. Saya harap apa yang saya ditulis disini jelas, namun jika masih bingung bisa mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Mengenai Sai, ia sengaja membuat Naru akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Siapapun pasti curiga kan, jika ada seseorang yang—bahkan—tidak pernah akrab menjadi perhatian? Pasti orang tersebut akan mencari tahu kan? Nah, itu yang dilakukan Sai. Ia ingin memecah Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

**+ Yashina Uzumaki**

Thanks for review. Iya, Sasuke pelakunya. Wah, maaf, kalau jadi pusing.

.

**+Mslbl **

Thanks for review. Wew, labil sama galau apa bedanya? Wah, update cepat itu yang susah.

.

**+ Doppelganger's Doll**

Thanks for review. Gore di beberapa chapter akhir saya kurangi bahkan agak saya hilangkan. Saya juga memikirkan pembaca, nanti takut ada yang jantungan kalau gore terus-terusan. Lagipula,cerita ini genre-nya 'thriller' jadi harus lebih thrilling. Gorenya disimpan dengan rapi, sehingga muncul perasaan thrilling (mencekam) pada pembaca.

.

**+ SoraToYuki**

Thanks for review. Masih ada satu chapter lagi, Sora. Thanks for the hope then

.

**+ galuh banjar**

Thanks for review. Nasib Naru akan ditentukan di chapter depan. Mati atau tidak, yang jelas ia dan Sasuke tidak terpisah. Terima kasih atas masukannya, namun adegan SEX di cerita ini belum terlalu terekspos mengingat pembaca kebanyakan 20 tahun ke novelis sebuah novel psikopat yang masih dalamprogress, adegan disana lebih jelas dan lebih vulgar. Kembali ke SasuNaru, saya minta maaf jika muncul kesan bahwa Naru hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu Sasu. Saya tidak ada niat, ke-manly-an Naru dicerita ini saya tunjukkan pada sikapnya dalam menghadapi situasi. Itu saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Kritiknya membangun kok,jadi tidak masalah buat saya. Oh ya,judul cerita ini My ETERNAL Love, bukan Internal. ^^

.

**+ Tidus & papilon**

Thanks for review. Ini sudah update, dan saya mohon maaf, ending yang saya pikirkan sudah terencana dari awal dan tidak akan berubah.

.

**+ Kuro Usagi & Ming**

Thanks for review. Ya, pelakunya Sasuke. Semoga menyukai chapter ini.

.

**+ Fujiwara Eimi**

Thanks for review. Silahkan dinikmati penyelesaiannya, semuanya masuk akal kok dari awal sudah saya tunjukkan. Hehe.

.

**+Yuya Akatsuki El-Gaara**

Thanks for review. Iya, emang dia pelakunya. Naru dan Sasu nggak akan pisah kok. Tenang aja. Di chapter ini kan mereka kabur berdua.

.

**+ LyLee**

Thanks for review. Shika-koi? Kau kiba eh? Pemilik buku harian sudah saya jelaskan di A/N, dan Kakashi tidak mati. Berbahagialah Sasuke tidak membunuh Kakashi. Silahkan dinikmati chapter penjelasannya, dan karena anda sudah berbaik hati nyepoiler endingnya, saya kasih spoiler juga di ceritanya.

.

**+ Namiakaze-kawaii**

Thanks for review. Iya, kecemburuan Sai pada ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasih abadinya, tapi Sasuke memilih Naruto sebagai kekasih abadinya. Cinta segitiga yang rumit, menurut saya.

.

**+ e, BJB, & Mohoukara**

Thanks for sudah update. Tinggal satu chapter lagi baru kemudian ceritanya selesai. Semoga suka dengan apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini,dan mohon kesabarannya untuk akhir cerita. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

.

**+Elf Of the Dark & ErenNaru**

Thanks for review. Naru mati atau tidak, silahkan ditebak terlebih dahulu. Kalaupun Naru mati, yang membunuh bukan Sasu.


	11. The Ending

**My Eternal Love**

Rate : M

Pairing : Diutamakan SasuNaru, tapi bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pair-pair lainnya.

Genre : **Thriller**

**Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC. **I warn you, this fanfiction contains **Blood, Snuff, **and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Naruto and All charas belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

.

Summary : Dan sekarang, kita akan bersama selamanya.

.

* * *

Itachi masih terdiam. Menyesal sekarang pun sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Uchiha-san." Pastur Hidan menghampiri Itachi yang masih memandang kosong jendela yang pecah.

"Hn?"

"Ada baiknya kita mengevakuasi Inspektur Sarutobi dan Opsir Hyuuga." Pastur Hidan melirik ke arah Kakashi-sensei yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Inspektur Asuma dan Hyuuga Neji yang tertembak.

"Ya. Lagipula, aku yakin Sasuke dan Naruto tidak akan pergi jauh." Itachi mnegusap punggung tangannya yang terasa perih.

Pastur Hidan mengangguk. Badai di luar sudah mulai reda, namun gerimis masih mengaburkan pandangan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apakah hari sudah pagi ataukah masih malam. Suara debur ombak yang kencang menghantam tebing juga ikut mengaburkan keberadaan seseorang.

* * *

**My Eternal Love**

**The End**

* * *

**.**

"Hhh.. Hhh.." Helaan napas seorang pemuda terdengar samar, berbaur _dengan debur ombak yang semakin mengganas menghantam karang._

Perlahan pemuda itu meletakkan tubuh kekasih yang dibopongnya sejak tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Pemuda lain yang ditanya hanya diam_. Ditengah kesadarannya yang kabur, Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan._

"Apa kau puas, Sasuke?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto?" Sasuke merobek lengan baju Naruto untuk mengecek luka tembak di bahu Naruto. "Manusia tidak pernah puas, kan?"

"Kau bukan manusia, Sasuke. Sudah bukan lagi..." Naruto mengerang ketika Sasuke menekan luka untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."_ Sasuke masih terus merawat luka tembak Naruto meskipun ia tahu bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menahan lukanya. Tidak ada benda steril yang dapat mengeluarkan peluru itu dari bahu Naruto. _

Naruto menelaah lingkungan sekitarnya, meskipun pandangannya tidak bekerja dengan baik, namun ia masih dapat mendengar debur ombak bergaung di dinding batu yang terletak di sampingnya. Suara debur ombak tersebut seperti redam, entah karena jauh atau karena tembok batu diantara dirinya dan lautan terlalu tebal. Ia menajamkan penciumannya, ia masih bisa mencium bau garam dan lumut yang lembab.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia merasakan napas seseorang di depannya. Tempat yang gelap hanya bisa membuatnya berasumsi bahwa Sasuke kini berbaring di hadapannya.

"Kita dimana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lirih. Rasa sakit di bahunya sudah tidak tertahankan.

"Sssh... Tidurlah, Naruto." Sasuke—yang terbiasa dengan gelap—membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. _"Kita berada di tempat yang aman."_

"_Di...ma...na?" Naruto mulai terlelap._

_Sasuke mengecup kening kekasihnya yang sudah menutup mata. "Tempat persembunyianku."_

_._

* * *

_._

**Rumah Sakit Kepolisian.**

**6**_**:03 a.m**_

**_._**

"Jadi,_ bagaimana ceritanya? Kudengar Inspektur Sarutobi dan Opsir Hyuuga tertembak. Sepertinya kau juga. Kuasumsikan kalian melewati malam panjang dalam melakukan penangkapan pelakunya. Tapi sepadan dengan pelaku yang tertangkap kan?" _

Ucapan Shikamaru terasa seperti pisau yang menusuk tenggorokan dan menahannya berbicara. Setiap ludah yang ia telan terasa seperti silet yang siap mengiris organnya dari dalam.

"Pelakunya kabur."

Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi terasa s_eperti ucapan terakhir dari seseorang yang pita suaranya sudah teriris. Lirih._

"Kabur? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Seperti adegan-adegan dalam film asing, pelaku menjadikan seseorang tawanan dan seba_gai jaminan atas usaha kaburnya."_

"Dan kalian diam saja?"

"Kau ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto?"

Shika_maru terdiam._

"_Kau jangan khawatir. Sasuke akan tertangkap secepat mungkin. Ia dan Naruto tidak akan kabur ke tempat yang jauh. Apalagi dengan keadaan Naruto seperti sekarang." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu ruangan._

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?"

"Tertembak." Kakashi-sensei yang masuk—ketika pintu dibuka—membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bilang, kau membiarkannya kabur karena tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, huh?"

Itachi hanya diam, menelan ucapan _Shikamaru tanpa berkata apa-apa._

"_Bicaralah sesuatu, Uchiha!" seru Shikamaru. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia cukup mempercayai kepolisian, namun bahkan pihak kepolisian juga 'kehilangan' Naruto. _

Tidak ada maksud lain, namun bagi Shikamaru, Naruto merupakan satu-satunya 'keluarga kedua' yang ia miliki di_ sekolah. Gaara, Kiba, Lee, maupun Sai sudah tidak bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Hanya tinggal dirinya, Sasuke dan Naruto. Jika ia mengeliminasi Sasuke, ia hanya memiliki Naruto sebagai saudaranya, namun jika Naruto juga seperti empat orang lainnya, maka kini ia sendirian. Mereka hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai kenangan._

"Tujuanku sekarang hanyalah menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto. Aku tidak memikirkan mengapa aku bisa membiarkan Naruto terluka." Itachi baru saja akan menutup pintu, jika ia tidak mendengar Kakashi-sensei berceloteh.

"Apa kau tetap akan menghukum mati adikmu?"

"Ya. Kematian dibayar dengan kematian." Itachi mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Dan Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah adikku."

.

* * *

**Dalam Gua.**

**Siang hari.**

**.**

Hampir tidak ada yang bisa membedakan apakah hari sudah siang ataukah malam. Hanya samar-samar cahaya di ujung gua yang tertutup oleh bebatuan. Naruto yang sudah berada hampir dua belas jam di dalam gu_a hanya bisa menghela napas lemah. Bahunya masih terasa sakit, seolah ada benda asing yang mengganjal sendi geraknya. Ia bisa melihat sekelilingnya meski tidak terlalu jelas, dan ia tahu Sasuke tidak ada disana. _

_Apakah Sasuke tertangkap?_

_Ataukah Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa bermaksud menolongnya?_

_Baru saja Naruto berharap ingin segera menyusul ayahnya saja, bayangan ibunya melintas di benaknya. Tak ayal, airmata Naruto tumpah. Semua yang masih ia tahan sejak kekasihnya, Sasuke, terbukti bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan yang terjadi di St. Michael akhirnya tumpah. Rasa tidak percaya masih menggelayuti hatinya. Sasuke yang ia kenal baik, berubah menjadi biadab. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat memikirkan wanita berambut merah yang berjuang membesarkannya sejak ayahnya tidak ada. Bagaimana perasaan wanita tersebut ketika mengetahui dirinya pulang hanya dengan tinggal nama?_

"Naruto.." sebuah suara berat dan familiar terdengar bersamaan dengan bias cahaya yang masuk dari luar gua.

Naruto masih diam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan isak tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Ada apa, kau menangis?" Sasuke membantu Naruto mengusap airmatanya dan kemudian memeluknya. "Tenang, Naruto. Ak_u disini, kau tidak sendirian."_

Naruto semakin menahan isak tangisnya. Kali ini bukan hanya bahunya yang perih, tapi hatinya juga tercabik. Tangan yang kini merengkuhnya adalah tangan orang yang paling ingin ia habisi.

"Jangan memancing nafsuku dengan isakan tertahanmu, Naruto. Aku tahu kau juga menahannya sejak malam tadi."

Naruto terperanjat ketika dirinya merasakan lidah Sasuke sudah menyapu tengkuknya. Reflek, Naruto menggerakkan tangan yang tidak terluka saat Sasuke mencoba menyentuh daerah pribadinya. _Tidak berhasil, Naruto coba menendangya meskipun ia tahu tenaganya tidak ada. Rasa sakit atas luka tembak yang ia terima, disertai dengan tidak adanya asupan makanan di lambung membuat Naruto pasrah ketika Sasuke berhasil mengunci semua gerakannya. _

"Hngggh..."

Air matanya tumpah saat Sasuke mulai memainkan birahinya. Pandangan Naruto kosong, yang dilihatnya hanyalah ujung gua dengan bias cahaya.

'_Aku ingin ke tempatmu, Ayah_...'

.

* * *

**Perairan Konoha.**

**3**_**:35 p.m**_

**_._**

Sekelompok perahu motor dari kepolisian Konoha menyusuri wilayah pinggir tebing yang disinyalir sebagai tempat Sasuke melarikan diri. Itachi—yang ditemani Shino—memandang tebing besar dengan bangunan kastil di atasnya. Ia memperhatikan pinggiran tebing yang menyerupai tangga batu yang melingkar.

"Jadi ini tangga yang dimaksud oleh Nara…" gumamnya.

"Uchiha-san, saya akan menyebar pencarian ke arah utara." Shino menggerakkan perahu motornya ke utara.

"Hn. Aku mau menyelidiki tangga ini dulu."

Itachi merapatkan perahu motornya ke pinggir tebing, tepatnya ujung tangga batu. Dengan teliti ia menelaah sekitarnya. Mengamati tangga yang sampai di pinggir halaman SMA St. Michael. Baru saja ia akan naik, ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di samping batu besar yang berada di bawah tebing. Sebuah celah.

"Gua?"

Itachi mengintip ke dalam. Hanya ada kegelapan.

Sejenak Itachi terdiam menatap celah itu. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi di dalam gua yang berada di balik batu besar itu, namun logikanya membantah. Celah itu hanya dapat dilewati oleh satu orang, sedangkan Sasuke menggendong Naruto yang pingsan akibat tertembak. Sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa melewati celah tersebut. Itachi menoleh ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi, tidak ada _celah lain yang dapat dimasuki._

Tidak merasa mendapatkan apapun di bawah, Itachi coba melangkah kakinya melewati tangga batu. Ia mau menyisir SMA St. Michael sekali lagi, dengan harapan ia dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun, baik tentang keberadaan Sasuke, atau tujuan utamanya melakukan semua hal keji di SMA St. Michael.

Tanpa Itachi tahu, diam-diam seseorang dari dalam celah batu memandang ujung gua dengan waspada.

.

* * *

.

**SMA St. Michael.**

**.**

Tidak banyak yang dapat dilihat dari sekolah yang ditinggalkan penghuninya sejak tadi malam ini. Semua tempat masih terlihat sama, rapi, dan tidak terlihat seperti ada kegaduhan. Itachi menelusuri satu demi satu bangunan dan ruangan yang ada di wilayah SMA St. Michael._ Diawali dengan laboratorium sekaligus rumah tinggal Profesor Sasori. _

Itachi memandang dengan seksama laboratorium yang sudah kosong itu. Susana mencekam—bagi orang awam—terasa saat tercium aroma formalin yang menguar. Sebuah toples berisi reptil awetan—entah jenis apa itu—pecah sebelum Itachi memasuki ruangan. Rupanya, dari sana asal bau yang _menyambut Itachi barusan._

Perjalanan Itachi dilanjutkan dengan menyusuri _bangunan lainnya, mulai bangunan sekolah, hingga akhirnya kaki Itachi tiba di lobi asrama. Itachi menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sepi. Lobi asrama terlihat begitu lengang dan rapi. Itachi menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Sasuke Uchiha._

Di dalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru gelap, Itachi hamper tidak menemukan keanehan. Semuanya tampak normal. Tempat tidurnya rapi, lemari masih tetap tertutup rapat dan sebuah kursi besar yang menghadap beranda juga tidak bergeser.

"Sasuke…" Itachi mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur Sasuke. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

Sejenak. Itachi tertunduk dan membiarkan luapan emosinya keluar. Ia sudah cukup menahannya di depan temannya di kepolisian. Meskipun pagi tadi ia mengklaim bahwa Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah adiknya, namun ia yakin, Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan adalah Sasuke yang dulu selalu bermain dengannya.

Usai meluapkan emosinya, Itachi berdiri dan memeriksa lemari pakaian Sasuke. Tidak ada yang janggal bila dilihat sekilas. Namun _sebuah buku harian berwarna hitam yang terletak di bawah baju Sasuke yang digantung menyita perhatian polisi muda ini. Dengan hati-hati Itachi mengambil dan membaca buku harian itu._

Halaman-halaman awal berisikan tentang bagaimana Sasuke memandang Naruto. Bagaimana ia mencintai pemuda pirang tersebut, bahkan dengan rela menolak permintaan Itachi untuk masuk ke sekolah kepolisian, dan lebih memilih sekolah asrama semacam St. Michael. Ya, tidak ada alasan lain. Ia masuk ke sekolah St. Michael karena Naruto juga memilih masuk disana. Itachi dengan tidak sabar membolak-balik halaman buku harian itu dan ia berhenti menggerakkan tangannya ketika dirinya melihat _foto Pastur Jiraiya yang sudah menjadi mayat. __Wajahnya sudah terbelah oleh benda tajam. Ya, Itachi sadar, itu adalah foto keadaan pastur Jiraiya saat meninggal. Itachi membuka halaman-halaman lain dengan tidak sabar. Benar dugaannya, Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang ia lindungi bertahun-tahun lalu, Sasuke yang sekarang adalah orang lain baginya, karena ia menemukan foto-foto lain yang tidak mungkin diambil orang yang masih memiliki akal sehat: Foto korban setelah dibunuh._

Itachi tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke masih sempat mengambil para korban yang ia bunuh, dan membuat catatan atas perbuatannya. Ia juga tidak menyangka, kematian Suigetsu adalah _ulah Sasuke. Memang benar, tidak ada foto mengenai keadaan Suigetsu di dalam buku itu, namun Sasuke cukup baik menyediakan foto botol racun yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa Suigetsu._

Itachi duduk tertunduk di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia merasa gagal membesarkan Sasuke sebagai adik, ia merasa gagal menjaga Sasuke saat orang tua mereka tidak ada. Itachi membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam situasi seperti ini untuk sementara waktu, karena jika sudah berada di kepolisian, ia tidak bisa merasa seperti ini. _Bukan tidak bisa, namun TIDAK BOLEH. Emosi pribadi tidak boleh tercampur dengan tugas kepolisian._

_Suara dering telepon genggam yang ia miliki membawanya kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Itachi menggelengkan kepala sejenak sebelum mengangkatnya._

"_Ya?"_

"_Uchiha-san..."_

"_Oh, Aburame-san. Ada progres?"_

"_Tidak. Kami belum menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan __Sasuke maupun Uzumaki Naruto. Saya rasa untuk hari ini pencarian kita hentikan terlebih dahulu. Mengingat hari sudah mulai gelap."_

Itachi memandang langit emas di luar jendela.

"Ya, saya rasa cukup. Aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"_Uchiha-san..."_

"Hn?"

"_Tidak. Tidak jadi. Apa anda menemukan sesuatu?"_

"Tidak ada. Aku akan ke bawah sekarang."

Itachi menutup saluran telepon yang menghubungkan dirinya dan _Shino. Perlahan ia keluar asrama dan menuruni tangga batu di pinggir tebing. Sejenak ia berhenti dan memandang celah di tumpukan bebatuan. Perasaannya mengatakan satu orang bisa melalui celah itu, namun logikanya menentang, karena Sasuke tidak sendiri. Ia masih ingat Sasuke menggotong Naruto, dan mustahil jika mereka masuk bersama. Jika mereka masuk satu persatu, maka akan mungkin, namun hal tersebut mustahil karena Naruto tidak sadarkan diri pada malam itu._

"Uchiha-san." Shino mendekatkan perahunya ke pinggir tebing.

"Hn?" Itachi sadar dari lamunannya. Ia beranjak ke perahu motornya.

"Kita kembali ke daratan sekarang. Besok pencarian akan dilakukan ke desa. Ada kemungkinan mereka bersembunyi di daratan Konoha."

"Hn." Itachi hampir tidak mendengarkan Shino_ karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri._

_Deru perahu motor yang mereka tumpangi terdengar menjauh dari tepi tebing. Di dalam gua yang berada di belakang celah, seorang pemuda menyeringai penuh kemenangan._

.

* * *

.

**Di dalam sebuah gua.**

**3**_** minggu setelah insiden terakhir SMA St. Michael.**_

**_._**

Sekali lagi Naruto mungeluarkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya. Bau busuk bercampur aroma air mani serta bau lumut di sekeliling gua menyeruak menjadi satu, membuat siapapun—yang masih waras—tidak tahan dengan aroma seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berada di dalam gua ini bersama pelaku pembunuhan sekaligus kekasihnya, Sasuke. _ Selama ini ia hanya makan sekali, dan itupun harus keluar lagi. Karena aroma busuk yang dikeluarkan oleh lukanya cukup menusuk hidung. Ya, lukanya membusuk karena infeksi dan suhu udara yang lembab mempercepat prosesnya. Selain itu, Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak memiliki nafsu sebagai seorang manusia. Ia tidak perduli bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto, ia tetap melepaskan hasratnya pada Naruto. _

_Naruto masih berjuang untuk bisa keluar dari gua ini, meskipun sebagian tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Ia masih menaruh harapan dan berjuang demi bisa bertemu Ibunya. Ia yakin, ibunya masih menunggu dirinya di rumah. Naruto tertawa tanpa suara, masih terbesit di benaknya, bagaimana rupa ibunya ketika ia masih dalam masa nakal-nakalnya. Masih terngiang di telinganya, bagaimana suara ibunya ketika mati-matian memperingatinya._

Samar-samar Naruto mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di gua ini. Berulang kali ia berusaha, namun nihil. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah saat dimana Sasuke dan salah satu petugas kepolisian saling baku tembak. Ia ingat ia yang menjadi korban dalam adegan tersebut, setelah penembakan itu, segalanya menjadi gelap dan tidak terbesit apapun di ingatannya. Dan hal yang membuatnya sadar adalah ketika dirinya tenggelam di dalam air yang berada di gua yang ia tempati ini.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menghentikan makannya sejenak.

Ya, sudah menjadi keseharian dari seorang Sasuke untuk mencari ikan dan memakannya setelah menyianginya. Mentah? Tentu saja. Tidak ada benda yang dapat dijadikan sebagai sumber api di dalam gua.

"Ngh?" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan desahan sebagai pengganti kata 'ya?'

"Makan dulu..."

Tanpa dikomando, Sasuke membuka mulut Naruto dan menyalurkan apa yang ia kunyah ke dalam sana. Perlahan—dan terpaksa—Naruto menelan makanan yang ia terima dari Sasuke. Namun tak berapa lama, makanan itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Perutmu masih bermasalah, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya berkedip. Itu jawaban yang disinyalir Sasuke sebagai 'ya.'

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau hebat bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dalam-dalam, seolah tidak perduli dengan bau nanah dari luka yang semakin membusuk. Sejenak, Naruto merasa hangat, sebelum akhirnya rasa kantuk dan lelah menderanya.

Naruto _benar-benar lelah. Ia tidak yakin bisa membuka matanya lagi untuk menatap wajah ibunya suatu hari nanti. Ia seharusnya sedih, namun tidak demikian yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasa damai menderanya ketika ia mulai menutup mata. Sakitnya tidak ia rasakan dan segalanya terasa ringau. Desau angin, dan deburan ombak, perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, karena ayah yang ia rindukan telah menjemputnya._

"Naruto..." Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto yang tidak bereaksi terhadap apa yang ia perbuat pada tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan tamparan keras di pipi pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sasuke sadar. Naruto sudah tidak ada. Ia memeluk kekasihnya, dan menangis. Perlahan ia ciumi kekasihnya, kemudian tersenyum. _Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, dan ia berbaring di sisinya. _

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan sekarang, kita akan terus bersama.." Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia mencium pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"...selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**15 minggu sejak hilangnya Naruto.**

**Kediaman Uzumaki.**

**.**

"_Kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan tewasnya belasan orang di SMA St. Michael akhirnya ditutup setelah adanya surat dari salah seorang keluarga korban yang hingga kini masih menghilang, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kushina meminta pada pihak kepolisian __untuk menghentikan pencarian atas puteranya yang hilang—"_

Wanita berambut merah itu mematikan televisi yang masih menayangkan berita seputar permintaannya untuk menghentikan pencarian atas Naruto.

Ya, Kushina sudah mantap. Ia tidak akan mencari dimana Naruto, karena ia yakin dimanapun puteranya berada, Tuhan pasti menjaganya.

"Anda yakin, Kushina-san?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan 4 kuncir di kepalanya.

Kushina memandang gadis itu dengan senyuman. Gadis itu tersenyum, _ia merasa naif telah menanyakan hal yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban seperti itu._

"Nee-chan, jam berapa kita berangkat?" Seorang pemuda—yang lebih muda satu atau dua tahun—dengan codet di hidung dan pipi masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kankuro, perhatikan langkahmu! Kita sedang bertamu!" seru gadis itu.

"Gomennasai..."

Kankuro—yang notabene berandalan—berubah sejak Gaara dikabarkan tewas. Tentu saja yang membawa berita adalah _Hyuuga Neji. Hari itu, Temari hanya bisa menangis, bahkan Kankuro yang berandalan tingkat akut tidak kuasa melihat kakaknya begitu tersiksa._

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, tidak apa-apa kok. Kita juga sudah terlalu lama menonton televisi. Mungkin seharusnya kita pergi sekarang. Kita tidak mau membuat Gaara menunggu kan?" Kushina menepuk pundak Temari, dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Oh ya Hyuuga tidak ikut?"_

Temari menggeleng. "Ada urusan di keluarga Ten-ten. Mungkin mereka mau mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam beberapa minggu ke depan."

"Oh begitu. Aku ambil air dulu, ya." Kushina mohon pamit sejenak dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Ya, _hari ini mereka semua—Temari, Kushina dan Kankuro—sepakat untuk berziarah bersama. Temari dan Kankuro, tentu saja akan berziarah ke makam Gaara. Sedangkan Kushina berziarah ke makam suaminya, menceritakan tentang tindakannya terhadap Naruto yang masih belum ditemukan sosoknya._

Kalian ingin tahu darimana Kushina dan Temari berkenalan? Tentu saja pertemuan pertama mereka saat Gaara dan Naruto sama-sama duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

"Ayo," ajak Kushina usai bersiap-siap. Di tangannya tergenggam seember air dan serangkai bunga.

Temari dan Kankuro mengangguk, dan mereka bertiga beranjak untuk meninggalkan rumah.

.

* * *

.

**Pantai Konoha.**

**16:35 p.m**

**.**

Tiga orang gadis belia tengah memandang sebuah pulau dengan kastil yang ditinggalkan. Sedikit bergidik gadis berambut pirang ketika matanya memperhatikan kastil itu dengan seksama.

"Hi.. Seram ya," sahut gadis yang berambut pirang. Sesekali _ia membetulkan letal ponytailnya._

"Kalau seram, jangan dilihat." Gadis yang berambut merah muda hanya tertawa.

"Hm, aku mau kesana." Tiba-tiba gadis berambut lavender mencetuskan sesuatu yang membuat mata mereka terbelalak.

"Hinata, kau serius?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Dengan apa kau kesana?"

"Aku akan menyewa perahu motor." Hinata berkata mantap.

Ino—gadis berambut pirang—dan Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda—hanya bisa mendukung niat dari seorang Hinata. Ya, mereka berdua tahu bagaimana besarnya perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto. Karena mereka berdua _juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap siswa SMA St. Michael. Sama seperti Sakura yang memendam perasaan terhadap Sasuke ataupun Ino yang diam-diam melirik Sai. Seperti pagi ini, diam-diam Ino berziarah sendiri ke makam Sai._

Deru perahu motor mulai terdengar ketika Hinata lewat di depan mereka. Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menunggu kedatangannya saja.

Sesampainya di pinggir tebing SMA St. Michael, Hinata merapatkan perahu motornya dan melangkah menuju tangga batu. Namun sebelum kakinya menapaki tangga itu, matanya tertuju pada celah yang berada di dinding bebatuan. Celah yang bisa dimasuki oleh satu orang. Demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, Hinata mencoba melewati celah itu.

BYUR

Dirinya terjatuh ke dalam air yang menggenang di balik batu tersebut. Hinata menelaah lagi, rupanya, ada sebuah gua tersembunyi di tebing ini. Jika kita menyelam, kita dapat mencapai gua ini dari bawah air, namun jika melewati celah, kita akan terjatuh dulu _ke dalam air yang tidak dalam, lalu kita dapat berjalan untuk dapat menggapai dalam gua._

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pada bebatuan yang menjadi lantai gua. Sembari meniriskan air yang membasahi pakaiannya, ia memandang ke sekeliling. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang terbaring—berpelukan—di sudut gua. Ia segera menyadari sosok dengan rambut pirang yang belum rontok sepenuhnya. Kulit mereka berdua masih menempel pada tulang yang mulai terlihat. Ya, ia melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang membusuk, dan dengan sekali pandang, Hinata mengetahui siapa sosok berambut hitam yang memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut.

Hinata terduduk. Bersimpuh dan menangis di hadapan mereka berdua. Dadanya terasa sakit, dan napasnya memburu. Ia begitu syok. Cukup lama Hinata menangis, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terpampang di mulut gadis manis ini.

"Hihihi…"

Ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

* * *

.

"Hinata lama, ya…" Ino sudah mulai tidak sabar menunggu Hinata yang belum kembali dari SMA St. Michael.

"_Tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Sakura hanya menenangkan sahabatnya._

Deru perahu motor terdengar semakin mendekat, pertanda bahwa Hinata yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kini pulang.

"Tuh, kan… Dia sudah datang," sahut Sakura ketika samar-samar melihat Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hai, semuanya." Hinata masih belum bisa melepas senyum yang menempel di wajahnya. Bagi orang lain yang melihat, senyuman Hinata pasti terasa tidak wajar. Ditambah lagi pakaian Hinata seperti habis terkena lumpur basah.

"Ya ampun, bajumu kotor sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Senyumannya semakin menyerupai seringai.

"Kau melihat sesuatu disana?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kali ini Ino dan Sakura seperti koor paduan suara.

"Keabadian."

**THE END**

.

* * *

.

**OMAKE**

Hinata sesenggukan. Ia bahkan tidak percaya yang ia lihat, namun senyuman, suara kikikan dan lantunan lagu yang ia nyanyikan tidak bisa ia hentikan. Tangannya terus menggali pasir di bawah bebatuan dan meletakkannya di atas tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbaring damai.

Dadanya sesak melihat pemuda yang ia cintai tewas dan ditemukan setengah membusuk seperti ini, namun ia juga merasa bahagia melihat ada yang begitu sayang pada pemuda yang ia cintai. Memang benar, Hinata tidak dapat melihat pancaran mata Sasuke saat memandang Naruto karena mata mereka masih tertutup. Hinata berjalan mendekati mayat mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, karena baginya, yang dihadapaannya bukanlah mayat dua orang pemuda, melainkan sebuah keabadian cinta.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan belatung yang menggeliat diatas tubuh Naruto. Ia hanya ingin mengecup kening pemuda pirang yang masih mendapatkan tempat di hatinya tersebut.

.

.

Hinata menepuk tangannya usai menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan pasir yang ia ambil dari bawah bebatuan.

"Selamat tidur Naruto… Sasuke… Semoga kebahagiaan kalian abadi untuk selamanya."

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Thrill? Nggak.

Suspense? Nggak.

Serem? Nggak.

Kependekan? Iya.

Aneh? Iya.

Ceritanya nggak waras? Iya.

Authornya gila? Iya.

.

Review/Concrit/Flame please. Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan. Saya tahu endingnya tidak sempurna.

Spesial Thanks buat semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, mengkritik bahkan memberikan flame. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian.

Thank you all reviewers, silent readers, and my beloved uke.

Thanks for support…

_P.S : Kalau ada unlogin reviewers yang bertanya, tolong berikan saya alamat email atau Facebook agar saya bisa menjawab._

.

* * *

.

**Review reply for Unlogin Reviewers, and disabled PM.**

+ **Fujiwara Eimi**

Thanks for review. Anoo.. Nggak nyangka ya? Padahal saya kira sudah tertebak dari awal. ( ._.)b

Saksinya adalah Naruto. Yang kemudian mati bersamanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sekalipun.

Arigatou na.

.

**+ FreakG**

Thanks for review. Saya nggak akan mungkin ninggalin cerita bersambung kalau saya memang mau vakum. /digiles/

Saya pasti update jika ada waktu. Ettoo.. Sasuke gila karena authornya nggak waras. Ya, yang hidup cuma Shikamaru, bukan karena dia favorit saya, tapi karena dia memang direncanakan untuk tetap hidup dalam tekanan atas kehilangan teman-temannya. /disepak/

.

**+ J, Blue Night-chan, Little Chick Ryuu, & Narsa**

Thanks for review. Sasu cinta mati kok, bahkan dia rela 'membunuh' Naruto. Di chapter akhir, lemon nggak saya tampilkan secara terang-terangan karena terlalu menjijikkan. Lemon tetap ada kok di chapter ini. Saat Sasuke memainkan birahi Naruto, itu (kalau boleh saya bilang) sadis. Kalau saya jelaskan, nanti terlihat sekali Naruto seperti bukan lelaki. Dan para Narulover akan menggantung saya sekarang juga. Masalah tameng-mentameng, sebenarnya itu hanya reflek dari Sasuke. Dia tidak berniat menjadikan Naruto sebagai tameng secara sengaja. Jika yang ia tawan itu Hidan, mungkin Hidan yang akan jadi tameng.

.

**+ Chinatsu Ara.**

Thanks for review. Setahun? Baru 8 bulan kok, belum setahun. /dihajar/

Are? Dari awal saya sudah nunjukkin kalau Sasuke memang pelakunya kok. T_T

Arigatou.. Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan.

.

**+ An Outsider**

Thanks for review. Senang rasanya bisa menghibur seseorang yang penat akan masa ujian.

Keabadian itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Saat melihat mereka berpelukan dan mati bersama. Semoga akhir pertunjukkannya tidak mengecewakan. /bows/

.

**+ Nekkoos**

Thanks for review. Sudah 8 bulan, dan saya sedang ada waktu, jadi saya update. Masalah tameng, sudah saya jelaskan. Gomennasai kalau kurang berkenan. Hm, firasat buruk apa yang ada di chapter akhir? Kematian Sasuke dan Naruto? Semua seme itu posesif, dan semua uke itu Tsundere. /apa deh ini/

Arigato..

.

**+ Miaomaniakfujioshi8 & No name**

Thanks for review. Naru tidak mati, ia hanya tidur. Dan pembunuh di cerita itu nggak sekejam authornya /plak/

.

**+ Tidus**

Thanks for review. Anda baik sekali mau menunggu. Anoo, chapter terakhir sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak Sasunaru, karena author sedang menjelaskan kondisi tokoh-tokoh lain setelah insiden berakhir. SasuNaru memang sampai akhir kok. :D

.

**+ Hoshi yukinua**

Thanks for review. Heee? Masa sih ceritanya bikin penasaran? Biar adil, Sasuke matinya sama Naruto aja ya. /dibantai/

.

**+ Mimi D' Fujoshi**

Thanks for review. Saya benar-benar merasa terhormat, bahkan silent reader seperti anda mau bersusah payah mereview fic saya yang tidak seberapa. Saya merasa tersanjung, memiliki orang yang mengagumi karya saya. Terima kasih banyak.. Ngomong-ngomong, tulisan saya berbeda dengan tulisan author lain? Bedanya dimana? O.o

.

**+ Yuya Akatsuki El-Gaara**

Thanks for review. Saya juga speechless. Pokoknya, selamat membaca saja. :D

.

**+ Dias Shabila Billa**

Thanks for review. Naruto mati, namun bukan Sasuke yang membunuh. Naruto mati karena ditembak oleh Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya 'membantu' mempercepat proses kematian Naruto.


End file.
